Scott McCall Is A Terrible Neighbor
by ChatterBox1
Summary: Sawyer Rhodes always thought Scott McCall was a decent neighbor, well that was until he got her bitten and turned into a werewolf. Now she had to deal with him, his Spaztastic friend Stiles, a walking meme known as Derek Hale, and oh yeah, A Bloodthirsty Alpha that walked right off of a movie set. The Universe really does love messing with her. 1st in Scott McCall is the Worst.
1. Why? Scott, Why?

_**This is just a little expierement, I don't honestly know how hard I will try to be updating this, but since Teen Wolf just ended I thought I should add my little something to it. I own none of canon Teen Wolf characters they belong to Jeff Davis.**_

* * *

Scott McCall was a horrible neighbor. Really he was. Okay so maybe it wasn't him more of which it his annoying friend, Stiles, who always insists on coming over to Scott's house at odd hours of the night. That was what really pissed her off; and it wasn't even normal teenage hours of the night, it was literally the dead of night whenever Stiles came over.

She hated it because it made her not like Scott McCall because had a horrible choice in friends, or really, just friend. Okay, so, maybe he didn't and Stiles could be totally cool, but the kid never fucking slept and that annoyed her because what teenagers don't want to sleep constantly, Stiles, that apparently who.

It wasn't too say that she really hated the McCall's because, to be perfectly honest, she loved Melissa McCall to her very core that woman was a literal angel. She had eaten at Scott's place a couple of times whenever her mother was going on another one her benders. Melissa McCall would take pity on her and her brother letting them stay over for a little bit or eat dinner which then forced her into having a very awkward meal with the McCall's. It was always filled with that type of tension whenever everyone in the room knows something but they all refuse to talk about it because no one wants to be the first person to bring it up.

Her mother was never really a topic that she liked to talk about because there really wasn't much _to_ talk about. She was an alcoholic who always said that she would get help, she would stay in rehab for thirty days, find a new religion, then come back and relapse one week later. That cycle was the only thing that Sawyer could ever count on her mother doing.

Her father was a different story, in that, she really didn't have one. Sawyer knew that he existed and that, obviously, her mother had to of had sex with someone in order for her to be here but her mother really didn't give her anything to work off of. She was told that looked like him a bit, his eyes, his cheekbones, and his personality, but other than that she was lost on the very idea of him.

She remembers when she was a little girl she would sit in front of the mirror for hours trying to imagine what her father would look like. Sawyer saw him as tall, at least six foot, with her bright blue eyes and her nose. She would see him laughing with her and him sitting on the couch, his arm around her, as he told her bedtime stories and it was something Sawyer would cry because of the image of it all.

But then Sawyer stopped caring when Cassidy came along.

Sawyer remembered meeting Cassidy's father once and instantly hating him. He was cruel, didn't care about her mother only the fact that she likes to party, and most of all he liked to take their money and gamble it away. Sawyer might have only been five at the time but she wasn't an idiotic and knew a horrible person when she saw one and this man was the worst of the worst. When her mother told Cassidy's father that she was pregnant he split just like that and that was the last time that Sawyer or her mother had ever seen him.

And the next nine months were bliss.

Her mother paid attention to her and took care of herself, she saved up money for when her brother would come. When the fateful day finally arrived and after sixteen long hours of labor, when they got to go home, Sawyer saw a change in her mother. Her eyes dulled and she didn't really have the motivation to do anything and as saw watched her little brother grow she saw the emptiness in mother grow more as well.

Cassidy looked nothing like her and was an almost carbon copy of his father. Where Sawyer had wavy blonde hair and blue eyes Cassidy had curly brown hair with deep brown eyes, which she had dubbed 'doe eyes'. They did have similarities though, the way they smiled and moved, the shapes of their faces were the same and for that Sawyer was thankful.

As both, the children grew Sawyer realized she had taken up the mantle of Mother, Farther, and Sister and for that Sawyer would never be able to forgive her mother. To pay the bills Sawyer had ever started working at the local hardware store, it was good money, even if it was part-time. Her grades weren't the best but they weren't so bad that the school had to call home and she never really did hang out with people so she never got into fights. There were few occasions where she and Scott and Stiles would sit at the same table with a few glances of acknowledgment then move on to whatever they were doing before.

Sawyer Rhodes knew that Scott McCall could be a terrible neighbor, but honestly, getting bitten by a werewolf because of him really tops the cake for shitty things your neighbor could do to you.

Alright, so it wasn't really his fault that, no, it was Stiles and his weird obsession with dead bodies and waking Scott up in the middle of the night. It was the night before school would start again from winter break and Sawyer was lying in her middle in the middle of reading one of her library books. Then she heard the faint tapping on a window and then a slightly girlish scream coming from next door and Sawyer groaned.

She had gotten up from her bed and went over to her window, which faced the McCall's house, and saw that Stiles was hanging upside down from the porch roof and Scott was clutching a bat. After what seemed like some bickering Stiles started saying something and it looked like he was trying to convince Scott to go with him. She saw Scott sigh and walked back into the house only to return moments later it warmer clothing and that sparked her curiosity.

Sawyer rushed to put her jacket on and slipped her feet into a pair of worn out sneakers and she made sure to grab her phone on the way out. She also made sure to tiptoes across her brother's room and make sure he didn't wake up and she didn't even bother with her mother since she was passed out. Once outside Sawyer felt the cold hit her bare legs and she stared down at them so maybe she should have changed clothes because all she was wearing now was a pair of jogging shorts and a loose t-shirt, but hey, she was in a rush.

Quickly grabbing her brother's old rusty bike she climbed onto it and started to follow the old, beat up, a blue jeep that only could belong to Stiles. It wasn't hard following them, the jeep made a lot of noise, and quite frankly it wasn't hard to spot at night and she had a feeling that Stiles and Scott wouldn't be smart enough to see if anybody was following them.

Sawyer followed them for a couple of miles until they finally stopped at the entrance of the Beacon Hills Preserve. It had no trespassing signs littered everywhere and to add for good measure they had put chains with padlocks against the entrance. That didn't stop the two boys though as Stiles started climbing out of the jeep Sawyer quickly rode into the tree line so the boys wouldn't be able to see her following them. She couldn't exactly hear what they were saying but she knew whatever they were doing wasn't exactly along the lines of legal.

Both boys bent down and entered the Beacon Hills Preserve and a couple moments later Sawyer Rhodes had followed them. She tried her best to follow the simple from the brightness of their flashlights and she watched where she stepped so she wouldn't land on a lose branch that seemed to line the entire ground more than grass.

As she followed them Sawyer heard the barking of dogs and quietly turned around to see a few flashing lights in the distance and the specific silhouette of a cop. She swore to herself and started jogging farther away from the cops not honestly caring how much noise she made, all she cared about now was avoiding the cops.

That was her first mistake of the night.

Since Sawyer had forgotten about Stiles and Scott she had taken a few wrong turns and was now in the middle of the Beacon Hills Preserve, in the dead of night, in her pajamas, with cops out looking for something. She stopped and looked around for something to help her identify where she was but it was too dark and she pulled out her phone to open up the flashlight app. She groaned though when she saw that it was at 1% battery.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said to herself as shook her phone hoping that it was just enough and let out a cry of victory when it turned on. Then it turned to a frown when she saw that she had no bars in the area, "Seriously!" She yelled at her phone. The stopped to look up and make sure that nobody had found her.

In the next few moments, she realized how utterly lost she was in the middle of the Beacon Hills Preserve. She couldn't see any of the paths and there was no way she was going back to in the direction of the cops so her the only thing she could do was point and hope to god it was in the direction of a road.

So Sawyer started walking and after what felt like an hour, but was really only ten minutes, she stopped and started pondering the idea of just waiting it out till morning. She was really considering it, she was, but she stopped thinking about the minutes she heard a scream and by the sounds of it, it was close by. It also sounded like Scott McCall.

Which led her to her second biggest mistake of the night; running to Scott McCall's aid.

Sawyer knew his scream like the back of her hand, she remembers it from when they were kids, or when Stiles just startled him. Hearing it now though made her worried and her first instinct was to run towards him to see if he needed any help. She hadn't really planned it out though because she still couldn't see where she was going and all she had to go on was his scream in the middle of an echo forest.

Which leads Sawyer to her third, and biggest, mistake that night; calling out Scott McCall's name.

"Scott!" She yelled into the blackness of the woods, "Are you out there Scott?"

There was no reply and she slowly made her way forward ignoring the pang of fear in her gut. She was shivering, both from the cold and from fear, and she watched as her breath formed out in front of her. "Scott, it's me, Sawyer Rhodes, your neighbor, I'm gonna really need you to tell me if you're out there." She called again.

There was still no response and she turned around to walk away and find another direction to see if she could find the road and hoping that Scott was okay. Then she heard and twig snap and she turned around a smile on her face and breathing out Scott's name, "Scott," She said and would have finished a sentence but stopped when she saw the huge wolfish creature with glowing red eyes in front of her.

She could literally feel her heartbeat slow down and Sawyer lost her grip on her phone letting it drop to the ground. They both stood there for a number of seconds looking at each other it's red eyes glaring right at her causing Sawyer to take short and ragged breaths. Then her flight instincts kicked in, because there was no way that she could fight that thing, and she turned around quickly running as fast as she could in a zig-zag pattern.

Sawyer heard a wolf howl but it almost didn't register it because her own breaths were harsh and short, panting from the cold and from running for so long. Her legs were starting to hurt from all the different branches hitting them and from biking all the way here. She looked back to see if she could catch a glimpse of the creature but failed to notice the tree stump causing to trip and fall over landing directly on her stomach and face.

She stayed on the ground in pain and she let out a light sob army crawling forward to a tree and get to safety. Then she heard the panting and grunting of something she knew weren't human and turned around to see the creature was now towering over her and she turned around trying to stay still hoping that the creature would go away.

It didn't though and the creature pulled back on her right leg and she screamed out trying to grab onto something but there was nothing there. It flipped her over and she could feel the slobber drip down onto her face as it put its face to hers and she tried putting her head to the one side in order to avoid its mouth.

Sawyer knew in her gut and heart that this was the thing that made Scott scream like a little girl and to be honest she didn't really blame him; after all, she was lying on the ground sobbing as the thing hovered over her.

It leaned its head down closer to her putting its nose directly above her pulse point and she felt it sniff her. After it sniffed her a couple times the wolfish creature pulled back and for a brief moment, she had hope that it was going to leave her alone and walk away.

Then it lunged forward and all Sawyer felt was a pain in her right shoulder.

She screamed out and the creature ran away after that leaving her on the ground and finding all the courage she could Sawyer got up and started running again. She grabbed her shoulder trying to put as much pressure on it as she could because she could feel the blood dripping down her shirt, and she pushed forward until she heard the sounds on the road again.

Sawyer really did cry whenever she saw the Beacon Hills preserve sign and she was relieved that Stiles' jeep was gone so he didn't see her. Running to her brother's bike in the tree line and hopped on it and started pedaling as fast she could in the direction of her house. Her adrenaline must have been through the roof because she swore she must of set a new cycling record getting to her house and when she passed Scott's house a small thread of guilt began to unravel inside of her.

She couldn't focus on it too much though because her arm was still bleeding and the adrenaline that was coursing through her veins for the past twenty minutes was now beginning to wear off. Sawyer felt exhausted and parked the bike off to the side of her house and quickly made it back inside her house making sure that nobody would hear her.

Sawyer went to her bedroom and threw her now ruined coat on the floor and pulled the sleeve of her t-shirt down to reveal the bite the creature had left. It looked honestly like a dog bite but a little bit wider and deeper, she wondered if she should go to the hospital, but then went against when she remembered the joke of her health insurance.

Grabbing the first aid kit she hid under her bed Sawyer grabbed an alcohol swab and a few sterile pads and tapped it as best she could to her shoulder. It stung a little bit a first but after a while, the pain went away and she changed clothes hoping that they would wash away whatever hell had just happened to her.

Lying down softly on her bed she closed her eyes and hoped that whatever had happened was just a really, _big_ , bad dream.


	2. Derek Hale Is Still A Thing

_**Alright well I pumped out another chapter and I'm very surpired that some people have already decided to follow this story. I don't own Teen Wolf only my OC's and any mistakes made are my own, other wise enjoy.**_

* * *

She woke up with her little brother knocking on her door calling out her name. She sat up and called out, "Yeah?" she asked her voice raw.

"Are you almost up?" Her little brother asked and she looked for her phone but then remembered that she had dropped it last night in the woods. She gasped. The woods, the woods, the woods. It was repeating over and over again in her head and Sawyer shakily pulled down the sleeve of her shoulder and pulled back the bandage. She took a deep breath in, the bite was still there, everything that happened last night was real and she closed her eyes to stop the tears from coming out.

Cassidy knocked again, "Come on Sawyer I already missed the bus and if we don't leave within the next ten minutes I'm going to be late."

Sawyer jumped out of her bed and put on jeans that she had been wearing yesterday and threw off her shirt looking a decent one that would cover her shoulder. She saw a long-sleeved purple shirt and she picked it up pulling it over her head, surprised by how little the bite was hurting her now. Throwing her hair up quickly and slipping on her shoes from the night before along with her backpack Sawyer opened the door just as her brother was about to knock again.

She put on a big fake smile, "You ready for the big day back Cassidy!" She said brightly.

He frowned, "No," he said pulling one of the backpack straps on his shoulder, "but I guess I don't really have a choice."

"No, you don't little brother and neither do I, so let's get going." She turned him around with her hand and pushed him slightly hoping that he would get the hint to go forward.

They passed the living room and Sawyer spared a glance over to her mother who was still lying passed out on the couch and she saw that Cassidy had seen their mother too and she pushed him out the door. She gulped as they both climbed into her 2001 Ford Escort that was only running because of her sheer willpower.

Sawyer started the car and was thankful when she didn't have to start it again. Once she pulled out of the driveway and started driving down the road she turned to her brother who was looking out of the window with a sad expression on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked taking a quick glance at Cassidy.

He didn't even turn to look at her when he answers, "Nothing." He replied and she knew that it was a flat-out lie. Once they came to a red-light Sawyer turned to her little brother.

"No one looks that sad over nothing." She told him in a funny voice trying to cheer him up but he continued to stare at the window. Once the light turned green she moved forward and started driving a couple more blocks before turning her right turn signal on, "Come on tell me what's wrong…" She waited and he did nothing so she reached over and ruffled his hair and he tried swatting her back, "Woah what's with the attitude?"

He huffed and turned towards her finally, "How do you do it?" he asked her.

She looked at him in confusion, "Do what?" she answered back.

"Act like nothing is a big deal!" He yelled and then the floodgates open, "Everyone at school thinks that I'm the weird kid who has some secret basement torture chamber and barely anybody talks to me. So I just want to know how you do it!"

Sawyer slammed on the breaks and pulled over to the curb looking at her brother in shock but mostly pity. "Well to be honest Cas, I never stopped caring, and the only real reason that I stopped thinking about myself is that you came along and all my attention went to you." She said and he frowned.

Sawyer took her sleeve and whipped away his tears, "And as for the other kids let me tell you this," she said, "They can laugh and tease you all they want but it can only hurt you if you give the words permission too." She pulled back, "Besides, _being normal is vastly overrated_." She said in her best Debbie Reynolds voice.

He laughed slightly and she took that as a win. She put the car back into drive and a couple minutes later they had arrived at the middle school and Cassidy looked at it with terror. He opened the door, which creaked, and he when he went to close the door he smiled and her and she smiled back.

Taking a look at the time she blanched then motioned for her brother to hurry it up, "Oh my god I'm going to be late," She said and reached over to close the door, "Alright I love you, Cassidy, bye." She shut the door and waved bye and her but she didn't notice as she was hastily putting on her seatbelt and putting her car into drive again.

As she drove she was almost certain that she had broken several driving laws getting to school and groaned when she saw that she was going to have to park a block away from the school. She parked her car and grabbed her backpack jumping out of her car locking it as she ran the block towards her school wanting to badly to look down to her phone but realized she didn't have it.

Swearing she rushed into the doors just as the bell rang, which was louder than usually making her wince at the sound of it, and sprinted her way to her first class. Which she had with Scott McCall and the very thought made her stomach turn because she didn't rescue him and because of the Giant Wolf Monster.

Making it to her classroom Sawyer yanked open the door, for a second she thought that she had ripped it off her hinges, and she entered the room only to be met with stares. Her English teacher stared at her and she could feel her cheeks heat up from all the attention and she looked around the room at all the other students but stopped on one in particular.

Scott Fucking McCall who looked in perfect health.

Their eyes locked for a second and she moved on looking for the teacher, "Sorry I'm late," She said, "Had to take my brother to school." She rushed to the back of the room and sat in an empty seat. Which happened to sit directly beside Stiles and she was screaming on the inside because of it, she swallowed her rage and sat down in the chair.

She sat in her chair and bounced her leg up and down ready to for this class already to be over with she could talk to Scott. Her eyes kept flicking over to Stiles thought he looked as just as bored as she was and she couldn't take it any longer, "Stiles," She whispered and he didn't even look at her causing her to say his name again, "Stiles, psst, Stiles."

He finally noticed that she was trying to get his attention and he turned towards her, "What?" he asked.

"What did you and Scott see last night in the woods?" She asked.

He started fidgeting and spazzing out, "I don't know what you're talking about." He tried lying and she just gave him a look causing him to sigh. Then he turned to her, "Wait how did you know about that?"

"I followed you guys." She said simply and he looked offended.

"You followed us?"

"Yeah I did, now answer the question."

He shifted in his seat a little bit and his eyes made it to Scott and all Sawyer had to do was glare before he gave, "He said he was bitten by a wolf."

Sawyer raised her eyebrow, "He was bitten too?" She asked and Stiles eyes just about popped out of his head.

Before he could even go back to talking the principal came into the classroom with a new girl. She was pretty, with brown hair and brown eyes, and she had a killer fashion sense too. Sawyer could tell that the girl didn't want to be there though and that she was hating being introduced to the entire class. She couldn't even imagine what it must feel like to come to a new school just after winter break.

The principal cleared his throat, "Class," he gestured to the girl, "This is Allison Argent, I hope you all make her feel welcomed here." And with that great introduction, Allison waved at everyone and the principle just nodded his head to the girl and left the room without another word. You had to hand it to Beacon Hill, they sure knew how to make everything into an awkward situation.

Allison looked around the room before her eyes landed on the seat that was behind of Scott and Sawyer practically saw the hearts forming in his eyes as she passed him. A few moments later Scott pulled out a pen and handed it to Allison who gave him a brief thanks and Sawyer stared at the whole thing with confusion.

She was brought out of her confusion when she heard the scrapping the chalkboard and she almost had to cover her ears it was so loud. She looked up though and saw that it was only her teacher writing something on the board. What was up with her hearing that was making it so sensitive all the sudden?

Sawyer had a feeling that this day was just going to get worse.

* * *

It was the end of the day but the weird occurrences had only begun. Sawyer tried finding Scott but she never had the chance and now was the perfect time to question him since he was off to lacrosse practice.

She went to her locker and started putting her stuff in it half hazard before her eyes landed on the Allison Argent talking to Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittmore. She wasn't surprised Allison seemed likes Lydia's type and that didn't bother Sawyer.

Unlike other people Sawyer didn't hate Lydia Martin, in fact, she admired her. Well actually she admired how smart she was, even though she tried to hide it, Sawyer had seen first-hand freshmen year how truly smart Lydia Martin was.

Sawyer concentrated on them and she thought for a couple of seconds that she could hear them, "Football is a joke here, lacrosse is where it's at, we've won the state championship three years in a row." She heard Jackson say.

Lydia snuggled up to him and Sawyer wanted to gag, "All because Jackson is the Captain."

Sawyer snorted and concentrated trying to hear more but she shut her locker and was rudely interrupted by Scott McCall's and Stiles Stilinski faces in hers. She jumped back a little bit but ended up glaring at the two boys, "What the hell do you two want?" She growled at them.

Stiles gulped and shoved Scott forward who whispered a quick 'hey' to his friend before turning back to her with worry in his eyes. "Well come on," Sawyer said, "You don't have all day here."

Scott gulped, "Stiles told me you followed us into the woods?" He asked her.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah I did, what about it?"

"Well," he rubbed the back of his head, "he also told me you were bitten by something."

That caused Sawyer to seize up, "Look I don't know what I saw that night but all I know that if it was real…and that is a very big if. I wouldn't go around trying to mess with that thing because it threw me around like I was nothing."

Scott shook his head in agreement and Sawyer turned around to leave but then thought of something causing her to look at the boys again, "Why were two in the woods again?"

Scott turned towards Stiles in back and Stiles just looked plain guilty rubbing his shaved head, "Well, there was ahhh, there was this…" He couldn't finish and Scott elbowed him, "There was a dead body in the woods and we wanted to find it." He finished and Sawyer just looked at them deadpanned.

"You guys went into the middle of the woods to find a dead body!" She yelled.

Stiles glared at her a motioned for her to be quiet, "I'll let you know that it was only half of a dead body." He spat back.

"Like that makes it any better." She rebutted.

"Point is Scott found it and was bitten by what he claims was and wolf and he-well-both of us want to know if you have experienced anything weird."

"Yeah, you two." She said and turned around walking away from the boys and hopefully for the rest of the day.

Walking out her school she so badly wanted to pick up her phone but her down ass had left it in the woods and she could leave because she had work to go to. Taking a deep sigh as she finally saw her car she opened the door and prayed to whoever was up there that the car would start. To her luck it had and she was happy kissed her two fingers and lifted them up to the sky as a thank you.

She quickly sped off to the hardware store where she had work until eight, she would probably pick dinner up at home, then pick her mother up off the floor and onto the couch, and finally get homework down around eleven.

Today was different though she hadn't felt right the whole day and she oh so desperately wanted to call off work. She looked at her car clock and saw that her shift didn't start for another half an hour so being the stupid person she was Sawyer decided that she would go back to the woods. The very woods that she attached and bitten to find her phone.

"Fuck it." She said to herself and speed off down the road not even paying attention to the scenery passing her by. She put her elbow on the window and rested that hand on her head trying to calm down and forget what happened in the woods. Pressing her foot down harder on the gas she glances at the speedometer and didn't think about how she was going sixty in a thirty-five zone. The cops never came back to these roads you could eighty and nobody would catch you.

Hating the silence she turned her radio up and winced when the song came on the radio. It was almost a blinding pain from how loud it was and it hurt so much that it caused her to swerve to the other side of the road. She quickly turned the radio off and managed back onto the ride side of the road but looked at her radio in shock, what was wrong with her? She had been things like this up all day and it was killing her.

Pulling over to the side of the road she got out a took a deep breath before going back into the woods of the Beacon Hills Preserve. It looked different it the sunlight, less scary, but that didn't stop the little bit of anxiety that she had when her feet touched the ground. She looked around the woods and looked at the ground still seeing the blood trail that she had left from the night before. Taking a deep sigh she started to follow it hoping it would lead her to her phone.

After walking for what felt like hours, it had only been ten minutes, Sawyer found a sliver of hope when she saw the tree stump she had fallen over. Knowing that she was close Sawyer ran a little bit further hoping that she would find her phone just a little bit away. Disappointment washed over her though when she saw that her phone wasn't on the ground but then confusion. Who the hell took her phone, the Wolf Monster from last night? It couldn't of just up and leave because last time she checked phones don't do that.

Hearing a piece of wood snap Sawyer looked up to see that a man standing in front of her and she had to keep herself from jumping. He had green-grey eyes with black hair that was styled upward, his he was also sporting a leather jacket and brooding look worse case of Resting Bitch Face she had ever seen.

He reminded her of the grumpy cat meme that Cassidy was always showing her.

Taking a silent gulp and trying to calm her heartbeat she brushed a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear, "Can I help you?" She asked.

"What are you doing here its private property?" He replied back in a very pissed off tone.

"I was looking for my phone, I dropped it." She said and the look the guy was giving her made her suspicious.

"Is this yours?" He asked taking her phone out of his pocket and she stepped forward a little bit thankful that she didn't have to get a new phone.

"Yeah, it is." She stated then put her hand out for him to give it to her, "Now, can I please have it back?" She questioned.

He looked like he was considering it for a while then finally he tossed it to her and she caught it without a second thought her reflexes taking over. Where had that come from? She was never one to have fast reflexes. She was about to turn around and leave when Mr. Grumpy Cat called out to her, "What's your name?" he asked.

"I don't go out telling my name to random strangers, even if they saved my phone." She stated and he smirked a little.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

She knew it was a bad idea, "You first." She said.

He nodded his head, "Derek Hale." Derek said bluntly.

She paled at the name and her heart started to beat faster, she knew a Hale once, her name was Cora. They were enemies in first grade until Sawyer had punched a girl named Heather in the nose because she made fun of Cora's family. She couldn't remember the exact words that were said but she knew that it was enough for the two girls to bond over.

Their friendship was odd though because their mothers hated each other.

Sawyer was never allowed over to the Hale house and Cora was never really allowed to come over to the Rhodes house. When her mother had started going out late though she would sneak Cora into the house and they would watch old scary movies. In a way, she had become a part of her family.

Then she died in a fire. The universe really hated having people that cared about Sawyer.

Sawyer let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and shook her head, "Dangerous name you have there, Derek Hale." She said then turned around and started walking away.

"Aren't you going to tell me yours."

She turned around and started walking backward, "Never said I would." She stated and turned back around tucking her phone into her pocket hoping that was the last time she would ever see Derek Hale.


	3. This Isn't Normal Scott

_**Back at it again with the fanfictions. I don't own Teen Wolf I but do own my OC's.**_

* * *

Sawyer had to work overtime to make up for the hour she lost while wandering the woods for her phone. By the time that she had gotten off it was pouring down rain and the moon was barely visible making the road hard to see. She was so tired that her eyes had started to drift shut and the honking of the horn is what abled her to wake up and pulled over to the side of the road.

She groaned quickly taking her phone out of her bag, which she had charged while she was working, and texted her brother telling him she would be late. Putting her car in park and turning it off she leaned her head back and took a deep breath just letting her eyes close shut.

It felt amazing when the blackness finally took over. Sawyer felt free like she could run forever and nothing was stopping her from doing so. The wind was in her air and the cool air around her just thing she needed to cool down her body. Her blood was pumping and she felt like she could see, hear, and smell everything.

She had never felt this in control. Then she felt a tug and everything came back into focus.

Sawyer's eyes snapped opened and the first thing she felt was the wet ground of the forest, that, and the fact that it was almost day time out. She felt wet leaves beneath her and she looked to her left to see that Scott McCall was also on the ground lying in a blissful state, he was also only in his underwear. Sawyer thought for a moment that she should take a picture of him for blackmail but decided against it when her head started pounding. Groaning she used her elbows and leaned back on them looking over Scott wondering if she should wake him up.

Deciding that he would have done the same for her she got up slowly and walked over to him nudging him softly with her foot. The boy didn't stir and she threw up her hands in the air not wanting to say his name but knowing she would have to.

"Scott," she whispered, "McCall wake up."

He came alive in that moment and jumped up looking startled and completely confused as to where he was. "Where am I?" He asked to himself more than her. Then he spotted her and realized his state of undress and tried covering himself up, "Sawyer what are you doing here?"

She shrugged her shoulders and held out a hand to help him up, "Like I have a clue," She said, "One moment I was sleeping in my car and the next I'm out here in the woods lying next to you." She said and he looked embarrassed because he barely had any clothes on, "Oh come down McCall it's nothing that I haven't seen before.

Scott blushed but then finally took her hand and rubbed his head, "Well this is weird." He said.

"No kidding."

He tried brushing himself and that's when both of them noticed the heavy fog that hung around them. Both teenagers gave each other a knowing look and they started to set off towards town hoping that they would get back in time for school to start.

Sawyer started to whistle a little bit and she could tell that Scott was getting annoyed with her so she thought she would started some friendly conversation, "So run into any Hales lately." She asked as a joke.

Scott started to do his confused puppy look, "Actually, yeah, I did." He confessed and Sawyer stopped causing the both of them to face each other.

"Don't tell me it was Derek Hale the walking grumpy cat meme."

"He ran into you too?"

She sighed and looked guilty, "The night the-thing- or whatever bit us I dropped my phone. So I went back yesterday to try and find it but it he apparently beat me to it. Then he started to get a little creepy like asking me for my name and everything."

"Did you tell him?" Scott asked and she scoffed.

"Of course I didn't tell him, Scott!" She yelled at him but then realized she how loud she was and both of them looked around the forest to make sure nothing was there, "When a random person just walks up to you in the middle of the woods and says, 'Hey I'm so and so what's your name?' odds are Scott their intentions are exactly pure."

Scott stayed silent for a moment, "He had my inhaler how else was supposed to get it back."

Sawyer dropped her head and rubbed her fingers against her temple. She took a deep sigh and started walking again hoping that Scott would get the point that he was dumb and shouldn't have done what he did. He jogged up to her and Sawyer felt like she could smell the anxiety coming off of him, "Can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"You just did," She replied but then sighed again. Sawyer felt like that was her whole relationship with Scott McCall, him asking her about stuff and then her just sighing. "But yeah go ahead."

"I know you don't like talking about it, but, did you ever know about your father?" He asked and stopped putting a hand on his chest causing him to jump forward a little bit. He started to open his mouth again but she had shushed him. Something was off, everything was even quieter then it was before and the fog had gotten even thinker making their visibility shit.

Sawyer then heard a branch crunch behind her and she turned around to see the very creature that had bitten her. Well her and Scott. Both teenagers looked at each in confirmation to see if they were both seeing the creature and when they saw each other's wide eyes they knew it was real.

It was like the world stopped for a moment and then she and Scott were off running for their lives. They both could hear the creature running behind them but they only made them push harder and when Scott motioned to hop a fence up ahead Sawyer didn't think twice about it. She put her hands-on top of the wooden fence and propelled herself upward with all her strength.

She was actually surprised how easy the whole thing was.

The next thing she knew her and Scott had landed in a pool and when they came up to the surface she they looked at each other with disbelief. Then they both noticed the poor man who had been watering his plants and Scott smiled, "Good Morning." He said.

Sawyer tried waving while keeping herself up, "Nice weathering we're having huh."

* * *

Sawyer had walked all the way back to her car and by the time she had found it and driven home instead of going to school which was about to start. She opened the door and found her mother on the couch watching mindless television with a cup of what looked like coffee in her hand, "Where were you?" her mother slurred then sat up a little straighter when she saw her appearance, "And why are you wet?"

Sawyer stared at her mother then said deadpanned, "I woke in the middle of the woods with a half-naked Scott McCall and was then chased by a wolf monster making me have to hop a fence and land in somebody else's pool."

Her mother chuckled then raised her mug, "Been there before, never going back, fucking bastards, all of them."

Sawyer waved her mother off then yelled upstairs, "Cassidy you still here?"

There was a quick thumping that came upstairs and Cassidy had his backpack slung over his shoulder. He looked tired and out of breath both overall the expression of happiness was the best. He raced down the stairs and hugged her, "I thought something happened." He said into her stomach and Sawyer hugged him harder even if she was still damp.

"Something did happen," She whispered into Cassidy's hair, "I'll tell you later but right now I need to change."

"What about school?" He asked and she smirked.

"What are you talking about Cassidy, you're obviously sick there's no way you can go to school when you're sick."

Cassidy smiled understanding what she was saying and raced back upstairs to wait in his room while she got changed.

She quickly jumped into the shower and washed as much as she could off the forest off of her. After scrubbing herself clean and checking to make sure that the bite was still completely gone, it was, she got dressed. Sawyer's style could be described in three words. Plaid and Leather. It's all she wore and honestly she loved it. Putting on a red and black plaid shirt and an old pair of jeans she threw her sneakers on and knocked on Cassidy's door.

He opened it with a smile, "You ready to go?" She asked him happily.

"Have I ever told you that you're the best big sister ever." He responded his grin wide.

"Yeah, but you could always tell me more." She said while grabbing him and putting her arm around his shoulder.

The walked downstairs, past their mother, and walked out to her car. Once they were strapped in she smiled, "You want to go bowling?" She asked her brother and his smile widened nodding his head esthetically.

Turing her car on she pulled out of the driveway and they were off. The silence only lasted a couple of seconds before her brother started asking questions, "So why did you come back to the house so late the other night?" He asked and she almost stopped the car.

"You heard that?" She asked.

"Kind of hard not to considering you slammed every door."

Sawyer winced, "Sorry about that I was just in the woods with…Scott and Stiles." She said unconvincingly.

"Were you looking for the body in the woods." He asked quickly and then realized his mistake as she turned to glare at him.

"Cassidy Maverick Rhodes! Have you been listening to the police scanner again?!" She questioned and yelled at him at the same time.

He winced also and looked guilty, "Not all of them." He whispered.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "You know what Sheriff Stilinski said about listening to the scanner." She told her brother but sighed there was nothing she could do about it now. Looking at the road she continued to tell her story about how she had followed the two boys and was attacked by the Wolf Monster. Then she told him everything that had happened the previous day including meeting Derek Hale and waking up in the middle of the woods with Scott.

He looked very deep in thought for an eleven-year-old. He stroked his chin like he had a beard then turned to her, "I figured it out."

Sawyer chuckled, "Oh yeah, and what's that."

"You're a werewolf," Cassidy said seriously as she pulled into a parking spot at the bowling alley.

She put her car in park and unbuckled the seatbelt, "I'm a werewolf?" She asked.

Cassidy shrugged, "Only real explanation for what happened to you and Scott. You were both bitten by an alpha and now he's calling to you."

They both got out of the car, "I don't where you get your imagination from but it's something kid."

He frowned, "I'm not kidding Sawyer, you really are a werewolf and if I'm not wrong tonight's the full moon. Which means that you're going to start to feel the full effects of the transformation."

"Whatever you say." She chuckled while walking alongside her brother.

"If you don't believe me then find Scott and ask him if he's been feeling any different."

Sawyer wrapped herself around her brother again and laugh. Werewolf how stupid did that sound?

* * *

Okay so maybe her brother had been onto something. All day she had been feeling weird and angry, well more than usual, so that is what lead her to Beacon Hills Boys Lacrosse practice. She was in the bleachers with a pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap trying to look incognito. She leaned back against the bleachers and looked down upon the players trying to find the boy known as Scott McCall. Sawyer searched the bleachers and was unsurprised when she found Scott looking excited about the idea of him finagling being in the first line. Then that caused her to get an idea.

Cassidy had said she was a werewolf. The creature that bit her sure as hell looked like what a werewolf would be. Then there was the fact that ever since she had been bitten everything had been off about her and then the town of Beacon Hills. If what her brother said was true, Cassidy never did lie to her, then maybe she had a bigger problem than just a slight infection.

Taking a deep breath in Sawyer's nose was overwhelmed and she could just about smell everything from the bleachers to Danny's very familiar cologne. It only took her a second to figure which one was Scott's and her eyes met with his causing her to smirk and nod her head to him. But the next thing she knew Stiles came flying out of nowhere clinging onto Scott while out of breath.

"Scott! Scott! Wait up, just hold on." She heard Stiles say and then she heard Scott protest but Stiles overpowered him, "I was overhearing my dad on the phone, the fiber analysis just came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!" He exclaimed which caused Sawyer to sit up and lean forward so she could hear it better.

"Look, Stiles, I gotta go." Scott pleaded and Stiles all but lunged for him.

"Wait, no! You're not going to believe what animal it was." Stiles said in between pants and watching his best friend go off and play. He then looked around and to her and his eyes widen, "it was a wolf." He said while staring between her and Scott.

Then came blow of Coach's whistle causing everybody to line up around him. Her eyes were kept on Scott's form and she frowned when she saw him lift his hand up to wave. Sawyer turned around to see the new girl, Allison Argent, walking over to the stands and sitting down. This made her even more confused when in the Hell did that happen?

Coach gave a rousing speech and with another whistle blow practice had begun. The boys were hard to keep track of but it becomes pretty obvious that Scott was number eleven since he was the one who ass was on the ground constantly. If she had to guess Scott had the privilege to piss off Jackson Whittmore and now Jackson had started his revenge.

Stiles was on the bench and Sawyer thought that this was the time to speak to him because she was guessing he wasn't going to be doing much. Standing up and moving her way around people she was finally able to get off of the bleachers. Stiles was sitting in the middle of the bench which gave her the perfect opportunity to sneak up on him.

Sawyer was about to talk to Stiles, really, she was but stopped when she noticed that Scott and Jackson were having a face off. Both boys looked at each other and as soon as Coach blew the whistle Scott was already off with the ball leaving Jackson behind in the dust. Scott was then able to avoid everybody else by so crazy Las Vegas shit, but the biggest surprised was when he did a flip and the ball flew into the net.

"What the hell was that?" She asked to no one in particular but Stiles must have heard it because he jumped about three feet in the air and went back to watching Scott who was now talking to Coach. Coach patted Scott on the shoulders and she knew what that meant she turned to Stiles and the both of them looked at each other worried.

Scott had made first line and odds are, he was a werewolf. Which meant she was one too.

She was about to sprint of when she heard her last name being called, "Rhodes!" Coach yelled at her, "Rhodes, I see you, your disguise sucks!" She sighed and turned around to face Coach Bobby Finstock, "Get over here Rhodes!" He yelled again motioning widely with his arms.

Sawyer stomped her way over to him and Coached look positively pissed but she had a feeling that's just how he always looked. He started tapping his clipboard and looked at her expectantly, "You weren't in my class today." He said.

She cringed and tried to lie her way out of it, "Of course I was Coach didn't you see me I was right where I always am."

"First," he said pointing at her, "You're a terrible liar and second you sit next to Greenberg in my class and god only knows I can never unsee him no matter how many times I try."

Sawyer rubbed the back of her neck and took her sunglasses off, "Cassidy was sick and I had to stay home to make sure he was alright."

"Isn't that kid old enough to feed himself by now or drive?"

"He's eleven, Coach." She reminded him of how young her brother was.

"So?" He raised his eyebrows at her, "And your mother?" he asked and she knew this is what he truly wanted to know about.

It was one thing to have to pick your mother up from a bar it was another thing to have your Economics teacher there to witness the whole thing go down. She remembers Coach keeping her after class to talk about it, which was the last thing that Sawyer wanted to do about it. So she told him a little bit of the truth but she had a feeling that he knew she was lying to him about some of it. Then the weirdest thing happens to her after that, even more, weird then getting bitten by a possible werewolf.

Bobby Finstock turned sympathetic towards her.

He started giving her more extensions on her papers and homework and when she would do badly on a test he would always give her a chance to retake it he even bought her lunch one time. In a way Coach Bobby Finstock was like an angel to her, a very neurotic and violet angel, but apricated none the less.

Sawyer sighed, "She was sipping out of a coffee mug last time I saw her."

"And when was that?" He asked.

"This morning."

Sawyer felt a buzzing in her pocket and she took her phone out looking at the screen. "Hey, Coach," she said as she saw that it was Cassidy who had texted her telling her it was an emergency, "I got to go."

* * *

Turns out the emergency that her brother had texted her about was his bike breaking down at the library. She had rushed all the way over there and was surprised to see him perfectly okay on the steps of the library with a stack of books next to him. And Derek Hale. That was what actually caught her off guard.

The older male was sitting next to her little brother and from the looks of it having a pretty interesting conversation about something. She put the brakes on her car and placed it in park opening up the driver's door as fast as she could.

"Cassidy, what happened?" She asked hurriedly as she looked between Derek and Cassidy who were both starting to get up from where they were seated.

Cassidy waved her off and grabbed his backpack from the ground, "Nothing Sawyer, everything's fine, the chain on my bike just decided to break all of the sudden right before I wanted to head back. Derek said he would wait for me while you come and get me." He finished and Sawyer pulled him in close as if she was shielding him from Derek.

"Cas go wait in the car." She told him her eyes never leaving Derek's. Her little brother sighed and took off for the car while Sawyer went over to her brother's bike that was lying next to Derek. She leaned over to lift it up and was surprised when Derek offered his help, "Sawyer Rhodes." He said.

"Yeah, that's my name, don't wear it out."

"Interesting reading material that your brother decided to pick up, Werewolves, Vampires, Banshees…" he trailed off.

"Oh my." She finished for him and he glared at her while the moved the bike over to the trunk of her car. She opened it while he continued holding the bike and when it was fully open she motioned for him to put it in. He did so and she slammed the trunk shut probably putting a dent into the damn thing, "He's a good kid." Derek said.

Something switched on in her and she turned around pushing Derek with all her might. She had pushed him so hard that he landed on the ground and she could feel something inside her become different, "Don't talk about him." Sawyer growled.

Derek's eye flashed a bright blue color and she took a step back. He seamlessly got himself back up and backed her into the car, "Tonight is the full moon," he said, "I know you know what you are and if you don't find a safe place soon all that anger will go to your brother."

"I would never hurt him. Ever." She spat out.

Derek raised an eyebrow, "You would be surprised." He muttered the looked over his shoulder as him checking to see if the coast was clear for something. "Do you know where Scott will be tonight?" he asked and Sawyer frowned.

She had no idea where he would be but she had an idea where half the population of Beacon Hills High School would be, "Lydia Martin is hosting a back to school party tonight odds are Scott will be there to try and win Allison Argent's heart."

Derek's eyes widen, "Did you just say Argent?" he asked.

Sawyer rolled her eyes and pushed him back so he wasn't so in her face, "Yeah, pretty girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes. You should have seen him I don't think I've ever seen someone fall in love so quickly before."

"Scott can't go to that party?" He growled

Sawyer crossed her arms complete unfazed by the whole thing, "And why not? Scott practically never goes out to parties. Trust me I know, I live next to him, let him live a little bit."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "What part of 'Full Moon' and 'Werewolf' are you not getting. He can't control anything tonight. And the Argents are one of the most infamous werewolves hunting families out there. They're the ones that killed my family that night in the fire." He finished.

Sawyer frowned at that. She did feel bad about his whole family dying and well if what he was saying was true then Sawyer wouldn't be able to make any new friends anytime soon. She sat there thinking until she heard a rapped tapping on the window and turned around to see Cassidy's face smushed up against the glass. Sawyer turned back to Derek, "Look, I gotta go Derek."

"Sawyer." He said.

She cut him off, "If this whole werewolf thing is real then, I'll help you find Scott but if it isn't then just…leave me alone." She finished and kicked off the back of her car walking towards her driver seat. She opened the door and shut it quite harshly only looking in the rearview mirror once to see Derek looking sadly at her.

Cassidy, who was in the front seat, looked at her, "So," He said, "Werewolf."

"Don't." She said as she turned the ignition on. Putting it in drive she drove away from the library and off to her house.

"Well I liked him!" Cassidy exclaimed and Sawyer groaned wanting to pound her head against the steering wheel.

* * *

 _ **F.Y.I Bobby Finstock is the man and totally knows about the supernatural shit in Beacon Hills.**_


	4. Thumper Meets The Big Bad Wolf

**_I have to say I enjoy watching Teen Wolf from the beginning again. It's even funnier when I imagine Sawyer being there. Anyway her is the next chapter, like usual I don't own Teen Wolf just my OC's._**

* * *

Sawyer was at home putting on the finishing touches of her party outfit when she heard the constant pounding of her door. She was about to move and get it when she heard her younger brother shout, "I'll get it." And she shrugged her shoulders not honestly caring that much.

Sawyer reach over to her closet and pulled out her one good coat. It was a black pea coat that honestly reminded her of Sherlock. She wasn't a fan of the show but Tumblr certainly was. She was also sporting her only dress which was stripped blue and white dress that reached just below her knees while the sleeve went down to her elbows. She had to adjust to her jacket a little bit because of how warm she was feeling, which was odd considering she could see her own breath outside.

She felt weird. Plain and simple. There was something knowing inside of her that want to get out desperately and there was a very big part of her that wanted to give in. There was a stomping up the stairs and the next thing she knew Stiles was bursting threw her door papers flying everywhere as he fell onto the floor. Stiles somehow feel with his papers and he was on the floor trying to grab all the papers around him.

Sawyer back up, "Stiles what the hell are you doing here?" She yelled at the boy.

He looked up at her panting, "Oh good you haven't left yet there's still time." He said to himself more than her. He got up, taking a few papers with him, and looked her in the eyes with fear. "Sawyer," he swallowed and she started to hear a pounding in the room, "I know that this is going to be hard to believe but I think you and Scott might be werewolves."

Sawyer took a deep breath throwing her arms out to the sides, "Stiles I already know that." She said calmly.

He freaked out letting the papers fly again, "What! Since when?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Early today, my brother told me."

Stiles looked at her confused, "and you just believed him?" His one had started twitching. It was funny.

"Cassidy doesn't lie to me." She said and adjusted her jacket some more, "Now if you excuse me I have a party that I don't want to go too."

"Sawyer you can't tonight is the full moon. It's when you'll be at your peak and you won't be able to control anything."

Sawyer waved her hand and started making her way down the stairs Stiles following quickly, "I already got the whole speech from the Grumpy Cat Meme, I don't need another one. I'm going to this party Hell or High Water."

He looked off to the side and muttered, "Or a few dead squirrels."

"I heard that." She stated.

"You were meant to?" Stiles spat out.

Both made it to the front door and Sawyer turned around, "Look here Spaztastic," She said and Stiles glared at her, "I don't get much free time in my life, like, at all. So tonight, full moon, or not hunters, or not I am going to this damn party. Nobody is going to ruin it for me not Coach, not Derek Hale, not Allison Argent, not you, and especially not _Scott McCall_!" She yelled.

Stiles sighed and gestured towards the front door, "Can I at least take you there?"

Sawyer huffed, "Fine but don't think that this makes us friends."

Stiles rolled his eyes and walked out the front door, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Sawyer walked out and entered the blue jeep of Stiles and she can't help but agree with what she said before. No one was going to ruin this night, she was going to make it the best party she had ever been to. Nothing could ruin it, no Alpha, nothing.

Not ever her terrible neighbor Scott McCall.

* * *

Scott McCall was ruing her evening. And it had started out semi-decently too.

Stiles had driven her to the party where he had all but kicked her out of his car and to the curb. After yelling at him and giving him the one finger solute he had run off and tried to find Scott. Sawyer, however, decided that she has had enough Scott McCall to fill her yearly quota and went to drink some alcohol.

After getting a cup, she started to drink it and noticed that nothing was happening to her, after the sixth cup she deduced that she could no longer get drunk. Thanks a lot Scott. Slumping over in defeat she tossed the cup to the ground and looked at it in longing. Everything that normal teenagers liked she wouldn't be able to like because now she was freaking werewolf. How many people can say they had that happen to them. She watched as the liquid flowed down the pavement watched as it weaved its way into the cracks of the ground. Sawyer shed her coat and hoped that it wouldn't get to ruined while she left it on the chair.

That's when a headache came and the world started to tilt. Everything was becoming blurry and sharpening at the same time. Her jaw was starting to her and she felt like she was at the dentist and he was adding more teeth then taking them away. Stumbling through the crowd of sweaty teenagers she covered her face as best she could. She made it to the side of the house until the pain was too much causing her knees to buckle and roared out in pain.

Sawyer wanted to punch something, rip it apart shreds until it was dead, she wanted it to squeal, but most of all she wanted to hurt something. She dug her nails into the ground and noticed that they were unnaturally long and that they were more like claws. She put hands on the side of her face and felt hair that was not there before. When she licked her tongue over her teeth she found out that she had fangs. She put her nose in the air and took one big inhale was found the sent that she had been looking for.

Scott was the reason that she was in this whole mess, to begin with he was the one that she really wanted to hurt.

She turned around and saw that Scott was running off into his car and she was half attempted to follow him. Sawyer was pulled back though by someone holding onto her jacket, "I know you want to but don't do it, Sawyer." She heard the low voice of Derek Hale say.

He was not helping this situation.

"I know it hurts but you need to calm down. Out of the two of you, I think you'll learn a lot faster than Scott." She tried to take deep calming breaths but the rage came back up. She then thought of her brother and face of horror he would wear if he knew that she had hurt someone. Scott was her neighbor, a very bad neighbor, but he didn't need to be mauled by her. Having enough she threw Derek to the ground and ran off into the forest hoping to get away from everything.

Sawyer ran for a long time, for a very long time. She tried to run all of the rage out of her but it seems that it wasn't working. Sniffing the air, she tried to find something that she could take her anger out on something. Using her new heightened senses, she tried to find anything that she could. Sawyer heard a quick snap of a branch and she instantly lunged sinking her teeth it to what was now a dead rabbit.

It wasn't like she had liked the feeling of the blood in her mouth or it is dripping all over her body. She didn't like how it tasted, she spat it out, in fact that only thing she didn't like was satisfaction she got when she killed poor Thumper. Realizing what she was doing Sawyer dropped the dead rabbit and looked at it in horror. Tears pulled in her eyes as she looked down at herself and saw that her dress now had blood all over it along with her arms as well.

Then Sawyer heard the telltale signs of someone walking through the woods and she quickly scramble to her feet running in the opposite direction of it. She ran as fast as she could be keeping her panting to a minimum before she caught the familiar sent of Scott again.

Stopping in her path she turned to the side and thought for a moment of how bad of an idea it could be. The feeling of rage crept up again but then she remembered her brothers face and it wasn't as bad as before. For a moment she could control it.

For a moment she didn't feel like a monster.

Taking a calming breath, she started in the direction of Scott, not to hurt him, but to help him. She ran faster than had ever run before. Her legs weren't burning and she felt like she could smell, hear, and see everything around her. As she ran faster the scent got stronger telling her that she was closer to Scott that she originally thought.

There was another rustling of leaves and she turned around hoping that it was Scott but was caught off guard by the sound of something firing. The next thing Sawyer knew she had an arrow in her collarbone and she cried out in pain. She pulled at the arrow and yanked it out of her while letting out a large howl. Once she got a good look at it she could help but roll her eyes, _an arrow_ she thought _how old fashion of them_. She broke off the tip and kept the arrowhead for herself, just for future reference and because she didn't want them to have her blood. She heard another whizz of an arrow and Sawyer booked it out of there.

Then she heard the scream of Scott and she swore her heart stopped. She ran in the direction of the scream and saw him pinned against a tree an arrow through his forearm. Sawyer ran faster towards him not caring who saw her and finally came upon him. He was panting like he too had been running but unlike her he wasn't covered in rabbit blood.

Scott opened his eyes and squinted at her, "Sawyer?" he croaked out, "Is that you?"

She nodded her head but she doubted he could see it in the dark, "Yeah it's me." She reached up and placed a hand on the shaft of the arrow.

"Why are you covered in blood?" he asked realizing her state of dress.

"Umm," She tried to find a lie but deicide against it, "Let's just say that Thumper just met the big bad wolf."

"You ate a rabbit?" he asked more confused and acting like that was the biggest deal at the moment instead of people shooting arrows at them.

"Scott, we have people hunting us down while shooting arrows at us. Wondering if I ate a rabbit raw is not a big deal right now."

"You ate it raw?" he asked and she yanked hard at the arrow releasing it from his forearm. He glared up at her, "Thanks."

"You're welcome now let's find a way out of here before Robin Hood and his Merry band of Misfits find us." She turned around and started walking away but Scott pulled her back with a hand on her shoulder.

"We can't leave just yet Allison might still be out here with Derek Hale." He stated pointing to a jacket that had been hanging on a tree branch and she could tell that he truly did fear for his maybe girlfriend's life.

Sawyer sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically while pointing a finger at him, "You owe me big time for this McCall." She stated and turned around, "Now let's go find Allison."

Too late.

There was another crunch and both teenagers looked over to see multiple men standing there looking intimidating as hell. Sawyer's heart started to beat faster and she couldn't help but feel like maybe this was her end. She was going to be shot by werewolf hunters and her last meal had been a fucking rabbit, how saw is that. She held onto Scott's hand tightly and she squeezed it back looking equally as terrified as she did. Sawyer did her best to get a good look at the man who was about to kill him and she had to say for a middle-aged guy he was doing well for himself. He had salt and pepper hair with piercing blue eyes that looked ready to kill.

Then out of nowhere Derek Hale came flying in. She jumped back surprised by the action of the older male and she let go of Scott's hand in the process. She turned towards Scott and looked at him confused, "Where the hell did he come from?" She asked.

Scott growled and ignored her question completely. Sawyer watched as Derek had started taking the hunters out one by one and once he thought he had taken enough of them out he started running in the opposite direction. Not one to pass an opportunity to live Sawyer ran in the same direction as him with Scott trailing not too far behind her. They ran for a while and Sawyer noticed that in the time they had run she no longer had fangs or facial hair she looked over to Scott to see the same thing had happen to him.

They were normal again.

Being the ever-graceful thing that he is Scott managed to fall on the ground and lean up against the tree. It was only then that she noticed he was not wearing a shirt and Sawyer thought that it was kind of weird that every time she met him in the woods he didn't have a shirt on.

Sawyer could tell that Scott was freaking out, "Who were they!" he said sounding like he was on the verge of screaming and crying.

Derek turned around looking to see if someone was there and when he was satisfied there wasn't anybody there he turned to Scott and Sawyer, "Hunters." He paused for dramatic effect, "The kind that have been hunting us for centuries

Sawyer rolled her eyes as she put her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath, "Talk about holding a grudge." She mumbled.

Derek's comment was last straw for Scott as he bolted us from his place on the ground, "Us!" He yelled at him, "You mean you, you did this to me," he stopped for a moment and then gestured to Sawyer, "to us!"

"Is it really so bad Scott?" Derek asked coming closer to the two and Sawyer couldn't help but look at him like he had two heads instead of one, "that you can see better…hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something most people would kill for."

Both Derek and Scott stared at each other and Sawyer felt like a fish out of water.

"The bite is a gift." Derek said.

"I don't want it." Was Scott's reply.

"Am I the only still concerned about the hunters, who have weapons, and are actively hunting us right now!" Sawyer shouted at the two boys who seemed to have ignored her completely.

"You will." Derek continued and she groaned, "And you're going to need me when you want to learn how to control it." He leaned closer to Scott pushing him against the tree and it took everything in her not to push him over. "So, you, me, and her Scott…we're all brothers now." Derek backed away and let Scott fall to the ground in defeat.

Scott looked like he needed some time alone and honestly the blood that was all over Sawyer was starting to dry and become sticky. She sighed and started running after Derek who was surprisingly quick getting through the woods. Then she remembered that he lived out here most of his life and probably played with his siblings all the time.

With Cora.

Nope. Sawyer shoved that thought way back into her head never to be seen again. "Hey Grumpy Cat!" She called out and she saw Derek stop in his tracts and turned around looking at her up and down. He was probably noticing how bloody she truly was and his eyes widen at her dress which now resemble the American flag.

"What do you want?" He asked irritated.

"A ride home." She stated as she made her way over to him avoiding all the different branches and rocks. "I hitched a ride with McCall's friend Spaztastic and I am not walking home looking like this." She gestured to herself.

He raised his eyebrow at her, "Whose blood is that anyways?" He asked.

She finally made it over to him and she looked around the woods trying to find a way to tell him. Giving up she put her hands on her hips and mumbled, "A rabbit's blood." She mumbled.

Derek had what looked like a small smile on his face but honest she couldn't tell from that although his tone of voice gave it away when he asked, "I'm sorry what did you say?" He moved in closer to her with a hand behind hid ear.

Sawyer glared at him, "I might have eaten a rabbit in my time as a werewolf." She tried to sound dignified but there was nothing good about eating Thumper.

Derek snorted, "Wow, talk about embracing the wild side." He said.

"Well are you going to give me a ride home or what?" She threw her hands into the air, "Because I don't want to walk home with Thumper's blood all over me while the hunter dudes are still in the woods." She complained.

He looked over her shoulder, "What about Scott?" he asked.

Sawyer rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, "Screw Scott he ruined my night and my only dress, bastard can wait a few hours. I'm sure Stiles will eventually find him, he's freaking Beetlejuice call his name three times and just shows up."

This time Derek did grin and crossed his arms over his chest, "Alright, let's go." He said motioning to the clearing in the woods. Sawyer let out a whoop of victory, "But I don't want any blood in my car." He said to her while the made their way to his shiny black Camero.

"Shut it discount Grumpy Cat." She whispered as he entered his car and sat in it. She was just about to open the door when he locked it. She heard the car unlock and she pulled on the door just as he locked it again making door still locked. "Come on Derek open the damn door."

He grinned as he put a pair of sunglasses on and finally enabled her to open the door. Sawyer opened it as quickly as she could and grumpily sat in the car looking at him. "You do realize that only douchebags were sunglasses at night, right?" She asked.

He turned to her and smile, "I'm might be a douchebag but I least I didn't kill Bambi's best friend."

She should have just walked home.

* * *

After turning into a werewolf, the previous night before Sawyer had never been more thankful for school the next morning. Her whole school day was mundane and she had welcomed it with open arms considering the whole night before. She hadn't talked to Scott yet and she had the feeling that he didn't exactly like the fact that she had left him in the forest all by himself with hunters.

Then again, he did get her turned into a werewolf.

It was the end of the day and her last class had just ended when Stiles ran up to her, "Hey buddy!" He exclaimed while putting a hand on her shoulder, "I see you didn't die last night so that's good."

Sawyer turned around and took his hand off her shoulder, "First off, I'm not your buddy. Second don't you have a certain McCall to find." She asked.

Stiles waved it off, "He's trying to talk to Allison about last night and how he totally ditched her."

Sawyer smiled, "This I have to see." She said turning towards the door and running with her backpack half swung over her shoulder. She opened the doors just in time to see Scott talking to Allison and what looked like Allison giving him a second chance at dating.

"Bye Scott." She heard Allison say as she ran off to a red SUV and a man came out of it to open the car door.

Sawyer's breath caught in her throat as she stared at the man who had shot her and Scott last night. The man who had shot them, a hunter, was Allison's father. Allison's dad glared at Scott before getting back in the car and driving off. Sawyer swallowed a lump in her throat and made her way down to a shock stricken Scott with Stiles following her.

They all stood there watching the car drive off and Sawyer turned to look at Scott, "You are so dead." She said.

Scott gulped and looked at her, "I know."

Stiles looked at the them expectantly and flared his arms out, "Guys!" He yelled causing both, Sawyer and Scott, to jump and stare at the boy, "You mind clueing in your old buddy Stiles here."

Scott then turned to his best friend, "The hunter that chased us last night…is Allison's dad."

Stiles then raised his eyebrows and now looked back to the parking lot, "Wow, Sawyer was right. You are dead."

* * *

 _ **HAHAH Silly Stiles, Sawyer is always right.**_


	5. Van Helsing: Not a Werewolf Hunter

_**Look who is back with another chapter when she should really be working on her other fanfiction and school work. Me, that's who. But I don't care and I like writing out Sawyer and Cassidy they are both so fun to work with. Leave a comment and let me known what you think of this story and my OC's.**_

* * *

Sawyer had made the decision to go to the lacrosse practice. Not because of Scott or Stiles but because she wanted to cheer Coach Finstock on. She sat in the stands looking down at the players below that seemed to be pinned against each other. That was one thing that you could always count Coach on, he loved to pin the boys against each other. Sawyer looked down at the players below and saw that Scott was one of the first players up and he was going against Jackson.

Fate couldn't have planned it better itself.

She didn't need to be a werewolf to see the Scott was about to freak the hell out. Since they had been attacked the other night both her and Scott had been on edge. Every time that Allison had gotten closer to her she would try and back away slightly. She wasn't entirely sure what Scott had been trying to do but she had a feeling that he wasn't trying that hard avoid Allison just her dad.

Sawyer looked back a little farther and saw that Stiles was near the back of the line and she had a feeling that he would always be stuck there. Coach blew the whistle and Scott was off towards Jackson who, for a non-werewolf, was able to hold of Scott pretty well. By that, she meant that Jackson knocked Scott straight on his ass. Sawyer didn't know whether or not to like the fact that Scott had been pummeled to the ground.

Then she started thinking about how he could still shift and almost jumped from her seat to run down to him. She was stopped by a familiar scent of one channel number five that she would recognize even without her werewolf powers.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the only non-fashionable person that I tolerate in this school." The worlds of Lydia Martin rang in her ears.

Sawyer turned around to look at the young strawberry blonde girl, "Lydia Martin?" She asked, "What brings you over to little ole poor me?"

Lydia tilted her head to the side and gave her a genuine smile, "You came to my party the other night." She said and sounded quite proud.

Sawyer nodded and leaned towards Lydia a little more, "I did, couldn't stay long though I had to leave."

"Why?" Lydia asked and she could tell that the girl wanted answers. That was the bad part about being allies with girl genius.

"Drank something weird and got sick had to rush home."

Lydia squinted her eyes at her for a little bit and Sawyer was sure that she was going to see right through her lie. Then her face softened and took off the jacket she had been wearing, "I know, you left your jacket." She said and Sawyer realized that the jacket that the girl had been wearing was hers, "It's quite comfortable gives off the sexy detective vibe."

"It's the most expensive thing I own," Sawyer stated.

"Well, no wonder I liked it."

Sawyer rolled her eyes at the strawberry blonde, "Thank you for my coat, Lydia." She said and turned back towards the boys looking to see if anything had improved. It hadn't. Then Lydia's throat cleared and she turned back towards her, "What else do you want Lydia?"

Lydia let out a long sigh and leaned back a little bit, "I'm tired of these people Sawyer." Lydia said in a serious tone. She looked down at her shoes and Sawyer thought for a second that Lydia looked, almost, sad. "They're all just fake," she continued, "They all just compliment me but I know they don't mean it and to top it all off half of them have an IQ lower than that of a squirrel."

Sawyer chuckled and looked out to the lacrosse players, "Still right as usual Ms. Martin, but you still have to answer the question."

"Still honest, well good thing that didn't change, I need to know what's up with Scott McCall because it's driving Jackson crazy."

"Whoop, there it is," Sawyer said smiling slightly at what Lydia truly wanted.

"McCall's GONNA DO IT AGAIN!" Sawyer turned her attention back over to Coach who was yelling and saw him galloping around like an idiot while Scott got back into place. She could already tell that this was going to go downhill real fast. Coach blew his whistle and Scott took off towards Jackson and instead of avoiding Jackson Scott just ran right through him. Jackson let out a noise of pain but all Sawyer could focus on was Scott kneeling over looking like he was struggling for control.

Sawyer stood up so quickly she was surprised that she didn't knock Lydia back, who had let out a light gasp, and Sawyer looked on at Scott. "I don't like where that's going." She said to herself then watched as Stiles took Scott and ran him to the boy's locker room, "Oh, I really don't like where that's going."

She got up from the bleachers and ran her way towards Scott and Stiles hoping that Scott hadn't totally ripped Stiles apart yet. The Spaztastic bastard was growing on her, like a rash that you just have to admire you're going to deal with for a while. Sawyer tried to subtlety pass both Coach and Jackson as he was down and make sure he didn't spot her. Once she had gotten past them Sawyer took off running and booked it to the locker room. As she was running down the hallway she could hear the roar of something and that caused her to move her legs even faster.

As she got closer to the door to the locker room there was another noise that she couldn't quite place. Sawyer kicked opened the door and was greeted by something that was very cold, white, and foamy. She stood there shocked and wiped the foam from her eyes only to find Stile clutching a fire extinguisher to his chest. He leaned back against the wall breathing in the air like his life depended on it when he saw the look on her face and knew he was dead.

Before she could kill him though there was a groaning from the other side of the room and Sawyer looked over to see Scott sitting on the bench looking dazed and confused.

"Stiles?" He asked, "What happened?"

"Well," Stiles said dropping the fire extinguisher and preceded to take off his gloves, "You tried to kill me."

Scott looked guilty and Stiles walked closer to his best friend crouching down before like the previous attempt of murder hadn't just happened. "It's like I told you before it's the anger, the pulsing rising, it's a trigger."

"But that's lacrosse, it's a pretty violent game if you hadn't noticed." Scott whined and Sawyer scoffed as she continued to clean the foam off of her.

Stiles shrugged, "Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field."

Sawyer chuckled, "It's not good but it would make the game a hundred times better. I bet Coach would even approve of it."

Stiles turned around to glare and at her and Scott just looked down in disappointment. "Don't listen to her. Scott, listen to me you can't play in the game Saturday you're gonna have to get out of the game." Stiles said seriously and she was surprised that the boy could say something in a tone like that.

"I'm first line." Scott said like he was now only realizing what that meant.

"Not anymore." Stiles replied.

"Can you two be any more melodramatic?" she asked from the sidelines and both boys looked up at her. They both looked at her questioningly and she shrugged her shoulders, "What?" she asked, "It's true."

Sawyer had the feeling that the boys didn't agree with her that much.

* * *

Sawyer was going to kill him. Cassidy was sure of that much. If she ever found out what he was about to do he was sure that she would kill him with her new-found werewolf abilities. Cassidy pumped his legs a little more and let his bike glide through the bumpy path that was in the woods. He knew this path like the back of his hand and he had passed the Hale house so many times that he could almost draw it in detail if given the chance. Or artistic ability. Cassidy had ridden by it all the times he would take his bike through the woods going to his secret hideaway by the big tree stump.

This time was different because he was finally going to enter the Hale house.

He slowed down and let his bike come to a full stop in front of the burned down house. Cassidy could tell that it had once been nice but looking at it now only made him feel sad. He got off his bike and pulled the straps of his backpack closer together. Taking a deep breath, he summoned up all his courage and started walking towards the front door.

Cassidy walked slowly and came face to face with the burned down door. He stared at it and wondered what to do or how to introduce himself. He didn't want to be rude and just walk right in, which is something that Sawyer would do, but he didn't just want to wait to see if Derek was home. Gulping, Cas brought up one of his hands and knocked three times of the door.

After waiting for fifteen seconds for something to happen Cassidy knocked three more times. Growing frustrated Cassidy looked over at the window and tried to see if he could notice anything. Letting out a sigh Cassidy did the one thing that he didn't want to do.

Call out for Derek.

"Hello!" Cassidy yelled, "It's me, Cassidy Rhodes, the kid from the library." He pushed lightly on the door and was surprised when it opened. Looking around quickly to see if anybody was watching him and Cassidy took a step into the house. The floor was creaking beneath him and winced at the sound and how loud it was. "Hello!" He called out again, "The door was open so I kind of just let myself in." He said out loud but he had a feeling that nobody was in the house.

Cassidy did a slow three-sixty and took everything in. The house truly was beautiful but most of all it was huge. He couldn't ever imagine living in a house this large let alone with a family as big as the Hale family is, or was at least. Cas's attention was brought to a lone picture that stood on a frame on a burnt down side table.

Making his way over to it Cassidy dropped his bag onto the floor and picked up the framed photo. It looked out of place in the old burnt down house, it was the one thing with color and happiness around it. Cassidy studied the photo and saw that it was a photo with six people in it all smiles like there wasn't care in the world.

They all looked relatively young the eldest women could have been more than thirty-five and the man with his arm around her looked to be the same age. The woman was tall and had tan skin with dark brown eyes and black hair who looked familiar to him. The man whose arm was wrapped around her was paler than she was with green eyes and brown hair but he seemed to dwarf everybody in the photo. The second male seemed to be in his twenties and he looked unhappy to be in the picture. His blue eyes looked at the woman with something that looked like anger. Cassidy smiled because of how much that face reminded him of Sawyer and how much she hated her picture being taken.

Cassidy then looked at the children and was taken aback by what he saw. The eldest girl was smiling brightly with her long wavy hair and bright green eyes shining as she ruffled the little boy's hair. The boy who with green eyes and black hair but looked so much like his mother. It took a few seconds but recognized the boy as Derek and he was shocked that Derek could ever emote that much emotion before. Derek smiling wasn't the most shocking thing about the photo in his hand it was the youngest girl in the photo who seemed to be scowling.

"Cora?" He breathed out and ran a finger over the young girl's face. It had been years since he had seen her last but he would remember that scowl anywhere. Cora was the only person that had truly been friends with Sawyer back when they were all younger, she was one person who he had liked. He was young but Cassidy remembered building pillow and blanket forts with girls when they had sleepovers. It never truly clicked in his mind that Derek had been related to her or anyone else for that matter. He just seemed like someone who was always alone.

"What are you doing?!" He heard a shout from behind him and Cassidy dropped the photo back onto the table and turned around to see an enraged Derek holding multiple grocery bags.

"I-I was just looking at the photo, beautiful family you have." He stuttered out afraid of the werewolf in front of him. Although Sawyer was like this all the time with other people it made him wonder what she was going to be like now.

"Had." Derek said sadly and dropped the bags on the floor.

"What?" Cassidy asked dumbly.

"They were my family they're all dead now."

Cas cringed at how insensitive he was, "I'm sorry I didn't know."

Derek walked over to the picture and set it back up to the way it was before Cassidy had entered the house. He rubbed off the dust that had gotten on it and stared at it longingly and Cassidy got the feeling that Derek wasn't quite healed from it yet.

"It's okay you probably didn't even remember the fire happening you were what seven at the time?"

"Five." Cassidy corrected him. "I don't remember the fire I just remember how upset Sawyer was."

Derek turned around and looked at him with an expression that he could only best describe as confusion. "Why would Sawyer be sad about our housing burning down?"

Cassidy shrugged his shoulders, "Because of Cora." He simply stated and Derek froze where he stood.

Cas couldn't tell what was going through Derek's head but he could probably guess that none of the emotions were good ones. In all honesty when Cassidy had met Derek on the steps the library he thought that Derek had already known about Cora and Sawyer.

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked his voice was low.

"I thought you knew?" Cassidy asked, "Sawyer and Cora used to be best friends. Cora would come over to our house all the time."

"Sawyer and Cora used to be friends?" Derek said incredulously.

Cassidy cracked a smile at some of the fond memories he held of the girls, "Yeah for years actually but then, well, the fire happened and Sawyer was never the same. She really did love Cora, I know I'm not the best sibling to have but Cora was like the sister she always wanted. If you ever ask Sawyer, Cora was her family."

"Cora never told me any of this." Derek stated.

Cassidy contorted his face into a mixture of guilt understanding, "That's probably because my mom hated your mom. Whenever Cora came over and our mom was there we had to sneak Cora in or if she ever checked on us she would hide her in the closet."

"Wait, why your mom hate my mom?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know my mom does a lot of things that I can't explain. All I know is that she hated your mom and I do remember one night she had a heated argument with her in the kitchen."

"That doesn't make any sense my mom would never…" He trailed off and stared at the picture again but something else was coming to his mind. Well, that was Cassidy's guess, nobody stared at a picture like that for that long without coming to some sort of realization. Derek turned back towards him, "Why did you come over here in the first place Cassidy?"

"Well since my sister is now a werewolf I was wondering if you could teach her? To you know, not kill anything, like a rabbit for instance."

Derek smirked, "She told you about that?"

"It was kind of hard not too, she came home covered in blood." He said like it was obvious, "My question still remains, can you teach her."

"Why me?" Derek asked.

Cassidy threw his hands out widely, a gesture that would put Stiles to shame, "Do you see any other werewolves in town!" He yelled.

Derek held his hands up in surrender, "Alright I'll teach her but she has to be willing. Besides I was going to stop by Scott's house tonight and pay him a little visit."

Cassidy got the idea that Scott didn't know Derek was going to pay him a visit.

* * *

Sawyer was browsing on her laptop when she got a Skype notification that one Stiles Stilinski was calling her. Sighed she took her feet off of her desk and threw her bag of chips off to the side then click accept. Stiles should up on one screen while Scott was at the other, "How did you two idiots manage to get my Skype account?" She asked.

Stiles scoffed, "My dad's the sheriff."

Sawyer looked to the side and saw a brooding Scott then she looked back to Stiles, "You asked Danny in Lab, didn't you?"

Stiles took a deep breath then flailed his hands in front of him, "Okay, yes, we asked Danny but that is not really the point here is it. We called you because we need help figuring out what we are going to do about Scott's wolf problem."

"We?" Sawyer asked in disbelief, "there is no we in this, it's just you two nimrods."

Scott looked hurt at that, "You heard what Derek said the other day Sawyer we're brothers now!" He exclaimed.

"First of all, that didn't make any sense. Second, you're willing to risk having sex with the girl whose father is trying to actively hunt us. So, don't go blaming me if I think your judgment is a little off."

"You talked with Allison too!" Scott yelled at her like he was a child.

Sawyer leaned forward, "That was before I knew her dad was Van Fucking Helsing."

"Van Helsing was a vampire hunter, not a werewolf one." Stiles chimed in.

Sawyer growled in frustration and her eyes glowed yellow at the buzz headed boy, "Not the point Stiles."

He gave a glare at her and leaned forward, "You're lucky that you're behind a computer screen because if weren't then I would so kick your werewolf ass right now."

"Is that so?" Sawyer asked in disbelief. Then paused the screen on her computer and turned around in her chair grabbing her jacket from the bed. Ran out her room and skipped a couple of steps when she went downstairs. She about to open the door when her mother leaned up from the couch and stared at her, "And where are you going?" Her mother asked.

"To kill Stiles Stilinski."

Her mother stood up from the couch and wobbled a little bit, "Wow, it's way too late for that."

Sawyer spread her arms out in frustration, "Then I'm going to Scott's."

She slammed the door on her way out and huffing over to her neighbor's in anger. Sawyer didn't bother using the front door because she knew it would be locked. Instead, she used her new-found abilities and bent her knees down then launched herself into the air allowing her to grab onto the porch roof. She grabbed hold of the edge and pulled herself up and placed herself on the roof walking over a little bit until she found Scott's window.

Sawyer lifted the window up with all her might, thinking that it was going to be locked, but was surprised when it flew up. Apparently, Scott McCall was not as paranoid as her because he did not lock his window at night. Scott, who was pinned up against the wall by Derek looked confused and angry at her, "What the hell Sawyer!" he yelled while Derek was still holding him by his hoodie.

Sawyer tried smiling innocently before carefully entering his room and landing on his bed, "I came here to kill you because Stiles is too far away."

Derek turned around and glared at her, "I'm a little busy here." He said clearly annoyed that she had just shown up.

"Sawyer hopped off his bed and motioned to Scott, "Yeah I can clearly see that but if you don't mind I would like a part in killing him too."

Derek let go of Scott who started panting and focused his rage towards her, "Listen here Sawyer," he said pointing a finger at her, "I don't want any killing or maiming of any kind coming from you or Scott. If the hunters get wind of werewolves in town then that blows everyone's covers."

Sawyer threw her hands up like she was confused, "Didn't they see us the other night when, like, Van Helsing was chasing after us."

He only glared at her mom before pinching the bridge of his nose, "Sawyer, just say you won't get into trouble."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Alright I won't get into trouble."

With that, he was satisfied and left the same way that she came in. Through the window. As he disappeared she whispered to herself, "But I can't promise you anything if trouble finds me."

She turned around and started rocking on the balls of her feet and looked at the bewildered Scott, "Again, what the hell Sawyer?"

"Well, how I was supposed to know that you don't lock your window."

"Umm, why didn't you use the door like a normal person would."

"Because I thought it was locked that is more expensive to fix than a broken window."

Scott groaned and went over to his bed flopping down on it like a dead fish. He rubbed his hands over his face making him look utterly defeated. Sawyer sighed and sat down next to him and patted him on the shoulder awkwardly. They sat there in silence and she got the feeling that Scott didn't exactly mind it and for a moment he preferred it.

Sawyer pulled her coat closer to herself and stared down at the other teen wolf, "So what did Grumpy Cat want?" She asked.

"Grumpy Cat?" He asked while he got up to his elbows.

"Derek Hale." She said to clarify.

Scott smirked at the nickname but then frowned when he remembered what Derek must have said, "He told me that he saw me shift today one the field and that if I play in the game he'll kill me."

Sawyer let out a wolf whistle, "Well that's a bit of overkill, don't you think?"

Scott just glared at her and went back to lying on his back. She let out a little bit of laughter before lying down with him. She clasped her hands over her stomach and turned to stare at Scott who was looking sad at the ceiling.

"Scott this isn't a forever thing, you'll play the first line again." She said trying to reassure him.

He sniffed and turned towards her, "But what if I don't Sawyer? Everything in my life is finally coming together and then he comes in trying to ruin it." He finished his rant by standing up and looking down at her.

Sawyer pushed a piece of her hair back, "Scott you do understand that he's just trying to make sure you don't hurt anyone right?"

"Who says that I will?" He yelled at her.

"Umm Jackson Whittmore shoulder might."

"Yeah but…he's a dick."

Sawyer chuckled and stood up, "That's true but he that doesn't mean you won't do worse." She said and he looked deflated. So, she walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him, "Scott this is the end of the world, not by a long shot, we'll learn to control this and you'll play the first line again."

"You really think so?" He asked hopefully.

She squeezed his shoulder, "I would bet my brother on it."

He smiled at her, "Thanks, Sawyer." He said and she nodded.

Sawyer walked back over to his window and climbed out of it the same way that Derek. Before she left though she stuck her head back into the window and pointed a finger at Scott, "Raincheck on me killing you?" She asked.

He smirked, "Yeah I'll check my calendar see what I have available."

"Alright let me know when we can sync our calendars." She said then left without letting him finish his sentence.

The last thing she heard was Scott McCall's laugh and for one moment. One tiny moment. He wasn't a terrible, horrible, not so good neighbor.

For one tiny moment, he was her friend and it made all the difference in the world.


	6. The Boys vs Derek Hale

**_Hey I'm back with another chapter I hope you all enjoy. As usual I don't own Teen Wolf only Sawyer and her family._**

* * *

Sawyer sat quietly in Coach's office while he pretended to do paperwork. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in the chair waiting patiently for Coach to be done with his little hissy fit. After what felt like hours he finally slammed his pen down and stared at her so hard that the vein in his head looked like it was going to pop.

"Sawyer, I try with you, really I do, but care to tell me why McCall came into my office saying he can't play first line?"

"Umm… I don't know Coach? Why are you asking me and not Stiles?"

Coach leaned forward a bit, "Well, you live next to the kid I was hoping you would be able to tell what going on in his life."

"Yeah I don't regularly spy on my neighbors' Coach."

He looked confused at her statement, "You don't?"

Sawyer threw her hands up in the air, "How are you not in prison yet?"

He ignored her question and took a sip from his coffee mug, "Look, Sawyer, I'm not asking you to stalk McCall but merely peek into his house once in a while. Maybe follow him around and see where he goes."

"Look, Coach, I'm sure whatever is happening with Scott isn't a forever type thing. He just needs to get his shit together. He needs to stop acting like a melodramatic bitch every time someone tries to help him." She ranted, "But noooooo. He has to reject everything and do everything on his own even if it means he could endanger the lives of other people."

Coach stared at her like she was a new creature that he didn't know how to deal with, "Part of me wants to ask but the other part of is telling me to leave it be." He said, "So, I'm just going to let that little rant go and act like it never happened.

Sawyer ran a hand through her blonde hair and leaned back in the chair, "That's probably smart, Coach."

He waited a few seconds before drum rolling his hands and smiling at her, "So, how is that essay that's due tomorrow coming along?"

Sawyer widened her eyes in panic. She had completely forgotten about the stupid E-Con project that was due tomorrow. The werewolf stuff was just getting in the way of everything and she had no idea what the hell she was going to do. It was in her google drive labeled, ' _JEGJNEGdjeng'_ after she had just slammed on some random keys. So, she did what came naturally and lied, "The paper." She breathed out, "Yeah, the paper it's going great, might my best yet."

"You haven't started it yet have you." He said raising an eyebrow.

Sawyer looked offended, "That's not true I have a paragraph written." He lifted his eyebrows even more, "Alright, so I have a sentence down." He gave her another look and she let out a big sigh while jumping forward, "Okay, so I haven't really written anything yet, but it is in my google drive."

Coach pinched the bridge of his nose and said her name, "Sawyer." He sighed.

She held up her hands in surrender, "Okay, look, right now I've been going through _a lot_ of changes and I'll admit. I've neglected some of my student responsibilities but you know me, Coach, I always get these things done."

"Changes?" He asked, "What kind of changes?"

"The kind that can ruin your life forever." She confessed with a long face.

Coach took a deep breath in and out then leaned forward on his elbows looking seriously at her, "Sawyer," he asked, "Please, for the love of all things holy, tell me you're not about to be absent for nine months."

"God! What, no!" She shouted, "I'm not pregnant Coach."

"Oh, thank god." He sighed in relief, "I don't think I could have helped you out with that situation."

"Okay, okay let's get off this conversation track because there is no way that this is going to end well," Sawyer said quickly.

"Agreed." He said quickly and they both just sat there in awkward silence trying to come up with something that wasn't about her.

She felt her jeans vibrate and she looked down to see that her phone was lighting up telling her someone was calling. She took it out of her front jean pocket and looked to see who had called her. She sighed when she saw that it was an obnoxious picture of Stiles. He had taken the photo when she gave him her phone so he could put the number in. He was trying to take a good-looking selfie but she had caught on and tried taking it away from him causing him to take a horrible picture of himself.

"What?" She yelled into the phone not caring that Coach was right in front of her.

"We have a problem, come meet us by the main office."

"What part of 'this is not a _we_ problem' did you not understand last night Stiles."

"Okay, well, this has to do with everybody in Beacon Hills under the age of eighteen so get down here now."

Sawyer growled, "Alright, fine, just give me ten minutes." She ended the call and looked up at Coach who was stroking his nonexistent beard.

"Stiles, huh?" he asked, "isn't that the spazzy kid that hangs out with Scott all the time."

"Unfortunately." She said deadpanned.

Coach nodded his head like he was thinking of something, "Interesting, interesting."

"Okay." She stretched out the word, "I don't like the sound of that so, I'm just going to get my stuff and exit slowly now."

She did so and watched as Coach got this weird look while she was exiting. As she shut the door Sawyer looked at the empty locker room and shuddered. That whole meeting was weird and she never wanted to repeat it ever again.

Weaving her way through the hallways as fast as she could Sawyer found herself arriving outside the main office quicker than she thought she would. She also found the boys in an all too familiar situation.

She found them creepily staring at Allison, who was talking to another lacrosse player, and both had no idea that she was behind them. Sawyer smirked and clapped her hands twice, "Hey Dumb and Dumber!" She yelled and both boys turned around scared and surprised to see her there, "Can I interrupt this daily stalking session or should I just go?"

"Sawyer?" Scott stuttered out, "What are you doing here?"

"Are you kidding me?" She asked incredulously, "Stiles literally called less than eight minutes ago."

Scott rubbed the back of his head and Stiles knocked him in the stomach, "Way to go, buddy, you were focusing on Allison so much that you forget the real problem." Stiles said.

"Which is what?" She cried out causing some of the students to turn their heads towards her. Which, in all honesty, was the most bizarre thing that had ever happened to her in this school. The students here were super obvious to their surroundings that it wasn't even funny.

"My dad," Stiles started, "He's starting a curfew for everyone under the age of eighteen."

"Well, that sucks considering I don't usually get off of work until late."

Stiles looked angry and made a fist, "Sawyer not really the point I'm trying to make here."

Sawyer crossed her arms and glared at the freckled boy, "And what point would that be Stiles? Are you gonna go try and find the Alpha and bring him in with handcuffs on."

"We don't have to find the Alpha all we need to find is the other half the body."

"And what good would that do?"

"If we find the other half of the body," Stiles explained. "Then we can prove that Derek is the Alpha and bring him to jail."

Sawyer ran over that sentence multiple times in her head and find many things wrong with it. His logic and jumping to conclusions made absolutely no sense what so ever. She could also see a million things going wrong with this plan that they had.

"Okay first, there are so many holes in that logic that it's not even funny. Second, Scott," She turned to look at the boy, "Derek is the only one who can help us out with our furry little problem and you want to throw him in jail?"

"I-I-I," He started stuttering the looked back at Allison to see that she was enjoying talking to another lacrosse player. Sawyer didn't need to be a werewolf to see the jealousy form inside of him and his heart rate speed up. Before she even had a chance to protest Scott went stomping off in the direction of his girlfriend. Who, Sawyer had just noticed, had the coat that was hanging from the tree the other night.

Sawyer watched and listened as Scott started heavily questioning Allison about how she got her jacket back and honestly it was brutal to watch. The poor girl looked like she was in the middle of an integration and Scott wasn't helping himself out. Quickly looking over at Stiles she mumbled, "We are not done talking about this." Before rushing over to help Scott out.

"How much did you talk to him when he drove you home?" She heard Scott asked Allison.

"Mmhmm…not much." She responded and Sawyer could tell that the poor girl was becoming uncomfortable.

"Scott," Sawyer said cheerfully interrupting the tension-filled conversation, "I need to ask you question about that…problem." She said trying to find the right word for it.

"Problem?" He asked confused.

Sawyer nodded, "Yes the problem, our dog problem that keeps popping up."

"You two have a dog?" Allison asked and Sawyer shook her head so hard she probably gave herself a headache.

"Oh, no, it's just this rabies littered dog that keeps showing up around our neighborhood, Scott and I were trying to find ways to get rid of it." Sawyer said and looked at Allison face which had horror on it, "Humanly, of course, we're not trying to kill it or anything just get rid of it."

"We are?" Scott asked turning towards her completely lost.

Sawyer wanted to facepalm herself, this boy was so dense sometimes, "Yes, Scott, we are actively trying to find new ways to help us with our Furry Little Problem." She said slowly and robotically hoping that he would finally catch on.

He did. She could see the moment that he caught on, "Awwww," he said nodding his head like he was being subtle, "We are." Then he tried winking and Sawyer couldn't help but let her face look like she just smelled the worst bullshit in her life.

Allison, who had witnessed the whole exchange go down, now looked even more uncomfortable and motioned towards the classes, "I…gotta go to class I hope you guys fix your…furry little problem." She said clearly trying to get out of the conversation.

"Allison-" Scott called out but she was already halfway down the hall.

"No, I really have to go." She yelled back.

Sawyer looked over to see that Scott was clenching his uneven jaw and looked like he was about to murder someone. "What the hell Sawyer?"

"I'm sorry, but that doesn't sound like a 'Thank You, Sawyer, for Saving Me'."

"What are you talking about?"

Sawyer let out a small gasp and rolled her eyes, "Scott you were interrogating the poor girl."

"Well," he struggled to find a good comeback, "What was up with you and the _Furry Little Problem_ thing." He asked putting Furry Little Problem in quotation marks with his fingers.

"Subtlety. Scott. It was me trying to be subtle something you, Stiles, and I all need to have a big conversation on. Because at this rate Allison's werewolf hunting family will know what we are by the end of the week."

"I have to end this." Scott said more to himself than her.

"End what Scott?" Sawyer asked concerned but he didn't tell her instead he just ran off leaving Sawyer standing in the middle of the hallway.

She watched him run towards the doors, "You do realize we still have class?!" She yelled but it was fallen on deaf ears as he opened the main doors and ran out of the school going to do heaven knows what.

* * *

Sawyer was sitting in Scott's desk chair watching him trying to fix his lacrosse stick from the wrath of Derek's claws. Cassidy, who had come with her, was lying on the floor with his headphones in trying to do his math homework.

"So, let me get this straight." Sawyer said, "You rode your bike all the way over to the Hale house and yelled Derek's name out loud then the two of you talked?"

"Yep." Scott said angrily while he pulled a string together tighter.

"And you think you found the other half of the body?" She asked again.

Cassidy pulled his headphones out and perked his head up, "You found the other half of the dead body?" He asked.

"Hey, mister." She glared at her little brother, "It's not nice to eavesdrop on other people's conversations."

"Is it eavesdropping when I'm in the same room?" Cassidy asked and she sighed not wanting to argue with her little brother.

"Are sure about this Scott."

"It was freshly dug dirt what else would it be?"

Sawyer shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, maybe he buried at a rabbit."

Scott made a face of disgust and she heard Cassidy scoff, "What is up with you and rabbits?" Scott asked as he pulled another lace on his lacrosse.

At that very minute Stiles decided to burst into the room startling both Rhodes children but leaving Scott indifferent. Sawyer started to think that he was used to Stiles breaking into his house like that. Cassidy who had been lying on the floor was not seen by Stiles and when he walked further he tripped over her younger brother. It truly was a sight to behold. The look of realization on Stilinski's face when he knew that he had messed up.

Sawyer had to give it to him though, he took the fall like a champ.

He shot up acting as if nothing had happened and started hounding Scott with questions, "What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it?" He paused and finally was able to slow down, "And yes, I've had a lot of Adderall."

"I found something at Derek Hale's" Scott said still holding his lacrosse stick.

"You think you found something at Derek Hale's." Sawyer shot back but both boys ignored her.

"Are you kidding me? What?" Stiles asked.

"There's something buried there. I could smell blood." Scott said.

Sawyer groaned, "I'm telling you it could be a rabbit or even a dear."

Stiles turned to look at her weirdly, "Who the hell digs a grave for a rabbit or a dear?"

"He's got a point, Sawyer," Cassidy said as he was standing up and rubbing his side from where Stiles had collided with it.

Sawyer held her hands up in defense, "All I'm saying is that we don't know anything for sure."

"Sawyer," Scott sighed, "I could smell blood."

"Oh, that's awesome!" Stiles yelled and everybody in the room looked at him weirdly, "I mean. That's terrible, whose blood?"

"I don't know but when we do your dad nail's Derek for the murder and you help me learn how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way that I'm not playing that game." Scott said honestly.

"We shouldn't make any conclusions. We don't even know who the dead girl is maybe we should give Derek the benefit of the doubt here."

Scott crinkled his nose in anger something she had been seeing him do more recently, "Why are so adamant about protecting Derek?" Scott shouted.

Sawyer shrugged her shoulders, "Because, Scott, he is the only person in this entire freaking town that can help us out."

"He's the one that did this to us!"

"We don't know that!" Sawyer yelled at Scott finally getting out of the chair that she was sitting in. "Scott, just, think about this okay? Derek's eyes the other night. They glowed blue. The giant wolf monster that walked off a movie set, okay, he had red eyes. You and I we have yellow eyes. Don't you think that maybe it means something?"

"He didn't deny that he did it too us the other night" Scott argued.

"He also didn't say that he did it either." Sawyer retorted, "Scott, for one second, one tiny little second, think about this rationally." She said and walked towards the door preparing to leave, "Because if you don't there is a very good chance the only person in town that could possibly be our Hail Mary. Will not want to help us any longer."

Sawyer motioned with her head for Cassidy to follow her but he stayed behind rubbing his hands together. She stomped her foot on the ground but her brother still didn't move, "Actually, Sawyer, I think I'm going to stay with them." Her little brother said.

"Weren't you just getting all buddy buddy with Derek the other day." She said referring to the time she found them talking on the steps of the library.

"Yeah," He said unsure, "But why would he bury something in his backyard, Sawyer. All this evidence is really helping him either."

Sawyer through her hands out in a gesture like she just didn't care anymore. "Fine," She said, "You three want to go on your little witch hunt. That's fine by me, but don't call me for help when the cops are chasing after you."

Then Sawyer left with as much as dramatic flair as she could muster. She stomped down the hallway and all the way to the front door. She got into her car and glared at Scott's window through the windshield hoping that maybe it would do something. Looking at her car's clock she saw the time and swore to herself, she had to go to work. Hopefully, the boys would do anything too stupid in her absence.

* * *

 _ **Yeah, it's short, but I have feeling the next one is going to be longer. Also feel free to comment on the story and tell me what you think of it.**_


	7. The Boys Did A Bad Bad Thing

**_I'm back with a longer chapter then last time. The next one with be concluding episode two. Anyway don't own Teen Wolf I but I do own Sawyer and Cassidy. Hope you all like this, let me know in the comments._**

* * *

 _When Sawyer said don't do anything stupid_ , Cassidy thought, _this was probably what she was talking about_. All three boys had arrived at the hospital because of the plan they had put into place. Scott had decided that he would use his new werewolf powers to try and see if he could smell the same smell from Derek's house. The best part of the whole thing was that he had to smell what was left of the body. Cassidy gulped and thought about all the ways that this could go downhill and each one was worse than the next.

The worst part was knowing that Sawyer was probably right.

They entered the hospital trying to look as innocent as possible and when Stiles noticed the morgue he nudges Scott. "Hey." He said.

Scott shook his head, "Okay, I got it." Then he was off to start smelling dead bodies.

"Well," Stiles said, "good luck I guess?"

"I'm hungry." Cassidy said letting his thoughts be known.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Well then go get some food."

"I don't like hospital food."

Stiles started to shake and reached into his pocket pulling out a five, "Here you see this." He said throwing it at his chest, "Go get something from the vending machine." Then he walked off which left Cassidy all alone in the hospital.

"I don't know where the vending machine is." He grumbled to himself and started to wander down the halls of the hospital.

Each hall that he passed seemed to lead him into another that didn't have any food or vending machines. Cassidy was starting to think that this hospital only had one vending machine. Which was a cruel form of punishment. Feeling like he was lost Cassidy looked up to see where he was and titled his head to the side.

 _Long-Term Care Wing_

He wondered what that meant but hoped that maybe he would be able to find food or a vending machine down there. He walked down the hallways and found that this part of the hospital was creepily quiet and Cassidy didn't like it very much. It seemed that there were no nurses to be found and all the people in the rooms seemed to be sleeping. That's when it hit Cassidy like a ton of bricks.

All the patients in the rooms where coma patients. He looked around at all the sleeping bodies and couldn't help but feel like they were all dead. The only thing that made him think otherwise was the movement of their chest. He slowly walked along the hallway of doors before finding a name that was familiar to him.

 _Hale, Peter_

Well, curiosity did kill the cat but satisfaction brought him back and Cassidy wanted really want to figure this out.

Taking a leap of faith, he walked into the room and he immediately felt a difference. It was like the air had become stale and everything time had stopped in the room. He saw that Peter was sat in a wheelchair staring out the window. Taking a deep gulp and trying to calm his heartbeat down he slowly walked over to the still man. In those couple of seconds, Cassidy felt like he was in the middle of a horror movie and he wanted to walk away. He couldn't put the feeling that he was currently feeling into a category. If he had to guess this is what Sawyer had been feeling when she was facing the Alpha on that fateful night.

Stopping just behind Peter Cassidy reached out slowly and put a hand on his shoulder. Cassidy flinched thinking that something would happen but was surprised that nothing did. Gathering enough courage, he turned the wheelchair around and cried out when he saw the man's half-burned face and wide opened blue eyes.

After recovering from the initial shock of his appearance Cassidy became confused. He took his hand off his shoulder and waved a hand in front of the man but his blue eyes were unblinking. After nothing happened he stood up straight and looked at the man even more confused. He had a feeling that maybe the man should have moved by now. He had never seen someone so still before and it was almost unnerving.

His brow furrowed, "I thought werewolves were supposed to heal?" He said to himself and did a once around the room. There was nothing really there that screamed personal to Cassidy. Some flowers laid on the desk but he figured that was probably from some volunteer. Checking the door again to make the coast was clear Cassidy quickly made his way over to the drawers. He flipped through varies papers but finally landed on something that looked personal.

Cassidy lifted a necklace into the air. It was silver in color and had three circular shapes on it and he could have sworn he saw this somewhere else. That's when he realized it, Cora had the exact same necklace it must be a family symbol or crest, he figured. Cassidy looked back at Peter with his eyes wide. He dropped the necklace and he rushed back over to him staring him in the eyes. He was the young man that looked like Sawyer in that family photo he saw at the Hale house. He was there the day of the fire he somehow survived but was trapped at the same time.

Cassidy stared at him closely and found that Peter truly did look more like Sawyer that he would have ever thought. While Sawyer did, in fact, get her wavy blonde hair from their mother along with her height and body that was pretty much where everything ended. The high cheekbones, bright blue eyes, even her attitude was nothing like their mothers.

Their mother, Blake Rhodes, could once have been described as pretty, even beautiful. She had that hourglass figure that everyone craved her bright green eyes always shown with energy and her blonde hair always shining. She was addictive, a drug of her very own, so it came to no one's real surprise when she lost herself. Cassidy never remembered a time when his mother had actually been his mother. He had seen the pictures though when she was younger, happier. Her smile pulled you towards her and she made you want to be happy.

He saw Sawyer's baby photo's, the few rare ones that they had. One was of the day that Sawyer was born he remembered seeing how incredibly young their mother had looked. She had barely looked older than Sawyer now. She held baby Sawyer in her arms and she had a slight smile on her face but there was something missing from her eyes.

When Cassidy looked at Peter that's what he saw. The same thing missing from his eyes then was missing from his mothers. He couldn't place it but he knew something was wrong with him and that he was not the same person he once was.

"I don't know if you can hear me," Cassidy said, "but my sister is in trouble. Her name is Sawyer Rhodes, she being hunted by Hunters, the Argent family. If you can help please give me a sign." He pleaded with the catatonic man, "I can't lose my only family."

Peter didn't move or stir and Cassidy let his head drop down in disappointment and slowly made his way out of the room. The vending machine was long forgotten and now he had to find his way back to Stiles and Scott to see if they had made any process with the body. Or what was left of the body.

What he failed to see though was the slight movement coming from the cationic man in the room he had just left behind. His whole body was just as still as it had been except for one slight difference. Instead of a permanent frown that had been burned into his face forever remembering the horrible night that killed him and his family.

He now had a smirk.

* * *

The Hale house during the night, Cassidy noticed, was a lot creepier than it was during the day. All three boys had hopped out of Stile's jeep, each carrying a shovel, and made their way to the backyard. Scott was at the front with his nose in the air like he was sniffing for something. He took a few sniffs in and Cassidy realized that he was actually sniffing for something.

"Wait," Scott said, "Something's different."

"Different how?" Stiles asked.

Scott was quiet for a second before. He looked at a loose patch of dirt walked over it, "I don't know." He said honestly, "Let's just get this over with." He said plunging the shovel into the ground Stiles and Cassidy soon following.

It was a lot more work than Cassidy had been anticipating but he didn't mind it. If there was something that Sawyer had taught him it was that hard work would always be paid off. Eventually. The boys grunted and shoveled at the loose dirt and Cassidy noticed that Scott was putting a lot more dirt on his shovel. Cassidy knew that Scott now had a new sense of strength that was entirely foreign to him but it was still strange to see him lift so much. The only time Cassidy had seen Scott was when they had eaten dinner at his house. Sawyer and he had arrived early and they caught Scott in the middle of trying to do a push-up. Sawyer tried to keep in laughter at the sight of a struggling Scott but Cassidy wondered if he would end up like Scott.

Cassidy was more skin and bones rather than muscle like Sawyer. He knew he was young and only eleven but sometimes he felt like he still looked five. He was only four foot seven barely weighted eighty pounds soaking wet and if he was being honest, had a somewhat girly name. Yes, he was aware that Cassidy could also be a guy's name but it was typically female or a last name. He thought that it was weird their mother had given both him and Sawyer last names for first names. To top it all off he was always told by everyone how cute he looked.

Sawyer always made sure to mention how cute he looked. His teachers never seem to forget how adorable his big brown eyes are. Or, how irrespirable it his curly brown hair was because everyone had to ruffle and his dimples, curse his stupid dimples.

It was Sawyer who everyone was afraid of. She was five foot six with her blonde hair always up and that terrifying stare. She didn't look like it but Sawyer had more muscle than half the lacrosse team. All the years she had worked on people's lawns and working odd end jobs paid off. She covered up the muscle with her long plaid shirts and baggy clothing. He once remembered a teacher at Daycare saying that Sawyer was born with a glare on her face.

He never liked Mrs. Daphne much. She always took away his animal crackers.

It was true Sawyer did glare more than she smiled but that was just her face. She always looked unhappy, because she was, but people didn't understand how much Sawyer had given up. Cassidy knew his sister sacrificed so much for him, so he could have a semi-normal life. She gave up her childhood so he could have one. Sawyer was cynical of the world because the world never gave her anything she always had to work for it. Sawyer always told him to never stop smiling and at first, he thought she was telling him to cheer up but she wasn't. She was telling him to smile more so people would stop taking pity on him.

They both, after all, had an alcoholic gambling mother and both fathers who were nowhere in sight.

So, he smiled, he laughed, and he waited for the day that he wouldn't anymore. He looked at the kids in his school and saw how happy they were and blissfully unaware of any wrongdoings. Cassidy never told Sawyer but he never ate lunch in the cafeteria. He usually ate in either the library or behind the school near the back exit that nobody used except for the janitors.

He didn't really have friends because he had Sawyer. The boys always made fun of him because of his old baggy clothes. The girls would whisper behind his back about how dirty he looked and Cassidy would just brush it all off and smile. It was the only thing he had left, he could always still smile, for him the world was still a better place. He wasn't Sawyer yet, he still had time before his childhood was over before he would have to get a job as well.

"You're uncharacteristically quiet over there?" he heard Stiles asked.

Cassidy huffed and threw dirt off to the side, "I was just thinking about some stuff."

Stiles looked at him expectantly like he was waiting for him to saying something more, "Like…" Stiles trailed off.

Cassidy gave him an eye roll that Sawyer would be proud off, "Like why the hell would Derek bury a half a dead body on his property. I mean has the guy ever seen an episode of _True Crime_ or _20/20_?" Cassidy said sarcastically.

"Hey, look here kid." Stiles said pointing at him and Cassidy stood up straighter, "I know you're new here but there is only room for one smart ass in this group and that's me." He finished pointing his index finger to himself.

Cassidy just made a face and Scott stopped and hit Stiles slightly, "Stiles." He complained.

"What?" Stiles asked defensively.

"He's eleven." Scott answered.

"Yeah but he's Sawyer Rhodes little brother, snippy comments are his blood."

"Actually, my mom says that Sawyer gets her whit and snippiness from her father." Cassidy said off handily and put his shovel back into the ground gathering more dirt throwing it over his back. He tried to remember to smile and not let it get to him. The world could hurt him, he was invincible, he was rubber.

"So, you have the same dad." Stiles said and Cassidy had to keep the tears at bay. It wasn't Stiles fault that he was clueless when it came to his paternity.

Cassidy hit the dirt harder with his shovel and he softly heard Scott whisper, "Dude." In a 'you've taken it to far' like tone. Stiles looked confused while Cassidy threw the dirt over his back against and going back in.

"No, it's okay Scott," Cassidy said passively, "It's okay that Stiles doesn't know that Sawyer and I don't share the same fathers." Cassidy dropped the shovel and turned to a shell-shocked Stiles, "It's okay that he didn't know that my father was an absolute, and I'm quoting Sawyer, a piece of shit. It's totally fine that you didn't know that as soon as he found out my mom was pregnant with me he left. It's fine it's totally okay." He finished letting out a big breath because of quickly he had said all of that.

It obviously wasn't okay.

"Now, can we please go back to possibly digging up half a dead body." Cassidy yelled.

Both boys nodded and they started to dig again, faster he noticed.

"This is taking way to long." Scott said in a panic as he wiped his face then continued to dig while looking over his shoulder.

"Just keep going." Stiles said his focus solely on digging up a dead body.

"What if he comes back?" Scott asked.

"Then we get the hell out of here."

"What if he catches us?" Scott asked even more panicked.

"I have a plan for that" Stiles said and Cassidy rolled his eyes.

"Which is?"

"You run one way I run the other and whoever he catches first, too bad." Stiles said shrugging his shoulders.

"I hate that plan." Said Scott.

"What about me?" Cassidy asked throwing his arms out in confusion.

Stiles glared, "New plan Scott," Stiles said, "We leave Cassidy behind as a sacrifice while you and I run."

"I don't like that plan." Cassidy said.

"Really," Stiles said sarcastically while glaring at the young boy, "because I think it's a great idea."

They all continued to shovel until Stiles' shovel finally hit something. He motioned for them to stop while putting his arms out blocking Scott from doing anything else. They all looked down to what Stiles was poking at with his shovel. It sounded solid but not hard and that was never a good sign. All of them crouched down and began to move the dirt away from what the solid object. Unfortunately for them, Derek had decided to tie a bunch of knots around whatever he had buried.

"Hurry!" Scott exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm trying but did he have to tie the thing in, like, nine hundred knots?" Stiles mumbled and he fumbled with the rope.

Scott lunged over his nervousness showing clearly now, "I'll do it." And soon both boys were trying to untie the knots. Cassidy taking pity on them had started to help and tried his best and undoing the knots. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be, it was just like untying his headphones, except he could actually untangle the rope.

As they had untied most of the knots Cassidy noticed that what Derek had buried was in a tarp, "Oh, a tarp that not good." Cassidy said mostly to himself and neither Stiles nor Scott had commented. All taking one last glance at each other the boys unraveling the tarp to reveal the top half of a big black wolf. All three jumped back screaming in terror. Cassidy had never seen a wolf that big before, well, he had never seen a wolf in general besides on the nature channel. If he had to guess though this wolf was big for its size.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles yelled and put a hand on his chest trying to calm down his breathing.

"It's a wolf?" Scott said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I can see that!" Stiles yelled back. "I thought you said you smelled blood, as in _human_ blood?"

"I told you something was different." Scott said shrugging.

All three looked at the wolf one more time before Stiles started moving his hands in the air weirdly, "This doesn't make sense?" He said.

"We have to get out of here." Scott said.

Cassidy leaned forward and looked at the wolf more carefully. Something was stuck right below its neck and it was silver in color. Shining against the moonlight Cassidy jumped back down into the hole while Stiles and Scott continued yelling at each other. He didn't really listen to what they were saying but he knew that they had brought up the flower wolf's bane and something about an old werewolf move. He heard Stiles begin to much around like and Scott had leaned in closer to get a better look as well. Cassidy picked up the silver object and he saw that it was a necklace with multiple circles on it. Like the one in Peter's hospital room.

That's when the wolf turned into a woman and Cassidy almost yelled but was too shocked by the dead body to do so. He stared at the woman's face and saw a flash of familiarity with it. He saw that face a couple days ago when he was at the Hale house visiting Derek. It was the face of his older sister Laura. Cassidy quickly backed up in shock and felt hands reach down and grab him pulling him back up. He felt that someone pull him to his chest protectively like he was shielding him from an unknown terror. Cassidy turned around to see that it was Scott who had done it and Stiles was standing beside them with just as much shock on his face.

"I think we have to call me dad." Stiles said dropping the rope and the plant.

"Even worse," Cassidy said, "we have to tell Sawyer she was wrong."

Cassidy heard Scott gulp, "I think I would rather go up against the Alpha again."

* * *

Cassidy and Scott were leaning against the Jeep as Derek Hale was escorted up by a police officer. Derek was glaring at both he and Scott and Cassidy almost had the feeling to shrink back at the glare. Scott put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him closer while he scanned the area and looked over to see Stiles dad standing. His back was turned to the car that Derek was in and Scott then turned his head to see that Stiles was creeping up on the car. He turned to Scott for confirmation but Scott stood there motioning for him to not do anything.

"No." Scott whispered and moved his hands in a cutting off motion.

Cassidy realizing what Stiles was planning on doing tried to warn Stiles as well. He moved his hands across his neck in a slashing motion. He was doing it so hard that his coat was making a noise because of it. He wasn't saying anything but he was trying to mouth the words, "Don't do it."

It was too late though because Stiles had entered the car that Derek Hale was in and Cassidy facepalmed at the idiot. Then again Cassidy was also an idiot because he was going to go talk to him too but rather when he was in jail. With the safety of bars on his side. There was no time like the present and Cassidy ripped Scott's hand from his shoulder and sprinted over to the car. He threw open the door and pushed Stiles to the side making him yell out.

Derek was leaning forward a glare on his face, at this point, Cassidy thought that that was just how his face looked. Cassidy gulped and tried to summon all the courage he had to talk to Derek, "The girl?" He asked, "She had on a necklace like the one your uncle has."

"You've seen my Uncle?" He asked.

That was the wrong thing to say to him and he would have had a chance to ask more if it weren't for someone pulling on his collar. Cassidy was yanked out of the car along with Stiles by the collar of his neck and he looked up to the Sheriff standing there.

He tried to smile innocently but the Sheriff had a disapproving look on his face. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked towards his son, "Stiles," he said sounding exhausted, "Go wait in the car I will deal with you later." Stiles nodded and left for his old blue jeep that Scott was still leaning agaist.

Finally, Sheriff Stilinski looked down at him, "Cassidy what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I wanted to help." He pleaded.

Sheriff Stilinski kneeled down and put a hand on his shoulder, "Kid, we talked about this. You can't just listen to the police scanner. I know you want to play hero but things like this," he motioned to Derek, "You have to leave this with us. The big guys."

Cassidy shuffled his feet while nodding his head, "Are you going to call my sister now?"

The sheriff nodded his head, "I already did. She's busy right now so I had told her that I would take you to the station and you can wait for her there."

"I can ride in the front seat?" he asked.

"Sorry kiddo but I that's reserved for kids over the age of thirteen."

"Can we at least drive with the sirens on?"

The Sheriff laughed and stood up putting a hand on his back, "We'll see about that."

Cassidy smiled as he climbed into the back of the police cruiser and tried not to think about Derek Hale. He could feel the older werewolf's eye burning into his back but he was trying to be like Sawyer and just brush it off.

He then started to think about whether or not the girl in the grave was Derek's sister. He had seen the photo in the house and the girl did look a lot like the eldest child. Cassidy wondered if Derek could truly kill his sister. Someone who had cared for him ever since his whole family had died in that fire. Cassidy tried to think if he could ever kill Sawyer and in every possible situation he came up with the answer was still the same.

Cassidy just couldn't find himself to do it.

"What ya thinking about back there?" The Sheriff asked.

Cassidy sighed, "Just thinking about how much my sister is going to kill me." He lied.

"Your sister isn't going to kill you."

"No, but she might kill Stiles or Scott, probably Derek." He said off handily.

The Sheriff crinkled his nose and thought about the idea of his sister doing all these things. He let out a great big sigh and looked at him in the rear-view mirror, "That sounds like something she would do."

He smiled back at the older man, "Yeah it is."

* * *

Sawyer slammed on her breaks as she pulled into a parking space the police station. She had gotten the call in the middle of her shift at work and it took all of her control not shift. She knew letting her brother go out with Dumb and Dumber was a bad idea. They once she had told that it was about him being found at Derek Hale's house where half a body was found. She became livid.

It wasn't the fact that she might have been wrong. It was the fact that Scott and Stiles had taken her _eleven-year-old_ brother to a possible murder suspects house. Sawyer didn't think they were that stupid to actually go look for the body but she was wrong and they did. Sawyer had thought they had more common sense with that, but they didn't, and they were all going to pay for it later on.

Getting out of her car angrily she stomped her way into the police station. She marched right up to the receptionist and stood up straight ready to ask where her little brother was. Apparently, the lady didn't even need her name because she had just pointed down the hall and said, "He's that way." And Sawyer glared at the lady before going in that direction. She hadn't thought that she and Cassidy were regulars at the police station. She thought back to all the times she had to pick Cassidy up.

Okay, maybe they were regulars.

She walked around all the different desks and made her way to the Sheriff's door. Sawyer looked inside to see her brother sitting in a chair his head hung as he the Sheriff Stilinski lectured him. The Sheriff caught sight of her and nodded his head. Moments later he was walking over to her and opened the door coming out of before shutting it again.

"Please tell me my brother isn't being arrested?" She asked him.

"No, Sawyer, your brother isn't being arrested, but I gave him a very stern talking too. It might leave him a little scared for a couple of days."

Sawyer ran a hand through her hair and tried to keep a level head, "I don't know what to do." She confessed, "I don't want to limit him but I don't want to keep looking for trouble too."

The sheriff put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I think you just need to remind him of what can happen when he does stuff like this."

She nodded her head in agreement, "Hey, this is going to sound really weird, but do you think I can talk with Derek Hale? Off the record of course." She asked.

Sawyer wanted to get Derek's side of the story. It would also give her a chance to use her new-found werewolf abilities. She wanted to hear for herself to see if he had truly killed this girl. If he had then she was going to have to google 'Werewolf 101' if he didn't then she guessed she would have to do some real convincing on her end. Her brother put in a real dent in her whole training thing. If Derek was going to be her werewolf mentor she guessed that he didn't really want to have an outstanding warrant hanging over his head.

Sawyer watched as the Sheriff bobbed his head side to side thinking it over, "Alright," he said and Sawyer did an inner happy dance, "You have five minutes, he's in interrogation room five.

Sawyer nodded and the Sheriff called over a deputy who escorted her down the hall and into the room that house Derek in it. The deputy banged on the door and opened it up less than five seconds later, "You have a visitor." The deputy said and motioned for her to go inside.

She did and noticed that Derek looked confused as hell as to why she was there. She looked back at the deputy and nodded her head at him letting him know that he could leave and shut the door. The deputy did so and Sawyer walked over to the chair and pulled it out. It scrapped across the floor in uncomfortable silence and Sawyer stared Derek down the whole time until she finally sat down. He had been staring back and clasped her hands in front of her wait for him to talk.

"Don't tell me you're here to bail me out?" He asked sarcastically.

Sawyer snorted, "I can barely afford a nice jacket let alone bail money for you besides I thought your family were millionaires."

"More like billion." He corrected her, "Well if you aren't here to bail me then why are you here?"

"Because I need to know…" She leaned a little closer, "Did you kill that girl?" She asked.

He glared at her and she could see the anger in his eyes, "That girl," he spat out, "Was my older sister Laura."

"You're not helping yourself out here by not answering the questions."

"No," He finally said, "I didn't kill my sister."

"Okay."

Sawyer nodded and scooted the chair back standing up. She was done here and didn't need any more information, plus it was getting late and she needs to get home. She made her way over to the door ready to the open it. "So, is that it?" Derek asked and Sawyer sighed turning around.

"Look I'm not going to lie here. My brother needs a friend who isn't related to him or me and I thought that maybe it could be you." She sighed, "I believe when you said you didn't kill your sister but, Derek, every time I turn around it seems that you somehow keep getting arrested."

"That isn't my fault!" He snapped.

"I know that it's Scott and Stiles fault but Derek you certainly don't help yourself out." She yanked opened the door, "Anyway I should see you soon enough they don't really have any evidence on you. Except for Scott and Stiles and we both know that those claims will never hold up. Besides I got a feeling that the werewolf thing won't exactly hold up in court."

"Sawyer…" He called after her but she shut the door in his face and turned to the officer who had been standing nearby, "I'm done now you can take me back to my brother."

He nodded and motioned for her to follow him. She did so and a few moments later they came around a corner and she saw her little brother sitting on the bench. His head was still hung and he was playing swinging his legs back and forth. "Hey, Cas." She called out and his head shot up looking at her with wide eyes, "Time to go."

He nodded his head vigorously and dashed past her making his way out the door. Sawyer looked up to see the Sheriff looking at her they both nodded their heads at each other and she followed her brother soon after.


	8. Everything Exists in Beacon Hills

_**Guess who's been writing fanfiction instead of studying for finals. Me! That's who. I come to with another chapter, although not long, it's packed with emotional feels. I don't own Teen Wolf but I do own the Rhodes family.**_

* * *

As Sawyer droved passed her house her brother turned towards her nervously, "Ahh, Sawyer, I think you just passed our house."

Sawyer kept her eyes on the road and gripped her steering wheel tighter. She was mad and she could feel herself getting warmer. She wanted to shift so badly because her brother had done something so stupid. Sawyer was madder at Stiles and Scott for getting her brother into that trouble but she had to remember Cassidy was allowed to make mistakes.

"Sawyer?" Her brother asked, worried.

Sawyer took a deep breath in through her nose and out through her mouth, "We aren't going home Cassidy."

She listened to her little brother's heartbeat speed up in panic, "Where are we going?" He asked

"We are going to the lacrosse game."

She listened to her brother gulp and it was almost like she could hear his spit going down his throat. She could smell the fear coming off of him along with the sweat. Sawyer had started to sweat and she was huffing and puffing because she was trying to keep herself from shifting. She pulled over and put her car in park unlocking her seatbelt she flung herself out of the car.

Sawyer landed on her knees and started huffing in pain as she felt her face changing her nail shifting into claws. Something was making her want to shift and it was more than her anger at the boys for getting her brother in trouble. Something, a physical object, was making her shift. She heard another door open and she knew that it was Cassidy getting out of the car.

"Sawyer!" He yelled as he spotted her. "Sawyer are you alright!" He rushed over to her but she knew that if he came close she could hurt him. Slamming her hands on the ground she lunged at her brother making him jump back.

"Stay away, Cassidy." She growled at him her eyes were yellow and she watched in terror as her brother recoiled from her.

Cassidy yelled out in fear and he was backed up against the car. He looked at her in terror as she writhed on the ground in pain trying to restrain herself.

"Sawyer, you have to stop." Cassidy pleaded with her.

"I'm trying, but, something is making me shift." She sputtered out. She looked up at her brother and she could see the tears in his eyes. Hating herself for making her brother cry Sawyer plunged her nails deep into her thighs and she cried out in pain. The pain anchored herself back into her humanity and she found that her lower fangs were no longer there. She could feel her face shift back to normal and she whimpered in pain as she clutched her thigh where she had hurt herself.

She had gained control for only a little bit of time but she wanted to shift back. Sawyer heard the screeching on the side of the road telling her that someone else had pulled over. She tried her best to make herself stay human but the effort was becoming too much. She felt as if she had run a marathon.

Sawyer took a deep breath in through her nose and instantly recognized a scent. A scent that was very familiar, and someone she had seen less than an hour ago. She heard his boots crunch on the ground as he walked over to her and the next thing she knew Derek Hale's hand was on her sweaty forehead. He was feeling her head for a temperature she pried open her eyes to glare at him.

"What the hell is happening to me?" She groaned out as she looked him in the eye.

Derek reached around her and was able to lift her up forcing her to sit up. He patted her back like she was a baby who needs to throw up, "I don't know." He said honestly.

Sawyer groaned in pain again, "Something is making me shift."

Derek furrowed his brow and looked over to where Cassidy was standing. Cassidy was still frozen in shock from seeing his sister transform and nothing was truly bringing him out of it. Derek sniffed a couple of times and she saw his eyes widen, "Cassidy." He barked, "Take your jacket off!"

"What? Why?!" He cried out tightening his jacket around him.

"You dug up my sister's grave, it had wolfsbane in it. Wolfsbane makes werewolf's shift."

Cassidy immediately took his jacket off bunching it up. He took the balled-up jacket and threw it into the woods. As soon as it was farther away from her the feeling to lash out went away and her face changed back to normal. Sawyer was panting clutching to Derek's jacket for dear life not trusting herself to get up yet. She felt Derek clutch with uncertainty and she would have protested but she honestly felt so weak from resisting the urge to shift.

"I feel like shit." Sawyer breathed out her eyes still closed.

"That's what happens when you try and resist the urge to shift." He said, "I'm surprised you figured out using pain to shift back."

"I didn't," She said, "I was just trying to stop myself from hurting my idiot brother who got you arrested." Sawyer opened her eyes and gave her brother a side eye and the urge to shut them again was strong.

"It's fine." Derek said finally letting her go and slowly helping her to her feet. "Where were you going anyway?"

"To the lacrosse game to have some words with Dumb and Dumber. I want to scream at them for getting my brother in trouble with the law."

She saw Derek's eyes light up with humor. "Somehow I think he would have ended up there eventually." He said.

"Yeah." Sawyer agreed then paused for a couple of seconds, "So wolfsbane? Really?" She asked.

"Hunters mostly use it. It makes us want to shift but other certain kinds can kill us."

"Huh." She said and it took her by surprise at how much the sound had sounded like Coach. "So that's a thing." She said to herself and gave out a humorless laugh, "Of course it's a thing." She yelled, "What the fuck isn't a thing in this town." She waved her arms around and screamed towards the sky. It was finally hitting her that normalcy was never going to be something in her life ever again.

It wasn't like it was there, to begin with, but it wasn't at supernatural levels yet.

Derek looked over her shoulder and nodded to Cassidy, "Go wait in my car I'll drive you home."

"Derek," She protested, "I can drive my brother home."

He shook his head at her, "No, just take a breather, I'll take your brother home. You can just wait here."

Sawyer would have fought back but some alone time honestly sounded so good right now. She wanted to ask Derek about twenty more question. About everything and anything there was to know about werewolves. She was so unprepared for this and she had a feeling that right now Derek was her Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Not Yoda though she still needed to find a Yoda.

She watched her brother get into the car and as they drove away she waved at him through the window. He wasn't looking at her, though, his arms were crossed over his chest and he was looking straight ahead. It broke her heart a little bit to know that she had done that to him. To make him feel that way about her to make him seemed so scared.

Then it came to her attention that he was probably on his way to Scott and Stiles as well. To see if Scott was playing or just to be creepy and spy on them. Then she thought about the way Allison had looked at Scott. If they had made up then Allison would be at Scott's game…and so would her father.

Her eyes widened and she stumbled back over to her car opening the door. Derek could wait she had to go save Scott from his stupid hormonal self. She hopped back into her car and quickly started it the tires screeching as she drove away.

Sawyer was pretty sure she had broken a few traffic laws because she made it to the school in record time. Pulling into a parking spot half hazard, she noticed that other people were leaving as she was getting out of her car. She softly cursed to herself, the game was over and lord knows what Scott had done. It couldn't have been too bad though because no one was running and screaming.

Lightly jogging her way onto she looked around trying to spot either Scott or Stiles. When she didn't spot either of them she grew more panicked. What if Scott had shifted and Stiles was there, that boy had no way of protecting himself. Even worse what if Allison was there when it happened and told her dad about it. Then both her and Scott were dead.

Sawyer looked to the side of the building and noticed that Allison was walking out of it with a happy smile on her face. She also had a little pep in her step which meant that only two things could have happened. Either one, Allison kissed Scott or two, she has a _Twilight_ fetish. Thinking that it was the first one Sawyer jogged her way over to the brunette while waving her arms trying to get her attention.

"Hey! Allison." Sawyer yelled.

Allison mover her head around trying to locate her voice and smiled when she caught sight of her. "Hey Sawyer, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if you had seen either Scott or Stiles?"

Allison looked back to the building and pointed at the locker room entrance with her thumb, "Yeah, actually, Scott should be back there. I have no idea where Stiles is though."

Sawyer nodded her head and patted Allison on the shoulder, "That's fine, Scott will do."

She left Allison behind and rushed off towards the boy's locker room hoping that she wouldn't find a dead Stiles on the ground. To her relief, the boys were just standing there talking about something that looked pretty serious.

"Oh, thank God you're alive I thought Scott would have killed you by now." She said putting a hand on her racing heart.

"Thanks for having so much faith in me Sawyer." Stiles complained and then narrowed his eyes at her, "Did you know that Derek killed his sister?"

Sawyer cringed when they said killed and sister in the same sentence. She nodded her head and walked closer to them, "I knew that it was his sister because he told me when I was picking up my brother from the police station."

"You talked to him!" Scott yelled.

"Yes! I talked to him!" She yelled back, "Because right now he is the only person that can help us. And he would help us if you two weren't so set on constantly getting him arrested."

"Because he killed his sister." The two boys yelled at the same time with their arms spread out.

Sawyer groaned and ran a hand through her hair, "And how do you know that?" begging them for the answers that they probably didn't have.

"He buried his sister in his backyard you don't think that's weird?" Scott asked her.

"No, I don't think it's weird considering how weird the Hale family actually is or was." She said while throwing her hands up in the air.

Both boys looked at her with wild expressions on their faces, "What?" she asked, "It's true they were all weird." She sighed and ran a hand down her face groaning into it, "The point is, Derek is all we have right now to help us. We need him, Scott. I need him. So, tomorrow I'm going to him for help and you're welcome to join me if you want." Sawyer sighed and shook her head, "but if you deiced that you don't want to come tomorrow and ask Derek for help then you're on your own Scott." She turned away from them.

She was about to leave when she forgot that she didn't say what she wanted to say to them. So, she turned on her heals quickly and came back over to them. Both their head shot up in confusion and surprise as she pointed a finger at them. "By the way you two ever get my brother into trouble like that again, I'll kill you. With or without my werewolf abilities."

They nodded their heads in understanding and she could hear both of their heart rates speed up. She smiled and waved them goodbye then turned around and left the locker room for good.

* * *

When she opened the door to her house she saw her mother sitting on the couch watching mindless television. Sawyer sighed and dropped all her stuff on the floor joining her mother on the couch and propped her elbow on the armrest. She leaned her head into her hand and tried focusing on the show in front of her. She took a deep sigh and tried to let everything that had happened today go.

"What the hell did you do to your brother?" Her mother asked.

Sawyer slowly shifted her head and looked at her mother. Her mom was looking at her with a curious expression. She was in her loose gray sweatpants and an ill-fitting tank top that had multiple stains on and looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks. Her monkey coffee mug was off to the side, though she doubted it was coffee, and her hair was up in a ponytail. Her mother looked tired with bags under her eyes and she looked like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Have you eaten yet?" She asked her mother in concern.

Her mom's green eyes narrowed at her, "Don't change the subject around. Tell me, why did your bother come running in this house like he had seen a ghost?"

Sawyer bit the bottom of her lip, "He got in trouble today and I… I snapped at him. I think he's upset that I yelled at him." She sniffled and wiped her eyes to make sure that no tears would come out, "I don't like being mean to him but I just don't want him getting hurt."

Her mother sighed and turned towards her more outstretching her arms. Sawyer sniffed and crawled into her mother's arms and on top of her lap like she was a toddler. She leaned her head against her mother's chest and laid her legs on the rest of the couch. One of her mother's hands was rubbing the small of her back while the other ran it's through her hair.

"You've always had such beautiful hair." Her mother said as she ran a hand through it, "It was always so naturally thick and wavy. I was always so disappointed when you never wanted me to do anything with it."

Sawyer sniffled again and wiped her nose with the end of her sleeve. It was moments like these that reminded her that Blake Rhodes was still her mother. That she was still just a sixteen-year-old girl in high school. Her mother was an alcoholic, yes, but she still loved her and she would still come home at the end of the day. Sawyer knew she could get emancipated but she didn't want to. This was her home. It would always be her home at the end of the day.

"I never let you do anything with it because you always yanked so hard on my hair." Sawyer chuckled. She felt her mother's chest rumble as she laughed with her. Her mom ran a hand through her hair again.

"Yeah, I was never an expert when it came to hair like yours."

They both sighed and Sawyer closed her eyes letting the feeling of her mother rubbing her back take over. She remembered when her moms used to do it while she was pregnant with Cassidy. Every night she, when she was tucking Sawyer in she, would rub her back while she sang her a lullaby. Taking a deep ragged breath Sawyer clutched her mother tighter.

"Mom." She said and her mother made a noise that told her she was listening, "Why did you decide to stay in Beacon Hills?"

She looked up at her mother through her hair. Her hand had stopped running its way through her hair and she looked deep in thought. The more she tried to think about the more her face turned from confusion to anger then to sadness.

"Because this is home." She said and turned to look down at her kissing her forehead, "Because this is your home."

"Mom, we don't have any family here and I know that Gramps and Grammy left their summer house in Napa in your name. Why don't we just move there and make a fresh start we can leave Beacon Hills and forget all the baggage here." Sawyer said all these things as she climbed out of her mother's lap. She stood up looking at her mother in the excitement of the idea of leaving this place. They could start anew. They could be a real family.

"No." her mom said cutting her off making Sawyer pause.

"Mom, you don't understand this place is insane, literally everything exists in this town." Sawyer said trying to make her mother understand. A little part didn't want to admit how much she was sounding like Stiles trying to explain this.

"Sawyer, I said no!" her mother yelled at her and she sat upright looking in her eyes, "Sawyer, this is our home. This is where you grew up and I know high school can be difficult but you can't just leave your problems behind."

Sawyer scoffed, "Oh, what? Like you don't try to drink yours away?"

She saw the expression of hurt that crossed her mother's face and she almost instantly regretted saying it. Her mom looked over to her monkey coffee mug and sighed, "I know I'm not the best mother Sawyer. Hell," she shrugged her shoulders, "I'm barely around enough to be a decent mother but…" she trailed off losing her train of thought. Her eyes closed and she scrunched up her face trying to find the right words to say. Her mom placed her elbows on her thighs and leaned forward while running both hands down her face. She heard her mom sniffle and she removed her hands from her face Sawyer could see that her mom was crying. Her mom opened her green eyes and Sawyer could see the tears collecting at the edge of her eyes.

Her mother brought her hands together like she was praying and looked up at Sawyer, "Please, know that I love you and your brother more than anything in this world."

Sawyer's lower lip wobbled, "Then why can't you show it. You know what you have to do mom. Why don't you just stop?" She asked.

Her mother sighed and stood up smoothing of the wrinkles in her tank top, "Because of Sawyer…" She looked like she wanted to say something else but rejected the words at the last moment. Her mother let out a deep breath and hung her head looking down to the ground. She pinched the bridge of her nose and brought her head back up to her eyes level with Sawyers.

"Just because, Sawyer." She finally said and turned around walking away from Sawyer and making her way upstairs.

Sawyer lower lip kept wobbling and she didn't stop the tears that were flowing down her face.

Just because wasn't good enough.

So, she walked upstairs into her room feeling numb and fell onto her bed into the fetal position and cried. She cried until she felt a blanket being pulled over her and she looked up to see Cassidy's smiling face. Sawyer smiled back and him and she moved over to make room for him and climbed in with her. His back was aligning itself with her chest as she wrapped her arms around his small frame.

"I'm sorry for being difficult." Cassidy whispered into the dark.

"It's fine." Her voice was horas, "We just have to be more careful now, Cassidy. Things are going to different from now on."

She felt her brother sigh, "Things aren't going to go back to the way they used to will they?" He asked.

Sawyer kissed her brother's brown curls, "No, they won't, but we have each other. That's all that matters."

"Love you sis." He mumbled sleepily.

"Love you too, you little weirdo." She mumbled back.

They both drifted off to sleep and Sawyer could help but smile. Just because wasn't enough for her Cassidy was.

* * *

 _ **Yeah, I bet you didn't see that coming, did ya. Having feeling about Sawyer and her mother.**_

 _ **In all seriousness though, I have to go study so, pray for me if you're religious. If you not then just, idk, do whatever you want or send me good vibes. That's a thing right? I see it all the time on facebook.**_


	9. The One Time She Wished It Was A Rabbit

**_Guess who is back with another chapter. Me, that's who. Sorry, it's been a while but between my TBR list and writing all this plus just trying to relax it's been tough. But I'm getting there. So, just bear with me. I don't own Teen Wolf but I do own Sawyer. This is unbeta so all mistakes made are my own._**

* * *

Sawyer was running with fury as she made it to the side of an unoccupied school bus. Panting slightly, she hugged the back of her body against the bus. She hadn't felt this great in a long time. All her senses were on high drive. She couldn't help the bubble of laughter the erupted from her chest. In the first time in what felt like forever, she smiled. A real smile. With teeth and all. It had been a while since she felt this good.

Hearing another pair of footsteps, she froze. Sawyer had completely forgotten what she had been doing in the first place. Careful not to make any noise she crept around the backside of the bus. When the footsteps came near she would move in the opposite direction. That's how it was for a while. A game of cat and mouse.

Then the footsteps stopped, and she could no longer hear them. Feeling like she had escaped Sawyer let out a sigh of relief.

"Boo!" Was all she heard, and Sawyer screamed putting a hand up to her heart.

Sawyer looked up to see the long brunette-haired girl grinning. She was lying on her stomach her hands clutching the top of the bus. Her face was bright and playful. Enjoying the fact that she had just scared her best friend. And that she had won the game that they were playing.

"Cora!" Sawyer yelled at her, "What the hell?"

Cora grinned turned into a smile. She chuckled while swinging her legs around, so she was now sitting. Sawyer moved out of the way knowing what the girl was about to do. A few seconds later she jumped off the roof of the bus and landed in front of Sawyer.

"What?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest, "I was getting bored with the whole back and forth thing." She raised her eyebrow and but the bottom of her lip, "Plus seeing you scared is better than winning."

"Well, I'm glad that me being scared can bring you joy." Sawyer quipped sarcastically.

Cora rolled her eyes, "Oh lighten up." She said waving her hand in the air, "It's not like you were actually hiding from something." Walking away from their position in between buses. Sawyer followed her and moments later Cora had opened the back of the bus. Cora was the first to enter and she reached out a hand offering Sawyer her help. She graciously took it and Cora helped pull her up into the back of the bus.

Sawyer then took a cautious step forward. Something was off about this bus. It was the feeling she got whenever something bad was about to happen. She could see her breath in front of her. The air was no longer filled with the carefree nature of before. It was something different. Not liking the feeling Sawyer took Cora's hand and pulled her back.

Cora whipped her head around furrowing her eyebrows at their conjoined hands, "What?" She asked.

Sawyer shook her head, "I don't think we're supposed to be here Cora." She said her breath noticeable in front of her. The temperature had seemed to drop since they entered the bus. Cora rolled her eyes again and let go of her hand. She shoved past Sawyer and closed the bus's back door and made as if she was saying 'Happy now'.

"Relax Sawyer no one is going to find us here." She motioned to the bus around them.

Sawyer followed her then swallowed her spit. "I'm not worried about a who." She whispered to herself. Regardless she swallowed her fear and followed Cora who was lounging casually in a seat. Sawyer had taken the one across from her and sat down neatly.

"Isn't this the life, Sawyer?" She asked stretching out her legs, so they dangled over the edge of the seat. Cora leaned her head back against the glass of the window. Her arms propped up against the seats beside her.

Sawyer scoffed, "Yeah, breaking into a bus, real thrill seeking." She said while rubbing her hands together. Trying to create friction for heat.

She saw the corner of Cora's mouth twitch. Then her brown eyes met her blue ones, "That's not what I'm talking about."

"Then what are you talking about?" She asked.

Cora smile sadly, "The life of freedom. To do whatever we want. To be…wild." She said the last word with longing and wonderment. Then she leaned forward, "I mean we can do amazing things, Sawyer. We can lift cars with one hand. We can smell things from miles away. Hear things that no one else can. We are able to do so much and yet all we do is waste it on…" She stopped trying to find the right word," …this." She gestured to the bus again but this time in disgust.

Sawyer frowned, "Oh come on, Big Old Betty isn't that bad." She said patting the worn-out bus seat.

Cora stood up looking a bit mad at her. Sawyer would have said something else but then she heard something else. It was the creaking of metal and she whipped to where it came from, "What was that?" She asked quietly.

Cora briefly towards the back of the bus and frowned, "I didn't hear anything."

Then there was another moaning of metal. Louder this time. Sawyer stood up pushing past Cora took look out the back of the bus trying to find a source. She had heard something. She knew it. It was there. Something had to be out there. The windows had frosted up and every time Sawyer breather they would fog up. Peeking out the window she couldn't find anything.

"Cora are you sure…" She trailed off unable to finish her sentence. Cora was no longer standing in front of her. In fact, she no longer in a bus. Instead, she was inside the Hale family home before it must have burned down.

The interior was beautiful. It was classical in the structure but modern appliance-wise. Photos hung on every wall. All the pictures were of different people, but Sawyer knew who they were. They were all members of the Hale family. As she was about to take a step forward two little girls came running past her. Both ran into the direction of the stairs and Sawyer followed. She watched as one of the girls opened a door under the stairs and pulled out a chest. The chest had an interesting pattern on it. It was three spirals surrounding each other. It almost reminded her of the air nation symbol from Avatar: The Last Airbender.

The girls couldn't be older than four or five. The one who pulled out the chest had dark hair and tan skin. She was wearing a red and black checked dress with black tights and fancy-dress shoes. Her hair was being held back by a maroon headband, but the girl seemed to hate it. The other was blonde with fairer skin. She, unlike the other girl, was wearing blue overalls with a stripped long-sleeved shirt underneath them. Her shoes were not fancy but instead looked like worn out converse. Her blonde hair was pulled up into two pigtails making her age clear.

The dark-haired girl opens the chest slightly while the other seemed entirely giddy with the idea of opening this chest. The blonde was bouncing up and down on her feet while her companion struggled with opening the heavy lid. If she wasn't so curious and scared Sawyer would have laughed. A couple seconds later the girl managed to open it. Both leaned over the top to get a better look while holding the lid open.

"Wow." The blonde said in wonder looking over to brunette.

The brunette smirked, "I know." She answered and reach down to pull something out. She stopped though and perked her head up frowning slightly. Then a few moments later she was ushering the other girl to quickly close the lid. Blonde did so and both girls pushed to chest back into place. Brunette closed the door shut and grabbed Blonde's hand dragging her back into the living room.

Brunette suddenly hit Blonde's arm screaming, "Tag you're it." Getting the message both girls started running around the living room chasing each other.

Like cat and mouse. Like what she and Cora had just been doing. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. The two little girls were her and Cora. From when they were younger. The thing was Sawyer didn't remember any of this happening.

"I don't remember this." She said to herself shaking her head in disbelief, "Why don't I remember this?" She then asked. Sawyer didn't know what was happening. Was her subconscious creating a false reality for her or was this a memory? She can't remember knowing Cora from before the age of seven but by the looks of it, they had known each other before that. Quite well. So why couldn't she remember it?

As she started back away from the girls a loud bang went off. The next thing she knew there was an explosion of red, orange, and yellow. Flames were climbing up the walls consuming everything in their path. She then heard Cora yelled out and Sawyer started looking for her.

"Cora?!" She yelled out.

"Help me!" She heard Cora scream again. Sawyer figured out that the source was coming from the basement. She rushed over to a door and kicked it open. She didn't know how she knew it was the correct door, but it was. Sawyer then ran down the stairs and came to a horrifying sight.

The monstrous Alpha had its claw around Cora's neck.

Sawyer was frozen in her tracks. The feeling to run towards her friend was strong but the Alpha might hurt her if she did. Taking a chance Sawyer took one step forward and the Alpha let out a huff tightening its claw around Cora's neck.

"Please, don't hurt her, she's family to me." Sawyer pleaded with the Alpha.

She watched as the Alpha looked hesitant at the words she had just said. It almost looked a little, dare she say it, conflicted at Sawyer. Like it wanted to hurt her, but something was pulling it back from doing so. Sawyer took another couple steps forward and it went back to its previous position and she stopped.

Holding up her hands in a surrender motion, "Please, just let her go and I'll help you find what you want." Its head peaked up and it's gripped on Cora loosened, "That's what you want right?" She asked, "You want help finding something or someone." Its body language had not changed but Sawyer looked to its glowing red eyes for confirmation. Its eyes told her that she was right. It wanted to find something.

Something fell from upstairs and that's when Sawyer noticed that the flames had made it to them. The Alpha went back to the offensive and gripped Cora's neck again. Sawyer realized that it was not her that it was afraid of that the flames. Another back was heard followed by the screams of other people and the Alpha looked at her angrily again.

Sawyer gulped and stared the beast into the eyes. The held their gazes for a couple of seconds before his claws slashed across Cora's neck. Sawyer yelled and lunged forward catching Cora's fallen body. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she clutched her friend's fallen form.

"What do you want!" She screamed at it while hugging Cora's body closer to her.

The Alpha took his bloody claw and etched a large spiral into the wall. It looked like the one on the chest, but this was still different. While that one had felt complete this one felt like it was meant for something sinister. Sawyer looked at it trying to decipher what it meant. She felt a weight leave her body and looked down to see that Cora's body was no longer there.

Stunned Sawyer stood up and watched as the flames that had been surrounding them disappeared. It was now all just ash and soot. How she imagined it looked now in its current state. The spiral that had been carved into the cement wall had started to bleed. The blood was dripping down from the wall at an alarming rate and Sawyer stood paralyzed with fear. Her breath quickened, and the temperature dropped just like it had on the bus. Her breath was noticeable again and she wanted to cover her eyes.

She then felt a presence behind her and she didn't need to look to know that it was the Alpha. Its cold snout was against her neck and she held her breath as it sniffed her. She turned her head to the side slightly to see it bare its fangs and Sawyer opened her mouth and screamed.

Then she heard a thump and the next thing she knew there was a pain in her lower back. Groaning Sawyer rolled over onto her stomach and opened her eyes. She was back in her bedroom. The light from the outside peeking through her closed blinds. She let out a sigh of relief.

The whole thing had been a dream. Well, a nightmare really.

Slowly she made her way onto her elbows, then her knees, and finally her feet. She yawned as she stretched out all her limbs and winced once she heard a crack in her back. Sawyer glanced over at her bed and saw that it was rumpled and looked a little wet from sweat. It was one hell of a nightmare. She also figured that Cassidy left halfway through the night unable to sleep in a bed that wasn't his.

Glancing over at her clock she saw the time and swore to herself, "Shit." She said quickly throwing on a pain of jeans and a hoodie, "Shit, shit, fuck, damn, oh fuck me." She cursed as she stumbled over a various object in her room. Grabbing her phone, she noticed the many notification she had from Scott and Stiles.

They had been trying to contact her ever since their talk, but she had promptly been ignoring them. Narrowing her eyes, she saw that the last two texts she had gotten were from Scott.

 _Worst Neighbor Ever: Sawyer! It's Urgent!_

 _Worst Neighbor Ever: SAWYER. PLEASE, I AM SORRY! CALL ME._

Rolling her eyes Sawyer put her phone back into her pocket and made her way over to her brother's room. Knocking on the door she waited a few seconds before seeing it open. Smiling at her brother she put her hands on her hips, "Ready for school."

"No." he said simply while rubbing his eyes.

"Neither am I now let's go."

Grabbing her brother not even giving him time to get dressed. They both made their way down the stair and out the door. Both ignoring the bad feeling in the pit of their stomachs.

* * *

"Please tell me why you were texting me at five thirty in the morning?" Sawyer asked as she came upon a frantic looking Scott and Stiles.

Scott had a look a relief cast on his face and hugged her. She stiffened up at his touch not knowing what to do or what caused this. Trapped in his arms Sawyer looked to Stiles for help but all he did was shrug his shoulders.

"Ah, Scott?" She asked, "Why are you hugging me?"

He then let go of her quickly and she relaxed, "I just had a really bad dream last night and you were there with me and Allison…" He trailed off blushing slightly, "And then I murdered Allison on the bus."

"Wow, okay, hold up, what happened last night?"

Scott took a deep breath and tried calming himself down, "Last night I had a dream about Allison and I, on a bus, we were… you know…making out and then the next thing I know my claws were going through her heart."

Sawyer scrunched her face in confusion, "Wait, I don't understand? You said that I was there so what was I doing?"

Scott blushed and his eyes widened pushing back his hair, "It doesn't really matter."

Then a realization hit Sawyer. He dreamed about him and Allison making out. He was also a sixteen-year-old boy. It didn't take much to figure it out. "Scott," She said laughing lightly, "Did you have a dream about having a threesome with me and Allison."

Scott's heartbeat sped up and she turned to Stiles who was trying to hold in laughter. Sawyer smiled, "I don't know whether or not I should be disgusted or flattered?"

"Beats half of my wet dreams."

Sawyer cringed and let out a noise of disgust, "Look, I don't need to know about your nasty fantasies Stiles." She said while looking at him.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Just thought I would let it be known."

Just then Scott freaked out like Stiles and threw his hands into the air, "Guys can we focus on the fact that I might have murdered my girlfriend."

Sawyer shushed him, "Scott I highly doubt you murdered your girlfriend. So, you hand a bad dream last night that involved you killing her with your werewolf claws. I mean, I had a dream last night that involved my dead best friend is killed by the Alpha while the Hale house burned around me."

Stiles' eyebrow hiked up, "That sounds more like a prophetic dream than what Scott had."

Sawyer scrunched her face up. Now that he mentioned it, it really did sound like her dream was trying to tell her something. Waving off her own concern she focused back on Scott McCall, "Look, Scott, I'm sure if something happened on the bus then something would have shown up."

Both Stiles and Scott looked guilty of something and she let out a groan. Closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose Sawyer tried not to slap the two, "Please, don't tell me that something actually happened on the bus last night."

"Well," Stiles said his voice growing higher, "Something did happen last night, but they still haven't determined what yet."

"Can you two just take me to this thing?" She commanded.

They nodded their heads, and both took her by the shoulders guiding her. They took her by the main office that was near the bus pick up. Opening the doors, they stood in front of the back-parking lot and Sawyer's mouth hung open. A bus was swarmed by police officers with claw marks and dent littering it. Blood was everywhere and she had a sick feeling in her stomach that it wasn't rabbits blood.

"Holy shit!" Sawyer exclaimed in shock, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I think you guys actually undersold this thing." As she examined the bus more closely she saw that it was the same one her and Cora were in last night. The humor that she once saw in the situation was gone. The slight smile that has been on her face disappeared.

"Oh no, I know that look." Stiles said, "Why do you have that look on your face."

Sawyer gulped, "Scott you said last night you had a nightmare that you were on that bus, right?" She asked, and he nodded his head, "Well last night I also had a nightmare that I was on that bus."

She could see that look of dread cross his face and she heard his heart beat climbed, "That can't be a coincidence that we both had a nightmare last night involving a bus." Scott said checking his phone again.

Sawyer's blue eyes meet Scott's brown ones, "Scott," She said, "I don't think it was a coincidence."

In a silent agreement they both walked off ready to go find Allison. In all honesty, Sawyer was now worried. If she had hurt Allison, then she would feel incredibly bad. If she hadn't then what/who the hell was on the bus last night? Why did she have that dream? Why was she thinking of Cora and the Alpha? And was that a memory of her and Cora when they were kids or only a dream?

All these thoughts ran through her head while Scott and Stiles walked beside her. She didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she needed to keep moving. She looked towards Scott who also had a panic looked on his face wondering whether he killed Allison. Sawyer was slightly more concerned about the fact that she might have just killed someone.

The panic became too much for Scott and he slammed the closest locker in. It happened to be Jackson's. Sawyer didn't want to tell Scott that though.

She watched as Scott backed away from the locker into someone else. Sawyer was about to groan but instead smiled when she saw who it was. Allison Argent in the flesh and not injured what so ever. Sawyer could see the scared look on Allison's face as Scott had walked into her.

"You scared the hell out of me." She said while putting a hand over her heart.

"You're okay!" Scott exclaimed.

Both leaned down to pick up her books, "Once my heart starts beating again, yeah." She said. Scott was just crouching there looking at Allison like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. And she felt like she wasn't supposed to be there. It was almost awkward to watch the two look at each other fondly. It almost gave her a toothache with how sweet they were.

"What?" Allison asked.

"Nothing," Scott replied shaking his head, "I'm just really happy to see you."

Just as he said that there was an announcement over the PA system telling them about the incident outside. Sawyer looked over at Stiles confused, "Why are they talking about this now?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I always say that a mass murderer could be on the lose and they still wouldn't cancel classes."

Sawyer looked surprised and chuckled, "Same, except I say that it's a bomber or a mass shooter. Depends on the day for me."

Stiles gave her a big smile and she could help but laugh at it. She really needed to decide where she lied with Scott and Stiles. She either liked them and would be friends with them. Or, she would hate them and never talk to them. Taking one last glance at Stiles' smile she made up her mind.

"Hey Stiles," She said, and his head turned around to looked at her. Fidgeting in her place she couldn't help but feel nervous, "I think I decided whether or not I want to be your friend."

"And?" He asked sounding like he already knew the answer.

"I don't think I want to do this alone." She said.

Stiles scoffed nodding towards Scott who was now standing up, "Like we would ever let you go at this alone." They both smiled at each other, "Plus, if I'm being honest here, I think we need you more than you need us."

"That's not entirely true."

"Actually, yeah, it kind of is. Scott was talking to me this morning and he was thinking about joining you when you go to Derek."

"That's going to be an interesting conversation."

Scott came to join them as Allison went off to her classes. All three teens stood there not knowing what to do next. They all heard grumbling and the creaking of metal. They all turned their heads to see that Jackson had found his locker. Sawyer smirked at the expression of confusion and anger that made its way across Jackson's face.

He noticed that they were looking at him and turned to them, "What are you looking at Asswhipes?" He sneered.

Sawyer just snorted. She wasn't the one with a broken locker. She eyed Scott who had a look of amusement and guilt on his face.

* * *

Chemistry was never Sawyer's favorite subject. Simply because she hated Mr. Harris. That man was the devil in disguise. As she took notes about what Harris was writing on the board she spared a glance towards Scott and Stiles. The two boys were across from her while she sat at another table. She was still close enough that if she leaned out she could slap Stiles.

"Maybe it was my blood?" Scott said trying to figure out what happened last night.

"Could have been animal blood." Stiles suggested, "You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something?" He smirked at the last part. Sawyer stopped writing and glared at the two boys who were talking.

"And did what?" Scott asked confused.

"Ate it," Stiles said slowly.

"Raw?" Scott said with panic in his voice and glanced over to Sawyer who was still glaring at the two boys. They weren't shutting up and Sawyer spared at glance up at Harris who was starting to take notice of the two.

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven." Stiles shrugged, "I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything." He then turned to Sawyer, "Sawyer you're the expert on eating rabbits. Is that what it looked like when you killed one?" He asked.

"I don't Stiles," She whispered harshly, "I wasn't exactly paying attention at the time. Now, will the two of you shut up." She then turned back around to see Mr. Harris staring at them with his hands on his hips. She wanted to groan. If she got detention because of these two.

"Mr. Stilinski, if that is your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out everyone in a while." Harris called them out. Stiles looked like a deer caught in the headlights and tried to come up with an excuse. Only Harris never gave him the opportunity to. "I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from some distant. Yes?" He asked.

"No." Stiles said simply.

Harris then motioned for the two of the to move and Stiles moved to the back of the room. While Scott moved across to the front of the room. "Let me know if the separation anxiety gets 's to be too much!" Harris called out.

"Dick." She heard Stiles whisper and she whipped her head around to stare at him. He caught her eyes and he shrugged as if to say to her that it was true.

As Scott settled in his new seat she found that Jackson was being creepy and staring at him. What was up with that kid and stalking? It was like a normal past time for him. If Sawyer was told that Jackson was a serial killer she would probably agree and say she saw it coming.

Just then Harley leaped from her seat to the window, "Hey, I think they found something!" She exclaimed looking out the window.

Just like that, a wave of students rushed towards the window to see what was found. Stiles and Scott made their way to her as she hung at the end of the group of kids. They all watched as they wheeled someone out on a stretcher and from the looks of it, he wasn't doing to well. It also made her wonder what the hell took them so long to find the man. It was a school bus not an abandoned building.

"That's not a rabbit." Scott whispered to her and Stiles.

It was like a horror movie as they all leaned forward to get a better look. As they did do the man leaned up screaming and every student jumped back including her. She had freaked out so badly that she jumped back into Stiles. Who had wrapped an arm around her almost instinctively? "Okay." She heard him say out loud. "This is good, this is good." He said to Scott and Sawyer as he pulled them to the other side of the class away from people. "He got up. He's not dead. Dead guys can't do that."

"Not yet." Sawyer added. "Even if he lives he's going to be disfigured for life."

"Alright, Sawyer we don't need that glass half empty type outlook right now." Stiles said quickly.

"Guys…" Scott interrupted them, "I did that."

"I think you mean we." Sawyer corrected him.

* * *

 _ **So, no Sawyer has decided that they should all be friends. Yay. That's going to end well.**_


	10. What Happened Last Night?

_**Plain and simple I don't own Teen Wolf. I do own my characters and I hope you enjoy reading them.**_

* * *

The cafeteria was full and Sawyer carried her tray while looking for a place to sit. She hugged the tray closer to her. The boys had gotten there before her and she tried spotting them. After the realization that she and Scott had caused the bus driver's injuries she had been feeling a little down. She thought about what would happen to someone that she cared about. What if she flipped out and nobody was there to pull her back?

As she spotted them Sawyer quickly made her way over to them and placing her tray next to Stiles. "What even makes you think that Derek has all the answers anyway?" She heard Stiles ask as she sat down.

"Because," Scott paused taking a breath, "during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control. I was running around with Sawyer in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy."

"You don't know that." Stiles said.

"I don't not know it." Scott said.

Sawyer looked back and forth between the boys' exchange, "Stiles," She said, "there are too many things adding up here. All signs are pointing to Scott and I."

She spared a glance over to Scott to see him look defeated, "I can't go out with Allison." He said, "I have to cancel."

"That might actually be a good idea." Sawyer said, "Look, I know you like this girl Scott, but, maybe you should just postpone until you have this under control."

"No, you're not canceling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out, you guys." Stiles tried reassuring them. It almost made Sawyer feel like they could work this out. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy but somehow going add it together with the boys seemed to make her feel better. She was still avoiding Allison like bubonic plague itself but that was only because of her dad. She liked the girl otherwise. Maybe a bit too cheery. But, she could live with that.

Just then Lydia Martin had to make her grand entrance into their conversation. "Figure what out?" She asked as she slammed her tray onto the table an onslaught of people following her. She heard a noise of amusement and look to her side to see Stiles looking amazed that Lydia was sitting within two feet of him.

He quickly recovered and stumbled out with a response, "Uhh…just, ah, homework." He said. He then leaned over so he could whisper to Scott, "Why is she sitting with us?" He asked and Scott just shrugged his shoulders.

Sawyer rolled her eyes and picked up her stuff, "Alright, this is my cue to leave." Standing up Sawyer had made room for Danny to sit down in. She also spotted Allison coming over and she knew that with the look on Lydia's face Sawyer did not want to be a part of this situation.

"What, no, you can't leave." Scott said quickly.

"Sorry Scott." Sawyer said, "but I have to go, I promised Coach I would help him with something." Her eyes darting over to Allison quickly before waving goodbye to all over them, "Text me when you're done and let me know if you figured out what you're going to do."

He nodded his head and she turned around walking away trying to find another place to sit. Looking at all the other people in the cafeteria she realized that she didn't want to sit with anyone else. Sighing she looked towards the doors and shrugged her shoulders. Guess she was eating with Coach again. He wasn't too bad of a person to eat with, but he always ate with his mouth open and that kind of pissed her off.

She walked out of the cafeteria and dumped her lunch in the trash. She hated tater tots anyway. making her way down the different hallways towards Coach's office when she passed the buses. There was a pull in her stomach towards them. Wrapping her arms around herself she slowly walked out towards the crime scene of the old bus. Policemen had surrounded the place in the morning, but the must have all taken a break because almost nobody was there.

Sawyer could have sworn that she had seen this bus from somewhere else. Glancing around her she risked getting a closer look at the bus. The number was familiar to her. Not only because she had seen it in her dream, but the number reminded her of something.

"Sawyer!" she heard a voice call. She turned around to see The Sheriff waving towards her. "What are you doing here, kid?" He asked.

Sawyer let out a nervous chuckle, "I was just trying to see what could have done this." She gulped and glanced back to the bloody bus, "Do they know who was attacked yet?"

The Sheriff rubbed the back of his head like he didn't want to answer the question yet. Then his face changed and he sighed, "It was the driver of the bus, his name was Garrison Meyers."

"Meyers?" She said in shock. That's how she knew the bus. It was the bus that Scott and her would ride home on. She remembered Meyers because he would always feel bad for her. Her and Scott were the last stop of the day and he would give them candy on the weekends to cheer them up. He was always so nice. Someone who didn't deserve to die. "Is Mr. Meyers okay."

"He's being treated for his wounds." The sheriff said quickly, "Sawyer…did you know him?" He asked.

Sawyer nodded her head slowly, "He was my old bus driver." She responded. "He used to drive Scott and I home. He was a nice guy. He didn't deserve this."

"Sawyer." The Sheriff said, "This was a mountain lion attack nothing could have prevented this." He was trying to consul her.

She couldn't understand why her or Scott would want to do this. He was always so nice to them. The rare few who gave her light at the end of the tunnel. Why she tried to hurt him was beyond her. When she had shifted in front of Cassidy she never had a bloodlust to kill him. Sure, she was afraid that she might hurt him. But, that was mostly fear. Sawyer never felt fear when she was around Mr. Meyers. And for all, she could remember Scott didn't hate him either.

The dream she had last night made her think of something. In her dream, she had tried protecting Cora from the Alpha. What if she had been doing the same with Mr. Meyers but just couldn't remember it.

Sawyer frowned and then started walking away from him. She could have prevented this. So many things she could have done to prevent this. She also thought about how everyone could keep saying this was an animal attack.

She had reached the door when she shook her head. He needed to be warned about this. Sawyer knew that Stiles would never willingly tell his dad about the supernatural. He cared too much for him. All he wanted to do was protect him from harm. So, turning around she jogged back to the Sheriff and called out to him, "Sheriff!" She said a little too loudly and he whirled around staring at her questioningly. Motioning the door, she pointed out the broken handle, "If it was a mountain lion then how did it open the door?"

Sawyer then left him as he was staring at the door. His heart beating faster as she left.

* * *

She had gotten a text from Stiles telling her that they had left lunch. Sawyer sighed kicking her feet off of Coaches desk. She opened up his drawer and put the red vines she had been eating back in. Sawyer never told Coach but she had made a copy of his office key a long time ago. Every now and then she would sneak in and eat some of the candy. Moving out of the chair and out the door, Sawyer made sure to lock the door back up.

She then quickly ran through the school trying to find Scott and Stiles. She was relieved to find them standing by the stairway. Stiles waved her over and she nodded her head telling him silently she would be right over. "Guys!" She called out as she ran towards them. Both of them turned their heads towards them.

"What?" Stiles asked.

Sawyer let out a breath, "I went back to the bus to get so more answers when I ran into your dad." She told Stiles who promptly was about to freak out but she was able to stop him in time. "He told me who the victim was. It's…"

"Garrison Meyers," Stiles said, "Yeah, we know, found out during lunch, it was all over the news."

"Yeah but don't you get what that means?" she said excitedly, "Mr. Meyers was nice to us Scott." She said looking at him hoping he would figure it out. Scott's eyebrow just shot up telling her that he wasn't getting it and neither was Stiles.

Sawyer sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Last night in my dream, towards the end of, I was trying too… I was trying to protect my best friend. The Alpha had its claws over her throat and I tried to stop it. For a moment it looked at me I thought it was going to stop but it didn't. What if my dream was actually mirroring what was happening."

"So," Scott said slowly, "You think we were trying to protect Mr. Meyers instead of killing him?" He asked.

She nodded her head.

"And you're basing all of this on a dream that you had?" Sawyer rolled her eyes.

"I know this sounds crazy but if I'm right then that means the Alpha wants something."

"Yeah, he wants to kill everyone in the town with his new wolf friends." Stiles quipped and she glared at him.

Scott rubbed the back of his neck, "He's got a point, Sawyer."

"I thought you would have been the first person to be on board with this Scott."

"Look I want to believe that we tried to protecting him but Sawyer we can't go off of some dream."

"Then we go to Derek!" She shouted and a few people turned around looking at them.

"Alright let's just get going before more people stare at us." Stiles said quickly while ushering the two of them down the staircase. As they started going down the hallway thought of another thing to ask them.

"How was lunch with Allison?" She asked.

"It was fine." Scott said unsure of himself.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "It was terrible." He said simply, "His one on one date with Allison turned into a group date with Lydia and Jackson."

"Woof." Sawyer said, "That's rough buddy. Hanging out with Lydia is one thing but Lydia and Jackson? It's like picking a movie thinking it was a rom-com then finding out it was horror movie all along."

"The group date isn't the worst part." Scott said.

Sawyer hiked an eyebrow up, "What can be worse than being on a group date with Lydia and Jackson?" Sawyer asked sarcastically.

"Going bowling." Scott said.

What happened next was just purely instinct. Whenever something bad happened in Scott's life and it was just to ridiculous she just had to laugh. So, she did. Trying to watch Scott bowl is like watching someone walk on water. It only happened once and that's debatable depending on the person you ask. So, Scott would need to do some serious Jesus mojo in the next couple of hours.

After being done with her laughing fit Sawyer wiped her eyes, "I needed that." She said to herself, "I really did."

"It's not that funny." He said being defensive.

Sawyer almost started laughing again, "It kind of is. All things considered." She said, "Look, I still think that's it's a bad idea to go out with Allison. Considering that we might or might not have hurt a guy but I think that you should go."

"I don't get how is this happening to me?" Scott asked them.

"I know right?" Stiles said, "Once it's hanging out then you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out."

"How is this happening?" Scott asked again. "Sawyer and I either killed a guy or we didn't."

"I don't think Danny likes me very much?" Stiles wondered to himself not really paying attention to Scott anymore.

"I asked Allison on a date and now we're hanging out."

"Am I not attractive guys?" Stiles asked while stopping in front of a classroom.

Sawyer stopped with him wanting to see how this train wreck on a conversation ended. Her eyes bouncing back and forth between Stiles and Scott.

"I make first line, and now the team captain wants to destroy me. And now, I'm gonna be late for work." He said looking down at his phone and Sawyer furrowed her eyebrows. Deaton gave out the weirdest work hours ever. Her mother used to work for Deaton back when she was younger. Sawyer vaguely remembers her coming back at odd hours of the night reeking like wet dogs.

"Wait, Scott, you didn't- Am I attractive to gay guys- you didn't answer my question." Stiles said yelling.

He then stopped and turned to her, "Do you think I'm attractive to gay guys?" He asked her.

Sawyer shrugged her shoulders lifting her backpack up. "I don't know, do I look like a gay man to you."

"Am I attractive to straight girls."

Sawyer grabbed his cheek and moved it back and forth. She squished his face together and he scrunched his nose up glaring at her. Finally deciding she had enough Sawyer let Stiles go. "You're like a straight six and a gay three."

"A six?" He asked incredulously.

"Grow out your hair and you could bump it up to a seven point five."

Stiles flung his arms out, "A seven point five that's the best you think I could do! I thought girls loved personality?"

She shook her head, "They do. But this is high school Stiles. Girls here couldn't give two shits about that."

"Well, what about you?" He asked poking her in the shoulder.

"What do you mean 'what about me'?" She asked swatting his finger away.

"Do you find personality attractive."

Sawyer side and rolled her eyes, "Stiles if this your subtle way of asking me if I'm attracted to you the answer, as of now, is no."

Stiles groaned, "What will it take to get girls to notice me."

Sawyer rubbed his buzzed head, "I'm telling you Stiles grow out the hair, it will do wonders." She let go of his head and punched him lightly in the shoulder. Today was her day off from work and she honestly had no idea what she was going to do with it. Hanging out with Stiles seemed like an option but she had a feeling she might murder him by the end of it. Scott was working and Cassidy was staying after school with his science club.

The only other two options were going home and dealing with her mother. Or going over to the Hale house and get some answers from Derek. Both sounded horrible. Both were bad idea's destined to end in failure. And yet she chose the second one because she liked a challenge.

"Hey, Stiles?" She said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"We're going to figure this out right?"

They both stood there looking at the door where Scott had just left. "God, I hope so. I so do not want this to become a horror movie."

"Why?"

"Because the funny guy is always the first to go." He argued turning to her.

"No, the black guy is always the first to go. But since we do not have a black guy in the group I would be the first to go." She counted, "Blonde with boobs always comes second in horror movies." She then took her ponytail out to make a point. "See blonde." She then took her hands and pushed her boobs up, "And boobs."

She could tell that he was struggling to look down at her boobs. "Stiles this is the only time I will let you stare at my boobs without punching you. Use it."

As soon as he said it his eyes immediately went down and stared at them for a couple of seconds. He then looked back her face with concentration, "You should wear t-shirts more often those flannels don't really help you out."

Sawyer laughed, "Maybe you're really the gay best friend." Stiles sputtered for a few moments, "Oh and by the way I still have the video of you dancing to _Spice Girls_."

His jaw had hit the floor. Sawyer turned around and left Stiles in shock. She would never let him live down that video. He was thirteen and she had come over to his house because they had a science project together. She walked in on him singing to Spice Girls and instead of letting her presence be known she took a video instead. Sawyer was waiting for a specific time that she could use it for blackmail.

As she was about to walk out the door she heard him shout at her, "YOU CAUGHT ME IN A MOMENT OF WEAKNESS!"

Her laugh could be heard as she walked out the door.

* * *

The Hale house was tragic to look at. You could tell just from looking at it that there was so much history behind it. It almost made her cry knowing that no one would never live in it again. This was where Cora grew up. It was, according to her dream, where she spent some time. She had been thinking about it all day and Sawyer had decided that what she saw was not a dream but a distant memory tucked away. At first, she thought it was because she was so young, that she had not remembered it. But if that was true then how come she had not known Cora when they met again.

They seemed to be close in her memory. More like family.

She knew that her mother didn't like the Hale's but if that was true then why did she let her hang out with them at their house when she was younger? Sawyer started to think that maybe she should have gone to her mother with the questions instead of Derek. Already here though and not wanting to waste gas Sawyer turned off her car and exited it.

The smell of ash assaulted her nose and she had to do everything she could from not turning away. A feeling of fear and anxiety rushed through her. The screams of her dream came rushing back into her mind causing her to stumble back against her car. They were so clear in her mind.

Pushing the screams from her nightmares away. Sawyer swallowed her fear and walked towards the house. Coming up to the burnt green door she didn't even bother knocking. She figured that Derek would have heard her by now. If he hadn't, then, oh well. She pushed open the door and walked into the burnt down house.

It was like the house came straight out of her nightmare. Everything was where she saw it last night. Nothing had moved and the Hale house was suspended in time. As she walked around the foyer she noticed that the floorboards creaked. The more she looked around the house the more her head started to pound. The pounding came from the base of her skull and fell to the back of her neck. She reached back with her hand and applied pressure to it. And she felt something there that wasn't there yesterday.

When she had woken up there was a sharp pain in her neck but she barely noticed it. All throughout the day her neck had been inching. She had waved it off as her hair or the tag on the back of her shirt. Feeling the scabs, she was starting to think that something else had happened last night. Well, other than almost killing her old bus driver with Scott.

Sawyer turned her attention to the staircase. She had a pulling feeling in her gut that was calling out to her. It felt more than any emotion she had ever before. It was felt more…primal. Being in the house was making her feels things that she had never felt before. Seeing the burnt down house was making her sadder than she ever expected to be about it. Sawyer felt like she spent an eternity here but couldn't remember any of it.

She thought back to her mother. Her mom had never explained why she hated Talia Hale. Then finally one night she snapped at Sawyer yelling at her, "Because I can't remember Sawyer!". She never understood what that meant. She could tell that whatever had happened between the two women deeply upset her mother. When her mother had yelled those words at her she saw the tears in her eyes and frustration all over her body. At first, Sawyer had thought that she was telling her that she couldn't remember why she hated Talia Hale. Now, she's starting to think that her mother actually can't remember something that she so desperately wants to.

Because of Talia Hale.

Sawyer hadn't even noticed that she was about to open the door until her hand was on the doorknob. She stared at it for a couple of seconds trying to decide if she truly wants to open the door. Whatever was back there her and Cora tried to look at all the time. Thinking of Cora's smiling face, she pulled her hand away from the doorknob. She couldn't do it without Cora by her side. Backing away from the door she wondered if Derek was even in the house. She hadn't seen his car out front but she figured he parked in the back anyway. Taking a deep breath she tried finding his scent. He smelled like redwood and mint. She had figured that out when helped her out when she was transforming. She couldn't smell his scent now. It lingered telling her that he was staying here but not now. Just to make sure she listened for a heartbeat and was disappointed to find that there was only her own.

Rolling her eyes at the idea of waiting for Derek she strode towards the door fulling intending to leave. Until she heard a creak of a floorboard coming from the upstairs. Sawyer was fully aware that this was an old house. But, that type of creak only comes from someone walking around. Letting out a few short breaths she thought about running. _It could be the Alpha. It's not my house._ _I shouldn't care._ She thought. Then in the back of her mind, she heard another voice say _So, then why do you?_ The voice sounded strangely like her mother.

The voice was right. She did care and she didn't know why. Mustering up her courage Sawyer made her way to the stairs and crept her way up. It was hard walking up the old burnt downstairs and making sure that they didn't creak. Sawyer did her best and was surprised she made it up the stairs without much of a problem.

She looked around the hallway and saw that dust and ash covered almost everything. Derek's scent was stronger here. Sawyer tiptoed down the hallway passing three other rooms until she made it to the one on the end. It was closest to the window that overlooked the forest and it was also the only room where the door was open.

Sawyer stepped in front of the old door and paused. This was her chance to pull back now. To make sure that she stayed alive. She could be facing the Alpha right now. Gritting her teeth Sawyer kicked open the door and looked around the room. She had put her fists up ready to fight but put them down when she saw that the room was completely empty.

Letting out a noise of confusion Sawyer walked into the unoccupied room. She did a three sixty to make sure that no one was hiding. She looked at the door and even under the bed. No one was in the room but something had made that noise. Inspecting the room, she had a sense of Déjà Vu. She couldn't tell what the wall color was before but she would bet everything she owned that it was maroon. There was poster board on the wall burnt to a crisp. But she knew what it would be covered with. It was almost like she could still see the object pinned to it. Pictures, article clippings, certificates, and one picture that laid in the center of it all.

Cora always kept a picture of them in the middle of her poster board.

The pounding sensation returned to her head. It hurt so much that it caused Sawyer to go to her knees. She let out a cry of pain and put a hand to her head trying to calm the sensation. Nothing was working. It was still there. Tears collecting at the edge of her eyes Sawyer tried willing the pain away. She sat down and faced the poster board bringing her knees up to her chest. She took deep breaths making sure that she didn't shift. Focusing on the poster board Sawyer tried her best to remain calm. Blackspots had started to form forcing her to squeeze her eyes shut. A strange ringing sound had started to fill her ears.

Then she heard it. A voice was calling out her name, "Sawyer?" A soft female voice asked.

Sawyer peaked her head up to see that the room she was just in was no longer burnt. Instead, it was a beautiful marooned color. She looked around to see that the mattress she had leaned up against was now covered. The bed was made with a dark grey, white, and black comforter. It had intricate swirls that seemed to branch off. Sawyer swirled up to see that the poster board was now filled with everything she remembered being there. Except for the photo. The photo was gone. Standing up in shock she rushed over to it to make sure what she was seeing was real.

"Sawyer?" The soft voice said again.

Sawyer glanced over to the doorway to see a beautiful woman standing there. She had tan skin and straight dark hair like Cora. In fact, this woman looked exactly like Cora and a little bit like Derek. Her cheekbones were high with a square jaw and her deep brown eyes looked at her sadly. There was no doubt in her mind that this was Talia Hale.

Mrs. Hale approached a young girl who was sitting next to her. She recognized the young girl as her younger self from her dream. Mrs. Hale knelt down to Blondie, her younger self, and looked concerned at her, "Sawyer what are you doing in Cora's room?" She asked brushing a lock of her hair back.

Sawyer gulped not understanding what was going on and watched as Blondie met Mrs. Hale's brown eyes, "I thought I heard something." She said quietly

The side of Mrs. Hale's mouth quirked up and arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "You're still looking for Cora?" She asked.

Blondie nodded her head, "I heard come up here but I can't find her. I just want to know where the hell she is."

Mrs. Hale then frowned, "Sawyer you know you're not supposed to say words like that." She scolded her. Sawyer cowered at Mrs. Hale's scolding and she saw her younger counterpart do the same. Then Mrs. Hale sighed brushed her something off of Blondie's striped shirt, "And since when can't you find Cora?" She asked. "You're the best seeker in all of Beacons Hills Sawyer. You can find anything."

Blondie blushed and started twirling one of her blonde pigtails, "You really think so?" She asked quietly.

Mrs. Hale smiled brightly, "I know so. I've seen it with my own eyes."

Blondie's eyes lit up, "Even with your special eyes?" Her younger self-said causing Sawyer to look at the both of them in confusion.

Mrs. Hale nodded her head in agreement, "Even my special eyes." She saw Mrs. Hale's eyes flash a brilliant red startling Sawyer. She jumped back thinking that it was the Alpha but then she watched as her younger self-squealed in delight. Then both of them heard a creak and their eyes met. Mrs. Hale grinned along with Blondie.

Blondie stood up and silently crept over to the closet. A few moment later she threw upon the door and screamed, "Got you!"

Sawyer watched as a young Cora stood up defiantly, "That's not fair you had help."

"Laura helped you last time!" Blondie refuted.

Mrs. Hale sighed smiling at them fondly, "Girls," She said, "how about you dispute about this after dinner okay. Sawyer your mother is downstairs cooking apple pie for dessert I bet she could use both of your help." Both her younger self and young Cora looked exact about the thought.

Blondie looked at young Cora, "Race you down there!" She exclaimed then took off Cora following too far behind.

Then the pounding sensation came back to Sawyer causing her to fall down. The world around her swirled in and out and she let out a cry of pain. This time it was different though as her original surrounding came back into place a small pressure was lifted off her head. One that felt like it had spent lifetimes there. The pain was just a dull throb now but she could still tell that it was there. Always there in the back of her mind. Sawyer didn't remember talking with Talia Hale and being that young but, she knew it was a memory. She could feel it in her heart, gut, and brain. Especially her brain.

Another creak came from the closet and Sawyer shot up racing to it. She threw open the door just like her younger self had done. Except for this time she was mad and ready to yell at whatever was in the closet. Just as she was about to open her mouth a tabby cat came flying out the door. Sawyer let out a sigh of relief, well at least it wasn't anything that could kill her.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Came the enraged voice of Derek. Sawyer cringed and turned around slowly to see that Derek was carrying about ten grocery bags in each hand. She never thought about how he ate. She just assumed that he lived off of squirrels or rabbits, maybe the occasional deer. Sawyer liked deer.

Shaking her head at how off topic she got Sawyer looked Derek in his eyes. She smiled slightly and gulped, "Well," She breathed out lightly and rung her hands together, "To make a long story short Scott and I might have killed a guy last night on the bus." She finished by shrugging her shoulders.

Derek looked at her like she was a cameraman on _The Office_. He dropped all his bags to the ground and she winced when she heard something break, "What the hell happened?" He asked slowly.

Sawyer let out a nervous chuckle, "This is gonna take a minute to explain."

* * *

Blake Rhodes smoothed her hair down once more in her rearview mirror. She had parked her car in the first spot she could find and tried pep talking herself into going inside. She was going to do this. She needed to do this. Not only for herself but for her children. After her conversation with Sawyer the other night Blake felt like she had finally been woken up. For years she had been in a haze but looking at her baby girls' heartbroken face the haze lifted.

That night she had dumped anything alcohol related down the drain. She had been guzzling lemon water by the ounces along with a fist full of vitamins and Advil for the headaches. The shaking hands had only ended a couple hours ago and she knew soon that migraines would show up soon. She had already emptied what little content of her stomach she had this morning. Detox was nobody's favorite part but every time she had an urge to drink she would shut her eyes and think of her babies. Sweet little Cassidy with a face that could melt your heart. Then Sawyer with her piercing blue eyes that reminded Blake of Sawyer's father.

She really wished she could remember him. Blake wished she could remember a lot of things. There were bits and pieces that came back at times but for the most part, there was a haze when it came to Sawyer's father. She knew he had Sawyer's eyes, she knew that he was witty beyond belief, that he could give the devil a run for his money, she knew she loved him. Whenever it came to the name Blake Rhodes came up short. She couldn't remember what the name was, what he looked like, or even his voice. All she knew is that he loved her and he loved Sawyer. She didn't need to remember that she could just feel it in her heart. Who couldn't love her baby, Sawyer? With her beautiful blonde hair, her piercing blue eyes and who could forget those pinchable cheeks. The moment Sawyer was born Blake had memorized every feature on the girl's face. So, why couldn't she remember the father's face or even name?

Stopping herself from getting another headache Blake took a swig of her lemon water. She closed her water bottle then opened her car door with determination. She would get this job. She would do better. She would be better for her babies.

Blake opened the front door to the Veterinarian Clinic and instantly felt like running once she heard the little bell ring. It had been a while since she had worked here but she remembers loving it. She liked caring for the animals and helping Deaton. He had done a lot for her when she was young. Helping her become a Vet Tech while caring for a newborn baby. He was a literal angel. His younger sister, Marin, not so much.

Wait. How did she know that Deaton had a younger sister?

Shaking her head Blake walked up to the front desk and ringed the front bell. After waiting for twenty seconds she rang it again. "I'm coming, I'm coming." She heard Alan say. He walked out to the front counter with a towel in his hands. Telling her that he had just got done with checking an animal.

"How can I help…" He trailed off when he looked up to see her nervously smiling at him, "Blake? What are you doing here?" He asked.

Blake smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "I know this seems odd. And I know how this looks. But I was wondering if I could maybe get my job back."

He lifted an eyebrow at her and her heart sank, "Might I remind you that you were the one that quit."

"I know that." She said truthfully, "And I'm not going to lie I was in a pretty bad place. Hell, I still am in a pretty bad place. But, I'm trying to not be in a pretty bad place and I thought I would start by getting a job."

"So, you came back here."

Blake shrugged her shoulders innocently, "Where else would I go, Alan. I'm a thirty-four-year-old single mother. With two children to two different fathers, one of them the biggest asshole you will even meet the other I can't remember. All while trying to kick my alcohol addiction. I can barely afford the dress I'm wearing. No one will take me." Her own words finally sinking in and she waved her hand at Deaton, "You know what, never mind, I'll just try the Mini Mart at the Gas Station."

She turned around making her way to the door. She had her door on the handle about to push it open when Death called her name, "Blake!" He yelled at her. She turned around and saw him smile at her, "Will you at least give me a chance to tell you my answer?" he asked.

She turned back to him fully her eyes wide with joy and surprise. A toothy made its way onto her face. He was going to say yes. She could feel it in her bones. He wouldn't have stopped her if he was going to say no. Straightening up her back she stuck her nose in the air and motioned for Alan to continue. "Well," She said trying to mask the excitement in her voice, "Get on with it. I have another interview to get too."

She watched as Alan chuckled softly shaking his head while doing so. He opened the counted and motioned for her to enter. "I take it you still remember where everything is?" He asked.

She nodded, "I do, but I think I'm going to need big scrubs, having two kids changes a body you know." She pointed out. She actually hadn't changed that much. Her hips were bigger. Her boobs slightly sagged more. All the weight that she had gained with each pregnancy had been lost because of how many times she had forgotten to eat.

Blake had eaten a true breakfast this morning. And did she go for it. She had never realized how hungry she truly had been until she ate. Whenever she would drink her hunger for food lowered. So, she never worried about it that much. After she had thrown up that morning she made two full plates of dippy eggs, bacon, and eggos. It was so worth the upset stomach that she still had now.

"I've been told." She heard Deaton say. "But we can worry about that later. For now, I need you to help with unpacking the supplies."

Blake nodded her head, "Alrighty boss."

He playfully glared at her, "Don't call me that." Then he went to open the box and handed her a checklist, "You do inventory, you were always better with the numbers."

"I was a math kid. Well still am. Sans the kid the kid part because well I'm an adult. With two kids of her own." She rambled and stopped when he caught her staring at her. "Inventory got it." She said stopping herself from talking more.

They worked in tandem for a while. Her going over the list while he took the items out and placed them on their proper shelves. "Oh!" He exclaimed and Blake perked her head up to look at him, "I almost forget. Scott McCall, he works here. In fact," He looked down at his watch, "His shift starts just about now."

"Scott works here?" She asked curiously after a minute of silence.

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Yeah, he lives next door to me." She said checking off a box on the list, "Sawyer never told me that he worked here?"

"Blake, Sawyer's sixteen I'm sure there is a lot of things she hasn't told you."

Just as they had looked back down at their work the boy who they had just been talking about burst through the door. He came huffing in with his lacrosse stick by his side. He quickly took off his helmet and set it aside. "Sorry, sorry." Scott said taking his backpack off and trying to find a place for it.

"Scott." Deaton said looking down at his watch, "You're all of two minutes late."

"I know I just don't want you to think that I'm slacking…" He trailed off when he saw her standing beside Deaton. Deaton taking a notice at the silence in the room lifted his head from inspecting the box.

"Oh, Scott, this is Blake Rhodes. Our new vet technician."

Blake noticed Scott's still shocked face, "Technically old because I used to her work here before. Then I quit in quite an unforgettable way. But I'm coming back now and that's all that matters at the moment." Smiled at the young boy. "Oh, duh, manners." She held out her hand and waited for Scott to take it.

After an uncomfortable ten seconds of waiting later she let her hand slip back to her side. It still hadn't managed to take the smile off her face though, "You probably don't remember me. But I'm…"

"Sawyer and Cassidy's mother, yeah, I know." He finished for her and she frowned slightly. His eyes widen as he realized what it must have sounded like, "Not that it's a bad thing. Sawyer's great, a little scary, but great. And so is Cassidy." He added, "He didn't even scream when we found that dead body."

Blake's eyes widened and Deaton's frowned as he eyed Scott quickly before going back to the Product. "What dead body?" She asked concerned.

"Not a human body." He added too quickly, "We found a body of a dead wolf in the Beacon Hills Preserve."

"Isn't that off limits since there's a mountain lion going around attacking people like that bus driver?" She asked. Recalling the story from the morning news. She had wanted to call Sawyer and see if she was okay but she felt like her daughter would probably just hang up on her.

"There wasn't when we found it." He mumbled.

"Alright." Deaton said clapping his hands together, "Let's get to work people."

Scott moved his attention over to Deaton, "Again. Deaton sorry I'm late. I really not trying to slack around."

Deaton scoffed putting the product on the side of the table, "Scott I can guarantee you, you're one of the least slaking kids in this town."

Blake looked over to see that Scott was smiling slightly. The sign of the young boy smiling caused her to smile. He reminded her of herself when she was younger. In the goofy, stumbling over your words, type of way. She hoped it stayed with him longer than it had stayed with her. Blake checked off a few more boxes when she spared another glance over to Scott.

Whose whole demeanor had changed. He was no longer smiling but instead looking rather worried. He was staring at something outside the door and she turned her head to see what it was. Her brow crinkled in confusion when she was saw that it was the Sheriff. She wondered why Scott would be worried about the Sheriff. She had thought that him and his son, Stiles, were best friends.

The Sheriff opened the door with papers in one hand with a dog on the other. Deaton turned around and smiled at the dog, "Hey," he said softly, "I see someone is ready to get their stitches out." He said the last part while tapping his thighs lightly.

"Hey there, Scott. You staying out of trouble" Sheriff said while taking his sunglasses off. The action made him incredibly less intimidating. Scott, who looked guilty of something, replied with a quick and easy yeah. To her, it didn't even sound like that. It sounded more like one of those noises that teenagers just make.

Then the Sheriff caught sight of her Blake who had leaned back against the counter. Both of her hands were gripping the top of the clipboard and once she saw that he was staring at her she gave him an awkward one-handed wave. Her blonde hair, that had been pulled back into a low ponytail, was now spilling out. She looked down at her black boots that more than a few scuff marks on them. The shoes' scruffiness didn't match the elegance of her dress at all.

"Blake Rhodes?" He said confused, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just work here again." She said nodding her head slowly. It was no secret that her and the Sheriff a few run-ins with each other. Along with a few disagreements that ended with her yelling at him and jabbing her figure in his general direction.

"Again?" He asked leaning forward.

"I used to work here when I was younger."

"Like Scott?"

There was a loud noise and everyone turned to Deaton who had laid the dog on the table, "No," Deaton said suddenly, "not quite."

That caused everyone in the room to become confused at the man who was now making baby faces at the dog. The Sheriff blinked a couple of times shaking the oddness away before turning to Deaton once more. "Hey, while I'm here, you mind taking at those pictures I was telling you about?" He asked waving his folder full of papers around, "Sacramento still can't determine an animal."

Deaton grabbed the folder from the older mans' hands and pulled out the pictures, "I'm not exactly an expert." Blake subtlety leaned forward more trying to get a better look at them while still looking like she was working. It was a talent she had picked up. Eavesdropping on people was easy enough. Learning how to read them was a bit harder. Figuring out their future motives was the hardest of them all. She had learned them though. Was even a conman for a while, all thanks to Cassidy's dad.

Of course, she would never tell her darling son that his father was actually a world-class con man. It sounded worse in her head than out loud. Blake grimaced, sometimes she wonders how weird her life actually is. Clearing her head of her thought she turned her focus back to the pictures that Deaton was examining.

"Oh," Deaton said in disgusted surprise, "This was the guy that was attacked on the bus."

Blake's mamma instincts kicked in and threw away all subtlety. She kicked off the counter and stood behind Deaton her head barely sticking above his shoulder. She wrinkled her nose at the sight of the photos. They were gruesome that was for sure. But to her, it didn't look like a mountain lion did it.

"Yeah, and we found wolf hairs on Laura Hale's body."

"Laura?" Blake asked perking her head up to look at the Sheriff, "Laura Hale's dead?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah." He said sadly, "We just found the second half of her body a couple days ago." He shifted his position uncomfortable about the whole thing.

"She was cut in half?" Blake asked. There was something about that information that was nagging at her. Where had she heard about a body being cut in half before? She didn't understand why but it didn't sound too unfamiliar to her. She swore she heard it somewhere before. The pressure was building up in the front of her head and she sighed. Here come more withdrawal symptoms.

Blake opened her mouth to say something else but Scott had beaten her into doing so, "A wolf?" He said worried then tried quickly to cover it up, "Umm, I mean, I think that I read somewhere that wolves haven't been in California for, like, sixty years."

"True enough, but wolves are highly migratory." Deaton corrected. "They could have been driven in from another state. Driven by impulse or strong enough memory."

"Wolves have memories?" Scott asked.

"Longer-term memories, yes. If associated with a primal drive." Deaton finished while eyeing Scott.

Blake made a noise of acknowledgment, "They also hunt in packs." She said causing all the males to look at her. Even the dog turned to look at her. "What? I thought we were all spewing out random wolf facts?" She waved off their confused glances and continued, "Anyway, wolves always hunt in packs. A lone wolf by itself can't take down a whole moose. That's why they work in teams so they can take down its prey."

"How do you know all this?" Scott asked her.

Blake shrugged her shoulders, "I used to read all the little animal books to Sawyer when she was little. She hated them, of course, but I had already bought so many so, I just read them all. The wolves just always seemed to stick with me the most." Blake said noticing the slight frown on Deaton's face and the quick glance that he spared her. The action caused her to frown what was wrong. Why would remembering details about wolves concern him?

"Anyway." He said, "See this one here?" he said pointing to a gash on the man's face, "Those are claw marks. A wolf would have gone for the throat or the spinal cord with its teeth." He said while motioning to his neck with his hand.

"So, what do you think, it's a mountain lion?" The Sheriff asked.

"I don't know." Deaton replied honestly.

Blake took another picture from the pile and examined it. Yes, it could be a mountain lion but her gut was telling her that it wasn't. The picture was of the man's chest, which had gotten the most damage. She looked at all the different claw marks and slashes. They looked more like knife wounds then claw marks. Far too big for a regular wolf to have done it. It was also far to clean. A wolf would have been messing with other scratches. This was just pure anger on the man. Looking down at his one side where his appendix would lay Blake saw something. It was tiny, cover by most of the other injuries but to her, it stood out the most.

A spiral shape that seemed incomplete. The nagging in the back of her head became worse. It was on the tip of her tongue. She was going to remember this. Remember this. What the hell is this? Finally, a signal word popped into her head.

"Revenge." She said starling the others who had continued the conversation. She knew that's what it meant. She didn't know how she knew but she did, she was sure of it. The spiral meant revenge. How she knew it, now that was the million-dollar question.

"What was that Blake?" Deaton asked her.

"I said avenge." She recovered quickly, "We should avenge this man. After all, he was just an innocent bus driver."

"Right?" The Sheriff said unconvinced at her answer. He turned back to Deaton. "Does any of this add up to a wolf attack."

"A wolf could chase down its prey, hobbling it by tearing at the ankles." There was a pregnant pause and Blake noticed a disturbed look on Scott's face, "And then the throat." Deaton finished.

Their silence was broken by the ringing of a cell phone. Blake winced when she realized that it was hers. Apologizing quickly, she took out her phone and answered it. "Hello." She answered.

 _"Mom?"_ It was Cassidy and he sounded surprised that she had picked up, _"Umm… Well, this is new. Wasn't really expecting you to pick up on the first try."_

"Cassidy, what is it?" Her son had inherited her talent of rambling and getting off topic.

" _Well. I was supposed to stay after school for science club but then it got canceled because Timmy Novak vomited everywhere. So, now they're sending everyone home."_

"I thought Sawyer usually picked you up from that?"

 _"Well, that's the thing."_ Her son said, _"I tried calling Sawyer six different times. She still isn't answering her phone."_

"Okay. I'll come pick you up in about twenty minutes?" She asked.

 _"Fine."_ He grumbled over the phone, _"But can you hurry up, I'm stuck in the classroom Timmy threw up in and it's really starting to stink in here."_

"I'll be there soon." She said, "Love you."

 _"Love you too, bye."_

She hung up and turned around to look at Deaton apologetically, "Hey, emergency popped up. Would you mind if I leave early today."

Deaton waved it off like it was nothing, "I understand, just make sure you come back tomorrow on time."

"I will." She promised as she walked out of the building. She sat in her car and let out a big sigh letting her head hit the steering wheel. Her brain was still pounding repeating one word over and over again in her mind.

Revenge. Revenge. _Revenge_.


	11. A Lot Happened Last Night

_**Hey I'm back with another chapter. This finishes up Episode 3. Sorry if it doesn't focus too much on the boys, it's mainly about Sawyer and her family. I'm promise though, next episode will be loaded with Sawyer and the Two Dorks.**_

* * *

Derek stared at her with his hand in a praying position in front of his face. He stood up from his spot in Cora's room kicking aside the now empty peanut butter jar that they had eaten from. Halfway through her story both of them become incredibly hungry and peanut butter was the only thing that they could agree upon. He brought them two plastic spoons and they had been passing back and forth for the past hour or so.

"So, let me get this straight." He said starting to pace the room, "You had this really weird dream about the Alpha killing someone."

"Yep." She said. She might have excluded the fact that the person was his sister.

"Then you go to school only to find out that a man was attacked on the same bus you and Scott dreamed about."

"Correct." She said again nodding her head slowly staring at him as he paced.

"And you didn't think to tell about any of this?" He asked while he finally stopped pacing. He threw his arms out wide and looked at her with wide disbelieving eyes.

Sawyer threw her hands up in defense, "What were we supposed to do. Look you up in the phone book? Say your name three times and wait for you to appear? Or maybe we should have opened a window and wait for you to come through it." She spat back, "You're not exactly the easiest person to get a hold of Derek. I mean," She gestured to the burned down room, "Does this place even have wi-fi, electricity, or running water for that matter."

"You two should have come here immediately after you learned about the bus driver."

"And how were we supposed to do that oh wise one? Believe or not Scott and I don't spend our days creeping on other people through windows." She stopped for a moment, "Well I don't, at least, I'm to sure about Scott." Gesturing wildly Sawyer stood up, "Besides that point. I have school and unlike Scott, who I'm pretty sure has forgotten that class is mandatory, I actually have to show up."

"Don't you understand!" He yelled, "If the Argents find out that the attack was from you or Scott they're going to send for back up. Then…Then we are truly fucked."

Sawyer wanted to scream, "Look you said they had a code, right?"

"Yeah, one I'm pretty sure you and Scott might have broken." He snarked.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at him she took a calming breath and looked at him. "But what if we didn't?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?"

Sawyer moved closer to him. His scent filled her nose and but something else was coming off of him. She couldn't quite place what it had smelled like. It was something completely new. But she got the feeling of fear whenever she smelt it. She looked up at Derek strangely, was he afraid for them?

He must of have caught her staring because as soon as he noticed it he tilted his head to the side, "What?" He snapped.

Sawyer shook her head, "Never mind I thought that I smelled… something." Pushing the scent to back of her mind and focusing on the bigger problem, "I'm saying what if Scott and I didn't go full rage mood on this guy last night. What if he and I were trying to protect him instead. From let's say something a little bit bigger." She suggested.

Derek straightened his head and quirked an eyebrow. That one action reminded her of a dog and she had to resist the urge to snort. "Something like an Alpha." He said.

Sawyer smirked, "With a capital A."

"Well, Sawyer, I can't believe I'm actually saying this but I think I need to see the scene of the crime."

"Why?"

"To see if you're actually correct." He then reached into his pocket and grabbed his keys twirling them around his index finger. "I'll drive. I don't think I could last a minute in that piece of shit car of yours."

Then Derek who by the arm and started leading out of the house, "Hey Grumpy Cat," she said, "Don't insult Trash Can she's very sensitive to stuff like that. And let me go I'm not a damn five-year old I can walk on my own."

He paused as they had reached and turned around to look at her oddly. "You named your piece of shit car Trash Can?"

"What like you didn't name your first car?" She said sarcastically and crossed her arms over her chest. He gave her a look telling her that he did, in fact, name his first car, "Yeah that's what thought. Now come on let's go unlike you I actually have a life that doesn't involve stalking teenagers."

He rolled his eyes and followed her as they walked out of the house and made their way into his black Camaro. She was lucky this time because Derek not decided to be a dick and lock the door on her. They both entered the car at the same time, "So, what are you exactly planning when we get there?" She asked as she clipped her seatbelt in.

"You're going to start your training." He said as he turned on his car. The car hummed to life and she enjoyed the idea that she was finally getting a handle on her problem.

"Really?" She asked, "What made you finally change your mind?" She asked leaning against the window as she watched Derek click his seatbelt in.

"Well, you and Scott almost murdering someone is kind of a big motivator."

"Mmmmhhmm." She hummed smiling brightly. Sawyer watched him as he looked over his shoulder out the rear window to back up. He had thrown his arm around the back her seat. A move she would always do when she was backing up. Although it was more to protect Cassidy in case her car decided to stop working. She felt like that might not have been the case when coming to Derek.

"What?" He asked as he caught her staring.

"You know what we're doing right?" She asked lightly, "We're bonding." She said in a sing-song voice. Giving him the big old jazz hands.

Derek scoffed, "God, you're like an annoying kid sister." He said as they finally turned around and started driving in the opposite direction of the Hale house.

The car was silent and Sawyer didn't mind it. She didn't care that neither of them was talking. It was almost comfortable to have not that much noise. Between her new abilities, Scott's constant whining, Stiles well being Stiles, and Cassidy's constant questions she welcomed it. She let her head rest against the seat and she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of being able to relax.

Her neck was a little stiff but she stocked that up to this car not exactly being made for comfort. The scabs on the back of her neck were still there and itched only a little now. She had never gotten a chance to look at them but from the feel of them they were crescent shaped. Sawyer wondered why they had not healed yet. She was able to recover from an arrow to the shoulder in less than twenty minutes. So, what was the deal with these scratches?

A couple minutes she heard Derek shift and she opened her eyes to glare at him. She did not want him interrupting her silence.

"Hey," he said and she wanted to groan, "can I ask you a question."

Sawyer scrunched up her nose, "What's stopped you before."

Derek shook his head and gripped the steering wheel tighter. The action caused her to sit up straighter, "Alright what is it Derek?" She asked.

"Why did you never tell me that you knew Cora?"

The question made her pause. Her whole body froze up and she felt her heart starting to beat faster, "I," She started to say, "I didn't think that it mattered."

"What, that you were best friends with my little sister or the fact that our mothers hated each other?" He asked.

"Both?" She said confused not knowing what he wanted her to say. "Should it matter?"

There was a pregnant pause before he spoke again, "No, it shouldn't and it doesn't change anything."

Sawyer swallowed her guilt and looked down at her shoes, "I wanted to tell you." She mumbled, "But, you had just Laura and me thought it would be bad taste to bring Cora up."

"I get it." Derek said then she watched as he furrowed his brow, "But the thing I don't get is our mothers hating each other."

Sawyer let out a snort, "Tell me about it. I'm starting to think that there was a lot more to it than just me and Cora."

They went into silence once again and Sawyer couldn't help but feel at ease with Derek. It was the same feeling she got whenever she was with Cassidy or with her grandparents. Even, though her grandparents are long gone and died a couple years back she always felt at home with them. Like, she truly had a family. With Derek she was starting to get that feeling like somehow, he was her family.

She watched the road as they turned into the school parking lot and Derek parked his car near the back. The school had emptied out somewhat sans a few teachers and the kids who went to clubs. For the most part, there was no one truly there and Sawyer was thankful for that.

As they both got out of the car and started walking towards the buses she saw Derek looking around. Dare she say it, he almost looked nostalgic. "What's with that face?" She asked.

"It's just, it's been a while since I've actually been to this school."

Sawyer rolled her eyes and nudge him with her side playfully, "Is the Big Bad Derek going to turn into a teddy bear?" She asked in a baby voice.

He snorted, "Don't make me regret this." He said.

As they walked towards the buses Sawyer saw their first problem. The police had closed the fence and sealed it off. She was no expert but Sawyer was pretty sure that not even Derek could rip the gate open. There was barb wire over the top and the axed out her plan of climbing it. She sighed, this was their only way in without being seen. She looked over to Derek to ask him what to do but instead saw that he had a big grin on his face.

Derek clapped his hands together rubbing them and walked towards their obstacle, "First lesson of Werewolf 101. Jump the fence."

She looked at him like he was an idiot, "And how am I supposed to do that?" She asked.

He smirked, "Like so." He stated then turned towards the fence. He bent his knees and jumped. Instead of only jumping a few feet into the air, like she had thought, he flipped over the fence and landed on his feet. He turned around and gave her a cocky grin. She knew that her jaw was on the ground she could feel it lying there.

Walking towards where Derek had stood a moment ago Sawyer eyed the fence up and down. She put her hands on her hips and kept staring at the top, "Well," She said, "shit. This whole time I thought you were Obi-Wan Kenobi. But really, you're Clark Kent." She stopped and tilted her head to the side, "Which I guess makes me Kara Danvers."

She looked down at Derek who was giving her his signature glare, "Jump, Sawyer." He said motioning to the fence with his fingers.

Rolling her eyes at the older werewolf she bent her knees a few times. If she was going to do this when she was going to need to limber up first. Sure, she was probably procrastinating but her first statement was true, she didn't need a pulled muscle. She heard Derek clear his throat and motion to his wrist telling her that she didn't have all day, "All right." She said finally, "But I'm not doing the flip that you did."

Bending her knees for the last time Sawyer closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and imagined herself going high into the air. Releasing her breathe Sawyer kicked off the ground as hard as she could. She felt herself launch into the air a for a moment she felt like she was flying. Then that feeling went away when she realized that she was falling back to the ground. She was freaking out a bit because she didn't know exactly how to land. Her feet landed on the pavement a little too harshly causing her to fall forward and onto the ground. When trying to stop herself from falling to the ground Sawyer had managed to fall onto her ass. She yelped when she felt the feeling of the asphalt against her butt.

She groaned grabbing her butt and rolling into a sitting position, "I think I broke my ass." She said to Derek.

Derek winced while holding out a hand to her, "We'll work on the landings later. For now, we go to the bus and see what we're working with."

Sawyer nodded her head and started leading her way towards the buses. She was surprised that they didn't have more officers on the scene. Then again Beacon Hills was already being spread pretty thin. And she was guessing that Sheriff Stilinski didn't think about people breaking in to see a crime scene. Then again, considering how many times her brother had tried doing it, he should just expect to happen at this point.

Ducking beneath the yellow tape Sawyer stopped at the bus, "So," She said and gestured to the bus lamely, "Here we are. The scene of the crime, this is where it all went down."

She watched as Derek's head tilted to the side and frowned even more than usual. He took a couple of giant sniffs with his nose and his face twisted into disgust, "I can't tell from here there are too many teenage hormones floating around. I need in the bus."

Sawyer rolled her eyes and opened up the back of the bus door. It had been broken so it didn't take much effort to open it this time, "Well come on then." She motioned for Derek to hurry up. He glared at her as he jumped up effortlessly onto the bus.

He walked slowly up the aisle eyeing everything with a very close eye. He then closed his eyes and began to take big deep inhales. Sawyer watched him complete confusion. Derek straight up looked like he was snorting cocaine but instead of cocaine, it was air. She had no idea what he was doing and stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do.

She watched as Derek finally opened his eyes and they flashed that brilliant blue color. He held out his hand for her and Sawyer excepted it. He pulled her in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Alright, lesson two in Werewolf 101. Learning to smell emotions. If you try hard enough you find out what you did here."

Sawyer looked over her shoulders at Derek, "If you did that already then why not tell me?"

He turned her head around again pushed down harder on her shoulders, "Sawyer, just shut up and listen to me." She rolled her eyes and cracked her neck which he took as a type of an okay. "I need you to close your eyes and concentrate. Then take a deep breath in through your nose and tell me what you smell."

She did as he said and closed her eyes. Sawyer wasn't going to tell but she didn't think that this was going to actually work. Taking a deep intake air through her nose she took in all the different scents that she could. She could smell the dirty metal of the bus and the scent of iron told her that it was the blood. Then there something else there that she couldn't quite pin.

It was salty in smell and not in a good way. It made the hairs on her arms stand up and she wanted to run because of the smell. Then, like at the Hale house, she got a flashback or something. She and Scott were battling the Alpha trying the help the bus driver. The Alpha had been clawing at him mercilessly and Sawyer had been the one to tackle him. Scott went to the bus driver trying to help him out by shielding him from the Alpha. The Alpha accepting his defeat, for now, ran off the bus but Sawyer had followed him in the woods near the bus lane. Once she had caught up to him Sawyer and tackled him to the ground but he easily threw her off himself.

Sawyer had weakly gotten up and they both stood there in the middle of the forest glaring at each other. The Alpha had then howled at her and her legs gave out going to her knees and shift back into her human form. She watched as the Alpha made it way over to her slowly. He stood in front of her in his monstrous form and brought his claws to her face. It looked at her with its bright vivid red eyes and pushed a piece of her hair back with its claw. It wrapped its hand around her neck and put its forehead against hers in a gesture of comfort. Then it plunged it's claws into her neck causing her to cry out in pain. The Alpha laid her on the ground gently, like putting a child to bed, and she watched it walk away as her vision went dark. Before her vision completely went she saw the Alpha shift back into human form as he walked away. There was nothing there that she could use to identify with, he was too far away and it was too dark.

She opened her eyes back up with a gasp. She had seen the Alpha in its human form. Well, at least his silhouette at least. Her knees gave out and Sawyer collapsed to the bus's floor Derek only slightly catching her. She reached for the back of her neck and felt the scab marks there. All that had happened last night. How did all _that_ happen last night?

"Sawyer!" Derek yelled calming her down slightly, "What did you see?" He asked.

"A lot." She answers and looked up at him with wide eyes, "Like, seriously Derek, so much happened last night."

Derek helped her up from the ground and stabled her when she wobbled a bit. She had seen the Alpha, holy shit she had faced the Alpha. And it didn't kill her. Instead, it was almost very loving towards her like it didn't want to hurt her. It was like it was trying to teach her a lesson instead of wanting to hurt her. The way it put its forehead on her, the way it tucked her hair behind her ear.

The whole thing was just very weird. "Sawyer, care to clue me in." He said and Sawyer got a grasp on her bearings.

"Umm. Yeah, sure but let's get off the bus. I don't want to get arrested."

He nodded his head and let go of her. They both quickly made it off the bus and rushed back to his car. They didn't care to jump over the fence this time, rather they just pushed it open. Sawyer was thankful for that, she was having to big of a crisis to focus on werewolf lesson at the moment. Whatever the hell the Alpha did to her neck was really fucking with her mind and she would like it to stop. Opening the door to Derek's car she sat in it a took a couple of deep breathes.

"Sawyer, what did you see?" He asked again.

Sawyer waved her hand around in the air, "Well at first I saw Scott and I fighting the Alpha but then things took a turn for the weird. Scott stayed behind to protect the bus driver from the Alpha then I chased the Alpha and it…did something to me."

"What do you mean it did something to you?"

"I think that it fucked with my head. It showed me a symbol and I can't really make any sense of it. It was a spiral shape thingy."

She watched Derek's eyes grow wide and he lunged back and started digging around his backseat. He then pulled out a picture and handed it towards her. She recoiled in disgust at first at the sight of the dead deer but made herself look at it. She tore her gaze from the mangled body of the deer and instead looked at the symbol that had been carved into it. Her face went from disgust to recognition.

"Sawyer?" Derek asked her, "Is that the symbol that you saw in your head?"

She nodded her head lightly, "Yeah it is." She said, "What does it mean Derek?"

Derek's face had not changed in emotion, not really. But, his scent was different. It was the same type of scent that she smelled back on the bus. Then she knew that this was no longer going to be easy, this was no longer fun and games. Allison's family was no longer the biggest threat. Because smelling Derek's scent now had scared only for one reason.

Derek Hale was afraid.

* * *

Blake made it to the middle school within fifteen minutes of Cassidy calling her. The word revenge still in her mind but she tried her best to push it back. She didn't need to focus on that negative stuff in her life but she wasn't going to lie. Blake was curious as hell.

The whole looks and basically everything that Deaton had said had made her on edge. The feeling of familiarity when she heard that Laura Hale had been cut in half. The cuts and the spiral shape of the bus driver. It was all starting to add up and she felt like the answer was just out of her reach. She wanted to know what it was but she had a feeling that it was going to harder than she thought. Deaton tried to rush her off the topic of almost everything that involved her past. Blake thought that it was because the past was the past. In was true, the past was the past and you couldn't change that. But, it would be fucking amazing if you can remember the past so you can let it be.

Pulling up to the school Blake parked her car and exited it. She hadn't been in the middle school for quite some time. The last time she had been there Sawyer was still in middle school and she picked her up because Sawyer had gotten sick. Coming back to this place just made her anxiety was going through the room. Her head was still pounding and her hands were still shaking. Both from the withdrawal and because she was anxious.

She clenched her fist and forced the shakes to stop as she came to the door. She took a deep breath and swung opened the door. Only, it didn't work. She kept pulling on the door trying to force it to open and let out some colorful swear words when she wasn't able to open it. Then other doors then opened and she watched as a judgmental mother walked out the door with her daughter in hand. Blake let out a sigh and glared at the door.

"I'm an idiot." She told herself then pushed the door happy when it finally opened.

Walking into the school she was elated to see that the front office was right there. She wouldn't have to wander around the school looking for her son like an idiot. Opening the door to the office she smiled at the front desk lady.

"Hi, Ms." She glanced down at the woman's nameplate, "…Gladis. I'm here to pick up Cassidy Rhodes."

The woman, who had been typing, didn't even spare her a glance. "And what is your relation to Mr. Rhodes."

Blake blinked a couple of times, "I'm his mother?" She said confused as to why she hadn't known that. This woman certainly wasn't glad at all.

The older woman side and picked up the phone sighing into it. "Hello." She said in a nasal voice into the phone, "Ms. Rhodes is here to pick up her son." There was a pause, "Yes, the mother." Another pause, "No, not the teenager, yes the adult one." Then she saw Gladis nodded her head a bit and turn back to her, "He'll be down in a minute."

Blake smiled brightly. "Okey-dokey." Then as she turned around she shook her head. Who the hell says okey-dokey anymore. Not thirty-four-year-old women that's who. Blake groaned, she was losing her damn mind.

She waited in front of the office for her son. She wandered around a little bit to try and occupied her mind. She found a trophy case and thought that this was something she could take her mind off of things. She slowly walked over to it and smiled as she saw all the small trophies that people had one over the years. Blake smiled as she saw the different photos of the smiling kids. As she looked towards the trophies more to see who won them her smile fell.

There in one of the cases was a trophy that read: _MVP of the Year Derek Hale._

Blake blinked a few times and put her hand on the back of her neck where the crescent-shaped scars lied. The pressure was back in her head as if the name Derek Hale triggered something. She knew that it was Talia's youngest and only son but it was something more than that. Her gaze moved a few inches to the right to see the picture of a young smiling boy there.

Then her vision went blurry. _"Come on mom!"_ She heard a young excited boy say, _"I want to get home so we can celebrate. I bet Laura and Peter are going to be so jealous of this."_

 _"Derek."_ She heard a voice scold say to the boy, _"You know it's not nice to gloat."_

 _"Besides Derek."_ She heard her voice say, _"Peter hates all sports."_

 _"That's right."_ Talia's voice said _._

 _"But moooooooooooom."_ The voice said again. "Mom." She heard a second time but it was no longer the other boy's voice. It was Cassidy. She turned around to see her son standing there and she had to place a hand on the glass to balance herself. Her head was pounding and there was a slight ringing in her ears. She smiled at her son that was looking at her with concern.

"Hey, sweetie." She said smiling while slightly out of breath.

"Hey, mom?" He said unsure of what to do. He had his hand shoved into his sweatshirt pockets. His brown eyes were not focused on her but instead on the floor.

"Come on, let's go home." She held out her arm and he came rushing over towards her.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and they walked out of the school together to her car. As the entered the car she could feel the tension around her son. It was obvious that he had no idea what she was doing here. She hated that. She hated that her own son was wondering why she was picking him up and not her daughter. Once they both strapped in Blake held off on starting the car up.

"Cassidy." She said not being able to face her son, "I know I've been a bad mother and I'm sorry that I took your chance of a good childhood away from you. I'm sorry. But, I'm going to change and I know I've said that before but this time it's different." She chocked out the last part and tried to keep the tears in her eyes.

Her son was silent for a moment, "Why is it different this time?" he asked and she could hear the strain in his voice.

She turned to him and smiled sadly at him. Grabbing his face, she brought it forward and laid her forehead against his. She brushed his long shaggy hair back and kissed his cheek, "Because I'm tired of watching my children suffer." She said, "I know that it's not going to be easy but I'm going to try this time. Actually, try…In fact, I even got a job!"

Pulling back she watched as his faced morphed into one of shock, "You got a job?!"

Blake nodded her head, "Yep, I got a job as a vet technician. I used to have the job when I was younger but then I quit."

Cassidy nodded his head, "This is good." He said slowly then slouched back and smiled, "This is good."

"Good to hear it." Blake said and started the car, "Now let's get home because I need a nap and then I have to go out a get more gas."

* * *

When she got home, Cassidy ran straight upstairs to his room. Blake would have told him to slow down but she had been to tired. She went over to the couch and collapsed right on it clutching the pillow and closing her eyes. Sleep had come instantly. The darkness felt good but then something happened. Everything had started spinning, even in the darkness, she could tell that it was spinning. The ringing that had happened back in the school came back and Blake was over it. She opened her eyes to move to get some Tylenol. But, when she opened her eyes she was not in her living room. In fact, she wasn't even laying down she was standing straight up.

Blake Rhodes was no longer in her home. No. She was in a beautiful mansion with plenty of people surrounding her. A young boy who could be no older than Cassidy was running around with a young girl who looked to be around four. Both had black hair and both had the same high cheekbones as each other. Next came another girl who was slightly older than the both of them. They chased each other around and Blake didn't know how she knew but she knew that those were the Hale children. She looked around and found that the house looked familiar to her and the pressure that was always in the back of her head came with it. She found a mirror on the wall and stepped rushed over to it to check her reflection. She looked the same, maybe a bit younger, and instead of wearing her normal tank top and sweatpants with slippers. She was wearing a cute stylish dress with slight heels. Her hair was down, which was not normal, and she had light make up on.

Something was not right here. This dream was starting to feel less like a dream and instead, it felt like something else.

"Blake." A voice called to her. She turned around to look for the voice that had called for her. Only she was no longer in the mansion, she was instead, in an old run downed barn. Blake stared at the woman who stood in front of her. Her back was straight and her chin held high like she was royalty. Her brown hair curling just below her shoulders. And those dark brown eyes staring at her intensely almost made her cower in fear.

Blake knew who this woman was instant. "Talia Hale?" She asked. Why the hell was Talia Hale in her dream? The woman was wearing a simple button up shirt with a worn pair of jeans but somehow, she able to make it look like fucking Gucci.

Talia took a step forward which caused Blake to take a step back, "Blake." She said softly, "You know why I have to do this right."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked quietly.

"It was the only way to protect you two." Talia pleaded with her again, "I didn't want it to end this way but this has to be the outcome."

Talia was getting dangerously close to her and all of her flight senses were telling her to leave. Something made her stay though. A pull in her gut made her look at the woman in front of her. Really look at her. The pressure in the back of her head was becoming so bad that it was almost rendering her useless. She let out a cry of pain and knelt to the ground grabbing the back of her head trying to get it to stop. As she looked onto the Talia the pain on kept coming back worse the longer that she kept her gaze.

Tearing her eyes away from the older woman Blake let out a sob, "What the hell is happening to me?" She asked herself.

She saw Talia kneel down and place a soothing hand on her back. She was rubbing a hand up and down her spine, "It's the only way you can stay safe from them, Blake. To make sure that Sawyer can stay safe from them."

"I don't want o to forget." She found herself saying. _"I don't want to forget!"_ She yelled this time. Over and over again in her head and in her mind, she was telling herself that she wasn't going to forget. The hand that was rubbing itself up and down her spine come to the back of her neck where her scars laid. Talia wrapped a hand around her neck and Blake took a deep breath in and pushed against her ears to drown out the pressure.

"Don't forget." She told herself. The tears had made it to her mouth and she could taste their saltiness. Snot was running down her nose and it was only a matter of time before it made its way to her mouth. She was in fucking hysterics.

What? What wasn't she supposed to forget? What was she trying to remember? Blake couldn't figure out why she was yelling Don't Forget over and over again. But, she knew that she had to do it somehow. She was in the middle of a jigsaw puzzle and her memory was the piece that would bring it all together.

Then there was something sharp pressing against her neck, _"Don't forget."_ She grunted out one last time before the sharp objects plunged into her neck.

There were flashes. Of events, she had never remembered attending. People's face that she doesn't remember seeing. Of her playing with a young Sawyer who was happy and a smile ever so present on her face. She had been running around with another girl around her age. A girl that looked like Talia's youngest daughter. She saw images of people with guns and bows surrounding the mansion that she had been standing in at the start. An old man with white balding hair gripping a sword with an evil smirk on his face. The same spiral shape that she had seen on the man's body. Then a different one that seemed to have three spirals in one. She heard panicked cries of Deaton telling her to get some medicine for someone. A strong masculine voice telling her to run and take Sawyer with her.

She saw different eyes of people she had never remembered seeing. A young woman with bright blue eyes and dark hair. A woman who didn't wear shoes and had what seemed to claws was clutching her tight. A blind man with a cane and frown on his face seemed to look murderous. Talia's eyes flashing a brilliant shade of red.

Finally, a pair of bright blue eyes. Eyes that she had seen before. That she had dreamed about. Eyes that she saw almost every single day of her life. She saw the eyes of Sawyer in another man. She couldn't see his face or his body but he was telling her to run. He had grabbed her by the shoulders and was shaking her telling her to run as fast as she could.

It all flashed before her in a matter of seconds before she woke up with a gasp. She looked over to see that her phone was buzzing from the alarm she had set for herself. She had set it to around six to let her know when to get gas. Sighing, she rubbed temples to ease the pain that was there from that weird ass dream she had just had.

Putting her hands on her knees she got up and grabbed her keys along with her jacket. "Cassidy!" She called out, "You want anything from the store?"

"No, I'm good!" Her son shouted back. Shrugging her shoulders Blake opened the door and walked into her car. She looked over to see that Sawyer had still not made it back yet and she wondered where the hell her daughter was. Shaking her head and telling herself that it was nothing, Blake waved the odd behavior off. Today was a day full of odd behavior from everyone.

Pulling out of her driveway she drove a couple of miles down to the gas station to get some gas. It was relatively empty and since it was winter the sun had already disappeared. Once she pulled into a pump she got out of her car and got to work. She looked around her to see that no one else was really there. Well, the only other person that seemed to be there was a man in his early twenties with a really nice car. She had no idea what type it was, she wasn't that type of person, but she could tell that it was a lot.

Uncorking her gas gage she put the pump into and waited silently for the gas to start. She leaned against her car trying to figure out who made that much money in Beacon Hills to own that type of car. She looked at the man and tried to figure out if she had seen him before. He had black hair that was cut short. He seemed to be only wearing leather with nice designer jeans. From what she could see from his profile he looked to have sharp cheekbones. Once he finally turned around she was able to see the color of his eyes and Blake took in a gasp.

"Derek?" She said softly. So, low that she could have sworn it was only her that heard it.

But he did hear it though. His head jumped up at the sound of his name and looked at her with confusion written on his face. He seemed to be trying to figure out where she had learned his name from. If she was being honest, so was she.

He opened his mouth to say something but was put off by another car blocking her field of vision. Scratch that, it was multiple cars that seemed to have surrounded them. Not liking the looks of it Blake quickly made her way to her car and into the store to hide from the people who surrounded her. She watched from the inside the store as a couple of different men came out of the different cars.

They all cornered Derek and she wonders what they were all talking about. She couldn't read their lips but whatever they were talking about was making Derek mad. The main leader was a man in his early forties. He had soft brown hair with flecks of grey sprinkled throughout his hair. His eyes, from what she could see, were a bright blue. He wore clothes that honestly made him seem like a dad. But there was something from his posture that she recognized from somewhere.

She watched as that man had begun to cleaning Derek's windshield. All the other men were on standby waiting for orders from the other guy. Then once the man was done she watched Derek say something then not a moment later one man came up and smashed his back window. Blake put a hand over her mouth covering her gasp.

As soon as the other cars were gone she rushed back outside and looked at Derek. Their eyes met and she watched as the younger boy sighed in defeat. "What the hell just happened?" She asked.

Derek looked at his smashed window sadly, "A warning." With that, he got back into his car and drove away like that.

Blake watched him leave. As soon as his car was out of sight she flung her arms into the air, "Did he think that was an answer!" She shouted to no one in particular.

What the hell was this day?

* * *

After the whole bus thing with Derek Sawyer need to cool off. But, she was Sawyer Rhodes and she loved punishing herself. So, she had driven herself to the hospital to check on the bus driver that she tried protecting. It had started out well. There wasn't any traffic and only minor difficult finding a parking space.

She had walked in all bright eyed and bushy tailed ready to face the bus driver. When she asked the nurse sitting at the front desk where he was she looked at her sadly and told her what had happened. The man had succumbed to his wounds. He had died. He fucking died.

Sawyer had thanked the nice lady for telling her and she rushed out of the hospital. Her chest was becoming tight and she felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. The urge to shift was becoming more and more demanding but she tried to think of Cassidy, her sweet little brother. It calmed her down a little bit but the pain was still there. She had killed someone. Not directly but she couldn't save him. She had let someone die.

It was something that she had ever thought of. She knew that becoming a werewolf was going to be different but she didn't think that meant actually killing someone. Derek had told her that she would become dangerous. She just couldn't wrap her head around actually hurting someone like that though. It was a whole foreign idea to her.

She tried to control her breathing as she leaned up against her car. She felt like puking. Holding her stomach, she tried willing it to calm down. "Sawyer?" She heard her name being called out and she groaned. This was the last thing that she needed.

Turning around she came face to face with the concerned looking Melissa McCall. "Sawyer, are you okay?"

Sawyer let out a humorless bark of laughter, "I haven't been okay for a while now." She sniffled a little bit.

She heard her walk closer to her, "Do you need medical attention, Sawyer?"

Sawyer shook her head, "No, I'm fine. Physically fine anyway." She took a deep breath in and out, "I just…this day ended nowhere near where I thought it would end."

Melissa let out a small smile, "Were you visiting someone?"

Sawyer gulped, "Yeah, the bus driver, from the attack. I came to visit him but the told me the news."

"Oh." Melissa said sadly, "Did you know him well?"

"Not really, no." She replied honestly. "He was nice to me every once in a while. I just thought I would come and thank him for everything he did for me. But that's not going to happen now so I'm going home."

She nodded her head in understanding. She then started walking to her car which seemed to be farther away. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked again.

Giving her a thumb up Sawyer did her best to smile, "I'm fine Mrs. McCall. You can go home I'll be there in a couple of minutes. I just need to get my head together."

Turning around with reluctance she watched as Melissa started walking away. Sawyer then climbed back into her car and did the only thing she could think of. She screamed. She screamed until her throat could no longer take it. She let all of her tears fall freely and all the anger and fear she had pouring out with each scream. She hit her steering wheel multiple times and the horn even honked once. She probably looked like a toddler throwing a tantrum but she didn't care.

Feeling like she had had enough she stopped and let her head rest against the seat. This was not how she was planning on this day to end. A few minutes later she looked over at her phone that she had forgotten in the passenger seat. She had put in on silent ever since she left and hadn't looked at it once.

Reaching over and grabbing it Sawyer wiped her eyes and looked at her messages. She had a lot of unread messages from Cassidy. Along with fifteen missed calls from him. She scrolled through them and saw that his science club had been canceled. But, apparently, her mother had picked him up. He then went on to say that mom did a one-eighty and changed. That she was trying to be better. Sawyer wanted to roll her eyes but Cassidy had texted her that this time seemed different.

That it seemed more permanent.

She then took a look at the most recent message and saw that it was from the worst neighbor himself. She opened it and looked at what it read.

 _WORST NEIGHBOR EVER: Confronted Derek. You were right he isn't the Alpha. The Alpha wants us. PS. I kissed Allison and didn't kill her._

Rolling her eyes Sawyer texted him back: _Congrats on not killing your girlfriend. PS I know I was right I went to Derek early today after school. He told me a few things. We need to get the whole Scooby-Doo Crew together and talk._

Hitting send she put her phone down when she got another alert. She looked over to see that all Scott had texted her back was a simple thumb up emoji. Sawyer scoffed in disgust while turning her car on.

"Fuck emojis." She said to herself.


	12. The Furry Little Problem In The Room

**_Sorry, it's been too long. I just had delay after delay but I pushed through and bring you this chapter. I hope you like it. I would also like to add that I don't own Teen Wolf only Sawyer and her family. This story isn't beta so all mistakes I make are my own. Let me know what you think of this story in the comments tell how you think it's going to go._**

* * *

She was going to have a good day. That's what Sawyer kept telling herself. She was going to have a good day. As she sat next to Stiles in her History class she noticed that he was more hyper than usual. She watched him bounce his leg up and down repeatedly and tap his pencil against his desk. Growing annoyed at the sound Sawyer leaned over to him and hit him lightly on the arm.

"Dude." She said, "What gives with the extra spazzines today. Did you forget to take your Adderall or something?"

Stiles glared at her the motioned towards the seat in front him which was empty. It also happened to be the seat the Scott would always sit in during this class. "He isn't here yet."

"I'm sure he's just running late." Sawyer said trying to reassure him, "Or kissing Allison in the hallway. Some stupid shit like that so just calm down."

As if he was listening in, Scott made his way into the classroom and sat down. She waited for Stiles to stop tapping his foot but he never did. She rolled her eyes, obviously, something else was on his mind other than Scott being late to school. Which wasn't even something that was new considering he would just leave classes randomly now?

Finally, looking like he had enough Stiles leaned forward and tapped Scott on the shoulder. "Derek isn't the Alpha. So, if he isn't the one who bit you and Sawyer then who did?"

"I don't know?" Scott whispered back shrugging his shoulders and looking truly clueless.

"Not this again." Sawyer groaned to herself and the boys ignored her. She flopped her head onto the top of her desk.

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Scott said against in the same fashion.

Stiles leaned back in his chair pouting like a child who didn't get the toy he wanted in his happy meal. Sawyer didn't understand if he went to the bus like she had didn't he see the same thing. The Alpha was attacking the bus driver and gave him the wounds. The bus driver then later died due to his wounds, therefore the Alpha inflicted fatal wounds onto the bus driver making him a murderer.

Sawyer leaned over and tapped against Stiles, "Do you guys not understand what the words 'died due to injuries means?" Sawyer asked. Stiles scrunched his face like he was confused. It reminded her of an adorable lost puppy look. Quickly shoving that thought to the back of her mind Sawyer rolled her eyes at him, "And you call yourself the Sheriff's son." She scoffed, "It means that Mr. Meyers died due to the injuries inflicted on him. Meaning that the wounds the Alpha gave him were fatal just not right away fatal making him the killer."

Stiles sighed in defeat. Then leaned forward again to ask Scott something who seemed to be lost in thought. "Does Allison's dad know about the Alpha?" He asked.

Scott then lost his cool on his friend and turned around, "I don't know!" He yelled. The whole class the turned to look at him weirdly. Including Sawyer, they really didn't know anything about subtlety. Although she wouldn't mind that answer herself. Even though Derek had basically told her that the Argents do know that a werewolf is in town they might not know that an Alpha is here.

Sawyer's thoughts were then pulled away when her teacher put her test in front of her. It was a B+ she was happy with that. She wasn't trying to aim for an A or something like that, she had reasonable expectations.

"Dude." She heard Stiles say to Scott. Who had gotten a terrible grade, "You really need to study next time."

Scott gave Stiles a glare. Who put his hands up in surrender, "Dude, I was only joking."

"It doesn't matter, I'm studying with Allison after school."

Stiles and Sawyer turned their heads at exactly the same moment and shared a look. She didn't know how they timed it so well. It was probably a freak accident but in the few moment, they shared that look with each other both smirked. She knew what he was thinking without him even saying it and vice versa. Then, just as they had stared at each other, both turned their heads to look back at Scott.

"Studying?" Stiles asked, "Or _studying_?" He asked lowering his voice and putting quotation marks around the word studying.

"What's the difference?" Scott asked innocently.

"Well." Sawyer said, "One involves a Scott the other involves a Scott and _Jimmy_." Sawyer said lifting an eyebrow. She heard Stiles snort and she spared a glance over and shrugged. Hey, blame her mother and free range over the internet. She was bound to learn the term eventually.

Scott, who she guessed had never learned the word, looked even more utterly complexed. "Why would she invite over some guy named Jimmy?"

Sawyer rolled her eyes then looked at Stiles who gave her, to his credit, an exasperated look. "He's learning."

She sighed and looked back to Scott, "Scott." She said as if she was talking to a preschooler, "A Jimmy doesn't mean a guy named Jimmy. It's a code word, slang if you will, for a condom." He then furrowed his eyebrows and Sawyer slammed her hands against the desk, "We're asking whether or not you're going to have sex with Allison." She whispered yelled at him.

The realization came to his face then embarrassment, "Why would you think that." He asked disgusted then he's cheeks started heating up, "Even better question is why would I tell you?"

"Because you've decided to try and lose your virginity to the girl's whose father is actively hunting us. My life, right now, is kind of depending on you and Little Scott."

"Okay!" He yelled then mellowed down a bit, "Can we just stop with the questioning?"

Sawyer held her hands up in surrender, "Just stating the facts here Scott. So, you better not screw it up, better yet, screw her right." She said smirking. Sawyer held her hand up for a high five and smiled when Stiles gave her one while almost laughing uncontrollably. She wasn't going to lie making Scott uncomfortable was becoming a new favorite pass time.

Scott glared at them and she saw his eyes flash a brilliant yellow. Both teens calmed down their laughing and Stiles leaned back into his chair, "Alright. Done." He announced, "I'm done. No more questions or lewd comments. No more talking about the Alpha, Derek…especially Derek."

His gazed turned to hers and she lifted her eyebrow and also flashed her eyes, "Try me, Scotty." She said challenging. Scott could try to look as menacing as he wanted but he wasn't going to scare her. To her he stilled looked like a lost puppy that hadn't found out where his home was. Besides this wasn't something they could just decided not to deal with. It needed to be dealt with or else people were going to start dropping like flies.

"Derek still scares me." She heard Stiles say. Sawyer gave him a sideways glance. Was he assuming that they were still listening to him? Because her and Scott were practically having a mental conversation while he was doing…something weird she assumed.

"Why does Derek scare. He literally looks like the grumpy cat meme?" Sawyer said.

Stiles scoffed, "Yeah, a grumpy cat with fangs and claws!" He said making a claw gesture with his hands.

"You do realize that cats have claws, too right?"

"Stop trying to poke holes in my logic, Sawyer." He groaned, "It's very annoying."

"That's ironic coming from you."

* * *

The rest of the school day had gone by relatively normal like. She ate lunch with Stiles and Scott and the world didn't end. The entire school didn't go up into flames, though she doubted that they would even cancel classes even if that did happen. She copied down all her notes and was even able to get some of her homework done early. It felt good to actually be on top of things. To make matters even better her werewolf senses were acting out as much.

The only one downside of the day was when Scott had bumped into her. It wasn't a big deal her stuff only semi spilled and he helped her clean it up. Some of his stuff had also fallen but their things were pretty distinguished that nothing was mixed up. At least she hoped that nothing was mixed up. Walking outside the school as the final bell rang she felt a slight breeze and closed her eyes. She enjoyed the feeling of the air on her school. She enjoyed the feeling of a semi-relaxing day that didn't involve and supernatural occurrences.

That all ended, however, when the sound of multiple car horns beeping interrupted her. Sawyer let out a huff of frustration and opened her eyes. She always groaned when she saw that it was Stiles's blue jeep that was holding up the line. Her frustration quickly turned to worry though when she saw that both Stiles and Scott were lugging a very sickly-looking Derek Hale into the jeep.

She sighed and rushed down the school steps. It was times like these that she was glad to she didn't have to park in the school parking lot. Sawyer ran out of the school parking lot and down a block where she had parked. Smiling when saw her car she quickly unlocked it and climbed in throwing her stuff into the backseat. Pressing the break in she prayed to every god she knew of to let her car start and when she heard the engine turn on she let out a whoop of excitement.

In a normal setting Sawyer would usually leave for work right after school. She worked only part-time but that didn't stop her from working overtime a lot. After the whole Alpha-killed-my-old-bus-driver incident she took a full week off. She was glad that she had done so because explaining why she was now almost always late was getting harder and harder.

Sawyer pulled out from the sideway and started making her way down the street. Her basic plan was just to visit all the boys' houses until Stiles and Derek pop up. If that didn't work then she would call Stiles. If that didn't work and she had exhausted all resources then she would go to Scott who was going to be _studying_ at Allison's house.

As she made her way to Stiles's house first she got a feeling that this was just going to be a long shot. Stiles wouldn't take a sick Derek to his house, would he? He also wouldn't take him to Scott's house because that would just be dumb. Sighing Sawyer pulled into the nearest driveway and put her car in park. She laid her head against the steering wheel trying to will something to come to her.

"Think like Stiles." She said to herself, "Think like Stiles, come on Sawyer what would the idiot do?"

He wouldn't take them to any of their houses. The only thing left that she could think of was the vet and Derek's house. Sawyer then snapped her head up at her own thought. Derek's house! Stiles would take him there. It was only real place that the spaz would know where to hide him. Quickly throwing her car into reverse she backed out of the drive away and started speeding towards the Hale house.

She was breaking a bunch of traffic laws again. Sawyer didn't care though, her Werewolf Ob-Wan Kenobi was in trouble. On the road to the Hale house Sawyer found exactly what she was looking for. The blue jeep was pulled off the side of the road. Sawyer quickly go out of her car and as soon as she did her nose was assaulted with the smell of a rotting corpse.

Letting out a noise of disgust Sawyer ran up to the driver side of the jeep. She could see Stiles and Derek through the window. Derek was looking extremely pale with bags under his eyes and he was sweating a lot. Knocking on the window she watched as Stiles yelped in surprise and turned towards her in surprise a hand on over his chest. She motioned for him to roll down the window and the boy glared at her as he did.

As soon as he did Sawyer had to plug her nose because of the stench, "Ugh, what the hell died in here Stiles?" She asked.

Stiles scoffed and rolled his eyes, "More like what is dying in here." He then motioned towards Derek, "That foul stench is coming from Derek's arm."

Sawyer leaned forward a bit to get a look at his arm. She cringed when she saw that his arms had a small hole in it. Black veins were weaving up his arm while black blood was coming out of the room. She looked up towards Derek, "That's doesn't look good. You should probably see a doctor about that." Then she frowned, "Would werewolves even go to doctors? Or would they go to vets because, you know, the whole canine thing."

"Sawyer!" Derek snapped then coughed lightly, "I'm kind of dying here."

"Obviously. I could smell you as soon as I got out of my car. Do you have any solution to not dying?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah. Scott. And the person who shot me last night was Kate Argent."

"You're betting your entire life on Scott. The boy who literally trying to have sex with the girl whose father will not hesitate to kill us?" She said then the last part of what he said reregistering, "Wait, did you say Argent? There's another one!"

Derek nodded his head, "Yeah. Kate, she's worse than Allison's dad. Much more ruthless."

Sawyer then turned her attention towards Stiles, "Did you try contacting Scott?"

"No, I was just playing angry birds on my phone." Stiles snapped sarcastically, "Of course I tried calling him! He's not picking up his stupid phone though."

Sawyer grumbled and reach into her pocket trying to fish out her phone. "Here let me try, I'm a little more intimidating that you." When she finally found the device, she pulled it out and stared at it for a little bit. Then her eyes went wide as she tried opening up the phone. This wasn't her phone. Her phone didn't have a background of Allison on it. Her phone didn't have sixteen missed messages and five missed calls from Stiles.

"Sawyer?" She heard Stiles say, "Why do you have Scott's phone?"

Sawyer gulped and gave Stiles and worried look, "Because I think he has mine." They both looked at each other for a moment. Sawyer could hear Stiles heart rate increases while hers felt like it was about to beat out of her chest. "Okay." Sawyer said trying to sound calm, "This is fine, all we have to do is text Scott using his phone."

Sawyer then tried unlocking the phone. His password wasn't really that hard. It was Allison. She scrolled through his contacts quickly felt relief when she had reached her name. Tapping on the contact icon she opened up their text messages and sent him and quick one saying it as she typed, "Scott. This is Sawyer. You have my phone and I have yours. Derek is dying. No Joke. Call soon. Regretfully, Sawyer and Stiles."

Sawyer looked up to see an unamused Stiles and Derek, "You really think that's going to work?" Derek asked.

"I don't know hopefully. Also, you're the one dying here shouldn't you have a little more faith." Sawyer asked.

Derek rolled her eyes and it was almost scary how much it had looked like hers. It was actually scary how similar the two of them were. It the thought wasn't so crazy she would have thought that her and Derek were related in some way. Since that wasn't even a possibility though she through it away and chalked it up to them both being cynical assholes. They all waited there for what felt like an eternity for something to happen with the phone. Finally, after five minutes and awkward smile talk the phone rang and Sawyer yelped quickly ripping it from her pocket. She hit the acceptance button and put the phone up to her ear.

"Scott?" She asked questioningly.

 _"Sawyer?"_ Scott asked back, _"Why am I saved in your phone as Worst Neighbor Ever?"_

"That's what you ask?" She snapped, "I texted you that Derek is dying and you're worried about your contact name!"

 _"Okay, okay…"_ He trailed off and she heard a door opening and closing. _"Oh my god,"_ Scott gasped, _"Her dad has a freaking Walmart of guns."_

"Of course, he does Scott!" She yelled at him, "He's a werewolf hunter."

Stiles made a confused face and Sawyer rolled her eyes and put the phone on speaker. Sawyer held out the phone so he could hear it better. "Scott," Stiles said yelling into the phone, "I need you to hurry up with the bullet. I have no place to go and Derek's starting to smell."

 _"Like what?"_ Scott asked.

"Death." Her and Stiles replied at the same. They paused and both looked at each other. Sawyer raised her eyebrow while Stiles frowned.

 _"Guys, I don't think I can hurry. I got roped into having dinner here."_

"What!" Sawyer exclaimed, "How the hell did you go from attempting to bang your girlfriend to having dinner with her family?"

 _"It's a long story."_

"Which we don't have time for." Stiles said harshly, "So, what the hell am I supposed to do with the dying werewolf in my car, Scott."

There was a long paused and Sawyer was pretty sure that she could hear Scott's breathing, _"Just…take him to the vet clinic. Deaton should be gone by now and the backdoor should be unlocked."_

Sawyer looked over to Derek for approval. He just rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders telling her that it was the best idea that they had. Shaking her head, she looked back at Stiles who was sharing a similar look to Derek. "Alright." Sawyer said, "Vet clinic it is. But, please hurry with that bullet I don't think I can handle werewolf responsibilities with just you." Not giving Scott the chance to reply she hung up on him and looked at the two boys.

Handing the phone to Stiles he gave her a confused look, "I don't understand? Why are you giving me this?"

"In case you need to call him. I'm going to go over to Allison's house to see if I can help him." She said while trying to straighten out her shirt. It wasn't her best article of clothing that she owned. It was a simple red and black plaid button up that was one size too big. Although it did fall nicely over her washed out jeans.

"Why didn't you just tell Scott that?" Stiles asked.

Sawyer snorted while taking out her hair and redoing it into another ponytail, "Because Scott is terrible at two things. One of them is listening the other is being subtle. Now, if I told Scott to act cool and tried not to make a big deal out of me coming over. He would do the exact opposite and act like a dumbass in some overexaggerated way."

Stiles nodded his head accepting her explanation. She then started to walk away when Derek's voice called her back, "Sawyer!" He yelled out in a hoarse voice.

She jogged back to the car and looked at him, "Yeah, Derek."

He gave her a pleading look, "Please don't let me die because of these two idiots."

"I'll try my best." She said sincerely and looked at Stiles who was now glaring and Derek and looked offended by the comment.

As she walked back to the car it gave her great pleasure in knowing that Derek had more faith in her than Scott or Stiles. Although that was completely understandable, she had been the one to listen to him first. She had been the one to believe him first and come to him for help. When they were at his house eating peanut butter the other day Sawyer felt a sense of familiarity to it. Even though it had been the first-time spending time with him, she felt like she was talking with an old friend.

It didn't escape her the way Derek looked at her sometimes. The way he would get confused when she said certain things. The way he talked to her like she was his little sister or something like that. Like she was related to him. Sawyer would never call him out on it though, the guy had lost his entire family. If he wanted to cling onto someone who reminded him of that she wasn't going to stop him. In a way Sawyer could relate. Talking with him made her feel like she had expanded her family by one.

Getting into her car and starting it up Sawyer realized she had no idea where Allison lived. So, she did the only thing she could think of and tried looking up her address in Scott's phone. As she scrolled through the text she let out a little cheer when she finally found something that looked to be her house address. She quickly plugged in the number into the phone's GPS and followed the directions.

Even with her lead foot it had taken her twenty minutes to make it to Allison's house. When she pulled into the driveway she noticed that Scott's bike was off to the side. She also noticed that there were several cars in the driveway telling her that people were here. "More Argents." She whispered to herself as she got out of the car, "Oh joy."

She walked up the door and noticed how large the house was. It was bigger than her house that was obvious. Sawyer looked around to see the rest of the neighborhood and guessed that Allison must of lived in the richer part of town. Gathering up all her courage Sawyer brought her fist up to the door and knocked.

She could have used the doorbell but she thought knocking was more appropriate.

A few moments later the door opened and Sawyer's heart stopped. Allison's dad had opened the door. The man that was actively hunting her with a crossbow had answered the door. Oh, eight-pound six-ounce baby Jesus why had she done this.

She watched as Allison's dad narrowed his eyes at her and she swallowed. Woah, he had intimidating eyes. "Can I help you?" He asked clearly annoyed that she had knocked on his door.

Sawyer nodded her head, "Umm…I am unfortunately a friend of Scott McCall and I was wondering if he was here?" She asked trying to play it cool. She knew that Scott needed an excuse to try and get out of the dinner so she was going to try and give him one.

Allison's dad just raised one his intimidating eyebrows at her, "He is." He said simple, "Can I ask why you wanted to know?"

Sawyer let out a fake laugh, "Great question." She said trying to play off her anxiety as nervousness, "You see earlier today Scott, the clutz he is, ran in to me at Scott and in process accidently took my phone." She then smiled to get him to like her more, "I ended up with his phone in the process. I was wondering if I could just come in and get my phone from him?"

Allison's dad started eyeing her up and down and the action caused Sawyer to shift from side to side. His gaze was making her feel very self-conscious. Then, like a gift from heaven above, he opened the door more and motioned for her to come in. Sawyer sighed in relief and entered the large house and almost had to stop herself from letting her jaw hit the floor. Allison's place was huge and fit for royalty. From the space full lay out of the house to the perfect prom staircase.

"Chris?" She heard a female voice ask, "Who's at the door." She saw a woman with short dark hair come out with a tray of food in hand. She had a strong jaw and sharp blue eyes that made Sawyer want to crawl into a hole. Sawyer knew instantly from the scent that this was Allison's mother. The woman's eyes snapped to her form and her nose immediately wrinkled in disgust. It made Sawyer's skin crawl. What was up with this family and looking intimidating? In her mind Sawyer was starting to think that maybe going up against the Alpha was less scary then facing Allison's family.

Chris Argent smiled at his wife, "Honey, this is…" He looked to her for help.

"Sawyer." She said supplying her name to the enemy.

"This is Sawyer, a friend of Scott's, she came over here because Scott has her phone."

Allison's mother, who she nicknaming Commander, gave her a tight smile, "Well, he's at the dinner table." She said then titled her head to the side, "Why don't you join us Sawyer?"

"No!" She yelled at the same time that Chris Argent did. She immediately cringed and then looked over to Chris to see that he was doing the same thing as her. Straightening back up Sawyer cleared her throat, "I just mean, I wouldn't want to intrude more than I already have. I just want to get my phone from Scott and then go home."

"Victoria, don't you think we already have one too many unexpected guests?" Chris asked

"None sense." Victoria said and gestured for them to follow her, "Come. I'll get you another plate."

"Okay." Her voice a bit higher than it normally was and a smile on her face. As Chris started walking forward Sawyer wiped the smile off her face and replaced it with a panicked frown, "Fuck." She whispered to herself and clenched her fist shaking it a little.

Sawyer then started following the older man into the kitchen area. Once she had rounded the corner her eyes immediately caught Scott's and she watched as his deep brown eyes widen. Sawyer gave him a look then basically said _'I don't know how this happened'_. She quickly made her way over to an empty seat and sat I it. A few seconds later Victoria then seated herself at the end of the table and they were all launched into uncomfortable silence.

"So," Allison's dad said breaking the silence, "Scott, do you want some vodka?"

Scott, who had been drinking water, spit up some into his cup. Allison then made some comment to her dad but Sawyer wasn't listening her gaze was just kept on Scott who cleared his throat awkwardly, "Ahh no sir. I'm not old enough yet."

"Oh, come on, you haven't had some alcohol? Not even once?"

Scott then shrugged his shoulders, "Ahh, no?"

"Come on Chris stop interrogating the poor boy." A blonde woman said. She was sitting right across from Sawyer and Sawyer immediately hated her. It was looking at person and not liking them before they even open their mouth. Then they do open their mouth and you hate them even more. She couldn't pin point it but there was something about her that was just off. Maybe it was the way her dirty blonde hair fell. Or her trying to hard carefree attitude was trying to play out. Sawyer narrowed her eyes and looked at her eyes. There was something wild about her eyes. Like, she was itching for a fight, and it made Sawyer hairs stand up.

"And what about you Sawyer?" She heard Chris ask and she turned her gaze back to the older man.

"I'm sorry what?" She asked not paying attention to what he had asked.

"Drink. Have you ever had alcohol before?" he asked.

Sawyer scoffed, "No but I just might after tonight." She said in a soft voice.

The woman who was sitting across from her let out a bark of a laugh. She then pointed a finger at her, "I like you." She said giving her smile that was reminding of Sawyer of a predators on the hunt for it's prey. "I'm Kate by the way." She said, "Chris's sister."

Sawyer sucked in her breath. This was the woman who had shot Derek. "Sawyer." She said and stared at the woman's hand refusing to shake it. The woman smirked and pulled her hand back while raising an eyebrow.

"Sawyer?" Kate asked, "That's an odd name."

Sawyer narrowed her eyes and the older woman, "Kate." She said her name with a false sense of curiosity, "It's so…plain isn't it?" She asked letting the older woman know that it was an insult. Kate then frowned and glared at her Sawyer just smiled.

Sawyer Rhodes: 1 Kate Argent: 0.

She heard a clatter of silver ware and all eyes went to Scott who had his hand against his head. Sawyer watched as Allison looked around at her family nervously, "Umm? Sawyer why are you here again?"

"Oh, I just need to talk to Scott for a second." She said.

"Oh?" Allison said now curious, "Is this about you guy's Furry Little Problem?" She asked innocently.

"Oh my God." She heard Scott whisper painfully. If she wasn't a werewolf she probably wouldn't have been able to hear it.

On the inside Sawyer was freaking out. On the outside she tried to remain calm as all Argent eyes turned to her. Sawyer straightened up in her seat and let out a light laugh, "No, it's not about that." She said calmly.

" _Furry Little Problem_?" Chris Argent asked looking at her with a new sense of suspicion.

"It's a rabid dog in our neighborhood. Damn thing has been on the lose for a while now. Scott and I have been trying find ways to get rid of it."

"Really?" Chris said and started cutting his meat with a knife, "And what kind of dog is it. A large one by any chance?" He asked. Sawyer knew where he was going with this.

"Shih Tzu!" Scott shouted causing Sawyer to jump and stare at him like he was crazy. He then blushed when he realized how loud he had yelled.

"Excuse me?" Kate asked.

"Ahh… it's a shih tzu, the rabid dog in our neighborhood." Scott stuttered out and looked to her for help.

"Yeah, it's a nasty little thing. Tries to bite people all the time, Scott and I have been trying to find a way to get rid of it." She said and then stood up from the table, "Which reminds me Scott can I talk to you about the one idea I had for our Furry Little Problem?"

Scott stood up right away, "Right." He said, "The idea we had." He then turned to Allison and gave her a small smile, "I'll be right back, I promise." Then the both of them walked away from the table and tried to get away from the whole family.

Scott took her into the kitchen and she turned to him, "So have you found anything yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think found something in her bag." He confessed.

"Well, did you get it?"

"No." He confessed and she watched as he physically shrunk from her.

"Why!" She asked him and struggled with not yelling at him.

"Because she almost caught me!" He whispered yelled back. "I just need a little more time."

"Scott, we don't have time. Our Obi-Wan Kenobi is dying in a vet clinic of all places."

"Who the hell is Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

Sawyer glared at him and hit him on the back of his head, "Not important."

Scott sighed and reached into his pocket pulling of her phone and handing it to her, "Look, I'll get whatever it is in her bag to you. But for now, you have to go and help Stiles and make sure Derek doesn't murder him."

Sawyer rolled her eyes, "Alright, alright." She then looked back to the were the Argent were and sighed. She had to get out of here. "Well let's face the music."

They both walked back out and Sawyer smiled at the murderous family, "Sorry but it looks like I have to go." She said faking disappointment. "My little brother called and told me that he needs my help so…" She trailed off. "I'll be off." Sawyer then turned on her heels and speed walked out of the house not even letting the Argent family getting a say in.

She slammed their front door shut and ran to her door and climbed into her car. Sawyer thinks she never wanted to get out of someone's house so badly before. As her tires screeched on the pavement and as she made her way back onto the road Sawyer hoped that Stiles was having better luck than her.


	13. Derek Auditions for I Shouldn't Be Alive

_**I know this is late but I had to work on a lot of other stuff.**_ Anyway _ **I don't own Teen Wolf, I only own Sawyer and her brother. All mistakes made in this story are my own and I hope you enjoy. On another note, please comment and let me know what you think of this story so far.**_

* * *

Stiles was having terrible luck and it wasn't even Friday yet.

The dying werewolf that he was carrying was only getting heavier. Scott still hadn't called him back yet with a plan. Sawyer was out in no man's land. Then to top it all off his car had been running on empty for the last four miles so he had no escape plan.

Letting out one big heave Stiles threw Derek onto a stack of animal products. The sour wolf let out a groan in protest but Stiles was too exhausted to care. He then heard the beep of his phone telling him that he was getting a text and let out a yelp of joy when he saw that it was from Scott. Then immediately frowned when he saw what it said.

"Hey, Derek?" Stiles asked turning the angry dying werewolf, "Does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?" He asked.

Derek panted and clutched his arm, "It's a rare form of wolfsbane." He said, "He's going to have to bring me the bullet."

"Why?" Stiles asked already fearing the answer.

"Because I'm gonna die." Derek replied.

Then they both heard a screech of tires and Stiles heart leaped. He never thought he would have been happy to see Sawyer's shitty car. He looked at the girl with a smile on his face. She was rushing towards them with her golden blonde hair tied up and her blue eyes wide in terror. "Is he dead yet?" She yelled as she sprinted towards them.

Stiles wanted to smile at the comment but thought that Derek might kill him still. "No, not yet, but if Scott doesn't hurry he will be soon."

He watched as Sawyer let out a brief sigh of relief, "Oh thank god," she said putting a hand to her heart, "If he died I wouldn't know where to hide his body." She then looked over to where Derek was lying and grimaced, "Or maybe I spoke too soon. We might need to find some shovels."

"I call dibs on feet." Stiles said as they walked towards Derek who was now openly glaring at the two.

"How about instead of discussing on my burial arrangements we talk about how to avoid that." Derek said but his voice was incredibly weak. Sawyer bent down and was able to get Derek's one arm around her shoulder. She managed to get him to his feet and the both of them stumbled through the back door of the vet office. Stiles had been right behind them and as soon as he made it through the door he ran around the room making sure that it was clear. Once he was satisfied with his quick once around he ushered the two werewolves into the room.

Sawyer heaved Derek onto the examining table and let him lean on it. His shirt was already half off and he then decided to discard the rest. Sawyer didn't miss the spiral shape tattoo on his back. She narrowed her eyes at it, it was the same one that had been her dreams.

She let out a few pants and glared at Derek, "What the hell are you made of?" She asked and leaned against the table with Derek, "Cement?"

The half-dead Derek only glared at her. Then his breathing started to get even more ragged and stumbled back. If it hadn't been for Sawyer's quick reflexes he would have fell to the ground. Stiles came around to Sawyers side and tilted his head to the side, "You know it really doesn't look that bad." Sawyer elbowed him after he said it, "Nothing a few painkillers and some sleep can't fix."

"Oh my god he's going to die." Sawyer mumbled to herself as she rubbed her temple with her fingers. Derek ignored them both and placed stared down at his bloody arm.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it's going to kill me." He said panted then stumbled back over to a cabinet.

"Positivity isn't really in your vocabulary is it?" Stiles asked.

"Well, Stiles, I've never met a person who is on the verge of dying a painful death to be very happy." Sawyer retorted and she could feel the glare of his eyes on the side of her head. She only smirked because she knew she won that battle.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time." Derek panted again as he started going through multiple drawers and cabinets, "Last resort."

"Which is?" Stiles asked expectantly.

Derek then held up a bone saw and her jaw hit the floor while her eyes widened, "You're gonna cut off my arm." He said looking at Stiles while deadpan pushing the saw in his face.

For the first time in her life she saw the great Stiles Stilinski rendered speechless

They all stayed there silent for a couple moments. All in shock of what the other had just said. Derek then laid the bone saw on the table and pushed it over to Stiles. She watched as Derek started wrapping a blue band around his arm.

"Are fucking insane." Sawyer finally said while Stiles picked up the bone drill and turn it on. He made it go a few times and she heard him whimper a light, "oh my god." While putting the bone saw down and covering his mouth. "This is your second plan?" She asked in disbelief then pointed a finger at Stiles, "Your last resort is to have Stilinski cut your arm off?" He briefly glanced up at her confirming it. Sawyer then threw her arms up into the air, "Did that poison affect your brain too? If you cut off your arm you'll probably lose a shit tone of blood idiot."

"I can do without the sassy comments Sawyer." Derek mumbled while tying off the blue band.

Sawyer then crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh, I'm sorry, I'll trying to see the logic in your _incredibly_ flawed plan!"

"It will heal if it works!" he fired back.

"Look!" Stiles said interrupting them and moved away from the table, "I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not?" Derek grunted while making sure the band was secure around his arm. Sawyer wanted to take the band at wrap it around his stupid neck.

"Well, the sawing of the flesh, the cutting of the bone, and especially the blood!"

Derek then slammed his arm down onto the table and gave Stiles a look that Sawyer took as a ' _really'_ look. "You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek asked incredulously like it wasn't a normal thing to be disgusted by.

"No." Stiles said coming back to the table and leaning on it. He came closer to Derek and glared at him, "But I might at the sight of a CHOPPED OFF ARM." He emphasized the last few words to make his point.

"How about this." Derek said and leaned forward glaring at Stiles, "Either you cut off my arm or I cut off your head."

"Oh, okay, I am so not buying these threats anymore…" Stiles was then stopped by Derek lunging forward and taking a fistful of Stiles's shirt. "Okay, alright, bought, sold. I'll do it, I'll totally do it." Stiles said agreeing to Derek as he breathed heavily down his neck.

Derek then started gagging a bit and Sawyer wanted to look away fearing what was coming next. She had taken care of a young sick Cassidy enough to know what that noise meant. As if he had read her mind she watched in disgust and a little fascination as Derek leaned over the side of the table and vomited. Only it wasn't normal to vomit because that would only make sense, no, this vomit was pure black.

"Holy God, what the hell is that?" Stiles whimpered as he tried to look away from the vomit.

"Is that the shit from _Spider-Man 3_?" Sawyer asked as looked at the black substance with a hint of fascination but mainly confusion.

"It's my body…trying to heal itself." Derek managed to huff out with great difficulty. It then came to Sawyer's attention that that meant the black goo could come out of her one day. She almost shivered at the thought of it.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it," Stiles said looking like he also wanted to vomit.

"Why is it black!" Sawyer asked as she cringed away from Derek, "Shouldn't it be, like, I don't know, green or some shit like that?"

"Now…You gotta do it now." He pleaded to Stiles with a look of fear in his green eyes.

Sawyer rolled her eyes and made her way to the cabinets looking for a bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide. If there were going to do this then they might as well be sterile about. After quickly finding it she went back to Derek and pulled his arm back forcefully. She was thankful that he was weak otherwise that probably would have worked. She then tore the lid off of the bottle and said, "Well if we're doing this…" Then poured the clear liquid onto his arm.

Derek, to his credit, did try his best to get away and not show any signs of pain. But in his weakened state Sawyer was able to hold his arm in place while she continued to pour half a bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide on him. She finally stopped and watched as his arm began to bubble the familiar white of something that was infected or dirty. Sawyer then walked back over to the cabinet and grabbed a box of gloves throwing them at Stiles. She also grabbed three masks while she was at it and put her hand out so the boys could take one.

They looked at her like she was insane and Sawyer rolled her eyes, "Look if we're going full _Grey's Anatomy_ here we might as well be safe about. We already have a supernatural infection we don't need Derek getting a human one too." They still looked hesitant and Sawyer let out a growl "PUT THEM ON!" she yelled. That shocked both of them and they quickly took a mask from her hand. Sawyer put hers around her face moments later Stiles and Derek were following her lead.

She watched Stiles's hands shake a little as he put on the gloves that were too big for him. Sawyer grimaced and took the box from his hands putting on a pair as well. She watched as Stiles picked up the bone saw and watched is shake slightly in his hands. Sawyer, taking pity on the boy, put and hand on his shoulder and squeezed it trying to make him feel slightly better.

As Stiles held the saw he winced looking down at Derek, "Look, honestly, I don't think I can." He confessed.

"JUST DO IT!" Derek yelled mirroring Sawyers tone only a few moments ago.

Sawyer wanted to look away as the saw started buzzing but she couldn't help but look. Her morbid fascination was getting the better of her. She watched as Derek held his arm out on the table closing his eyes and waiting for the pain to come. Her stomach was turning and when Stiles held out the buzzing saw Sawyer put her hand over his and looked at him.

The action caused Stiles to give her a glance of confusion, "Hey, no one should but off an arm alone." She then tried to smile but it felt to forced. The concern for Derek was only growing as she saw how pale he had gotten. As Stiles and she started bringing down the buzzing saw Sawyer forced her eyes to stay open. "Oh my god, alright, here we go!" Stiles yelled as he was about to start cutting Derek's arm off.

"Stiles?" She heard a voice say in the distance. Sawyer never thought that she would be this happy to hear the sound of Scott McCall's voice. Both she and Stiles stopped the saw and looked over to the direction where the voice came from.

"Scott?" Both of them said at the same time.

Seconds later Scott came running into the room his eyes widening at the scene before him. Stiles and Sawyer immediately froze and smiled as Scott made his way into the room. As Scott's eyes drifted down to the bone saw at Derek's arm his face morphed into a look of terror. "What the hell are you guys doing!" he yelled.

Stiles put down the bone saw and chuckled, "Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

Sawyer rolled her eyes, "Don't blame us this was Grumpy Cat's idea." She said pointing towards Derek.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked.

Scott fumbled around in his pocket before finally pulling out a bullet and handing it off to Derek. Derek put the bullet up to his face to examine it which Sawyer thought was a little much. She then took in his appearance and saw how truly pale he was. Sawyer had no real idea when Derek had been shot but if he had been bleeding out this entire time then he must be suffering from some major blood loss.

"What are you going to do with that?" Stiles asked.

She watched as he started to sway a bit and her eyes widen. The idiot was going to pass out. Sawyer tried to lean forward and grabbed the bullet out of his hands before he was going to pass out. But, as he fumbled through his words. Derek toppled over with the bullet falling out of his hand and onto the ground. It was like watching something in slow motion as the bullet rolled onto the floor and fell down the drain. The only drain in the entire fucking room. Because that was just their luck.

Derek fell to the floor and Scott started scrambling for the bullet chanting, "No." As he too watched the scene unfold.

Sawyer and Stiles made their way to Derek whose eyes were closed. Sawyer was no doctor but she's seen enough _I Shouldn't Be Alive_ to know that closed eyes are the worst thing ever. Taking his face into her hands Sawyer tried shaking him to gain consciousness again, "Derek." She said, "Derek, buddy, I need to you open your eyes."

Stiles was beside her in a panic and his panic was making her panic. She could his heartbeat and how loud it was thumping against his chest. "Scott, what the hell are we going to do!" Stiles yelled and Scott.

"I don't know?!" Scott yelled back in an equally panicked voice.

With both of the boys panicked combined Sawyer could smell the fear and anxiety in the room. It was making her heartbeat go up when she should be focused on Derek and not panicking. She felt like she was on the verge of an anxiety attack when she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Time had then slowed down for her. Fear was not going to be her enemy in this situation. In her head, she kept asking herself what to do? What to do?

Then it came. A voice that was buried deep in the back of her head came through. It was deep and male and unfamiliar but at the same time, she felt like it had always been there. It told her one thing and one thing only _Trust your instincts, Sawyer._ Sawyer abandoned her brain and went with her gut and what it was telling her to do.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!" She screamed and both of the boys quieted down. She looked to Stiles, "Stiles, I need you to find me so adrenaline if you can't then get me some tubing that looks short and silver and the biggest needles you can find." He looked at her confused and remained stationary, "Now!" She growled flashing her eyes yellow. His eyes widened in fear and he immediately went to work.

"Scott?" She yelled at him and Sawyer kept the pressure on Derek's wound. "Can you reach the bullet?"

"Just barely. I would need longer nails." He yelled back.

Sawyer closed her eyes and thought of a plan. It might just work if Scott could get his shit together. Taking a deep sigh she pushed harder on Derek's arm, "Alright Scotty I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"I need you to get your shit together and shift or at least extend your claws."

"I don't know if I can." He cried back.

Sawyer took a deep breath telling herself to remain calm. Trust her instincts. "Scott, you don't really have that option right now. Just…trust your instinct, tell yourself to extend your claws."

"I don't…" He trailed off but Sawyer cut him off again.

"Damnit, Scott, just do it."

Seconds later Stiles came bursting through the door with everything she had asked for. She slid to the ground and everything that was in his arms spilled out. Sawyer then quickly got to work to see what he had. Stiles couldn't find the adrenaline so instead, he had brought the tubing and the needle. It wasn't the best but it would have to do. Sawyer then undid the tourniquet around Derek's arms and wrapped it around herself. Grabbing one of the needles she placed one into her vein and the other into Derek's non-injured arm. She ripped the body off the needle and only left the head in, ignoring the blood trickling down her arm, she placed the other end of the tubing into the needle in Derek's arm.

"What the hell are you doing!" Stiles yelled and she glared up at the blood running down the tube into Derek's arm.

"Stile hold his shoulders." Sawyer said and not wanting to argue with her he did so, "Idiot's been bleeding out this entire time and is probably suffering from blood loss. I'm a universal donor so hence me giving him a very crude blood transfusion."

"You're giving him a blood transfusion? How do you even know how to do that?"

"Just until he at least regains consciousness and Stiles I know how to do this by common sense and too much time watching survival shows when I was little. I like to think it's where I got my morbid curiosity from."

"And what if his body rejects it?" Stiles asked the question she dreaded most.

"Let's hope werewolf physiology doesn't change blood too much." She replied as she got up into a kneeling position and raised her arm above her head, "Lift him up, Stiles." Stiles nodded his head and took Derek by the shoulders trying to do so. But, apparently, Derek was to heavy for him because he struggled to lift the man up. "Really?" She asked, "Stiles my brother could lift him up."

"It's not my fault this guy is basically a brick wall while I'm a hundred pounds of pure sarcasm." He panted as he struggled to lift Derek up even more. He only got the point where Derek was now just laying on his lap because Stiles couldn't hold him up."

"How's that bullet coming, Scott?" She yelled over to him.

"I-I-I almost got it…" She heard him say while straining himself then seconds later she heard him yell, "I got it! I got it!"

"Great now bring it over here!" She yelled back.

Scott then brought the bullet over and all three looked at each other. They need Derek for this, they had no idea what they were supposed to do with the bullet. Sawyer groaned and straddle Derek and raised the one arm that didn't have a needle in it, "You owe me big time." She whispered to Derek as she curled her hand into a fist and brought it down to Derek's face.

Sawyer instantly regretted her decisions as she was pretty sure Derek's face broke her hand. On the plus size Derek's eyes opened up and he pulled the needle out of his arm. Then both of the boys helped Derek to his feet and over to the table where Scott handed him the bullet. Sawyer looked on it fascination as Derek took the bullet and uncapped it pouring its content onto the table. He then took the lighter that he had and lit it on fire and she watched as it ignited like a firecracker and then distinguished just as quickly into blue smoke. He then took the remaining contents into his hands and with a grunt smashed them into the bullet wound. Blue smoke was coming off of the wound.

Derek yelled and screamed throwing himself onto the floor. If Derek couldn't even take this, then how the hell was he expecting to cut off his own arm to feel? Was he just going to try and brush off the feeling of his limb being detached from his body? What even was that actually plan?

Shaking her head, she moved forward to get a closer look at Derek. He was squirming on the ground like a toddler having a tantrum. But, as Sawyer looked at his arm he eyes widen. The black veins were disappearing before her eyes like it had never happened. Then a second later the bullet wound also closed up and when that happened Derek's groaning and screaming stopped. Sawyer took that as a sign that it had worked.

"That…Was…AWESOME!" Stiles yelled next to her and Sawyer turned to him shaking her head.

"There is something seriously wrong with you." She said the ripped the needle out of her arm letting it fall to the ground. She looked down at her arm and put her hand over the needle hole fully expecting blood to come rushing out. She was pleasantly surprised, however, that like Derek's wound hers had healed just as quickly.

"Are you okay?" Scott finally asked speaking for all of them.

Derek rolled his eyes and sat up, "Well, except for the agonizing pain?"

"Really?" She asked, "We literally just saved you?" Sawyer said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles said to her and Scott.

Derek then glared at them and it took everything she had not to laugh. She knew that Derek looked scary to other people with that glare but to her, it just reminded her of the Grumpy Cat meme. It took all of her self-control not laugh or even snicker a bit.

"Okay, we saved your life," Scott said as Derek said cleaning himself up a bit, "Which means you're going to leave us alone now."

Wait, what? That was not how Sawyer thought that sentence was going to turn out.

"And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad and tell him everything." Scott was not confident when he spoke because the words just stumbled out of his mouth.

Sawyer was confused beyond all hell. Was she the only one not trying to die here?

"Uhhh…What the hell Scott?" Sawyer asked as she turned her body around completely. The move caused her to stand directly aside Derek and in front of them.

"You're gonna trust them?" Derek asked. The glare was gone and it was now replaced with hurt and confusion. "You think they can help you?" He asked again.

"Why not?!" Scott yelled.

This time it was Sawyer who answers, "Because they're trying to kill us, Scott!" She yelled and threw her arms out in front of her, "How many more bullets or arrows to the body do you need to understand that? I know you like Allison, but these people are not like us, Scott. They have years of experience on us, years of training. I highly doubt a couple of sophomores in high school are going to change their minds."

"Well, they're a lot freaking nicer than Derek?" Scott yelled.

"People lie, Scott." She said darkly, "They're only being nice to you because they think you're human. The moment that changes their opinion of you does. Believe me when they find out because at this point it's not an 'if' anymore, they will turn on you. All of them." Sawyer said thinking of the people who thought less of her because of her family. As soon as she told them her situation the immediately thought less of her. Like, she couldn't do certain things because she was poor or had an alcoholic mother. She knew the power that a couple words could hold. And she had no doubt in her mind that when the Argent found out she would be fighting for her survival.

She looked over at Derek who now had a dark smirk on his face. The kind of smirk you got when you were about to prove a point the expense of yourself. The kind with no humor in it, "I can show you exactly how nice they are." He said.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

Sawyer looked down at her shoes as her heart dropped. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to like this.

* * *

They had arrived at the Long-Term Care facility that was attached to the hospital. The drive over there was tense and nobody dared to speak. Sawyer had sat in the back of the Camaro trying hard not the pay attention to the boys in front of her. She was coming to an impasse it was tearing her apart 50/50. One on hand she wanted to remain friends with Scott and Stiles but she didn't know if she could handle their stupidity any longer. This grunge they were holding was stupid and affecting them negatively. They either wouldn't let it go because of pride or their own warped reality. On the other side, she liked Derek and could understand where he was coming from. He was a loner who didn't want to be alone. She was the same. With him, she felt like she was with family again and she knew that he was the only real chance she had at a normal life again. But, he was also super terrible at being a people person and was more paranoid than _Mad-Eye Moody_.

Walking through the hallways Sawyer hated the sound of her shoes against the floor. The sound showed her just how silent this part of the hospital could get. That these people had no real life anymore other than machines. This was where hope went to die. It wasn't until Derek stopped that Sawyer had realized how far they had walked. She had zoned out the entire time they had been walking through the hospital and she hoped she didn't miss any important conversation. Although with her experience thus far with Derek she high doubted it.

Derek then slowly opened the door to the room they had stopped in front of. He walked into the room not even bothering to turn the lights on. As Sawyer followed him she caught a glimpse of a man sitting in a chair looking out the window. She observed the silent man and noticed that he wasn't blinking as he looked out the window. It was like he was frozen in time. Sawyer couldn't help it as she walked closer to the man to get a better look at him. There was pull deep in her stomach that was telling her that there was something more to this man.

"Who is he?" Scott asked in a whisper to Derek.

Derek for his part was glaring at the floor with clenched fists. "My uncle," Derek said. "Peter Hale."

There was something about that name that caused a throbbing pain the back of her head. Something about it that made her want to scream and kick and pound of the walls. Something that gave her a feeling of Déjà vu.

"Is he…like you…a werewolf?" Scott asked Derek but Sawyer was barely paying attention to their conversation as she was inching closer to the frozen man.

She slowly walked passed Derek and reached her arm out putting her hand on Peter's shoulder. Sawyer then walked around and took a good look at his face and couldn't hold back the gasp as she looked at him. It his face was half scarred with burn marks while the other half was perfectly fine. It was then that she realized what Peter had been through. He had been one of the survivors of the Hale house fire.

"He was." She heard Derek say, "And now he's barely even human."

Derek then started telling the story of the house fire but Sawyer wasn't listening. She was looking at Peter Hale. There was something about him that made her head want to explode. It was like trying to remember why you walked into a room. Peter was the reason why she walked into the room. As much as she searched her brain she couldn't tell why Peter seemed familiar to her like she had seen him before. Sawyer took the hand that was on his shoulder and cupped his cheek and tried her best to hold back tears. The Argents had done this to him. That much was clear and it didn't take a genius to figure that out. They had killed innocent people because of their hatred.

"Then they must have had a reason." Scott said.

Sawyer was about to retort but Derek had beat her to it, "Like what?" He asked. She then took her hand away from Peter's face and stood up from her kneeling position. "You tell me what justifies this?" Derek said and turned Peter around so Scott could see his face. Sawyer watched as Scott's eyes widened, "They say they only kill an adult, and with only absolute proof, but there were people who were perfectly ordinary who died in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do."

"What are you doing?" An annoying voice asked them and Sawyer turned her gaze to a nurse that had stationed herself at the door, "How did you get in here?" She asked them. Sawyer wanted to say a lot of things. Like first, he was family and he had a right to stay, second, Sawyer was pretty sure that this facility was opened in the wee hours of the night. Judging by the time on her phone it was only 7:30 so visiting hours were still open. Sawyer then wondered if Derek should have turned on the light and maybe then the nurse would have come.

Derek, though, not wanting to pick a fight with an annoying nurse told her that, "We were just leaving." He then grabbed both Scott and her by their shoulders and shoved them out the door. They again started walking down the hallway but Sawyer couldn't help the feeling of wanting to go back. She didn't know what it was but something was trying to pull her back to Peter. Telling her to go back to him. She tried understanding why but the only explanation that she could come up with was the same saying she had in the back of her head all night.

 _Trust your instinct._

Apparently, her instinct was telling her to go back to Peter for whatever reason. To her relief, they had made it back to Derek's car and they all got in. He started the car and it one of the most awkward drives of her life Sawyer waited for Derek to drop them back off at the very clinic. It took only fifteen minutes but it could have been very well six hours to Sawyer.

When the car finally came to a stop Scott jumped out the car and barely muttered and goodbye to them. Sawyer, instead of jumping out of the car like she should have, made her way to the front and sat in the passenger seat. The car was once again filled with silence but not of the awkward kind. It was the silence of mutual understanding.

"I thought werewolves healed?" She asked him breaking the silence. She didn't bother looking at him instead she chose to look straight ahead.

"Even some wounds are too great to heal, Sawyer." He said solemnly. She had the feeling that he wasn't talking about just physical wounds. "I want to thank you." Derek said catching her off guard causing her to look at him. She raised her eyebrow at him in confusion, "You saved me with the blood transfusion. Without it I probably would have died."

"It was the right thing to do." Sawyer said sincerely.

Derek then turned to her, "And if I told you getting rid of the Argents was the only way to survive. Even if it was the wrong thing to do. Would you still do the right thing?" he asked her.

Sawyer forced herself to maintain eye contact with Derek, "If it came down to saving my family and doing the right thing, Derek?" Sawyer started, "I would choose my family each and every time."

"Even if meant sacrificing your innocents? Your morality?"

"I was never innocent." Sawyer said and opened the passenger door not saying anything else.

* * *

"Well, that was an eventful dinner." Kate said as she leaned against the fireplace. She swirled the drink in her hand and took a sip from the glass. She eyed her older brother carefully to see what his reaction was. He was always the softer one out of the two of them. The one that gave more mercy to those who didn't deserve it.

Chris, with his ever so serious face, lifted an eyebrow at her. "It sure was." He said simply and took a drink from his glass. Well, it was actually more like a gulp.

"That Sawyer girl, she looked familiar, didn't she?" Kate asked. She had already known the answer though. She knew it the moment she saw the girl who she was. Anyone with half a brain would see the resembles.

"You've never been good at subtlety, Kate." Chris said sarcastically. As he turned his gaze to her giving her a fake smile.

Kate just shrugged her shoulders, "It's never been my style." She then sighed and turned to her brother. She leaned against the roaring fireplace her elbow resting on the mantle while her hip leaned against the marble. "You think it's her?" She asked.

"I don't think anything."

"Oh, come on Chris!" She said to her brother, "How many girls can there be in Beacon Hills named Sawyer?" She asked.

"Just because her name is Sawyer doesn't mean she's…"

Kate didn't let him finish. She never let him finish anymore, "She's a Hale, Christopher. You know she is. I wasn't there that day but Dad's told me the story enough times to make me feel like I practically was."

"What happened that day was a mistake, Kate!" her brother yelled rising from his spot on the couch.

Kate raised her eyebrow at her brother accusingly, "A mistake?" She asked, "Killing one of them was a mistake."

"Yes, it is." He said 'matter-of-factly. "Especially when it was Talia Hale's husband that was murdered."

Kate narrowed her eyes. She set her glass on the mantle and crossed her arms over her chest glaring at her brother, "Don't talk to me like I'm a child, Chris."

"Then don't act like one, Kate." He spat at her like venom.

"So, we're just ignoring the fact that she's probably like one of them."

"She's not." Chris said simply.

"We don't know that! For all, we know she could be a spy and then use Allison…" Kate hadn't realized her mistake before it was too late. Chris slammed her up against the mantle his blue eyes full of anger and mistrust.

"Don't bring her into this, Kate. She's doesn't need to be involved." He said in deathly calm voice.

Kate lifted her chin up, "She does if it means one of her friends is a monster." She then got the strength to push Chris off of her. "You saw the way she reacted when Allison brought up the 'Furry Little Problem'." She said putting air quotes around the saying.

"Yes, and she explained it. Why can't you accept that she's normal?"

"Why can't you accept that maybe she's not. She could be a Hale?"

"She's not." Chris lied. He knew who she was. He had seen her all those years ago. A frightened little girl clutching to her mother's leg. Tears streaming down her face as he held his crossbow to her. Her tear streaked face made him falter. He had lowered his bow as he looked at the little girl's face. A little girl who was about the same age as his daughter. Her mother, who was shaking with fear, but putting herself between her daughter and the crossbow. Her mother also had tears running down her eyes as they flicked over to the dead body that was once Luka Hale. It was the first time he ever doubted the cause.

"How do you know!" Kate spat at him bringing him back.

"Because I do!" Chris yelled he then calmed himself down and took a deep breath, "And you just need to accept that."

"And what if I can't."

"Then I'll stop you." Chris said sadly and put a hand on her shoulder, "Kate, you're my sister and I love you, but I swear if you do anything to harm this treaty with the Hales I will not hesitate to stop you."

Kate let out a hiss, "You would choose them over me?" She said incredulously, "Your own family, your flesh, and blood?"

"If I had to." He confirmed. "So, don't make me." He warned her.

Kate let out a huff, "They were the ones who drew first blood, don't you see that Chris. They're building up their pack. They already have an Alpha, then there's Derek and the unknown beta. That's three." She said harshly as she held up three fingers, "How long do you think it will be until that number increases. How long until they kill someone again or try and take over the town? If that happens then what choice will you make?"

She watched as her brother looked away from her and sighed while glaring at the ground, "The right one." He lied again.

It was a decision he hoped he would never have to come to. His family, his ancestry or the Hales? He was always taught that they were the monsters. The werewolves they hunted hurt people and that's why they needed to be taken out. That was his life. That was all he ever knew. Until Allison came along. When he held his daughter for the first time it was like entering another universe. When he looked at her he saw a life that was normal. That wasn't filled with fear or hate. A life in which his daughter could be happy and loved and unafraid. So, if the choice ever came to him, between his family or the Hales. He would choose Allison.

Every time.

Always.

* * *

He watched as her chest rose and fell into a peaceful sleep. He knew that he shouldn't be here but he would risk this. Just this once. A smile came to his face as he watched his daughter let out a slight breath of air as she slept. One arm was tucked behind her head the other resting peacefully on her stomach. Even in the dark he could see her blonde hair shine. It was like a beacon calling to him.

He hadn't expected to see her tonight. It had taken him by surprise and took all his strength not to grab her and hold her in his arms. To hug her and never let go just to have the feeling of his daughter in his arms again. Her head cradle against his chest like when she was little. When he had found her in the woods some weeks ago he was shocked into oblivion. She hadn't been a werewolf when she was younger. She was born human, something he would never admit that he was a little disappointed by. But, then there she was, in the middle of the woods looking for the McCall boy and he couldn't pass an opportunity up like that.

Then Derek had to go a ruin it all.

He had to go a take her away before he could even begin to start his plans. If Sawyer was anything like him then he knew she was too stubborn for her own good. That she would never admit defeat unless she knew that there was no turning back.

Slight mumbling brought him back and he turned his attention back to his daughter. She was muttering something in her sleep. He could tell by her heartbeat that she was having a nightmare about something. She tossed and turned her head a little bit as if she was thrashing in her sleep trying to get away from something.

Peter then sat down on the side of the bed and leaned towards Sawyer only slightly. He took his hand and gently brushed her hair back away from her face. He continued the motion even after the hair was brushed back. He heard her heartbeat go down and he breathing evening out as he continued to brush her hair back. Sawyer then shifted towards him more as if she was seeking his comfort and he smiled softly at the girl. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, "I promise to end the people who did this to our family." He whispered into her ear, "They'll pay for what they did, every single last one of them."

He pulled back and watched as Sawyer smile in her sleep. She was the one thing that he would always look forward to.


	14. Mini-Golfing and Exposition

_**Alright, so I cut the chapter off a little early because I want to give you guys something. If you can't tell I'm changing cannon just a smidge so don't get too worried if you see some things changing. Other than that enjoy the story and tell me what you think.**_

* * *

"Are you sure that this is the dog Scott talked about?" Derek asked her as they looked at the tiny little fur ball in front of them. Poor thing was shaking where it stood but Sawyer couldn't tell if it was out of fear or anger.

"Yep." She said popping the p. Then she looked down at her phone, "He texted me that this was the type of dog we need for the plan." She then looked back up and frowned at the dog and it unattractive overbite.

Derek then sighed and opened up the cage, "Well if he insists." He muttered and picked up the dog.

"Hey, Sawyer!" Cassidy exclaimed from his spot over in the reptile section. He was leaning over and looking inside one tank that seemed to belong to an Iguana, "Can we get a lizard?"

"No, we cannot get a lizard, Cassidy."

"Why not?" He argued then gestured to the little terror that was currently being held in Derek's hands, "You get to have a dog."

"That's because this dog is going to save me from being murdered, Cas."

There was a slight yelp and Sawyer looked over to see that Derek was staring at the dog. Well, actually he was glaring at the dog more like it. She watched as his eyes flashed blue and Sawyer huffed swatting him in the arm. "Will you put those things away!" She yelled at him, "You could be seen."

Derek narrowed his eyes more at the dog, "Like who? The Argents, yeah I'm sure they get their hunting supplies at _PetCo_."

"You still shouldn't just go flashing those unnatural baby blues."

"Wow, that's an ugly dog," Cassidy said as he walked up to them. A small lizard perched on his shoulder as he scrunched his nose up in disgust at the Shih Tzu. Sawyer felt her heart drop at everyone making fun of the dog she was about to get. Well, actually Derek was buying the dog and it just so happen that she would be watching over it. Indefinitely.

Sawyer took the dog out of Derek's grip and covered it's mangy ears with her hand, "Don't talk to Ozzy like that." She then tried petting it and the dog immediately cuddle into her more and her heart melted, "We're taking him home with us."

Derek went to take the dog back and it started growling at him making him flash his eyes at it. He pulled his hands back and gave Cassidy a look, "I'm already buying one useless pet today I am not buying another one."

"But look at this guy!" Cassidy pleaded and took the lizard off his shoulder and transferred it to his hands. He cupped the reptile and held it up so that his hands were eye level, Derek. Sawyer could have sworn that Derek was trying his hardest not to scream or yell.

"I am not buying you the lizard. We get the one stupid looking dog and that is it. That is my limit!" Derek yelled the last part while actually stomping his foot onto the ground. He had stomped his foot so hard, in fact, that it caused the shelf beside him to wobble. With the wobbling came to an avalanche of squeaky toys with it. If Derek could have steamed rushing out of his ears, then Sawyer was pretty sure that's what would be happening right now.

Sawyer snorted Cassidy was giggling and Ozzy was letting out a happy bark while trying to wag his tail. "Let's just get this stupid dog." He grumbled while picking a few of the toys and shoving them back onto the shelf.

Sawyer popped up and handed the dog over to Derek, "You go do that while I go pick out his collar and leash." She took off before he even got a chance to say anything in return. In all honesty, though it's not like he had a say in anything. If Derek wanted her to live well then he was going to have to get the dog and follow through with the plan.

"Sawyer?" She heard her name being called. Turning around she found a confused looking strawberry blonde.

"Lydia?" Sawyer asked just as confused as Lydia was. She never thought she would see her in a store like this.

"What are you doing here?" Lydia asked putting her arms over her chest.

"I'm getting a dog, what about you?"

"Buying Prada her treats." She said quickly, "Wait? A dog? Sawyer, you can barely afford your clothes let alone a dog."

Sawyer rolled her eyes, "This one is a gift. I have a guy who owes me one and he said he would get me the dog and pay for it."

"Some guy." Lydia muttered coming over to her more. The click of her heels was like nails on a chalkboard to Sawyer's ears. The strawberry blonde then cemented her place by her side and grabbed her arm dragging her farther back into the store away from where she needed to be. "Come on." Lydia said yanking her harshly, "If you're getting a dog then at least let it be stylish."

"Lydia, I don't want my dog looking better than me!" Sawyer cried out.

She scoffed, "Oh, please Sawyer like I would ever let that happen. I'm not letting the only blonde in Beacon Hills that I tolerate be upstaged by a dog. I just don't want you going into this thing half-assed if you're going to get some things then they better be worth it." Then they stopped in front of some of the beds, half of them looking so nice and warm that Sawyer was half tempted to climb into one a start napping. "Now, what type of dog is it?"

Sawyer frowned and tried not to sound embarrassed, "A Shih Tzu." She said.

Lydia fluttered her eyes like she was baffled by this news, then nodded her head, "Alright so small dog." She got up on the tips of her toes, which was impressive because she was wearing heels, and grabbed a medium size looking bed throwing it into Sawyer's arms. "Always get a bed that's one size too big in case it get's fat."

She then grabbed her arm again and dragged her to another aisle. It looked like a bunch of grooming products and Sawyer didn't even know where to begin. Lydia stared at the bottles for a quick moment her index finger tapping her bottom lip while her green eyes were squinted at the products. "How rich is this guy that's getting you this dog?" She asked.

Sawyer shrugged her shoulders, "He drives a Camaro for a car."

Lydia grinned, "Perfect!" She squealed and reached for the most expensive products that she could find. When Sawyer raised her eyebrow at her Lydia just smirked, "What?" She asked shrugging her shoulders, the jacket she was wearing crinkling slightly, "If he's buying then why not go for the best?"

"I'm not complaining." She said back.

It went on like that for what Sawyer was sure was a half an hour. By the end of it all, she was surprised about how Lydia was not commenting about how many things she was caring like it was no big deal. The stuff was almost piled up to her chin and her field of vision was becoming more blocked the more Lydia added on. It was at this time that Sawyer was thankful for her supernatural strength. The only real reason she had gotten Lydia to stop piling on the stuff is that Cassidy had come and found her telling her that Derek was getting irritable and that Ozzy had almost peed on him twice.

Lydia grudging let her go but before she left she turned back and looked at the redhead, "Hey Lydia?" She asked, "Do you want to hang out later today, maybe, I mean I need help with this dog and everything?"

She saw the girl give her a real smile then she frowned when something else must have come to her mind, "I would." She said thoughtful, "But I promised Jackson I would hang out with him today."

"Lydia!" She called out to her, "You deserve better than him." Sawyer said to her and Lydia gave her a sad smile shaking her head.

She didn't reply back, the girl only grabbed the things that she had needed for her dog and left. Leaving Sawyer in the middle of the aisle with a ton of dog things in her arms ready to spill over at any second. Feeling that it was time Sawyer asked Cassidy to take her to Derek and he happily did so and Sawyer almost laughed when she saw the look on the older werewolf's face.

"I thought you said you were just getting a collar!" He practically yelled at her.

Sawyer did her best to shrug her shoulders but it was quite hard to do with the amount of stuff she was holding. "I was." She said calmly, "Then I got preoccupied and this just sort of happened."

Derek sighed heavily, "Alright let's go."

Sawyer smiled to herself. She had won this battle.

* * *

Lydia sat in her car listening to Jackson rant about the movie he wanted to see. To her, if she was being honest, it was all really just white noise. She didn't want to see a movie about a stupid sport and if she could make Jackson suffer a little bit by watching the Notebook then, by all means, she was going to do it. She enjoyed the movie enough to actually suffer through it, but she wasn't going to lie when she met Sawyer this afternoon, she would have gladly hung out with her more than Jackson.

She loved Jackson but she wasn't a fool. They were toxic for each other which, in theory, made them perfect for each other.

Finally, she had enough, "No." She said with a glare and Jackson sighed in defeat and Lydia tried her best not to smile. She had won the battle against the great Jackson Whitmore, something that was nearly impossible to mere mortals. He opened the door and slammed it with a great force and she had half a mind to yell at him to be careful next time.

Lydia grabbed her phone and opened up her contact list her thumb hovering over the one name. Sawyer Rhodes was the type of girl that Lydia should have made fun of, the type of girl that hated Lydia's guts. For some reason, though it wasn't the case and when the two came together it was like they had known each other for years.

When she was first assigned to work with Sawyer in her freshmen year she almost rolled her eyes. She thought that it was just another person that she wasn't going to have to pick up the slack for. Lydia was surprised to find that Sawyer, although not as smart as her, tried her best to keep up with Lydia. She never asked Lydia to slow down so she could keep up. In fact, she insisted that Lydia not dumb herself down for her just because she didn't understand it. Sawyer had said that she would understand it in time just not right away. So, a few days later when they had met up again she smiled when Sawyer had kept to her word and understood the material that they were going over.

It was at this time that Lydia had realized that Sawyer wasn't like the other kids. She didn't crave popularity, didn't try to impress anyone, and didn't give a shit about what others said. To her, Sawyer was just trying to get by and make it through all the teenager bullshit so she could finally get out of the town. It was practically the same thing she was doing but it just happened that she did like the attention and she liked having people on her side.

Lydia didn't want to be remembered as the nerd in school. She wanted to be popular because it hid the fact that her personal life was a royal shit show. In many ways, she and Sawyer had that in common, although she didn't have some younger sibling to take care of. In brief very, secluded moments Lydia wished she had someone to talk to like that. Someone she could share the burden with so she didn't feel so alone anymore. Jackson helped when it came to a distraction but it was only so long that their relationship was going to last before it broke. She could already see the fraying at the edges.

Sawyer was someone that she wanted to be friends with but didn't dare because of the reputation she would gain. Lydia wanted to be the bigger person and say that she didn't care about all of that but then it would be a lie. Because she did care. A lot. Maybe, even a little too much. But, when Lydia looked at the blonde hair blue eyes flannel wearing girl she secretly wished she could be like her. When she was hanging around her she felt like she was invincible and she didn't care what people thought.

Over the past few weeks though she watched as Sawyer was changing. The girl never truly had any friends but now she seemed glue to Scott McCall and…Stiles side? The only reason that she knew about Scott was that of Allison never shutting up. Stiles, she knew about because it seemed that the boy was never far from her sight and never far from Scott's side. She didn't understand why Sawyer was starting to hang out with them.

It all started the day after winter break. Ever since then Sawyer had been seen around Scott and Stiles and to be honest it confused her. Everything about Sawyer shouldn't be mixed with Stiles and Scott yet as she watched them, it confirmed everything about it. Then there was the point of her party. After she had been done making out with Jackson she found Sawyer's jacket on the ground and a glimpse of the girl running into the forest. She looked to be in a hurry and Lydia thought she should run after them but she knew she was way too drunk to follow her.

Lydia hadn't brought it up but that didn't mean she wasn't curious. At first, she thought it was drugs but immediately threw that thought out because Sawyer couldn't afford drugs. She then thought that it was because she drank too much but when Sawyer gave the excuse Lydia had a hard time believing her. Then there was the fact Scott had somehow gotten better at lacrosse like it was nothing, something that pissed Jackson off to no end. Something was off with the two and she wanted to figure it out before something bad had happened.

There was a sound of clashing and Lydia looked up. She couldn't see anything and be thinking that everything was okay she looked back down to her phone. Taking a leap of faith, she hit the contact number and her phone dialed the number. After three rings she had picked up, "Lydia?" Sawyer answered the phone with a breathy voice. It almost sounded as if she had been running for a long period of time. There was a yelp in the background a disgruntled voice than the sound of someone getting hit.

"Sawyer, hey, if this is a bad time I can call back." Lydia said cautiously worried that she might off called at a bad time.

"No, you're fine. I'm just training my new dog is all, little shit doesn't want to follow orders."

Lydia let out a chuckle and started admiring herself in the mirror. Her makeup was a little smudge and she wanted to make sure she looked perfect tonight, "I remember how Prada was when she was a little puppy."

"You mean that thing was tinier once?"

Lydia let out a very unladylike snort, "Don't insult Prada, at least she looks like a dog. From, what I take it yours is more like a little beast."

"Oh, you have no idea how right you are." Sawyer said and Lydia got the feeling that she was talking about something else. It was like she was out of the loop again and she hated it. Why was it whenever something happened people felt the need to let her out of the loop? Did they think that she couldn't handle it? Because she could. Just because she was pretty didn't mean she needed to be treated like a damsel in distress. "So," Sawyer said, "What's the point of this call?"

"To talk, that's usually what cell phones are used for anyway."

"Really? That's their purpose, I thought they were used for apps like _CandyCrush_."

"Say something like that again and I will hang up on you. Which is sad because I'm in the middle of waiting for Jackson at the video store." Lydia said deadpanned into her vanity mirror. She had just finished fixing her foundation and she moved on to her lip gloss. She closed her eyes and sighed, "I was thinking about what you said in the store today, about Jackson, and I…" She trailed off looking up into the store thinking she was going to longingly at Jackson.

Instead, she was met with a different sight. One that made her heart beat faster and butterflies to erupt in her stomach. She could feel her breathing becoming more strained and Lydia didn't understand it but all she felt was fear. The store lights were flickers and some of the shelves seemed to have collapsed over. Her abrupt stop to her sentence did not go unnoticed by Sawyer.

"Lydia?" she heard her ask, "Is this supposed to be a dramatic pause because if so, it's uncomfortably long."

Lydia made an unwise decision and got out the car her phone still to her ear. She closed her drive door shut and stood in front of the store windows. She squinted her green eyes trying to see Jackson or anything else that was in the store.

"Lydia you're really starting to freak me out." Sawyer's concerned voice said from the other line but she still couldn't reply. She couldn't find the words, she didn't know what to say or how to say, it was on the tip of her tongue but she just couldn't get it out.

Suddenly, the glass window broke and something ran out of it. Something that didn't look human and most certainly not like a mountain lion. It flew past her not even sparing a glance but as Lydia watched the…creature run away she dropped her phone Sawyer's now very concerned voice fading away. Lydia felt dizzy and the uncomfortable feeling in her gut only grew stronger.

Lydia opened her mouth and screamed.

* * *

Sawyer and Cassidy were in the middle of trying to train Ozzy to growl on demand when she got the call. As soon as Lydia had trailed off and not responded to her in over ten seconds she started growing scared. Once she had heard the scream Sawyer had taken Cassidy and Ozzy, thrown them into her car, and drove off to the video store. She sped through the roads ignoring half of California's traffic laws and was at the video store in less than five minutes. Which was pretty amazing considering she lived fifteen minutes away from it.

She had pulled into the parking lot like she was in a Fast and Furious movie. Slamming the breaks, she put her car into park and rushed out of it running over to Lydia. She was standing there shell-shocked staring in the direction of the woods. Her breathing was coming out in tiny little breaths and Sawyer could see that she was shaking. Lydia was clutching herself and her whole body was shivering but not from the cold.

"Sawyer!" Her brother's scared voice called out and she turned around to see a smashed video store window. Except instead of it being smashed it looked like something had dive bombed right through it. Using her hearing, Sawyer tilted her head to the side and heard a fast-paced heartbeat coming from inside the store.

"Oh my god." She breathed out and ran into the store by jumping through the broken window. Sawyer could smell blood from inside the store. As she slowly walked through the aisles, the light flickering red, she took note of the smashed shelves and a latter that was in the middle of a row. She smelled a lot of blood and she looked to her right to see the dead body of the cashier. She had to put her hand over her mouth to stifle a scream. Slash marks littered the man and Sawyer knew that this was the Alpha's doing.

There was a moaning sound not too far away and that's when she saw him. Lying on the ground looking half dead. She panicked and her body went into survival mode. "CALL 911!" She screamed at Cassidy as she ran to Jackson who was buried by a shelf. Sawyer took the shelf in one hand used all of her strength to lift it off of Jackson. She overestimated how much she could lift because the shelf ended up flying against the wall shattering into little wooden pieces.

She leaned down and carefully placed her hand on the back of Jackson's shoulder. He flinched immediately, "It's me." She said trying to calm him down, "It's Sawyer Rhodes, we sit next to each other in biology."

"Is it gone?" He asked with a slight whimper. His whole body shaking even as she put her a calming hand on him.

Sawyer nodded her head, "Yeah, it's gone." She then pulled on him a little, "Come on, we need to get you up."

She then helped him to his feet and she slung his one arm over his shoulder. Together they both walked out of the store and Sawyer made sure that Jackson avoided seeing the dead body. She had managed to get him to Lydia's car, who was still looking out to the forest, and she leaned him against it. Cassidy was standing next to Lydia looking like he was trying to understand something. His brown eyes narrowed in confusion and Sawyer listened to the one-sided conversation. It wasn't really a conversation though, just Lydia repeating the same words over and over again.

 _"It's not a mountain lion, it's not a mountain lion, it's not a mountain lion."_

Taking pity on her Sawyer made sure that Jackson was alright before walking over to Lydia. "Lydia." She asked carefully, "Are you alright?"

The girl stopped chanting and squeezed her eyes shut as Sawyer made her way next to her. She saw her take a deep ragged breath and breath it out slowly tears starting to leak from the corner of her eyes. She was shivering slightly and finally with a big gasp Lydia opened her eyes again, "It wasn't a mountain lion." She said to her.

Sawyer frowned and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Lydia took this as a cue to lean into her and cry on her shoulder. Sawyer was shocked at first and didn't know what to do and gave her brother a panicked looked. He motioned for her to hug and back and Sawyer did so but with much contempt, hey she wasn't a hugger. She tried soothing the sobbing girl down by rubbing her back like a child and gently rocked her back and forth.

Finally, Lydia pulled back once the sound of police sirens came. Sawyer looked at the crying girl and she looked so un Lydia like. Her make-up was all over the place due to the sobbing, her hair was a wreck, and to top it all off her cheeks were very splotchy. Lydia looked to Sawyer, "What do I tell them?" She asked her through sniffles.

"Not the truth." Sawyer explained sadly, "Say it was a mountain lion, they'll believe you."

"I want to believe me." She then sniffled again, "Sawyer, that wasn't a mountain lion. It was…" She struggled to find the words to describe it.

Sawyer rushed forward and put both of her hands-on top of Lydia's shoulders, "A problem that you don't have to deal with." She finished for her while looking into Lydia's green eyes. "If you want to believe that it was a mountain lion then believe it was a mountain lion." Lydia then understood what she was saying and nodded her head. Sawyer then looked over to Cassidy and the sirens blaring only coming closer. She looked off into the woods in the same direction that Lydia had been looking.

"Cassidy," She said as she walked towards the tree line more. The scent of the Alpha filling her nostrils, "Make sure they're alright."

"Where are you going?!" He called after her in fear.

"It doesn't matter, just watch over them!" She hollered back and then took off sprinting.

Running through the woods felt much more natural to her then it probably should have. It felt like coming home for the first time. The fresh air, all the space, and the ability to just be free felt so good to her. Even though she was looking for a bloodthirsty Alpha she couldn't help but feel a little bit good. As she took another big gulp of air in she could tell that she was losing the Alpha's scent. Wherever he or she was going they were trying to throw her off.

Trusting her instincts, she followed the scent as far as she could before it faded away. She had no idea how far she had run but she knew that it was far. She looked around the area that the scent had died around with confusion. It was a place that was familiar to her, a place that was stuck somewhere in the back of her mind. An old barn or mill that seemed to be falling apart.

Slowly down, she entered the run-down area and looked around with interest. Why would the Alpha come here or all places? It hadn't looked used in years and if Sawyer had to guess from the inches of dust the Alpha hadn't used this place either. She then looked at the center of the room to see that a shape was carved into the ground.

Her heart dropped as she crept forward to see what it was. Her breath becoming shallower she saw what the shape was. The symbol that the Alpha had made in her dreams. The symbol that was circular in shape and so unfinished. The one symbol that made Derek Hale afraid and Sawyer couldn't help but feel the same way.

There was a crashing noise from behind her and she whipped around to see what it was. When she saw that it was just a rabbit she rolled her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "Stupid rabbit, you scared the hell out of me." She said to it and started making shooing motioning with her hands. The rabbit then scurried away and Sawyer almost chastised herself for being afraid of something so stilly.

The only thing that stopped her was the hair on the ends of her arms standing up. The low growl coming from behind her and the overwhelming stench of the Alpha. Slowly, Sawyer turned around to see the glowing red eyes of the Alpha. Her lower lip was quivering in fear, she had no idea what to do and she wanted to yell at herself for doing something so stupid and reckless. The Alpha stared at her with those terrifying eyes and Sawyer half waited for the thing to kill her.

It didn't though. Instead, it brought one of its claws down and wrapped it around her neck. She could feel the sharp claws digging into the flesh of the back of her neck. The pain caused her to go down to her knees while some tears leaked from her eyes. She felt like her eyes rolled into the back of her head and suddenly she was seeing things that she had never seen before.

She was running around the Hale house again only thing time someone was chasing her. Someone that wasn't Cora or her mother. Then she was in the middle of the cemetery wearing a black dress while placing flowers over a grave. A strong hand placed itself on her shoulder and Sawyer looked up to see who it was but the sun was blocking her ability to see. Then she was in this place again only this time she was younger and her mother was crying hysterically while Talia Hale whispered something to her.

 _"It's the only way."_ Talia said while clutching her mother a look of guilt crossing her face. _"You know they'll come after her now."_

 _"But she's not…"_ Her mother trailed off into another fit of tears.

Talia shook her head, _"It won't matter to them."_

Then there was a man cradling her. She was lying against his chest half asleep and she could feel him rub her back gently. He was humming a song and Sawyer knew that this man was important, she could feel it in her bones, but she could not remember the face.

Then suddenly the pain in the back of her neck was back as the Alpha ripped its claws from her neck. She cried out and put her hand on the back of her neck which felt like it was on fire. She looked to the Alpha that almost seemed to be in a state of shock and looked at her like she was on fire. For a moment the monstrous creature in front of her didn't look monstrous it looked scared and sad. For one second Sawyer was not afraid of this creature, but pitied him.

They stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity. Not one of them to dare move first out of fear for what the other might do. Sawyer opened her mouth to ask it a question but the Alpha opened its mouth and let out a loud howl. The howl caused Sawyer's head to go spinning and she fell to the ground again this time face first. A growing tiredness growing over her and just before she closed her eyes she saw the Alpha turn human one more time. He walked away and Sawyer still hadn't seen his face.

* * *

Sawyer was woken up by somebody kicking her in the ribs. She let out a large groan and slowly put her arms in front of her to prop herself up. Seeing as she had no strength however and was stiff as a board she had ended up just rolling herself to the side instead. The action caused her winced and groan again. Another kick then went to her ribs and she blinked her eyes a couple of times and looked up to see the glaring face of one Derek Hale.

She raised her hand trying to block the obnoxious sunlight from burning her eyes. Once they had finally adjusted Sawyer managed to prop herself up onto her elbows and scrunch her face at Derek. His glare was strong but she was starting to think that maybe that was just his face. "What time is it?" she asked.

Derek raised an eyebrow, "You've been missing for almost fifteen hours." He said and Sawyer widened her eyes. "I had to talk Cassidy down from calling the police and getting a search party for you."

"Shit." She whispered and pulled herself up from the ground. She looked down at her jeans and dusted off the dirt and dried mud that was there. She then squinted her eyes at Derek again, "How did you manage to find me?"

Derek snorted, "Jackson had said that he didn't know where you were so that lead me to find Cassidy. Poor kid looked like he hadn't slept and that's when it all just came out about you running into the woods."

"What about my mom?" She asked.

Derek shrugged his shoulders, "I think Cassidy lied and said you were sleeping over at a friend's house."

Sawyer snorted and stretched out her back. Then her hands instantly went to the still fresh half-moon shaped marks on the back of her neck. Derek caught the action and forcefully turned her around looking at the marks.

"Again?" He asked whispering but it seemed that it was mostly to himself that to her.

"I found him." Sawyer confessed, "And he did something to me. Made me see things that I don't remember seeing. Memories that I don't have as a child but I know that they were mine."

Sawyer turned back around and looked Derek in his eyes. She noticed that his pale green-grey ones seemed to be deep in thought about something. His eyes then met hers and something flicked in them and his own hand went to the back of his neck. She could tell that he was thinking of something and it was times like this that Sawyer wished she could read minds. No, instead she was stuck with werewolf powers and people trying to kill her along with an Alpha with some serious issues.

"Sometimes, if they want to, Alpha's have this ability to see into our memories."

"Yeah, but, these are memories that I don't remember. Of events that never happened to me." She said shaking her head at him.

"Or maybe they did." He said, "And you just don't remember them because someone else took them away. The Alpha must want you to remember them for some reason."

Sawyer closed her eyes and thought back to the events she saw. She was trying to clear things up in her mind. Trying to remember at least one specific detail in there that could help her out and everything lead her back to the scene at a graveyard. She had flowers in her hand and she was placing them on a headstone. She told herself to focus on the headstone, what did it look like, what did it say? Then it came into view.

 _Here Lies Luka Emilio Hale_

 _A Loving Father and Husband_

 _May He Rest In Peace Now._

 _March 23, 1961, to June 21, 1999_

Sawyer opened her eyes with a gasp and looked to Derek. His glare turned into one of concern and put a hand on her shoulder. "What?" He asked staring at her. Sawyer then thought back to the picture she had seen so many times in Cora's room. The one of her father that she had barely known, the one that died when she was four years old. She thought about how much Derek looked like his mother but with his father's coloring. With the ink black hair and the green-grey eyes.

"Derek, what was your father's name." She asked numbly.

Derek blinked a few times, "Luka, why?" He asked and Sawyer stumbled back.

She grabbed Derek's hand and together they both ran out of the barn everything in her body protesting. She looked around to for his car but did not see it. He must have run here instead and Sawyer silently cursed him for doing so. From here, she had a rough estimation of where the graveyard was and so taking Derek's hand she ran.

He didn't question her but instead, let her lead. Her let her run probably think that she needed to this. Together than ran through the forest going faster than any normal could. She didn't even pay attention to the passing scenery because she was so focused on getting to the graveyard. She had to know why she was there at the funeral. She wanted to know whose hand was on her shoulder and why she couldn't have seen his face.

Pushing her legs faster and jumping over multiple branches and stumps Derek and Sawyer had finally made it to the edge of the cemetery. The light of the mid-day made the cemetery almost beautiful and she found it odd that a place with such sorrow could look so beautiful. She found that the place was oddly silent. She couldn't here any small animals running around, not even the chirp of a bird.

Slowing down, Sawyer let go of Derek's hand and walked into the graveyard. She had no idea where his tombstone was but Sawyer did not have to look long for it. It was one of the biggest more glamorous gravestones in the entire graveyard and Sawyer thought that it sorts of fit. The Hales was one of the wealthiest families in Beacon Hills, so of course, the gravestone of one of them would have to show it.

Derek trailed slowly behind her and she could tell that he was reluctant to do so. When they had made it to the tombstone of Luca she saw that he was buried in a long line of Hales. She also noted that it was different then from the last time she had seen it. It was bigger and slightly flashier than the last time she had seen it.

"Mom got it changed for their anniversary one year." Derek told her and she hadn't realized she had said the last part out loud. "Said he deserved better than something so simple." He walked towards the tombstone and put his hand on it. He brushed off some of the dirt that seemed to be on it and for once she saw Derek look truly sad. He wasn't angry or upset he was just sad while looking at the grave of his father.

It hit her that Cora might have been four when he died but Derek was ten and Laura fourteen. Cora would have the bliss of not truly remembering the man that her father was. While Derek and Laura would have to suffer from the fact that their father would never come home again. Sawyer looked to Derek in a new light.

"It hurt when we learned about it. Mom hardly talked for months and when she did it wasn't the same. Laura had thrown herself into becoming the new Alpha and I…" He trailed off, "I just wanted the pain to stop."

"It didn't stop, did it." Sawyer said and Derek nodded his head closing his eyes shut and balling his hands into a fist.

"Mom never really said how he died only that he did, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened."

"The Argents." Sawyer said softly and the look on Derek's face confirmed her answer. "They killed him."

"Yeah, said that it was provoked and that it was in self-defense but I know- knew my dad." He took a deep breath and stared at her, "He was kind and gentle, he wouldn't do anything to harm anyone. All he ever wanted to do was to help."

"The good ones never last." Sawyer said and sighed, "My grandparents died in a car accident a couple years ago. They were good people and doing nothing wrong, just coming home from getting their groceries, when some old Asshole decided that he could drive without his glasses." She let some of the tears fall from her eyes, "It took me awhile to come to terms with it. But, it still hurt thinking about them. But, I'm afraid that if I don't think about them I'll forget them and, Derek, I don't want to forget the sound of their voice."

He was silent for a few moments. Just looking at the grave while she crying silently thinking about her dead grandparents. Oh, what a pair that they made together and she saw that maybe the two weren't as different after all. That the two had way more in common then they would want to think.

"Have you ever played mini gold before?" Derek asked her.

Sawyer wiped the tears away from her face, "What?"

"Mini- golf have you ever played it before?"

"Umm… no, not really."

"You want to?" He asked while putting his hands in his pocket. His voice sounded different, dare she say it he almost sounded cheerful.

"Sure?" She said but Sawyer wasn't too sure about it.

* * *

"You know for someone who has never done this before you're actually pretty good at it." Derek said as he leaned on the laughably small golf club.

He had driven her thirty minutes out of town so they could play mini golf at _Mr. Putters._ Thinking that nine holes were going to be enough they had set out and soon the game had turned very competitive. She had chosen her club and soon after the third hole both had discovered that Sawyer was a natural at this.

Sawyer wiggled her hips and bit and got ready to swing. "I think I heard somewhere that it's all it the butt wiggle."

"That is the stupidest thing that I have ever heard." Derek said.

Sawyer then swung and watched to her amusement as the ball rolled perfectly through the course. It landed only a few inches away from the hole and did far better than Derek's ball had. She turned around and Sawyer gave Derek a cocky smirk while raising an eyebrow, "You sure about that?"

He rolled his eyes and twirled then club, "Still didn't make it in."

"Still better than you." She shot back.

He huffed and walked up to his ball. He took his stance and swung. His ball actually rolled right past hers, causing it to go into the hole, and bounced off the wooden railing. It then rolled backward and when it stopped it was nearly back to the starting position. Sawyer waited a couple of seconds before busting out laughing. She was laughing so hard that she had to clutch her stomach and kneeled over slightly because it hurt so much.

She turned back to him and he was wearing a look of disbelief on his face. "You are so bad at this!" She exclaimed and pointed her finger at him. Derek frown but she couldn't help but notice the slight tilt the corner of his mouth did upward. He found it just as funny as she did but he didn't want to admit it because that would mean that he had a funny bone.

"I was never this bad as a kid."

"It's must be because you're so old now."

"Old?" He scoffed, "I'm twenty-one!"

Sawyer grabbed her ball from the hole and waved her arm moving onto the next hole. She gestured for Derek to do the same and he grudging took his ball and placed it on the ground. He did her little hip shake and to ball landed closer to the hole in the ground. Sawyer rolled her eyes and did the same thing she had been doing since last time. She swung the putter and her ball landed closer than Derek's.

"So why did you take me here of all places?" She asked while walking over to her ball.

Derek aligned his putter with the ball and did a few practice swings. "I used to come here all the time with my dad and grandma." He then paused and looked back at her, "It was the only time that I ever got to feel human." Then he swung and the ball rolled forward, although he only did slightly better than las time. The ball still had not made it into the hole and Sawyer was wondering if he was always this bad.

Walking up to her ball she made sure that her putter was in the right place. Wiggling her hips, she lightly tapped the ball and it went into the hole much to Derek's frustration. "So, you were born a werewolf?" She asked.

He nodded his head, "Yeah."

"So, does that mean that all people who are werewolves will have werewolf babies."

Derek shook his head, "No, it's like any genetic disease, sometimes it skips a generation or a kid. You can never truly predict who get's it. I had some cousins who were human and my one aunt was one my mother's side. They're all dead though, burned in the fire." He said it so casually that Sawyer thought that he said it just to make the situation more depressing.

"Hey, Derek." She asked as he took a swing, the ball made it closer than last time but still not in the hole. "Why do you think the Alpha treats me differently then, Scott?"

Derek stopped and turned around he face deep in concentration, "I think it wants something from you specifically. With Scott, it's easy to tell what it wants from him, but with you it's different. It's almost as if he's wanting you to remember something."

"The symbol," She said thinking of the circular shape, "What does it mean?"

"It means revenge."

"So, it wants revenge against me?" She asked pointing her index figure at herself.

Derek shook his head frowning, "No," He said quietly, "I think it wants revenge _for_ you." He then turned around dramatically and hit his golf ball causing it to finally role into the hole. Sawyer only half paid attention though, as she was too busy thinking about while the Alpha wanted revenge for her.

And why a small part of her hoped that he succeeded.

* * *

 ** _Ehhhhee. So, I'm totally making up the whole backstory about Derek's father because Teen Wolf just decided that the rest of the Hale family wasn't important. Next part should have more Scott, Stiles, and Cassidy in it. I also have Lydia being involved more because if there was any big crime on the show it was Lydia always being left out of the loop._**


	15. Worst Kept Secrets: Sawyer's Edition

_**So, I finally got to finish this and I changed cannon around, like, a lot. But, I hope that you guys like it anyway because things are about to get a lot more interesting. I also don't own Teen Wolf. I just own my OC's.**_

* * *

Sawyer had completely forgotten about the parent-teacher conferences. It's not like she needed to go but, she had promised Coach she would. Just so he could kill some time and not have to talk to any helicopter parents. The plan was this: She was going to go to the conference, sit and talk for about an hour or two, then once everyone got bored and pissed off he would send her home. It was a fine plan in theory and should have worked out. Unfortunately, when she had made the plan she wasn't exactly planning on Scott to skip with Allison. Or, her mother to have an active interest in her life, and oh yeah, being a werewolf.

The last part didn't really matter. She was just letting that be known.

She had told Derek to drop her off a block away from school. Just in case the hunters were there and she didn't want to risk being seen with him. It was bad enough that she had been mysteriously gone the whole day. But if people saw that Derek had dropped her off they would start to get the wrong ideas and Sawyer almost shuttered at the thought of them. She wasn't unaware of how attractive Derek was, she just didn't see him that way. It was also the fact that she was sixteen and he was twenty-one so the whole thing was practically illegal.

Walking into the parking lot she was fully ready to open the doors to the school when she was ambushed by Stiles. When she says ambushed, she literally means tackled to the ground ambushed. The force of him running to her trying to grip her shoulders was too much. Sawyer wasn't going down alone so she pulled Stiles by his shirt. The both of them landing on the ground. Well, she landed on the ground, Stiles landed on top of her his hands on both sides of her head.

The both of them were unsure of what to do so they ended up just staring at each other. Sawyer was breathing harshly from the force of Stiles knocking her out. Well, at least that's what she kept telling herself was making her breathless. Stiles on the other hand just looked down at her with a confused look on his face. His eyes then met hers and for a moment she thought she had seen them brighten up just a little bit.

Finally, getting some sense into her she shoved the skinny boy off of her and got to her feet. "What the hell, Stiles?" She asked irritated, "Why did you tackle me to the ground?"

"Because I've been looking for you all day. Scott told me he found your scent at the video store and I got worried that the Alpha might have killed you."

Sawyer inwardly cringed a little bit. "Yeah, that was my bad. I kind of went off to chase the Alpha."

"WHAT!" Stiles screeched and Sawyer put her hands up to try to shush him.

"It's fine, I'm fine. I just made a lot of bad decisions last night. But, back to the matter at hand; where are Scott and Allison?"

Stiles glared at her, "That's the thing. The two of them skipped school today. Even worse Lydia's sitting at home higher than a kite. Jackson, oh don't even get me started on Jackson, he was even more irritable than usual."

"Probably because he was almost killed by the _Alpha_ last night!" Sawyer yelled at him. When she saw a few odd glances Sawyer back down a little bit. The last thing she needed was the oblivious people of Beacons Hills getting wind of the supernatural. She didn't even want to know what that nightmare would look like. Sawyer sighed and grabbed Stiles by the arm pulling him aside so they were out of the way of prying eyes. She then rubbed her temples with her fingers and gave Stiles a pointed look, "Stiles," She said, "There's something more to this Alpha than just killing people willy-nilly."

"How so?" He asked squinting his eyes.

She peered around to make sure no one was looking at them. "Lately, I've been having these dreams, but, they don't seem like dreams. See they're more like memories really, memories that I don't recall having. Every time that I get one of these flashes the Alpha is always involved with them and he carves out this symbol." She then took out a piece of paper she had drawn the symbol on in her spare time, "This is the symbol I keep seeing. I asked Derek what it means and he told me that it's the werewolf symbol for revenge."

"So, this Alpha wants revenge? Revenge against who?"

"That's what I'm not sure about." Sawyer confessed, "And I think that's where you come in. Your dad's the Sheriff can you see if there is anything at all connecting these murders? I mean even the most random of things, finding that out would help. If we can find the connection then we can find the Alpha."

"I can try." Stiles said and looked off into the distance behind her. Sawyer turned her head to look and saw that he was looking at his dad. Who, in her honest opinion, was looking a little more tired then he should have been looking for a town Sheriff. Sawyer turned around and smiled gratefully at Stiles before lunging forward and hugging him with all her might. Which, in hindsight, probably wasn't a good idea since she was way strong than him.

She only stopped when she could hear him choking. Pulling back, she smiled at him again and he smiled back at her. There was something refreshing in seeing someone smiling at her just because they were friends. It was something that she had never really experienced as a kid or a teenager but, she guessed now was a good as time as any.

Sighing, she turned around and together the both of them walked back towards the main entrance to the school. Sawyer noticed the time and thought that maybe now was the time to go to Coach's class and slack off until he yelled at her to go away. She bid a farewell to Stiles and walked through the doors of the school. The hallway was empty and dark and she wondered if Beacon High ever turned it's school lights on. She felt like they would need considering how dark it always was outside. Sawyer could swear that this town never saw the light of day.

Taking her time, she eventually came upon Coach's door. She knocked three times on the open door and she watched as he looked up from his mess of papers. Sawyer had thought that he was going to smile and thank her but instead he stood up from his chair angrily and marched over to her. "Where the hell have you been!" He yelled while pointing a finger at her.

Sawyer held her hands up in surrendered and slight offense, "What does it matter, I'm here know."

Coach glared at her as he shut the door, "Yeah, after I'm almost done with all these dipshits." He gestured to where the people had been placed.

Sawyer rolled her eyes, "I'm here now so calm your crazy ass down." She then walked over to the seat and placed her feet on the table. She heard Coach sigh and moments later he joined her opposite of the desk.

"So, really?" He said after a couple moments of silence leaning forward a bit as if to hear her better, "Where have you been."

Sawyer placed her hands on the back of her head and leaned back relaxing a bit. She then glanced at Coach and sighed, "The truth?" she asked with a grimace

"What would I ask for otherwise?"

Sawyer took a deep breath, "You know the attack that happened last night?" Coach nodded, "Well, I was the one who called it in. Then I ran off into the woods trying to chase the thing down and ended up unconscious somehow. Then Derek Hale found me and took me mini golfing because he felt bad for me."

Coach's wide eyes seemed to have grown larger and she saw that he didn't even blink once, "So, when you saw that someone had been murdered. Your first instinct was to go chase after the said murderer/wild animal and do what exactly? Demand justice from a mountain lion."

Sawyer snorted, "I know, I don't even think that I knew what I was doing."

She then heard Coach lean back into his chair. She could hear his heartbeat rising ever so slightly so looked up to see that something was turning in his head. If he truly had gears in his head Sawyer could have sworn that she saw them move. Then, like the snap of her fingers, a lightbulb went off over his head.

"Do you know how long I've lived in this town, Sawyer?" He asked. Sawyer took her feet down from the desk and shook her head afraid to answer. "Twenty-five damn years of this place. I moved here after my divorce was finalized thinking that it was a small town. It could be a new start and less people to worry about." He then paused and shifted in his seat while Sawyer gulped, "After twenty-five years of living in a place you start to notice somethings."

"I think I should go." Sawyer said quickly and stood up from her chair but Coach's next words stopped her from moving.

"I know every town has its quirks, but, werewolves really through me for a loop."

Sawyer could have sworn she stopped breathing and she shut her eyes tightly. Hopping that maybe he would just let her go if she stayed quiet enough. Realizing she couldn't just leave it like this she let out her breath and hung her head, "How did you figure it out?" She asked.

Coach snorted, "Derek Hale." He said, "I taught him years ago. Whole family was full of weirdos but that kid could never learn to keep his much shut."

Sawyer frowned and turned around, "And you didn't say anything?" She asked baffled at the confession.

Coach shrugged his shoulders, "As long as the kid could play then he could be a Freakin mermaid for all I cared. Plus, it wasn't like anyone was going to believe me, I was already one freak out away from Eichen House."

"So, you learned that one of your students is a werewolf and you just what? Rolled with it."

"Pretty much, yeah."

Sawyer was stunned into silence, "How can you not freak out about that!"

Coach then took her previous position with his feet on the desk and hands behind his head. "Sawyer, sometimes you just have to let the little things go. Deal with the more important stuff in life and not worrying about whether or not someone is a werewolf."

Sawyer shook her head in disbelief, "I cannot believe I'm having this conversation." She said to herself, "It's like I'm hallucinating."

"You're not." Coach said calmly, "Now, tell me about this problem you're having."

Sawyer stared at Coach with a new perception. She contemplated on whether or not she should actually tell him. But, hey, should needed all the allies she needed so Sawyer opened her mouth and started from the beginning.

"It all started when Stiles and Scott went looking for half of a dead body in the middle of the woods…"

And so, Sawyer started telling the tail. She told him everything from the beginning, to going into the woods and getting bitten. She told him all about the Alpha and how she kept on running into him at the weirdest of places. She told him about Laura Hale and how her brother was involved with it all. Sawyer told him everything and she wasn't going to lie, it felt good to get it off of her chest. To finally tell someone who wasn't supernatural what was going on. As she was finishing her story she could feel a certain weight lift from her shoulders.

"That's it?" Coach asked after she finished her story. It had taken her a full forty-five minutes to tell and Sawyer's throat was dry from all the talking.

She stared at Coach with a blank stare. "What do you mean, 'that's it'?"

Coach leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. He then shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know I guess I was expecting a little more."

"So, werewolves weren't enough for you?" Sawyer screeched, "My friends and I being actively hunted by a bunch of crazy hunters doesn't entertain you enough."

Coach held his hands up in defense, "Look, I've been living in Beacon Hills for a while Sawyer. I've seen some things. Now, I'm going to be honest here, I don't think that this is the first time this has happened here."

Sawyer was about to retort back. Really, she was, but then she heard gun shots and the panicked screams of people coming from outside. More importantly, she heard the panicked cry of Stiles calling for his dad. Fearing the worst Sawyer got up from her seat and sprinted out of the room and to the outside. She burst opened the doors and looked over to see Papa Argent holding a gun at a dead mountain lion. She looked over to see that Stiles was cradling his dad on the ground, who for the most part, looked to be in some pain.

Fearing for her friends' father. Sawyer ran over to the two Stilinski and kneeled down beside the Sheriff on the opposite side of Stiles. She gently placed a hand on the man's chest and strained to listen, "I don't think anything's broken." She whispered looking up at Stiles.

Stiles, who now had tears in his eyes, sniffed, "How do you know?" Sawyer gave him a knowing looking, "Oh." He said softly then looked back to his dad who was still groaning in pain.

"What happened?" She asked.

Stiles shook his head, "I'll tell you later. When Scott finally decides to show up and not ditch me for Allison."

Sawyer nodded her head. She then looked briefly over her shoulder to see that Papa Argent had put his gun away. However, instead of staring at the mountain lion he was staring at her and Sawyer couldn't help but feel unnerved. Hearing the wailing sirens, she looked at Stiles asking him a silent question. He answered her with a head nod and Sawyer then slowly left his side.

She started leaving the parking lot leaving all of the commotion behind her. But, she could still feel the eyes of Papa Argent still on her. She could feel his stare scorching holes into her back as she walked away. It made her so uncomfortable that she even brought her flannel shirt closer to her hoping that it would provide some security.

As she passed the bright lights of the school and into the dark night. Sawyer could help but feel that all of her security was gone.

* * *

Sawyer didn't go home right away. She had planned on it but there was still something that she needed to take care of first. And as she made her way up the grand staircase of Lydia's home she couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach. She had told Lydia that the Alpha was not her problem but knowing Lydia she did not believe her. Truth be told, Sawyer didn't believe herself either. Lydia was now involved in this. She was curious and a genius. It wouldn't be long until she finds out what was happening in the town anyway. So, better her just telling her than her finding out on her own.

Sawyer lightly knocked on the door of her friend's room. When the door creaked open slowly and she saw Lydia lying there on the bed completely out of her mind. All thoughts of telling her the truth flew from her head. She could smell the sadness and fear in the air and Sawyer thought of how cruel it would be to bring her friend into something like this. Lydia still had a choice and she didn't have to involve herself in something like this.

Sawyer's lip wobbled and she was about to exit the room. She couldn't look at Lydia this way, she couldn't see such a strong-willed girl so broken down. As she was about to shut the door and leave the room a small and broken voice called out her name. "Sawyer?" She heard Lydia call out. "What are you doing here?"

Sawyer inwardly cringed and turned around giving the strawberry blonde a fake smile. "I came to see how you were doing." She said, "To make sure that you were alright."

Lydia gulped and sat up, "I'm fine." She said as if she was trying to convincing herself. She then nodded her head a little bit, "I'm fine."

"Okay." Sawyer said, "If you're fine then you're fine."

Sawyer stood there silently unable to move away from Lydia. She watched as Lydia just sat on the edge of her bed and stared down at her hands. She didn't say anything but Sawyer could see the tears leaking from Lydia's eyes. Never once had she seen Lydia cry so openly and the fact that she was now made her extremely uncomfortable.

Unable to take watching the girl slowly fall apart. Sawyer walked forward and sat down next Lydia her arm slowly wrapping around the girl. Then, like a damn, Lydia broke and started ugly sobbing. She pulled herself into Sawyer's chest and cried into the crook of her shoulder. Sawyer pulled Lydia closer and hugged her tight. She's pretty sure she read somewhere that human contact, even from a stranger, could make a person feel better. So, that's what she was trying to do. She was trying to make her feel better. To feel the security that she couldn't feel anymore. The fact that Lydia was crying now was making her eyes water.

After a couple of minutes, Lydia pulled back. Sawyer took the sleeve of her shirt and wiped the stray tears from Lydia's face. Lydia sniffed a few more times and just let Sawyer wipe the tears away. Sawyer brushed a strand of Lydia's hair away from her face and placed it behind her ear.

"I kept telling myself that it was a mountain lion." Lydia said in a whisper. Her green eyes looked up and met Sawyer's eyes as she shook her head, "But…I can't unsee what I saw. Because, Sawyer, that's wasn't a mountain lion."

Sawyer was silent as she came to an impasse. Right now, she was between a rock and a hard place. She thought about lying to Lydia. Telling her that it didn't matter but, as she looked at the broken girl, she decided that she couldn't do that to her. Lydia deserved the truth and now she was apart of this whether she liked it or not. The Alpha had seen her that night and if he didn't come for her then there was a reason why. But, most of all, Sawyer was never really one to lie and her and Lydia's relationship was based on the truth.

"No," Sawyer confirmed with a heavy voice, "It wasn't."

Lydia shut her eyes and her lip wobbled, "Then what was it?"

Sawyer bit her lip and stood up from her spot. Her heart was beating faster or maybe that was Lydia's. Or, maybe both of their hearts were racing from the fact of the truth. Sawyer spun around and looked at Lydia with a serious look on her face. "Promise me something, Lydia." She said.

"Promise you what?"

"That if I tell you the truth, that you won't go looking for anything."

"I," Lydia hesitated as she took the statement into consideration, "…Okay." She finally said but was still unsure.

Sawyer let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding. "Things in this town are weird, Lydia." Sawyer started struggling to find the words, "And things in this town have always been weird we just never noticed it before. But, that all changed a couple of weeks ago."

"Is whatever this is, is that why you're hanging out with Scott and… What's his name again."

"Stiles." Sawyer said quickly, "Buzzcut kid that's been in love with you since, I'm pretty sure, the third grade."

"Right." Lydia said, "So, whatever weird thing that's happening is a reason that you've been hanging out with Scott and Stiles."

"Yes."

"Is this reason also the same reason that Scott suddenly got good at lacrosse?"

"Yeah."

"Does it also have to do with the Hales?" She asked.

That one took Sawyer by surprise. She was honestly taken aback by the fact that Lydia even knew who they were. Lydia most of noticed this because she rolled her eyes at her, "I know who they are Sawyer. I went to school with Cora as well. Plus, Laura used to babysit me all the time until she turned sixteen. I even went over to there house once or twice." Lydia then went silent and frowned, "It's a pity that it burned down, it used to be so beautiful."

"I know." Sawyer said automatically. "But you are right, some of this has to do with the Hales. But, it also has to do with Scott, Stiles, Me, hell even the Argents at this point." Sawyer shook her head and began to pace, "This town is fucked up, Lydia, and I'm terrified to tell you the truth because I don't want you to get hurt."

Lydia stood up suddenly. The glassy and watery look in her eyes was gone and in it's place was a hard look. The hard look was full of determination and stubbornness, right now Sawyer was staring at a pissed off Lydia Martin. And it fucking terrified her.

"You don't want me to get hurt?" Lydia said in disgust. "Sawyer, I've witnessed my grandmother kill herself, my parents divorce, being with Jackson. I've taken enough hits in my life. They might not have been physical but I can tell you that they hurt just as much." Lydia then stepped forward so close that she thought their nose would touch, "So, fuck off with the noble attitude and tell me what the _hell_ is going on."

Sawyer clenched her jaw and straightened her back. With her posture fixed she noticed that she was slightly taller than Lydia. She took a deep breath and stared back at Lydia her blue eyes focusing on her wide green ones. This was it. This was the point of no return.

Sawyer opened her mouth and spoke. "You know the story of the _Little Red Riding Hood,_ right?" Lydia nodded, "Well, that's what's happening in Beacon Hills right now."

Lydia narrowed her eyes in confusion, "So, you're Red Riding Hood?" Lydia asked.

Sawyer shook her head and made her eyes glow yellow. She watched as Lydia gasp her mouth hanging open slightly, "No, Lydia, I'm the Big Bad Wolf."

* * *

Blake was trying to calm her anxiety over her missing daughter by cleaning. Sawyer had been gone for almost twenty-four hours. She was about five minutes away from calling the police and told herself that she was fine. That her first born was fine, that she was just running late from hanging out with her friends. But, there was only so many surfaces she could clean before the wood polish started to come off. Blake was pretty sure she had cleaned the table five times now and that she could do her own makeup in the reflection if she wanted too.

Taking a deep breath and standing up straight Blake went upstairs to get some more supplies. She walked up the staircase and was about to enter the storage closet. She stopped herself though and backed up looking at the door she hadn't entered in an eternity. Blake's actually pretty sure she hadn't opened the attic door ever since Sawyer had turned ten. It had come to the point where she even forgot about the attic unless she caught Cassidy climbing the staircase.

A feeling in her gut was pulling her towards the attic door. Following her gut, she opened the door with a long _CREAK_ and she grimaced. That sounded like the beginning of a horror movie. Ignoring the sound, she entered the room and slowly began to climb the staircase. She had to cough a few times and wave the dust away from her. She put her hand on the railing and could feel the dust collect underneath her hands. It collected and when she pulled her hand back she rubbed the dust from her pant leg wiping off all the excess. The wooden stairs creaked underneath her and as she walked up to them she was worried that maybe they weren't safe to walk on. However, as she got up to top of the stairs the thought was thrown from her head when she saw the attic.

It was old and dusty, just as she expected. Except, the room was littered with box, years of dust collecting on top of them. They were small cardboard boxes that she hadn't remembered putting up here. An old mirror and dresser that sat in the corner and sheets covered something that looked like Cassidy's old crib. That, she remembered putting there, everything else was just a little fuzzy.

Slowly walking forward, she made her way to the cardboard boxes. She knelt down and brushed off the dust and saw her own handwriting on the top. It was labeled, _Sawyer's Baby Pictures._ Furrowing her brow she opened the box and took out an old looking scrapbook. Blake opened it with a pounding heart and looked at the pictures.

Blake furrowed her brow as she looked at the pictures. The first one was of Sawyer, who was around three-years-old. She was smiling, looking happy, and wrapped around the arms of Talia Hale. Blake swallowed as she turned the page to see another picture of herself and Sawyer in it. Once again Sawyer around the age of three. Both of them were smiling and they were sat around the table of people. Several plates of food surrounding them as they sat with the Hale family below it was the caption, _Thanksgiving 98'._

"What the hell?" Blake murmured as she was about to turn the page. She was stopped though by the sound of the door shutting and her daughter yelling.

"MOM!" She yelled out, "I'm home!"

Blake smiled and dropped the book running out of the attic to greet her daughter. She skipped down the steps and saw her daughter looking very tried. Running forward, she grabbed her daughter and gripped her into a hug. She hugged as if she hadn't seen her in forever. She hugged her as a mother would when fearing for her child's life.

Sawyer let out slight huff f surprise. Then after a moment she finally hugged her back. She was wrapping her arms around her back and pulled her in close. Sawyer put her head in the crook of her neck and breathed her in. Blake could feel a slight wetness on her neck and shoulder and she could tell that Sawyer was crying. Blake held her closer and silently rubbed her back as Sawyer sobbed into her shoulder. The sound of Sawyer's crying was making her own eyes tear up and Blake just pulled her closer.

After what could have been a lifetime or maybe a couple of seconds Sawyer pulled back. She sniffled and wiped her blue eyes which seemed bloodshot. She wiped her eyes with the ends of her sleeve and then wiped the end of her nose. She took a couple of deep breathes before looking back at her.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked as she watched her daughter pull herself together.

Sawyer shook her head, "Just…everything lately."

Blake rubbed her shoulders, "Is there anything in particular that you want to tell me about?" She asked.

Sawyer looked like she wanted to say something. Then she looked away as if the thought had left her mind as quickly as it had entered it. They both stayed in silence and Blake took notice of her daughter's clothes. They were dirty and muddy as if she had been rolling around in the mud. Blake could make out faint scrapes on the jeans. Overall her daughter looked as if she was in a fight.

"Are you okay?" She asked again.

Sawyer shifted from side to side before finally nodding her head, "Yeah, I just need to get some sleep." She said then bit her lip as she looked at her, "Mom, I am really sorry about making you worry."

"Please, just, don't make a habit of it." Blake asked her daughter. "It's bad enough I have myself and Cassidy to worry about. I don't need the only responsible person in this house going off the rails."

Sawyer chuckled a little bit and then smiled a little bit. She wiped her eyes again and looked towards the stairs. "I think I'm just going to shower and then go to bed."

"Okay. I'll walk you up there."

As Blake lead her daughter up the stairs to the bathroom she passed the open attic door. She reached out with one arm and pushed on it, letting it fall shut on her own. Whatever curiosity she had for what was up there was now gone. Her main focus was now on helping her daughter.

But, if she had gone back up, she would have seen the truth. If she hadn't put the book down all her questions would have been answered. If she had turned the page of more time. She would have seen the picture of her, Sawyer, and Peter Hale all together and smiling.

Like a family.


	16. The Rise of Laywer or Sydia?

_**So, I'll be the first to say it, it's been a while. The main fact being I got a full-time job that is very time consuming and takes a lot out of me. It's hard to find time but don't worry because I still find it. I am really sorry that this took so long, but sometimes real life get's in the way and that's okay. I started this Fanfiction not even knowing how long it was going to be. Now to see that so many of you like this, is amazing.**_

* * *

"I have a problem!" Yelled a voice that caused Sawyer to jump and drop her pencil.

Sawyer turned around to see that Scott was halfway through climbing through her window. She huffed and swerved around in her seat putting a hand over her beating heart. "Jesus." She said to herself then rolled her eyes, "This kid's going to scare me to death one day."

Scott fell through her window like an idiot. He landed hard on his face but quickly recovered smiling at her, "Hi, Sawyer." He said.

Sawyer narrowed her eyes at him, "'Hi, Sawyer,' That's all you're going to say to me?" Scott gave her a confused looked and Sawyer gestured widely to her window, "Scott you literally just climbed through my window. Why didn't you just use the door like any normal person would or call me for that matter."

Scott shrugged his shoulders and sat down on her bed, "I don't know. Derek seems to do it a lot, I guess I just wanted to see if it had any appeal."

"Did it?" She asked.

Scott grimaced, "Not really. It just makes thing way more complicated." He confessed, "Plus, I feel like a pervert every time that I do it."

Sawyer snorted and turned back around to her homework, "Well, don't go getting any ideas." She told him. Then, as she started her problem back up again, she asked him a question. "So, what's your problem?"

"Huh?" Scott said, "Oh, yeah, so I was doing werewolf training with Derek and he told me to stay away from Allison."

Sawyer nodded her head, "Smart."

Scott had apparently not heard her comment though, "Only I don't want to stay away from Allison." He said, "In fact, I want to do the exact opposite of staying away from her I want to…"

Sawyer cut him off by making an inhuman noise and throwing her hands up into the air, "Alright, okay, alright. I don't need to hear how you want to do the devil's tango with Allison."

"Devil's tango?" Scott asked then there was a pregnant pause, "Wait, do you mean sex?"

Sawyer put her hands up to her ears and screamed, "Yes, of course, that's what I meant!" She yelled at him. "So, let's not talk about it. The last thing that I need to hear is anything about your sex life…" She then paused and shouted, "Especially with someone whose whole family is practically trying to kill us!"

Scott grimaced and flopped back down onto her bed with all the gracefulness of a dead dog. He turned onto his side and grabbed her pillow groaning into it. Sawyer didn't want to say much, hell, she didn't want to say anything at all. She was pretty sure that only reason Scott came over here is that Stiles was too mad at him to rant to. Which, she only knew about because Stiles had been ranting to her, via text, about how annoying Scott was being.

Sawyer promptly thought that both boys were being equally annoying. The only male in her life at this point that was annoying her was Cassidy. Derek was being overly dramatic, Scott kept abandoning Stiles for Allison, and Stiles was just being his usual self. Honestly, at this point, Ozzy was probably her new favorite boy that wasn't related to her.

The one thing that she was worried about was Lydia. The said strawberry blonde had yet to call her back since she let the wolf out of the box. She didn't regret doing it, not for one moment, but Sawyer has some concern for her friends' psyche at this point. Lydia had yet to call her back and she was concerned. When she had seen her at school it was as if nothing had ever happened. Lydia was still looking at her like she was a friend. Like, she hadn't seen the monstrous side of her. The only thing that was honestly different was her attitude towards Jackson.

She was more distant towards the boy. Her hugs looked lack lustered and the slight kisses that they did share looked forced. As if she was kissing him as a chore that had to be done. Sawyer wondered slightly if her words truly did impact Lydia. That maybe she was taking a good look of herself in the mirror and finally saying to herself that she could do better. That she deserved better.

"What are you thinking about?" Scott asked causing Sawyer to be pulled back to reality.

Sawyer just shook her head refusing to tell Scott that she had told Lydia, "Nothing." She said and glanced over at an unconvinced Scott. Sighing, she sagged her shoulders in defeat, "I just…It's just this Chemistry homework is all." She lied.

Scott furrowed his brow in confusion, "We had Chemistry homework?" He asked.

Sawyer gave him a deadpanned look, "Yeah." She replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She then threw her one arm out to the side as if she was saying 'Are you really that dumb?' kind of gesture. "You do realize that school is mandatory right?" She asked, "Like, just because you're a werewolf doesn't mean you can just skip classes. I'm pretty sure there's no doctors excuse for that."

"I know I still have to go!" He cried back leaning forward slightly. He immediately retreated however once he saw the look on her face. "It's just a lot has been going on."

"Yeah," Sawyer said sarcastically, "I'm aware."

They plunged into silence as Scott let Sawyer continue to do her homework. She could hear him in the background sighing and constantly be moving. She knew that she was being slightly childish by ignoring him but she needed to get this work done. She had a B average to keep up with. After Scott's third pitiful sigh, however, she couldn't take it anymore and she slammed her pencil down on her desk.

"Can you just not, Scott!" She snapped finally turning around to face him, "Look, I get you're in a mood over this whole Allison thing, but, newsflash! She isn't the only human being out there! Just because your life to a turn for the shitter doesn't mean everyone else has to go there as well."

Scott then looked offended, "How can I be okay with this?" He yelled at her, "My life is practically over!"

"Practically over?" She said sarcastically, "Scott, your life has done nothing but improve since becoming a werewolf. If anyone is having a terrible time with this whole werewolf thing it's me. I've literally been attacked by the Alpha three times. I keep having these weird memories slash dreams that may or may not be real!

She didn't realize that she had stood up until she saw the look on Scott's face. It was no longer anger, instead, it was full of compassion and shock. Like, he hadn't known what she was going through and it only occurred to her then that maybe he hadn't. He wasn't entirely to blame for that happening, she hadn't really told him much.

Scott stood up and put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry." He said sincerely, "I didn't know."

Sawyer wiped a stray tear from her eye, "Yeah, well, believe or not I do have a life outside of you and Stiles."

"I know that." He insisted. "I know that you have a life outside of me and this…it's just, I feel like you're having an easier time with this than me."

"What? The werewolf things? Scott, they've only been easier because of Derek, he's helping me out."

"So, you're basically saying that I need to trust Derek."

Sawyer sighed and rolled her eyes. She didn't want to say it but she had to in order to get it across to Scott. "Yeah, you need to trust, Derek."

Scott let out a groan and fell onto her bed. He rubbed his face with his hands and lightly screamed into them, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Sawyer shrugged her shoulders and joined Scott on the bed. Instead of laying on her back though she laid on her stomach. She grabbed her phone and began playing _Angry Birds_ while Scott tried figuring out his life. She didn't exactly know what to say to him at this point. It wasn't like she could give him all this therapeutic advice. Hell, she didn't even know what she was doing with her life at this point. She was really just taking it one day at a time.

"You think Stiles will forgive me?" He asked out of the blue.

Sawyer shrugged her shoulders as she flung another bird. "I don't know," She said honestly, "He was pretty hurt by you not being there for him. I think he feels like you're choosing Allison over him, which you are."

"Yeah, but Allison's my girlfriend."

"For a couple of weeks, Stiles has been your friend for a lifetime."

"How do I fix this?!" Scott yelled dramatically.

Sawyer rolled her eyes, "Apologize."

There was a bang on her door and both her and Scott jumped. They turned towards it and Sawyer lifted her eyebrow, who could've been there?

"Will you two shut it!" Cassidy screamed at them through her door. Her and Scott looked at the door wildly at the unexpected sound of the young boy voice coming through. "Some of us have school in the morning!"

Sawyer looked towards her phone and saw the time, "Cas, it's only nine thirty! Your bedtime is ten!"

"Well, excuse me for being responsible and wanting to go to bed earlier!"

Sawyer waved her hand and let out a sigh, "Fine! Whatever, just go, you OLD MAN!" She yelled back at the door. She then heard his footsteps and heard his door shut. Sawyer then turned to Scott and smirked, "Well, it seems that we have a half an hour to talk." Sawyer said, "So, talk."

Scott opened his mouth and began to vent.

* * *

Walking into the school that day was different. There was just something about the day to her that seemed off. She couldn't pinpoint it exactly and that was bothering her. Sawyer walked through the halls of the school and eventually made her way to her locker. From there she opened it up and took on look at her backpack. Shrugging her shoulders, she dumped the contents of her backpack into her locker and tried not to cringe when she heard the sound of all the books falling.

She slammed the door shut and was about to leave but was stopped by an over-enthusiastic voice. "Hey, Sawyer!" Stiles shouted and Sawyer literally jumped. She put a hand up to her heart and then sighed in annoyance. What was up with this boy and sneaking up on her?

"Hey, Stiles." She said annoyed and gave him a false smile, "What are you doing here?"

Stiles shrugged his shoulders, "Well, since I'm currently ignoring Scott. I thought I would just hang out with you instead." Sawyer raised a brow and Stiles kept going to prove his point more, "Since, you know, we don't really know each other all that much."

"Yeah…" Sawyer drawled out the word, "There's a reason for that."

"But, since we are friends now I thought we would spend the whole day together. You know? Getting to know each other and all of those little secrets."

Sawyer now knew what the odd feeling was when coming into the school. It was feeling of Scott and Stiles not being together. Normally, on any given day she would have said no to this idea. But, seeing as his dad was in the hospital and she did kind of owe him. She thought that this might make up for that until him and Scott would be reunited again.

"Alright, fine, you can hang out with me today. Just don't distract me. Unlike Scott, I actually like to get my work done in class."

Stiles gave her thumbs up, "You got it, boss."

Sawyer shook her head, "This is going to be a long day."

The both of them walked away from her locker and into their History class. Which, as luck would have it, was a class that all of them shared together. Sawyer nodded her head to Stiles as she spotted two empty seats in the back. He took the one in front while she chose the one beside him. She could tell that he was jittery as he bounced his leg up and down while playing with his pencil. He was trying his best to not think about Scott.

Sawyer then took a deep breath in and caught the scent of a familiar person. Straining her ears lightly she tried to hear for Scott. Although it was way more difficult since it was in between classes and people were still talking all over the place. There was the hustle of students along with the slamming of the lockers that was getting in her way of hearing him properly. It was until she heard a faint, "Oh, come on!" did she realize that it was Scott.

Then, only moments later, he walked into the classroom. He only had to take one look at them before walking over and taking a seat behind Stiles. Sawyer gave a little head nod as a hello and Scott did the same with an added little wave. Stiles was scrunching his face up and avoiding Scott any chance he could get. Opting to look out the window instead.

Scott rolled his eyes slightly and leaned forward. "Still not talking to me?" He asked Stiles expectantly.

Stiles didn't reply.

Scott let out a frustrated sigh, "Can you at least tell me if your dad's okay?" He asked. "I mean it's just a bruise, right? Some soft tissue damage?"

Stiles then turned his head slightly her way and gave her a silent look. If Sawyer had to describe this look she would call it the _"Is this bitch serious?"_ look. That's how annoyed Stiles was right now. If you somehow annoyed Stiles Stilinski then you truly were a special person.

Scott then began muttering and Sawyer couldn't make out a word he was saying. It sounded jumbled up and pointless to her. He sighed again and lowered his head in shame, "You know I feel really bad about it, right?"

Sawyer cringed. That was not the right thing to say to Stiles at this point. Scott caught the movement and she shook her head vigorously trying to silently tell him that this was not the path to go on. That he had to switch topics because reminding Stiles of why he's mad at you is not the right way to go.

"Okay," He sighed seemingly getting her message, "What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and…" Then he leaned forward and said in a softer voice, "I went to Derek for help."

That seemed to get Stiles attention and Sawyer felt like rolling her eyes. Where they still on the whole hating Derek chain. I thought she had proven that he wasn't the Alpha in this situation. That she had proven they couldn't exactly figure this out on their own because, as of two months ago, werewolves did really exist.

Stiles with a look of defeat finally spoke, "If I was talking to you then I would say you're an idiot for trusting him." There was a pregnant pause and Stiles leaned back in his chair, "But, obviously I'm not talking to you."

Sawyer scoffed and rolled her eyes while getting her stuff out of her bag, "Both of you are idiots." She said to them. They turned at the same time and both gave her a look of offense. Sawyer just stared back at them as if telling them to challenge her.

Unfortunately, the school bell rang and the rest of the class piled in. She watched as Stiles leaned forward more reading to write something down. But, then he got this look on his face as if he was contemplating something. He gently rocked his head side to side and scrunched his face up as if he didn't want to do what he was about to do. Then, as the teacher was about to speak, Stiles turned around and faced Scott. "What did he say?" He demanded.

Scott smiled in return.

Sawyer had tuned them out after that. The class just continues to move on and she wrote down notes when she needed too. She thought that day was going to be uninteresting, then she heard a buzzing noise. Furrowing her brow in confusion Sawyer looked down to her one pocket in her backpack to see that Lydia was texting her.

With great stealth and agility, Sawyer picked up her phone and opened the text message. Even if she didn't have caller idea she would have known straight away that the sender was Lydia.

 _Meet me in the Cafeteria during your free period._

 _P.S. take off the plaid shirt you look better without it._

 _With love,_

 _Lydia_

Sawyer rolled her eyes and the text and quickly exited out of it. Well, it was good to know that the existents of mythological creatures weren't completing ruining Lydia's life. She thinks if it was then Lydia is very good at hiding her emotions.

Well, at least the day had started out well.

* * *

Sawyer wrapped her plaid shirt around her waist and double knotted it. She had only been wearing a white tank top underneath and if she was being honest here. It was still a little cold outside to just be wearing the tank top. But, if she was going to make Lydia happy then this is what she needed to do. Giving herself a mental pep talk she told herself that she could do this. That she could talk to Lydia and answer any questions that she needed to the best of her ability. She kept telling herself that it wasn't a mistake to tell her about being a werewolf. It wasn't a mistake. Was. Not. A. Mistake.

Catching sight of the strawberry blonde she forced a smile onto her face and some pep into her step. However, all of that quickly fell when she spotted someone that she had openly trying to avoid. There, sitting across from Lydia reading a thick book, was Allison Argent. She had multiple books laid out across the table, along with holding a pencil in her hands like she was taking notes.

Sawyer tried to control her fear. She had to talk with this girl eventually. For fuck sake, it was Allison Argent, probably the least deadly out of all of them. She needed to do this. She needed to talk to this girl and just all of this over with. She just really hoped that Lydia had not told Allison anything yet. If she had that would really suck.

Digging her nails into the palm of her hand. Sawyer walked forward prepared for anything that Lydia threw her way. "Hey." She said sliding into the chair, "What are you guys talking about?" She asked putting her hand on her chin.

Allison looked flustered to see her sitting there. Lydia just inspected her grape that was pierced onto her fork looking utterly bored, "The Beast of Gevuadan." Lydia replied.

Allison looked a little betrayed by Lydia answering her, but the strawberry blonde just smiled. She plopped the grape into her mouth and smiled at the two girls. Sawyer just narrowed her eyes in utter confusion. "That what of who now?" She asked.

Allison rolled her eyes as if this was the millionth time she had heard this question being asked. "It's this book my Aunt gave me. Apparently, The Beast of Gevuadan was killed by an Argent." She said with wonder in her voice. She then turned the book around to show her and Lydia the picture. A picture that looked almost exactly like the Alpha.

Sawyer spits out the milk she had been drinking and began to choke on it. This wasn't good. If Allison's Aunt gave this to her it meant that she knew about werewolves other than Derek in town. It meant that her life was now even more on the line. It also meant that she was priming Allison to be a hunter. Which wasn't good. She wanted to believe that Allison was a good enough person that she wouldn't go around killing/hunting people. But, considering who her whole family was, Sawyer was starting to seriously doubt that.

Lydia stomped on her foot and cleared her throat, "Let's talk about something else that doesn't have to do with a big wolf monster." She said and placed her hand on the bottom of her chin.

Sawyer nodded her head enthusiastically and wiped the milk from her chin, "Yeah, let's get off the topic of mythological creatures and hunting."

Allison looked at them weirdly but then shook her head waving it off. Lydia smiled and gave Sawyer a side eye. "Let's talk about, Scott instead."

"Let's not talk about Scott." Sawyer said immediately after the sentence had come out. The last thing that she wanted to talk about was Scott. If she was being honest here Sawyer would be happy if they would just sit there in silence while eating. What was so wrong with some nice silence?

Lydia put her finger on Sawyer's mouth effectively shutting her up, "Don't listen to her," She said mischievously, "Let's talk about your boyfriend and how he is clearly avoiding you."

"Can we just not?" Sawyer asked as she put her arms in the air suggesting it but it fell to deaf ears.

The girls ignored her. Allison clearly catching on that Lydia was just doing this to annoy her. Sawyer had no other choice other than sigh and accept her fate. She groaned and placed her arms on the table laying her head on them. She turned the two girls out and closed her eyes trying to think of all the ways she could avoid the hunters.

She could always move, that was an option. It would be hard to convince her mother and Cassidy to leave with her. Although, if she told them that her life was on the line then maybe they would change their minds. Sawyer then started to panic, she would have to tell her mother that she was a werewolf. There was no way around that. There were only some many excuses she could give to her mother before she caught on.

Lydia must have sensed her distress because the next thing she knew she was being petted like a dog. She would have taken offense to this usually but considering that it was actually calming her down. She let her do it. Lydia stroked her head just as she would with her dog as she continued to talk to Allison.

"We should have a sleepover!" Allison declared.

This caused Sawyer to lift her head up and stare at Allison like she was crazy. Lydia must have done the same thing because Allison looked confused by their looks, "Come on, it's not the most insane thing ever. I'm sure that I can convince my parents to let it happen. I know that with the curfew it makes things a little difficult but, I mean, why not?"

Sawyer sucked in a breath and rubbed the back of her neck, "I don't know, Allison, my mom's been pretty overprotective lately."

"Well, what about your dad?" She asked.

Sawyer gave a hard swallow, thinking about the man in her memories, "If I figure out who he I'll be sure to ask."Allison looked apologetic instantly and Sawyer launched across the table, "NO, No, No, NO! Don't give me that look. I don't know who my dad is and that's okay. Don't apologize you didn't know and that's okay."

Allison opened her mouth to say something but Lydia shook her head vigorously telling her to stop. The brunette sighed in defeat, "Alright."

There was a beat of silence and then Lydia perked up, "Well, with this riveting conversation being over. I think I'm on my way out." She then stood up and nodded her head for Sawyer to follow, "Come, Sawyer, we have English to go too."

Sawyer scrunched up her nose, "But I don't have…" She trailed off when she the death glare Lydia was giving her. She cleared her throat and gave Allison a quick goodbye. Then she grabbed her stuff and followed Lydia out of the cafeteria. It was not the first time Sawyer had wondered how the hell the girl walked so fast in those heels.

Once she had caught up to Lydia the girl grabbed her hand and practically dragged her into the girl's bathroom. She checked all the stalls to make sure they were alone and then she turned around and faced her. She an intense look on her face, something that Sawyer had never seen her wear before. It was honestly terrifying to see. She tilted her head up and stared at her with cold eyes while crossing her arms over her chest.

"I have questions." She said finally and walked towards her slowly the clicking of her heels being the only sound in the room. She stopped just a few mere inches away from Sawyer, "and so do you."

"You could say that," Sawyer admitted trying to not look intimidated by someone who was a good couple inch shorter than her.

Lydia narrowed her eyes, "When you showed your secret do you know what that told me?" She asked and Sawyer shook her head, "It means that you value our friendship, and that's something I take to heart." Opening up her bag Lydia grabbed a book filled with multiple tab mark on it, "So, we're going to figure this out together."

Sawyer crinkled her nose, "You're helping me?" She asked softly completely baffled by the fact that Lydia was doing this for her.

Lydia rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Of course I'm helping you." She softened her features and smiled, "It's what friends do." Sawyer smiled and was about to hug her. "Plus, I can't have one of my only real friends going around and killing every helpless animal there is."

Sawyer laughed and moments later Lydia joined in. Maybe it was the whole hysterics of the thing or the pure friendship between them. But, it was this moment that Sawyer would go on to remember forever along with Lydia. They would remember this moment until they both died. A moment shared by two friends. A moment of peace in all the chaos.

A moment that was unforgettable.

* * *

 ** _Yeah, girl bonding time. In case you haven't figured it out Lydia is going to be helping Sawyer control her wolf side while Stiles helps Scott. Derek is coming back soon and a sleepover is on the rise._**

 ** _Just to let you know, I sort of made fan art for two of my characters. There in my DeviantArt profile which is under the profile name ChatterBox14 or you could just type in Sawyer Rhodes and it's the fifth one down. As always thank you for being patient and sticking with me, you really don't understand how much that means to me._**


	17. He's Howlin Like A Tortured Cat

_**F.Y.I I have no idea how the law really works and I pulled most of it out of my ass. To be honest, though, I don't think Teen Wolf honestly understands how it works either so. -\\_(*_*)_/-**_

* * *

Sawyer flopped onto Lydia's bed and screamed into the pillow. She was frustrated as hell and every part of her was screaming in pain. That had spent the last two hours researching everything they could on werewolves. Hard thing was, it was really hard to something that was legitimate and not fake. It was taking a toll on both girls and Sawyer could tell that Lydia was also getting frustrated. They both knew what they needed to do. The only hard part about it was finding a place to start. It was like they had point B and point C but they had no idea where point A was.

Throwing the pillow across the room, Sawyer glanced at the ceiling. She was hoping that something would come to her. She closed her eyes trying to will a thought into her head. As she searched nothing came to mind. It was like all was blank. The thought of nothing in her mind made her even more frustrated.

There was a slamming of a book shut and Sawyer looked over to Lydia who was rubbing her temples. "Okay." She said getting up out of her chair and began to pace. "What are we missing?" She asked going back and forth.

Sawyer rolled her eyes, "A place to start."

"Right." Lydia started pointing a finger at her. "We need a place to start. We need a plan of action." She declared while slamming her fist against the palm of her hand. Sawyer wanted to correct Lydia in saying they weren't planning a war. But, it looked as if she was actually enjoying this and keeping her entertained. Sawyer didn't want to take that away from her.

"How are we supposed to get a plan of action?" Sawyer asked while sitting up and bringing herself to the edge of the bed.

Lydia bit her lip, "Well, I've been thinking." She declared, "Everything we know about werewolves that is correct came from one person."

"Derek." Sawyer said finishing the other girls' thought.

Lydia nodded, "So, Derek didn't learn all of that on his own. He must have learned it from somewhere. You told me yourself that he told you he was born not bitten."

"Right, well, the only people that could have possibly taught him are dead or catatonic," Sawyer said reminding her of Peter.

Lydia then snapped her fingers like Sawyer had just hit the nail on the head. Only Sawyer had no idea what she hit because Lydia was still making no sense to her what so ever. "Exactly!" She exclaimed, "Everyone else is dead which means all belongings would have been moved to the next living kin."

"Which would have been Laura." Sawyer pointed out.

Lydia shook her head, "No, it wouldn't have been. Even though she was legally an adult the state would have still recognized her as a minor since Peter is still alive…so to speak."

Sawyer's eyes then widened as she understood the weight of the words that Lydia had just spoken. Anything that could possibly help them would be under Peter's personal effects. If there were any answers then they would have to be in Peter's belongings. "All of his belongings are either with him or in storage. Which means that we're going to have to break in no matter what."

Lydia sighed and grabbed something off her desk and held it in her hand, "Heads I go to the hospital, tails you go to the hospital." She said and Sawyer watched as Lydia flipped the coin into the air. It twirled multiple times and when she caught it Sawyer was sure she had stopped breathing. Lydia slapped the coin onto her head and lifted it up gently revealing her fate.

Biting her lip Sawyer stood up and started to gather her things. "If I leave now I can still make it to the hospital before visiting hours end." She then threw her backpack over her shoulder and looked at Lydia widely, "If I get arrested you're paying my bail." She said to her.

Lydia scoffed, "Don't be dramatic, you aren't worth that much."

Sawyer clicked her tongue and winked at Lydia, "Damn right, I'm fucking priceless."

With one last laugh, Sawyer exited Lydia's room and practically ran down the steps and into her car.

* * *

The drive to the hospital had been easy. Walking through the doors had been a different story. As soon as she arrived at the doors of the hospital she had been hit by a wave of anxiety. The feeling literally disabled her from walking through the door. Her feet were stuck to the ground and no matter how many times she tried to will them to move. They simply did not. She was stuck at looking at the glass doors as everyone moved around her. She had no idea why she felt this way. She was doing this to help better herself and it wasn't like Peter would care? He wasn't really alive after all, just stuck in a vegetable state.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. Sawyer told herself to take it one step at a time. Just one foot in front of the other. She started with her right foot and then her left one. Each time she thought about which foot to move. She thought about how to move it and how far it should go. Sawyer didn't stop this until she was a good ten feet across the door. She then stopped unaware of what she had to do next.

"Think of the plan." She told herself. She could feel some of the odd stares on her. She was just a teenage girl standing in the middle of the hospital lobby. "Get to Long-Term care ward." She told herself. She turned her body slowly and started making her way down the hallway. She put on foot in front of the other ignoring the people around her.

Although the smell was hard to ignore. She could smell all the chemicals in the hospital being used. Then she could actually smell the different disease in other people. She could smell how sick they were. She could smell death in the air and Sawyer tried to ignore the tears that were collecting in her eyes. It wasn't just the death that was getting to her. It was the desperation in the air. It was the sadness of the people around them that made her eyes water. It was a horrid thing to smell, putrid, it created a small pit in the bottom of her stomach. Something that gave her an uneasy feeling and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

She made it to the Long-Term care ward on autopilot. If someone was to ask her how she got there she would just shrug her shoulders. She didn't honestly know. It was almost like an instinct to her. Sawyer chalked it up to her being determined to get this over with. To finding something to help her because she was sick of feeling helpless.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she found the room the belonged to Peter Hale. It was empty, sans Peter. He was no longer in his chair by the window, instead, he was on his bed. His eyes wide open staring at the ceiling. Sawyer told herself to look away, that it was rude to stare, but she couldn't. There was a part of her that couldn't stop looking at him. There was an emotion in her that she couldn't explain. It started in the pit of her stomach and was crawling it's way up through her chest.

Shaking her head, she closed the door and the blinds and began her search. She started out with the end table. She kneeled down onto the ground and carefully opened it up. She once again found the silver necklace. The same symbol that she had kept seeing in her dreams with the Alpha and with Cora. It was a symbol that she knew was associated with the Hale family. Glancing over to Peter she watched as his chest rose up and down. Feeling something deep down she clutched the necklace in her hand and stuffed it into her pocket. Peter wasn't going to use it now and it was something that made her feel closer to Cora.

Sawyer then started to dig under what looked like old newspapers for something else. She didn't know what she was looking for. But, once she found it, she knew that she would have found it. Under the newspapers were old bills. Underneath that there was nothing. It was just a wooden bottom and Sawyer let out a frustrated groan. Closing the end table with a huff and she turned around and sat against it. She let her legs stretch out as she looked around the room.

It was sad. It was sad and depressing because it looked like no one had been in the room for years. It was only clean because of the nurses that came in a cleaned it. She could see no pictures of his family, nothing that connected him to the Hales. The only real thing that did was the necklace and his name. Biting her lip, she looked over to Peter.

"I hope Lydia is having a better time going through your shit," She said to him. She then got up slowly and walked over to the bed lightly poking him in the arm. "Because I am having no luck." She said softly while drawing out the last words.

Then something compelled her to grab his wrist. She would never be able to tell anyone why. It was like the day with the bus. It was something primal in her. Something that she had found came naturally to him. The wrist that she had grabbed was the undamaged one. She gently took it into her hands and on instinct, she clasped his wrist twisting. She watched as dark lines started swirling around his wrist and made their way into her hand.

Then, in an instant, her hand was on fire. She could feel her skin burning even though nothing was happening to it. She could feel a fire in her lungs and, it was getting harder to breathe. There was smoke in her lungs. The fire that was around her wrist was climbing her side at an alarming rate. She could feel tears leaking out of her eyes. She could feel his pain, his suffering, but most of all. She could feel his anger. The deep burning rage inside of her that told her to kill anyone who did this to him. To his family. To _her_.

Then, suddenly, she had been ripped away from the pain. The fire that was making its way up her body had stopped. The deep burning rage that she could feel in the back of her chest was slowly receding. Sawyer was turned around swiftly to the glaring face of the Derek Hale. He looked mad, although he always looked that way, Sawyer could tell that this was different. She could tell that he was angry about something. She would wager all her savings that he was mad at her.

"What the hell was that?" she asked while in hysterics the pain still lingering in her arm.

Derek glanced over to his Uncle, "You took some of his pain away. It's a thing that werewolves can do, they can sometimes lessen the pain of others if they want."

Then they both went silent and Sawyer grabbed her wrist gently. She started rubbing it as if she was trying to get some invisible dirt off of it. Derek then gripped her shoulders hard and she winced at the pain. His eyes flashed bright blue and leaned forward growling slightly, "What are you doing here?" He asked her harshly. His lips sneaking upwards in a snarl revealing his slightly pointed teeth.

Gaining a sense of herself again Sawyer used all of the strength and pushed him off of her. She took a deep breath trying to force air back into her lungs. Putting a hand to her fast beating heart she shut her eyes and tried to force the tears to stop. After a few seconds she turned around and wiped her face, "I was looking for information."

"On what?" Derek asked bewildered while flailing his arms out.

"On how to control this!" She yelled back finally snapping, "I have no idea what I'm doing Derek! And…It seems that the only people who do….are fucking dead or trying to kill me."

"I'm not dead!" He snapped back pointing to himself.

"Well, you might as well be because you've been no help." She slashing her arms through the air to make a point. She then looked at Derek and saw that something in his expression had changed. Something that she had never seen cross his face before. Because, to her, Derek Hale looked hurt at the words that she was saying to him. Then she watched as that hurt turned to frustration.

"You think you and Scott have been any better!?" He said harshly, "Both of you are just so stubborn and never seem to listen. You listen to any of the advice that I give you. You think I like having to train two hormonal teenagers? Having to tell you what to do and when to stay put." He then ran a hand through his black hair messing it up even more, "I mean, it's like working with toddlers."

"Well, it's hard to work with someone when they won't even tell you the truth." She said in a low but calm voice. Her phone then rang and she didn't even need to look to know that it was Lydia calling her. Break her stare off with Derek she took her phone out of her back pocket and exited the room. She made sure to shove Derek a little bit on her way out.

Wiping the tears from her face and clearing her throat. She hoped that Lydia had a better time than her. Putting the phone up to her ear she put on her best front, "Hey," She said cheerily, "I hope you got something."

* * *

Here's the thing. Lydia had found out where all of the Hale's files and belongings were being held. Good news, they were all still in mint condition and not touched since the fire. Bad news, they hadn't been touched because it was all considered evidence. Now, Lydia Martin was capable of a lot of things, but, breaking and entering was not one of her strong suits.

She had called Sawyer with the news and the girls regrouped outside of the police station. They sat against her car staring up at the station with glaring eyes. It was silent as the two girls had yet to come up with a plan to get into the said station. Picking up her drink Lydia wrapped her lips around the red straw and slurped loudly. She could hear Sawyer sigh from the side and she smirked as she saw the blonde eyes roll.

Clearing her throat, she set it back down and tried to think of a plan. Then a lightbulb went off in her head and she turned towards Sawyer, "Isn't Scott sidekick's dad the Sheriff?" She asked thinking of the small boy. She knew that he had a buzzcut and his body was lanky, almost the exact opposite of Jackson. She also knew that he practically drove across her house every day during the summer time.

Sawyer sighed, "Stiles." She said saying his name, "And yes, it's true, his dad is the Sheriff. If we ask him though then he'll get curious and want to know why. Then we would have to tell him that you know and that's exactly what we don't want."

Lydia shrugged her shoulders then kicked herself off of the car, "Here's another thought, let's just walk in and…." She paused for dramatic effect then motioned to the station, "Lie."

"Golly gee Lydia, can't seem to think of why I didn't think of that." Sawyer snarked, "Real head scratched that one."

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, this town sucks when it comes to police enforcement. You know it's true, so let's just get in there and lie. All we have to do is say we're doing a research project and that we need to see some stuff. They take us back, actually get the Hale stuff instead take what we need and leave."

Lydia watched as Sawyer sucked in a breath through clenched teeth. She shook her head and started wagging a finger at her, "It's a bad idea." She stated and proceeded to walk over to her, "But, I'm really desperate so, it might just work."

Lydia clapped her hands together and looped her arm around Sawyers, "Great!" She exclaimed, "Let's do this, and just to be clear, let me do all the talking."

"No stopping you there. The receptionist and I don't exactly have a good relationship."

Lydia gave Sawyer an odd look, lifting an eyebrow in the process, "Just exactly how many times do you frequent the police station."

Sawyer gave her a look of innocence, "It's not like it's me. Cassidy is always listening in to those damn police scanners."

Lydia just hmmm and bit her tongue. She wasn't going to say anything more fearing that Sawyer might do something to her. She adored Sawyer, truly, but given the fact that emotionally…she was a little unstable and now had werewolf powers. She wasn't exactly going to be crossing her anytime soon.

As Lydia pushed opened the door a small bell rung and she smiled at the first person she saw. It was a nice looking woman with dark skin at the counter. The woman smiled back but once her eyes had hit Sawyer her smile had instantly fallen. Lydia tried not panic, making sure to squash any of that down. Walking forward, she let go of Sawyer's arm, and held out her hand, "Hello." She said politely, "I'm Lydia Martin."

"Yes?" The woman said as a question.

Lydia gave her a dazzling smile, "I was wondering…well, you see, funny story, my research partner and I need a little help. We were just going to google it but we thought that we should just go to the real thing. So, I was wondering if you could help us out and see if we could look into the evidence locker for our research?"

"About what?" The woman asked.

Lydia blinked several times trying to come up with something. Though, she didn't have to see as Sawyer had spoken up for her. "Animal attacks," Sawyer said quickly coming to Lydia's side. She watched as the blonde wrapped her arms around herself, "It's for an environmental science project. We wanted to see if there was any correlation between all the animal attacks."

Lydia watched as the woman's face slowly went from unbelieving to only slightly falling for it. Lydia then nodded her head as if trying to confirm what Sawyer was saying, "It would only take five minutes at most."

"I'm not supposed to let anyone back there." She said then looked at Sawyer, "Especially someone who frequents this place."

Sawyer had opened her mouth to say something but Lydia stomped on her foot with her heel to stop her. She saw Sawyer wince but tried to hide the pain with a smile. Sawyer then leaned forward putting her arms on the counter, "Gladys…" She said sweetly, "Can't you just do me this one favor."

Gladys then lifted up a perfectly filled in eyebrow, "Can't you tell your brother to stop looking for dead bodies?" She asked sarcastically, "We all want favors honey, but that doesn't mean I can give them. I'm only the receptionist."

Sawyer gritted her teeth, "Is there anything you can do." She asked holding down her anger with a slight tone of frustration.

Gladys smiled, "If you want to see the evidence locker then you have to ask the Sheriff. If not, then there's the door." She said pointing to the glass door.

Lydia was getting ready to hold back Sawyer when another voice interrupted the conversation. "Sawyer?" A voice asked and Lydia looked up to see the soft blue eyes of the Sheriff. She stared at the older man and wondered how he was related to Stiles. This man had the air of calmness and order around him. Stiles was walking chaos and mischief. Even then they barely even looked alike. Stiles had hazel/brown eyes with dark hair. While Sheriff Stilinski on the other hand seemed to have dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Well, maybe they did share the same nose, and it seemed the same smile.

"Hey, Sheriff Stilinski." Sawyer said while giving a little awkward wave. "Long time no see." She mentioned.

The Sheriff gave her a sympathetic smile, "I guess." He said then looked at the both of them curiously. "What are you doing here?" He asked gesturing to the two girls.

Sawyer rubbed the back of her neck and gave a nervous chuckle, "Well…" She said stretching out the word.

Lydia then took a step forward, "We need inside the evidence locker to see some of the evidence from the animal attacks." She stated clearly then almost winced about how harsh that sounded coming out. "For research purposes." Lydia added trying to make it sound like they weren't going to steal anything. Even though they totally were.

She could tell that the older man was conflicted. It was written clearly across his face but with all her might, Lydia hoped. She hoped that they could get into the evidence locker and get what they needed. Because once they get it then her and Sawyer could start. Her stomach fluttered in excitement just thinking about it. Lydia had gotten so bored that she was just thinking of skipping straight to college. Her mother had stopped her though, put her foot down, telling her she would stick it out.

This changed everything though, this was new territory. She had never explored this before, had never thought that it was real. Lydia was scared of Sawyer when she first told her. She didn't want anything to do with the supernatural. However, she couldn't stop herself. This wasn't something that she could dip her toes in and back out of because she didn't like the feel of it. She was involved now. She couldn't back out even if she wanted too. Plus, she would be damned if she was the last one in on something happening around her.

"It would only take five minutes." Lydia said carefully.

She watched as the Sheriff's shoulders sank. With a defeated sighed he waved them over, "Come on." He said, "Let's do this before anyone catches wind that you're here."

Lydia cocked her head to the side, "I don't understand what's wrong with people finding out?" She asked in utter confusion.

The Sheriff shook his head as they walked, "Oh, it's not you I'm worried about." He said then pointed to Sawyer, "It's her. The little one already gives me enough trouble, I don't need you adding to it. Lord knows your family had given me a fair share of grey hair."

Sawyer gave him a cheeky smile, "Well, I think they make you looking dashing." She said lightly, then waved her hand to try and ease the tension, "Besides, I'm the most responsible person in my family. You have nothing to worry about."

Even as she said it Lydia could tell that it was a lie. She almost snorted but held it in at the last second. Though she didn't miss the way Sawyer's eyes met her in a knowing glance. Sawyer knew that she was lying as well. Lydia was pretty sure at this point that the only person who believes that Sawyer was the most responsible one was…well, come to think of it no one. She couldn't think of a single person. No one really came to mind.

Lydia was pulled out of her thoughts by the jingling of keys. She watched as the Sheriff shifted through multiple keys. Finally, coming to one that had a blue casing around it. She watched as he put the key in the door and unlocked it. Once the door opened slowly Lydia's eyes widen and she could hear Sawyer gasp a little.

The evidence locker was a little bigger than she had been anticipating. Not, only that, but it was also a mess. Telling her that it was going to be hard to find what they needed. She had come in here thinking that everything would be in order. That it would be easy finding the evidence box. She should have known that it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Sorry for the mess." Sheriff Stilinski said rubbing the back of his neck, "We're reorganizing some things. Along with opening up a few cold cases."

"Does any of them have to do with Laura Hale?" She heard Sawyer ask.

The Sheriff looked away unable to meet her eyes, "It's a possibility." He said softly then turned around, "You girls have five minutes." He said. "Everything about the animal attacks is over there." He said motioning to a small box lying on the table. It was almost pathetic how little it was.

Nodding numbly Lydia walked forward and brushed her hand against a metal shelf. She pulled it back to see layers of dust coating her fingers. She felt a presence come up beside her and Lydia didn't even turn her head to know that Sawyer had a look of defeat on her face. "This is going to be harder than we thought." She mumbled.

Lydia huffed, "You don't say." She snapped back.

Sawyer then scuffled off and started tearing her way through random piles while Lydia remained still. She needed to find order in the chaos. There was a pattern to everything and Lydia just needed to find the pattern here. There was no way they would just throw something as important as evidence half hazard into a room.

Closing her eyes Lydia told herself to just breath. To think through it, try and find the logic. Where should they start? Like a whisper in her head, Lydia had made her way over to the back, letting her feet guide her. A pull in her stomach telling her that this is where she needed to go. It was the darkest corner in the evidence locker. She could tell that barely any light entered the room there and by the smell of it, there was hardly any ventilation. The Sheriff had said they were opening up old cases. Maybe the Hale fire was one of them since Laura had recently been murdered. Because what wolf can honestly rip a body clean in half?

Rearranging a few of the boxes she finally came upon one that was practically screaming at her to be opened. Placing it on the table Lydia took her nail from her purse and ripped the red seal open. Carefully she lifted the box and glance inside. It was filled to the brim with what looked like old clothes but as she moved them around and hit the bottom she noticed two things.

One was an old brown journal that seemed to be bursting with notes and other pieces of paper. It was barely closer and the only thing that was keeping it together was the piece of leather string tied around it. An odd symbol was carved into the book, she tilted her head to the side trying to figure it out. It looked like three spirals joined together. It was like she was afraid to touch the book or something. There was just a pull to it that maybe she stare at it in wonder. The symbol on the front almost reminded her of some of the symbols she had seen at her grandmother's house.

Then there was a knock on the door and in her panic, Lydia reached for it and stuffed it under her shirt. She tucked the bottom half of it into her skirt making sure that it wouldn't fall out. She knew that it wasn't the best thing to do but it was her only option. Well, this or be caught and she wasn't going to let that happen.

"You all done in there?" The Sheriff asked.

Before Sawyer could even get a word out Lydia had gotten to her feet and turned around smiling brightly, "Yes." She answered smoothly, "I think we got everything we need."

The Sheriff nodded then smiled proudly, "Good." He said, then opened the door some more and motioned for them to leave. Sawyer looked to Lydia in panic but all she did was nod her head ever so slightly giving her the signal that she had found something. Lydia then walked out of the evidence locker, with the journal burning against the skin on her abdomen.

Lydia was pretty sure that her heart had not stopped beating at her chest until the girls made it back into her car. With one deep breath, Lydia pulled the journal out of her skirt and threw it into Sawyer's lap. Sawyer picked it up cautiously and started flipping through it aimlessly.

Lydia then licked her lips, "We still on for tonight."

Sawyer looked over at her and furrowed her brows, "You still want to hang out with Allison?" She asked.

Lydia nodded her head, "I think we've had our fair share of supernatural occurrences today. How about we just head over there and have a normal girl sleepover."

Sawyer then slowly nodded her head, "Yeah, okay, I can get down with that." She then bit her lip, "Nothing supernatural?" She asked hesitantly.

"Nope." Lydia said popping the P. "None at all."

* * *

Yawning, Blake covered her mouth before putting another file away. It had been a slow day. Nothing had really happened and only a few dogs came in for a checkup or a shot. She knew to get the job back meant that her life wouldn't be entertaining anymore but, lord, she was so tired. The stupid dog that Sawyer and Cassidy had gotten had been barking all night, practically whining until Sawyer came back. Then she had no coffee this morning and she ran out of hot water during her shower this morning. So, overall, her day had not been going well.

It didn't matter though because in a few minutes she would be done with work. She would be able to go home and rest on the couch. She would turn on the T.V. watch some stupid animal planet show, learn some useless facts, and fall asleep. It hadn't actually occurred to Blake that the last time she had sleep in her bedroom was almost a year ago. She didn't know what it was, but there was something about it that made her skin crawl.

Checking her watch, she smiled. The big hand had landed on twelve while the other one was on seven. It was finally time for her to go home. Whistling a small tune, she made sure to put away all of her paperwork before leaving. If there was one thing that she had always remembered that she needed to do it was paperwork.

As she grabbed for her coat Blake heard muffled voices coming from the other room. Having her curiosity peaked she slowly crept her way over to her door and put ear against the door. It was hard to hear, she couldn't really make out anything. Closing her eyes and thinking of a terrible idea. She slowly twisted the door handle. Pulling back the door she made sure that the door would not creak to alert whoever was talking.

"Did you hear that?" Came an unfamiliar voice and Blake risked peaking her head out to see the profile of a head. It was someone she had seen before, she knew that she had seen it before. It was at the gas station. He was the one who had his windows smashed. That's when a wave of something hit her and she had to cover her mouth from letting out any noise of surprise. It was Derek Hale. She had no idea why Derek Hale would be here but he was. By the looks of it too he was terrifying her boss.

"Here what?" Deaton asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"The sound of your heartbeat rising." Derek said slowly approaching her boss.

Blake furrowed her eyebrows confused by the statement but not surprised. She should be surprised but why wasn't she. Why did he saying that makes her feel like she had heard it before.

"Excuse me?" Deaton said as if the words confused him and offended him at the same time.

"It's the sound of you lying." Derek said getting dangerously close to Deaton. Deaton, to his credit, was trying to slowly move out of the way. Deep down Blake knew that if Deaton would try to run Derek would catch him in an instant. Then her eyes widened as she watched Derek lunge for Deaton pulling him across the table. His fist connected with the older man's face rendering him unconscious.

Blake had to stifle a scream.

She quickly put herself against the wall beside the door while putting a hand against her mouth. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to drown out the sound of her boss being beaten. She knew she needed to do something but her body was paralyzed. She couldn't even move. She was too afraid to run to her fun which was on her desk.

Gulping she tried to calm her heartbeat down. She was telling herself that everything was going to be okay. That all she needed to do was reach her phone and then it would all be over with. Counting to three she crawled over to the desk as quickly as she could. Her ears were ringing and there was sweat coating her forehead. Along with tears that had stained her cheeks. With shaky hands, she grabbed her phone and was dial 911. As she was about to hit send she heard another voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" It screamed. Her stomach dropped. She knew that voice. She had worked with it far too many times to not know it. Sawyer had been hanging out with him so much that Blake was honestly surprised she hadn't invited him over yet. Turning around with fear she walked back over to the door.

"Scott, get out of here!" She heard Deaton yelled and Blake was silently screaming the same thing.

There was the sound of skin hitting skin and she winced. "Stop, Stop!" she heard Scott yelling again.

"Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing. When he's unconscious he can't."

"Are you out of your mind! What are you talking about?" Scott yelled. Blake had to agree with the young teenage boy here. She was pretty sure Derek was losing it by some of the things he was saying.

"You want to know what the spiral means, Scott. It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied."

Blake had to keep herself from dropping her phone. Was he talking about the spiral that keeps popping up on all the bodies? The one that she could have sworn she had seen before. The one that was on the bus driver. The one that she kept seeing in her dreams most nights? It couldn't possibly be the same one. Could it?

"You think he's the Alpha?" Scott asked.

"We're about to find out." Derek said.

Blake rushed over and peaked out the door again. She watched as Derek's hand lunged door to land another hit on Deaton's face. But, Scott had stopped him. With his hand. She watched with great confusion and the boy who barely had any muscle on him. Stopped one of the buffest twenty-one-year-olds she had ever seen.

Then she saw something that she truly hadn't expected. She watched as Scott's face morphed into something else. His face and jawline tuned into something more animalistic looking. While his hair became wilder and he grew a brand-new pair of mutton chops. Yeah, that was new. She couldn't see that well but as Scott opened his mouth she swore she saw fangs. Then a few moments later Scott let out an ear deafening growl at Derek. Who, for his part, was looking just as stunned as she was.

Scott looked at himself with a new wonder. "Hit him again," Scott said panting slightly, "And then you'll see me get angry."

There was a moment of silence and Blake knew that this was her only chance to leave. Except, the only way to leave was through that door and that room. Which meant she would somehow have to get across them without them noticing. Yeah, she wasn't that good. Looking towards the window she devised a new plan. Taking her phone and stuffing it into her bra she silently moved over to the window. Blake unlocked it and tried her best to lift it up but, in her haste, it had become stuck. Biting her tongue, she kicked the air and tried her best not to make any noise.

Then with one last big push the window move. Oh, and did it move. The damn thing went flying upwards making the loudest noise that she had ever heard. A noise that she would bet a lot of money on the two boys outside heard as well.

"What was that?" Derek said harshly.

"I don't know." Scott answered and she could hear them coming closer.

Feeling her blood pumping Blake went with her gut and forced herself to climb out the window. Which was actually harder than one would think. Then she not so gracefully fell to the ground and landed on her butt. Letting out a light groan she got herself to her feet and forced them to move. She ran with all her might to her car trying to open the car door. Only to find it locked. "Oh, come on." She exclaimed. Then looked over to clinic door. She couldn't go back inside, not with them thinking that something was wrong.

"Screw it." She told herself, she needed to get more exercise anyway. Take one last look at her car she groaned and then took off running.

It wasn't until six blocks away did she realize that she lived five miles away and no money for a cab.

* * *

"If you're gonna blame anyone blame, Sawyer. She was the one that texted me about having a sleepover." Cassidy said as he watched Stiles pinch the bridge of his nose. The teenager looked like he was ready to slap him and Cassidy grinned. That is exactly what he wanted. He was going to annoy Stiles just because he could. He liked seeing the older boy squirm.

"What I'm don't understand is why you're with me?" Stiles said pointing to himself.

Cassidy shrugged his shoulders, "Mom, must be late and Sawyer didn't want me alone."

"I wish I was alone." Scott said to himself as he tilted his head back and looked up at the night sky. He seemed irritated as Stiles and Cassidy continued their nonstop bickering.

The two boys were alone in the high school parking lot waiting for Derek to show up. It had only been five minutes and Cassidy was pretty sure Scott was ready to kill both of them.

"This is a terrible idea." Stiles said.

"Yeah, I know." Scott replied.

"But, we're still gonna do it?" Stiles asked in a baffled voice.

"When have you guys ever come up with good ideas." Cassidy chimed in. Stiles then spazzed out and whirled around pointing a finger in his face. He then curled it into a fist and closed his eyes trying to calm himself down. He then turned around and faced Scott again. Scott, for his part, gave Cassidy a slight glare.

"Can you think of something better?" Scott asked gesturing with his arms.

"Well, personally, I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until it goes away." He then pointed to Cassidy, "Take this Gremlin for example. If I ignore him long enough, I'm sure he'll just go away."

Cassidy snorted crossing his arms over his chest, "Please, like you would ever get lucky enough."

Stiles then put a hand to his ear, "I'm sorry? Did you hear something, Scott? It almost sounded like a young boy craving attention."

"Har har."

Stiles then made a mock surprised face, "Why, there it was again." Stiles then moved and grabbed Scott by his shoulders, "Could it be, Scott. Is this a voice of a young boy craving attention from his far, far, _far_ superior person?"

Scott just rolled his eyes and brushed Stiles' hands off his shoulders, "Just make sure we can get in." Scott said.

Stiles only smirked and opened up the back of his jeep rustling around for the bolt cutters that he had gotten.

"He's here." Scott motioned lamely to the obvious Derek Hale that had pulled up. Cassidy lifted an eyebrow and wondered why Scott didn't come with Derek. If both were at the clinic then that meant Scott must of made Stiles pick him up before getting him. But, if Derek was there that meant that he had driven there. Shaking his head he tried not to think about it too much.

All three of them walked over to the car as Derek got out. "Where's my boss?" Scott asked looking into the window.

"He's in the back." Derek said motioning to the back seat.

Then both Stiles and Cassidy leaned forward to get a better look. Well, he wasn't lying. There in the back, tied up like a pig with duct tape across his mouth, was Scott's boss. Cassidy then made a face a pulled back.

"Ah, well, he looks comfortable." Stiles quipped.

Cassidy then pointed a finger at Derek, "You just got off the hook for murder and your first instinct is to kidnap someone?" He asked dumbfounded at the stupidity of the werewolf in front of him. It was times like these that made Cassidy wonder how adult ever got away with anything. They had always told him that since they knew more, they were superior to him and were always right. But, in his eleven years of living, it seemed that, that answers were just a cop out. When, in fact, most adults knew nothing and were making it up as they go.

Cassidy heard the sound of footsteps and watched as Scott and Stiles started making their way to the front door. He then moved to follow but Scott stopped him. "No," He said sternly, "You stay out here and keep an eye on him." He said motioning to Derek with his index finger.

"Wow, wait, where are you going?" Derek asked.

"You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right." Scott said calmly and made his way into the school with Stiles.

Cassidy frowned and turned back to Derek, "Was that an answer to you?" he asked as he put his hands in his coat pocket and made his way over to the older man.

Derek huffed and leaned against his car, "No." He said after a few seconds, "It wasn't." He then looked at Cassidy, "Where's your sister."

Cassidy slouched getting tried with all the shrugging he had been doing lately, "Having a sleepover I guess."

"A sleepover?" Derek said incredulously, "What is it with your family and making reckless decisions?"

Cassidy turned and glared, "Coming from the murder suspect who just kidnaped someone." He snapped.

Cassidy would have said something else, truly, but he was interrupted by the sound of a dying cat. He turned to the school and looked at it in confusion, "Was that a cat?" He asked.

Derek then closed his eyes with great annoyance, "You've got to be kidding me." He said to himself. He then opened his eyes with great disappointment. A moment later he turned towards Cassidy and frowned, "Well," Derek said. "I don't know what I expected."

Cassidy gave him a guilty smile, "Well, at least he tried."

"Yes, and in the process managed to destroy my ears."

Cassidy didn't disagree with him and the two went back to leaning against the car. In his boredom, he pulling out his phone and began to browse through his photos. It was something that he had always done in his past time. Just go back through his phone and look at all his different screenshots and such.

Then, all the hairs on his arms stood up as he heard another howl. This one actually sounding like a howl. It was loud and it was terrifying and Cassidy smiled, it was thrilling. He had done it, Scott had actually managed to howl like a wolf. Werewolf to be more specific.

* * *

Sawyer was sitting in Allison's chair when she heard it. It was a sound that she knew only she could hear. Her head perked up and she tilted her head to the side as if trying to find out where the source came from. Only she knew who the source was. She could feel it in her bones. He was a part of her just like she was a part of him. They were 'family' as Derek had put it. She guessed that's how she knew. That and the fact that only he would be stupid enough to try something like this.

It felt like a call. There was something inside her that wanted her to run straight towards the noise. The howl was almost like a beacon to her. Telling her to go where he was. That he was in need and that she needed to help him.

Her odd behavior did not go unnoticed by Lydia. Allison who was downstairs getting the snacks ready was not in the room at the time. Lydia had stopped going through Allison's closet and took a look at her, "Sawyer?" She asked, "Is everything alright?"

Sawyer took one look at Lydia and flashed her eyes yellow, "It's Scott." She said gravely.

* * *

She was pretty sure that she had coughed up her left lung a mile back. Blake had been running for what felt like forever. She was not sure how much longer her body could. Nor was sure of where she was anymore. At this point, she had felt like she had run all the way to TimBuck Two.

Then she heard it. A loud howl that was so familiar to her. A howl that reminded her of something. That pressure that was always in the back of her mind released and she collapsed to the ground in pain. She clutched the back of her neck. The scars burning and images flashing in front of her eyes.

She tried catching her breath but it was almost impossible. Finally, once she was able to catch her breath she panted out one word. "Werewolves."

The dam had sprung a leak.

* * *

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Cassidy exclaimed as he threw his arms up into the air. He smiled widely at both Stiles and Scott exiting the building.

Derek then roughly put his arms back down for him and glared at the two teenager boys, "That was not awesome." He said then pointed angrily at Scott, "I'm gonna kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry." Scott said sheepishly, "I didn't know that it was going to be that loud."

"Yeah," Stiles said chuckling, "It was loud, and it was awesome."

Cassidy then turned around and walked backward making his way in between Scott and Stiles. "Come on Derek. It's not like every werewolf in the state of California is gonna come to Beacon Hills High." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up." Derek deadpanned.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Don't be such a sour wolf."

Scott then looked into the windows and frowned, "What did you with him?" He asked.

Cassidy then craned his neck to see that Deaton was no longer there.

Derek whirled around in confusion, "What?" He asked. He then took a look at the back seat and turned back to them looking utterly confused, "I didn't do anything."

There was a growl and in horror, Cassidy watched as Derek was lifted up into the air. A hand going through his chest and blood pouring out of his mouth. Since he had been standing so close to him some of Derek's blood had gotten onto his face and Cassidy froze. It was like he was watching everything in slow motion. The air had been taken from his lungs and Cassidy thought that he was in the middle of a horror movie.

The Alpha's red eyes then shot towards him and he felt someone tugging on his sleeve. They were pulling him towards the school with great strength and he couldn't resist it any longer. He followed the tugging and turned around bolting for the school door. It was only after he was inside, did he realize that it was Scott who was tugging at his shirt. All three boys kneeled on the floor gripping the bars of the doors tight.

Cassidy put his back against the door and panted loudly as he looked down the empty hallway. It was then, covered in Derek's blood, did he realize something. That he realized the Alpha now had them trapped and no one knew that they were there.

* * *

 _ **HAHAHHAHAH... Don't worry Sawyer will be involved in Night School along with the rest of the gang.**_


	18. This Is How Every Horror Movie Starts

_**I arise from the dead, shaking off the dirt from my skin and dust from my keyboard. I know, it's been a while, you don't have to tell me. But, in my defense, I've had to do a lot of work and shit. I mean, college ain't easy, no one ever said it was. But, when you're in a highly competitive Nursing program. It's just a little more difficult.**_

 _ **That's being said. Here's the first part of Night School and I would like to clarify some things first. First, if you couldn't already tell, is that Lydia will be getting her powers earlier. To me, at least, it wasn't Peter's bite perse that gave her her powers. It was her introduction into the supernatural world fully that did. It was even said that her Grandmother was a Banshee. So, either her Grandmother was bitten by a werewolf as well, which I doubt since she thought she was insane. But, rather, something happened to her supernatural wise and her powers just...woke up I guess.**_

 _ **Second, is that Cassidy will be going through some shit. I understand that Teen Wolf was a comedic show, but sans only a few moments, they never entered the kids' psyche. I mean, these were teenagers, 15-16-17, going through some really tough shit. And the show just kind of pushed it off to the side. Especially in the earlier seasons. So, I want to dive into that a little more. That's going to be done through two characters. Both Blake and Cassidy are going to be used for this. Cassidy, because he is so young and this will have longer lasting effects on him. Blake, because she's lived almost half of her life without some very important memories. She forgot who she basically was and now has to figure it out again all while helping her children out. Her children that she had basically neglected for that half of her life all because someone had fucked with her memories. I mean, that's devastating to someone.**_

 _ **So, that's my little two sense. Hope you all are okay with that along with this chapter. I really am trying my hardest, with the time I'm given.**_

* * *

There was a ringing in his ears. Cassidy shut his eyes and put a hand up to his chest as he felt his heart constrict. Was this what a heart attack felt like? Was it even possible for an eleven-year-old to even get a heart attack? Screw it, vampires were real why couldn't eleven-year-old heart attack patient be real as well. His also couldn't feel any air coming out of his lungs. Was he dying, it felt like he was dying. Something must have happened outside with the Alpha that caused him to be poisoned or something. Now, that poison was affecting his brain and his brain was shutting down, causing him to forget how to breathe. That was it wasn't it? That was the only thing that made a lick of sense.

Something then shook him and his brown eyes shot open. He jerked back at the touch and only let his muscles soften when he saw that it was Scott. Scott who was looking at him worriedly. Scott who kept glancing at the door, wondering when the Alpha was going to make an appearance.

"Cassidy." He said in a soft whisper grasping both sides of his face. "You have to breathe." He told him.

Cassidy shook his head and felt tears coming out of his eyes. How could he breathe? Something was happening to him where he couldn't remember how to. Why wasn't Scott feeling the same thing? Couldn't he see that Cassidy was paralyzed, that something had happened to him out there?

Scott then wiped away the tears making sure their eyes met each others. "I know this is scary." He told him, "I know that you're scared but you need to breathe." He told him again. Then to demonstrate he himself took in a deep breath. Cassidy watched as he let out the breath through his nose. Biting his lip, he closed his eyes and tried doing the same thing.

It had taken him a couple of tries, but, soon he brain had released him from its hold. He slowly let out a shaky breath and tried to ignore his lip wobbling. Swallowing a sob Cassidy took the sleeve of his sweatshirt and wiped it across his face. It was only when he looked at it did he realize that there were dark red stains on it. Derek's blood. Scott hadn't been wiping his tears away he had been wiping Derek's blood away.

Feeling like he was going to be sick Cassidy put a hand on his stomach. He leaned forward and then began to dry heave. "He's dead." Cassidy mumbled as he stared at the floor. He could feel the tears making their way onto his neck. "Derek's dead."

The was a moment of silence, "No, he's not." Scott said finally. He could hear the slight panic and fear in his voice. "But right now, we need to find somewhere safe. Somewhere where the Alpha won't be able to get us."

Cassidy whirled around and glared at him, "How are we supposed to do that?!" He yelled. Then Stiles but a finger over his mouth Cassidy got the hint to keep it down. "We are trapped in a school that has a billion windows. The Alpha has all heightened senses. Then, to top it all off, no one knows that we're even here." Cassidy then paused and widened his eyes. Something clicked in his head and he opened his mouth in horror and realization. "We're exactly where he wants us to be." He said.

Stiles scrunched his face and gave him a look of confusion. "What?" He said.

Cassidy ignored him his comment and went on to explain, "He knew Scott, he knew what he was doing. He wanted you to call him here. He wanted us," he gestured to Stiles and himself, "To be here."

"You think he planned this?" Scott asked bewildered by his explanation.

Cassidy shrugged his shoulders, "I think he was counting on it."

"But, then, what about Sawyer?" Stiles asked. Cassidy didn't miss the way that the older boy said her name. There was a concern, but also something else there. Something else that Cassidy didn't want to know about.

"Well, let's just hope Lydia can keep her distracted enough."

There was a clattering noise that came from the outside. All three boys turned to see that they had yet to lock the doors. Feeling panic rising in his throat, Cassidy moved forward and threw his body against the door hoping to keep it barred shut.

"Lock it! Lock it!" Scott started yelling causing Stiles to glare at him.

"Does it look like I have a key."

Cassidy used all his might to push on the door, "Just grab something!"

Stiles then stood up and used his flashlight to look out the door. He noticed something on the ground and within seconds he threw open the door. He walked out slowly and started inching his way closer to the object on the ground. Now, due to his height, Cassidy couldn't really see what Stiles was after. What he could see, however, was the nightmarish Alpha that was hanging around by his jeep.

Not being able to hold back a scream Cassidy opened his mouth and yelled, "Stiles!" He then pointed to the Alpha. Who, now, had caught sight of them and ready to run.

Stiles faltered only slightly. He had managed to grab the what looked like the bolt cutters and bring them into the school. The second he had hit the school ground Cassidy and Scott shut the doors behind him. Swiftly turning around the skinny boy slammed the bolt cutters into the bars of the door. Even as Cassidy stared at it he could tell that it would keep the Alpha out for long.

There was a beat of silence. Scott furrowed his brow and ran forward looking out the window like a child. "Where'd it go?" He said.

Stiles, now confused, put his flashlight up to the window and peered out of it. Then both boys walked back and joined him looking out of the door. They all panted slightly and Scott let out a soft exhale. "That won't hold it will it?" he said looking towards Stiles.

"No, I don't think it will." Stiles agreed.

Cassidy then tugged on both of their sleeves. "Let's not stick around to find out." He said shakily hoping that the two older boys would follow him. "Because I got a feeling that he's already on plan C while we're still trying to figure what our plan even is."

The boys took his hint and together they began sprinting down the school hallways. To Cassidy, it was unknown territory. He had only been here a couple of times and in those times, he always got lost. The place was huge and every time he turned a corner he swore he had been there before. With Stiles and Scott, it was easier. This was their turf. They had been going to high school for almost two full years now, they had to know the ins and outs of the building.

The two older boys had run for a little while before skidding to a stop and throwing him into an empty classroom. All three of started heading towards the windows when Scott stopped them by pointing to the desk. Understanding what he was staying Cassidy didn't even hesitate when he went to the one side and began to push. He was meant with resistance, however, when Stile went to the other side and stopped them.

"Stop, stop, stop." He said frantically while blocking them from pushing the desk to the door. "This desk is not going to stop him."

Cassidy glared at him, "No, shit." He whispered harshly, "But I would rather have something blocking him." He then tried to push again but Stiles was stronger than him.

Turning to Scott, Stiles gave him a look, "I hate your boss." He said.

"What?"

"Deaton, the Alpha, the murdering psycho werewolf trying to kill us, your boss."

"What?" Scott sputtered, "That can't be."

Cassidy tried pushing the desk again, "Can we argue about this later." Cassidy pleaded with them, "I would rather like to live to see puberty."

"Oh, come on." Stiles argued, "He goes missing and then twenty seconds later he shows up and Derek gets tossed twenty feet into the air, killing him."

Cassidy gave another big push. He could feel the sweat collecting on the back of his neck along with it dripping down from his face. The desk was not moving because of the Stiles that was in the way. "Guys, seriously, can we talk about this at another time." He said desperately pleading with them to worry about this later. There were so many other things to worry about rather than who the Alpha was.

Like, for example, how the Alpha was currently trying to kill them. He could feel his heart beating and he was surprised how it hadn't cracked one of his ribs at this point. Cassidy was pretty sure that if it beat any faster. His chest was going to burst open and then they would have an even bigger problem on their hands.

Scott struggled for words, "Derek isn't dead."

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, Scott. Okay, that doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury."

Cassidy giving up on the push hung his head and sighed. Derek was probably dead. It was a harsh thought but also a true one. He even had the blood on his shirt to prove it. He saw the arm of the Alpha going through his chest. That wasn't exactly something you could just walk off. Cassidy was pretty sure that at this point Derek was gone. They were on their own and probably going to die because of the Alpha.

Slamming his hands down on the desk, Cassidy became determined. He was not going to die here. He was going to get out of her. He was going to live, damnit! "Guys!" He yelled and the boys both looked to him, "We can argue about this later. Right now, we need a plan on how to get out of here alive."

Stiles gave them a grim look, "I hate to agree with him." He said and sent Cassidy a small glare, "But, I do. First things first, we get to my car. It's the best shot of us getting out of here."

Scott then nodded his head as if taking every word to heart. Cassidy, on the other hand, was looking at Stiles with a dumbfounded expression. "That's the grand plan?" Cassidy asked sarcastically. "We're just gonna what? Walk out of the school and drive home like nothing ever happened?"

"Hey," Stiles snapped, "It's the best we've got. As for the driving, well, we'll get there when we get there."

Cassidy didn't hold back this time. He actually rolled his eyes, "Well, that sounds like a great plan." He snapped sarcastically, "I can't see any place where that can go wrong."

Scott then slammed his hands against the desk. Both Stiles and Cassidy jumped turning towards the teen wolf. Cassidy could see from the concentration on his face that he was trying not to shift. Stiles and his arguing must have been making it worse. They already have a bloodthirsty Alpha on their tales that knew exactly what he was doing. The last thing they needed was a bloodthirsty and Scott having no idea what he was doing.

They all turned around and sprinted towards the windows. Scott and Cassidy immediately tried prying them open but nothing was working. "Nothings going to happen." Stiles whispered hastily, "School's climate controlled."

"Well, that's a flaw." Cassidy said.

Though it fell onto deaf ears. He tuned out the rest of Stiles and Scott's conversation. His focus zooming into the two cars that were in front of him. One was Derek's, still parked and blocking Stiles' jeep. Then Stiles's jeep that seemed to have something wrong with it. The hood of his car looking literally bent.

"Aww, Stiles?" Cassidy asked in a shaky voice, "What's wrong with your car?"

"What? Nothing's wrong with my car. What do you mean?" He asked hurriedly as he came closer to Cassidy.

The younger boy then pointed towards the bent car, "Uh, because I'm pretty sure that wasn't there when we got here."

Stiles stared at his car in horror. Then a brief flash of anger crossed his face, "Son of bitch bent my car." He then paused as he lifted the flashlight up to get a better look at it. "What the hell, who even does that?"

The answer to his question. Was brought in the form of something flying through the window. Causing all three boys to jump and for Cassidy to practically make himself invisible against the wall. The younger boy slid down to the ground and clamped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from screaming. He looked at the object in question and noticed that it looked something like a battery. A really big battery that was supposed to belong in a car.

Shit, now they were really trapped here.

Cassidy could feel the air in his lungs. He felt as if it was trapped there. His mouth was opened but nothing had left. The back of his eyes was feeling fuzzy and he was pretty sure that his ears were ringing too. His skin was felt slick with sweat even though it was practically freezing outside. All the hairs on his arms were standing up and felt like the wind could blow him away.

Seriously, breathing was becoming a problem. He brought a hand to his neck as if that would force the air out of his lungs. The black spots now forming behind his eyes. His body couldn't take it anymore. He leaned forward and placed his hands in front of him. He was leaning of his news and he could feel the tears and snot running down his face. At this point, it was hard to tell where the tears began and the snot ended.

"Dude, what's happening?" Scott asked as he saw the Cassidy struggling with himself.

Stiles watched with narrowed eyes. For a brief moment he wasn't seeing Cassidy, he was seeing himself. He was seeing his younger self-struggling the panic attacks after his mother had died. He saw himself lying there helpless. Trying to catch his breath desperately, trying to force the panic from his body. Nobody understood what it felt like until it happened to them. How scary the feeling was when under that sort of stress. How it felt like your entire body was acting on its own accord. Like your brain and body were fighting. You were aware of everything and nothing around you all at once.

Stiles knew that feeling all to well. Here he was watching as Cassidy, an eleven-year-old-boy was going through that pain.

Kneeling forward, Stiles took his hand and clamped it over Cassidy's mouth. It forced the young boy's mouth to close and he me the scared boy's eyes. His deep brown eyes that looked at him in panic. Tears flooding. He could see his nose sniffle. It was being up close to him that he could see the similarities he shared with his sister. Their eyes were the same shape. The way he crinkled his brow was the same. Even his mouth was the same shape as Sawyer's.

"Dude!" Scott yelled again, putting a hand on his shoulder, "What are you doing?"

Stiles is not an idiot. From anyone who hadn't seen a panic attack before. It could look like he was possibly trying to suffocate Cassidy. "He's having a panic attack." Stiles snapped back while glancing over his shoulder, "I'm trying to force him to breathe through his nose." He then looked back to Cassidy. Letting his gaze soften. He pressed his hand harder against his mouth making sure that no air could come from it. "Breath, Cassidy, breath. You know how to, so just do it."

A few seconds later that was what was happening. He could feel the hot air coming from Cassidy's nose. His breathing had begun to slow down, although still uneven, Stiles felt like it was safe to pull his hand away. Gripping Cassidy by the shoulders he pulled him in tight.

"I know you're scared, kid." He told him in a low voice, "But if we are getting out of this alive then we have to keep our shit together. Got it?" Cassidy then nodded and Stiles pulled his hands away, "Good, because if you die on me. I sure Sawyer would probably kick my ass."

"Guys!" Scott whispered harshly and they both looked to him peeping out the window. His body mostly still crouched to the ground while his face was pressed against the glass. "I don't see him."

"So, move now?" Stiles asked unsure of what to say. The plan for the car was out the window. Or, this their case, through the window.

Scott glanced to the battery then to the window and back again. He then nodded quickly, already running for the door, "Move now." He agreed.

Stiles grabbed Cassidy by the shoulder and together they rushed out into the hallway. He almost cringed when he heard their sneakers squeak against the floor. In the hallway, Scott started running the one way but Stiles had stopped him in time. "No, no, no not that way."

"Why not?"

"We need to hide somewhere with fewer windows."

"Every room in this building has windows!" Scott yelled with frustration.

Cassidy then thought of two places. If this school was any way like the elementary school then they might have a shot. "Is there a maintenance closet?" He asked.

"What?" Both boys said at the same time.

Cassidy looked up at them expectantly, "Does this place have a maintenance room of some kind. They don't usually have windows. Plus, they're filled with all types of chemicals."

Stiles lifted his eyebrows and stared at the ground, "Good idea, except, the only maintenance closet that I know of. Is under the school and can only be accessed by going outside."

Cassidy scoffed, "Well, that's another design flaw." He said to no one in particular.

Stiles made a noise of agreement.

"The Locker Room," Scott said interrupting the brief moment of silence.

"Yeah, okay," Stiles said already grabbing Cassidy's hand as they started running down the hallways.

As they ran Cassidy wondered if this was what all high schools looked like? Where they all this big with that many design flaws? For as long as he could remember, Sawyer had always complained about the high school. How it made no sense, how the flow was all wrong. Well, Cassidy now understood what she meant by the that. What type of school puts windows in every classroom but no doors for maintenance closets on the inside of the building. Weird.

They then entered a darker looking hallway and Scott opened the door. Cassidy was quickly thrown into the room while Stiles shut it. They all made their way into the middle of the room where Scott looked to them. "Call your dad." He said to Stiles.

"And say what?" Stiles replied sarcastically, "That there's a supposedly mythically creature chasing us. We would get a better chance with Bigfoot."

Scott ran a hand through his hair making it messier. "I don't know." He then shook out his hands, "Gas leak, fire, Timmy fell into a well! Just say anything to get him here. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars it's bound to take off."

"What if it doesn't?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah," Cassidy found himself agreeing with Stiles, "I mean, this thing ripped through Derek like butter. You really think a bunch of human cops will stop it?"

"Or what if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight. Including my dad?"

"They have guns." Scott said shrugging like that was going to be the solution to the problem.

"Yeah, and Derek needed to be shot with a rare-wolfsbane bullet to even remotely slow him down. Remember that?"

Cassidy did not remember that. He guessing that happened after they had found the dead body on the property. Then he remembered the one time he had been doing laundry and some of Sawyers clothes had gotten mixed up with his in the dryer. Thinking back to it, the blood-stained shirt made a lot more sense. Cassidy had just thought Sawyer went out again and found another rabbit to eat.

"Then we…we have to…just find a way out and run for it," Scott said in defeat looking around the locker room.

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile."

"Yeah, and I can't run for that long." Cassidy said budding in. He may be skinny but his body was not made for running. Swimming maybe, but not running. "We could make a run for the woods. Split up, but, I feel like he would have more of an advantage."

"We're not splitting up." Scott said firmly his eyes locking onto his. Then, like magic, it was as if a lightbulb went off over his head, "What about Derek's car?"

"That could work." Stiles said enthusiastically. "We got outside, we get the keys off his body, and then we take his car." Stiles had stumbled over the word 'body'. Even thinking about it Cassidy still shuttered and pulled his sweatshirt closer to him. Even though he couldn't see it, he was still reminded of the blood spurting out of his mouth. Of it landing onto his face and his clothing as he gasped for breath.

"And him." Scott said glaring at Stiles lightly.

"Fine. Whatever." Stiles agreed reluctantly. If it was up to Cassidy he would leave Derek. He's been inside that car before and they needed all the room they could get.

Nodding at each other they tried their best to silently make it over to the door. Stiles and Scott were both ahead of him. Almost-blocking his view of the door completely, so he could see anything in front of them. He did see; however, Stiles reaches for the door and Scott caught if before he could open it. The action caused Cassidy's heart to speed up. He watched as Scott craned his neck and listened for something.

"I think I heard something," Scott said.

That was all he needed. Whatever courage that he had left had run from him with that sentence. He rushed behind the lockers the ran into one. He never thought there would be a day where he would be thankful for his skinny body. He also thought that there would never be a day where he willing got into a gym locker.

"Cassidy, no." He heard Scott whisper yell at him. He didn't care. He was not coming out of this locker until the coast was semi-clear or Hell froze over. He then heard the opening of two more lockers and he figured that Stiles and Scott had both followed his lead. Wasn't the best idea, but there were only so many places they could all hide.

Unable to see out the top vents. Cassidy had to get on the tips of his toes to see anything. He flinched when he heard a door open. Then he saw the shadow of a figure pass him and he slammed a hand over his mouth to keep the scream in. A few beats later he heard a locker being opened then a scream. It was an unfamiliar scream. One of an old man and certainly not Scott. Then the cry of, "Son of a Bitch!" Was what really tipped him off.

Confused, Cassidy opened up his locker and turned to see that it was not an Alpha. Rather it was the janitor of the school. Cassidy then felt his heart lighten a bit. Putting a hand to his chest he let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank God." He said bending forward. "I thought I was really dead there for a second."

"Please, be quiet." Scott pleaded with the janitor.

"Be quiet my ass! What the hell are you trying to do, kill me?"

Scott then looked guilty and Cassidy made his way in between the two teenagers. There was no way he was hanging behind now. "All of you, get out!" The janitor shouted and Cassidy wondered if this man could truly get any louder. The Alpha had to know where they were by now. There was no way that it couldn't.

"Just, listen, for half a second," Stiles asked, waving his one hand in front of the janitor. "A second, okay?"

"Not, Okay." He then grabbed Stiles and Scott by the collar of their necks. Stiles latched onto Cassidy, causing him to be dragged as well. "Get out of here, now."

"But, sir," Cassidy tried to say.

"Shut it, kid. You shouldn't even be here."

As he pushed them through the doorway Stiles made one more attempt, "God, just give us one second to explain, okay?"

With one last push. All three of them were through the threshold of the doorway and into the hallway. It was once again dark and Cassidy could barely see ten steps in front of him. "Just shut up and go."

The janitor barely got to finish his last sentence. As he was dragged back into the locker room with so much force. That it actually caused the door to close on its own. They all watched in horror as the janitor started screaming and banging against the tinted window of the door. A few seconds later Cassidy watched, for the second time that night, blood cast off the body.

He was shocked by how much the movies had it wrong. A person didn't just die when you stabbed or slashed them. They kept going. They kept bleeding. He knew that there was a lot of blood in the human body, he just never realized how much that actually was until now.

Scott then lunged forward and tried opening up the door but it was jammed. Stiles and Cassidy, not wanting to die, reached for him and tried pulling him back. They at least knew where the Alpha was and had him locked into a room. They could deal with that. That bought them some time at least.

Finally, able to pry Scott from the door. The three boys began sprinting down the hallway. Ignoring the sound of a broken door and a large _thump_ behind them.

* * *

The car ride was tense. The entire time Lydia and Sawyer had been sharing nervous glances with each other. The hadn't meant for Allison to tag along, let alone Jackson. But, the two were insistent that they come with them. Jackson even going as far as offering them a ride. Well, it was more of a demand if anything. He swore up and down that he would not get in any car worth less than twenty thousand dollars. So, that left only his car since hers was not worth that much and Lydia had driven with her. Allison's car in the shop for inspection, even then Sawyer doubted that it was worth that much.

Although, Sawyer was starting to regret cramming into the car. It might be fast and fancy, but, damn the thing is not practical. She and Allison had been shoved in the bar seats and they were practically sitting on top of each other. It was awkward, no doubt about that, but it was nowhere near as bad as the tension that was coming off of Lydia and Jackson. Sawyer didn't need to be a werewolf to see the obvious anger and frustration coming from the two. The had barely talked to each other since entering the car. The only times that they did talk it was passive aggressive comments.

Jackson let out a heavy sigh and gripped the steering wheel tight. So, tight that she could see his knuckles turning white. "Why are we going to the school again?" He asked.

Sawyer glanced over to Lydia in the rearview mirror and saw her clench her jaw. "Because, Jackson," She spat his name out like snake venom, "Sawyer and I forget some research for our history project there."

"Then why don't you just print off another copy?"

"They're mostly pictures that don't have any copies made of them." She explained to him as if he was a toddler. Sawyer could tell that he didn't exactly like that. She and Allison exchanged a quick glance and she saw the brunette swallow.

Sawyer had to give Lydia props. The girl was good at lying and making up excuses. Using the evidence from the police station was a good cover. Even if it did mean giving away some information. It was worth it.

Ever since the howl, she had been getting a terrible feeling in her stomach. She couldn't tell whether that feeling was of the supernatural kind or not. Because she figured that if Scott was there then so was Stiles. If Stiles was there then Cassidy was there. She had left the Spaztastic Boy in charge of her little brother, which now, thinking back. Was a really, really, bad idea. It wasn't like she had much of a choice. Her mother was working as was Melissa, Derek was out of the question, and well, Scott had said he was busy. So, Stiles was the obvious choice.

Sure, Cassidy was eleven and an independent enough kid to leave alone for a little bit. On any normal night, she probably would have done just that. However, considering there was a bloodthirsty Alpha on the loose. She wanted Cassidy to stick to the buddy system from now on.

"JACKSON, LOOK OUT!" Lydia screamed startling everyone.

Jackson then slammed on the breaks causing everyone to fly forward. She could hear the screeching of the tires on the road. At this time, she was thankful that no one else was on the road. If someone else was then they would be having a really big problem.

"What the hell, Lydia?" Jackson mumbled as he stared at the clear road ahead.

Lydia then unfastened her seatbelt quickly and scrambled to get out of the car. Fearing for her friend, Sawyer followed quickly. Although, she had little more trouble getting out of the car since she was in the back. When she was finally about to get out, she saw Lydia standing a couple feet away, staring blankly at the road ahead of her.

Taking cautious steps forward, Sawyer soon joined Lydia. "What's wrong?" She asked. Staring into the night. Even with her werewolf eyes, she saw nothing. There was nothing on the road ahead or in the nearby woods.

Lydia shook her head, opening her mouth like a fish. Except, no words had come out, "I saw something." She said with her voice filled with emotion. She then turned to Sawyer with tears in her green eyes. She pointed out towards the road angrily, "I saw something!"

"Okay, I believe you," Sawyer said putting her hands up in defense. She then leaned forward a bit, "What did you see?"

"I don't know how to describe it." She said shaking her head, "It was like one minute some guy was there and the next he was gone." Lydia then put a hand to her chest, right above her racing heart. "God, it almost makes me want to scream."

Sawyer didn't know what to say to that. She had never had that feeling before. Lydia looked to be in actual pain from the feeling. She could see the confusion and frustration clear as day on her face. It wasn't helping either that Jackson was being a complete ass to her. She was surprised that Lydia had lasted as long as she did against him.

As if he was listening in. Jackson honked the horn twice and waved for them to come back in with his arm out the window, "Can we hurry this up!" He shouted at them, "It's bad enough that I have to go to school all day. I don't want to be there any more than I have to."

Rolling her eyes, Sawyer gently grabbed Lydia and guided her back to the car, "Come on." She whispered, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Blake felt like an idiot. A sweaty, lost, emotional, tired idiot. She was sitting on the side of the road, her legs crunched up to her chest. While her arms looped around them as she rocked back and forth. Werewolves. They were real. There was one in Beacon Hills. Talia Hale had been a werewolf. Her husband had been one. All three of her children had been werewolves. That much she remembered.

She knew that she didn't remember everything but this was still a bombshell. Why the hell did Talia take those memories away? If she still closes her eyes, she could see them dance across the back of eyelids. The memories floating in and out. The main one being of her time in the Hale House. Sawyer and Cora running around. Derek outside playing with his cousins and father. Laura was in the kitchen cooking with her mother. Blake was inside. She was dancing with someone. She could feel the ghost of someone's hand across the small of her back. Another callused hand lightly grasping her right hand as they swayed to the music.

The blasting of a car horn brought her out of her memory. She opened her eyes and put a hand up to block the brightness of the headlights from blinding her. The car was one that she had seen before. The one that had been outside the convenience store. The car that belonged to the man that ordered Derek's window to be smashed.

Getting to her feet quickly she froze in shock as she watched the car come to a complete stop in front of her. She couldn't move. Between the pain in her head and the pain in her legs, she was unable to move. She wouldn't be able to escape even if she needed to. Blake lowered her arm and watched as the passenger window open. She was greeted by a middle-aged man, salt and pepper hair, and bright blue eyes, smiling at her. Something about that face was familiar and she wasn't talking about the store. She knew that she had seen him before. She stared at his smile as he leaned towards her side slightly, "Need a ride?" He asked.

Yeah, she did. She was lost, her legs were about to fall off, and fucking werewolves were real. She needed a lot more than just a ride. "Yeah." She answered. What else was she going to say?

Opening the door with caution. She slid in and slowly put the seatbelt on. Once she had buckled in he put the car back into drive and started moving again. For a few seconds, he didn't say anything and Blake was thankful for that. She just hugged herself and rested into the passenger seat trying not to freak out. Because werewolves fucking existed!

"Car trouble?" He asked into the silence.

Blake didn't respond. She knew that it was rude and her mother would be having a fit over her manners. But, damnit, werewolves. The man chuckles slightly as she kept staring out the window, "I've had this car for a few years myself, but, she still runs like she's only a day old." He then lightly smacked the dashboard

Again, she didn't say anything. She just leaned her head against the cold glass and watched as the forestry passed by. "I'm Chris by the way, Chris Argent. I think our daughters go to school together?"

"What did you just say?" She asked quickly barely giving him time to finish his sentence.

Chris narrowed his eyes as he gave her a quick glance, "I said my name is Chris Argent. That our daughters go to school together. Her name's Allison, I'm pretty sure that your daughter's name is Sawyer?"

That name. That named caused an image to flash before her eyes. She could see herself crouched on the ground protecting Sawyer. The man, Chris, was there but younger. He was standing in front of her and crossbow pointed directly at her. A body laid behind him with a pool of blood forming around it. Only one word coming to her mind. Argent's daughter knew about her daughter. Argent knew her daughter. Argent had put a crossbow to her little girl's head. This man had once tried to kill her and her daughter. He had killed someone before. He had killed Luca Hale. He was something that she had only heard once about before.

 _Hunter._

He was a werewolf hunter because why not? Werewolves exist, it only makes logical sense to have hunters for them exist. She was in a car with a man that had tried to kill her and Sawyer when she was younger. Sawyer was friends with a man's daughter that had tried to kill her when she was younger. What the hell?

Blake huffed and let her head fall back against the seat, "Huh," She said her voice thick with emotion, "How about that." She then let out a hysterical laugh. This was all too much. Her boss was getting beaten up by Derek Hale. Who also knew Scott McCall, which she was pretty sure at this point was a werewolf. Scott who was her neighbor and friends with Sawyer and Cassidy. Cassidy who had been hanging out with Derek Hale. Damn it! Somehow her kids had somehow gotten mixed up in this whole mess.

Dear God, she should have taken Sawyer's suggestion and gotten the hell away from this town.

* * *

Cassidy panted as he threw himself against the two doors. He was guessing that they lead to the outside. But, much to all their disappointment, the door was not budging even with the weight and force of all three of them. He had to waver a guess though that his pushing wasn't doing anything. His arms were like noodles with no muscle tone on them whatsoever. Not even an ounce of baby fat.

Scott had used his werewolf strength to at least pry open the doors. He stuck his head through looking around, "What the hell?" He said in a confused voice. "It's a dumpster."

Stiles then shoved Scott out of the way and looked through the crack in the doors to confirm. "He must have pushed it in front of us to block us in." Stiles then began pulling on the door frantically. The door making loud sounds and Cassidy could see the panic in the boy's eyes.

Scott leaned forward and managed to pry Stiles off the door. "Stiles! Stop man, it's not going to work."

"Do you think that maybe he can squeeze through?" Stiles asked pointing at Cassidy.

Scott shook his head, "Even if he could what would he do. It's not like he can drive or anything."

Letting out a sigh, Stiles got up from his spot on the ground and began walking down the hallway. Scott and Cassidy had to jog to meet up with him. They had no idea where he was going but they got the feeling that maybe they should just let it take its course.

"I'm not dying here." Stiles proclaimed, "I'm not dying at school."

"No one is going to die." Scott tried to reassure him.

Cassidy cringed, "You might want to tell that to the janitor."

"What the hell is this thing doing?" Stiles cried out in panic as he flung the flashlight around. "What is he doing? What does he want?"

"Me!" Scott finally yelled putting a stop to Stiles ramblings, "He wants me. Derek said he's stronger with a pack. That's why he's been going after Sawyer and me so much."

"Great. That's great." Stiles said sarcastically, "A psychotic werewolf who's into Teen Wolf. That's, that's just beautiful."

Scott then put a hand on both Cassidy's and Stiles's chest to stop them from moving. He paused mid-step and looked out the window. In curiosity, Cassidy followed his gaze and instantly regretted it. There, right across from them on the roof, glaring at them was the Alpha. It was almost like a standoff. One was waiting for the other to move.

The Alpha moved first.

He growled and then started sprinting across the roof towards them. Without even thinking Cassidy started to run. He turned around in the other direction and just ran for it. It didn't matter that he didn't have any idea where he was going. He just knew that he needed to get out of there. In the background, he could hear Stiles and Scott calling his name. But, it didn't matter, he could feel his heart pumping and when he heard the sound of a window crashing he pushed his feet harder.

Taking a random turn, hoping to get as much distance as he could, Cassidy ran down another hallway. Then he found the first open door and threw himself into it. He locked the door and then looked around his surrounding trying to find out where he was. It looked to be an office of some type. Probably for a teacher. Feeling that it was safe enough, he slumped down and crawled under the desk. Hoping to wait it out until mourning.

* * *

As soon as they reached the school, Sawyer knew something was wrong. She could smell it in the air. The emotions of fear and panic and a hint of pain. There was also the slightly metallic smell of blood. As she walked up to the steps and gazed at the already wide-open doors, she knew that the boys had messed up.

"Looks like someone's already here," Jackson said as he saw the doors.

"Hey," Allison called out and Sawyer turned around to looked at her. She was pointing to one of the lone cars in the parking lot. A very familiar blue jeep that had a bent hood. "It's that Stiles' car?" She asked. Her head was tilted to the side and her brown eyes narrowed. She looked as if something was coming together in her head. That a puzzle piece that didn't quite make a lot of sense had now found it's placed.

"Yeah, it is." Sawyer confirmed. She turned back and looked down the empty hallway of the school. There was something thrown off to the side and she frowned as she bent down to pick it up. It was a pair of bolt cutters. But, why would they leave a pair of bolt cutters just thrown to the side like that? By the looks of it, they seemed to be of a really nice brand.

"What you got there, Blondie?" Jackson called out to her. She heard him climb the steps behind her and didn't even bother to turn around and look. She felt him come over her shoulder and glance down at the hardware tool in her hands.

"So, do you want me to state the obvious?" He asked as they all looked at the bolt cutters in her hands.

"That it looks like Stiles and Scott broke into the school. No, I don't need you too." Allison said with a deep sigh. Sawyer then heard a faint scream. A scream that only she would be able to hear with her werewolf hearing. Her head shot up and she tilted her head to the side, straining to hear anything.

"Something's wrong." Lydia said as if she had been reading her mind. Her gaze was just like Sawyer's. Looking out into the hallway with a glazed look in her eyes. Jackson and Allison then turned their attention towards her. The strawberry blonde's attention from the hallway did not waver. "I don't know how to explain it, but, I think someone died." Lydia said her voice wavering a bit.

Sawyer then felt Allison's heart speed up. "What?" She asked panicked, "What do you mean?"

"It's just…" Lydia began but then trailed off. She slowly started moving forward. As if she had no control over where her feet were taking her. "I can feel it." She said in a small voice. Sawyer then moved with her to follow her. She couldn't explain it either, but, Sawyer knew that Lydia was right.

"Alright," Jackson said, "This is, way too Friday the 13th for my taste. I'm out of here, Allison, you coming?"

Sawyer turned around and gaze, Allison, a pleading look. She didn't have to stay and a part of Sawyer didn't want too. But, if Scott was here and in trouble then they would probably need her. Plus, from what she had learned. Allison wasn't too bad when it came to weapons and fighting.

Allison then frowned and gaze Jackson a look saying nothing.

Jackson then sighed, "Oh come on!" He exclaimed, "You've got to be kidding me." He then seemed to mull something over and glanced at Lydia. Sighing in defeat he rolled his eyes and made his way into the school, "Alright, if I die though, I'm suing all of you."

"Is that even possible?" Sawyer asked as he made his way to the other side of Lydia.

He simply glared at her, "My dad's a lawyer. He'll find a way."

They had plunged into silence after that. The only sound coming from the school was that of Lydia heel's clicking against the floor. Sawyer continued to listen for anything. Just the faintest of sounds to try and find the boys. Hoping that any sound would lead her to them and then to Cassidy. That was the main reason she was here. To find her brother and get him to safety. That's what matters and she would do anything to make sure that would happen.

They were all following Lydia, who was now in a trance-like state. Her green eyes had glossed over and she looked like she was seeking something. Sawyer was thinking that maybe she didn't have any idea as to where she was going. It looked to her that all Lydia knew what that she had to be there. They then came to the main intersection between all the offices and the classes. Lydia had just stopped and she slowly tilted her head to the side. As if she was trying to see something that wasn't there.

"Lydia, what the hell are you doing?" Jackson asked as he watched the girl stare at nothing.

"Lydia, are you okay?" Allison asked but against Lydia said nothing.

Sawyer then waited a beat. She looked at the spot Lydia was looking at. Trying to see what she was seeing. Then it clicked in her mind. She put herself in front of Lydia and grasped her shoulders, "Lydia, what do you see?" She asked in a harsh whisper.

That seemed to snap her out of it. She blinked a couple of times, her green eyes tearing up, "I see death." She told her, her voice thick with emotion. "Something's wrong, Sawyer." She whispered to her so low that others couldn't hear it. Her green eyes then focused on her blue ones. They widened with panic and fear, "I think someone died here tonight." Sawyer watched as a tear made its way down Lydia's face, "I don't know how I know, but I do." She then gave her a questioning look, "How do I know?"

"We'll figure it out later." Sawyer said. She then looked up to see the very confused gazes of both Jackson and Allison. And, dare she say it, Jackson actually looked concerned for Lydia.

There was then a beeping noise and all of them jumped. Sawyer looked over to the source of the noise and saw Allison looking sheepishly. "Sorry," She said as she rummaged through her pocket, "It's my phone." She pulled it out and looked at it. "It's from Scott." She said and Lydia and she shared a look. "He said he's at the far end of the school."

"How does he know we're here?" Jackson asked.

Allison shrugged her shoulders, "He must have seen us drive up" She said trying to convince herself. "Let's just split up and try to find them."

"Are you kidding me?" Jackson asked incredulously, "That is exactly what we aren't supposed to do in a horror movie."

Allison scoffed and rolled her eyes as she started to make her towards the other end of the school, "We're not in a horror movie, Jackson. Stop being so overdramatic." Allison said while wavering her hand through the air.

Sawyer can't believe she was even admitting it to herself. But, Jackson had a point. Splitting up was the last thing that they needed to do. Especially, when both Sawyer and Lydia knew that something was wrong here. They didn't want Allison getting hurt or Jackson for that matter either. Even if Sawyer hated Jackson, she didn't want him dead either. In fact, despite popular belief, she didn't want anyone dead for that matter. If she could get out of this without anyone dead, then she counted that as a win in her book.

But, she also didn't want to risk Allison finding out about the supernatural just yet. Because, if Allison found out, then she would definitely tell her father about it. It was just something she had witnessed from her time spent with her. Sawyer guessed that was the type of relationship she had with her father. She told him everything that was troubling her. It was something that she envied about the girl. Though, she was never going to make that fact known.

So, making a poor decision, she let Allison go off on her own. Leaving Jackson and Lydia behind. The said boy looked over to her with accusing eyes, "What the hell is going on here, Sawyer?"

Sawyer swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat, "What are you talking about. We told you why we came here."

Jackson stomped over to her, invading her personal space. He pointed a finger at her and tapped it against her sternum. "No, Lydia told me, but, I want to hear it coming from you." He was catching on, Sawyer thought to herself. He knew that something wasn't right. He knew that something was off.

"We came here for our research, Jackson." Sawyer spat back straightening her back and trying to size the older boy up. "That's it."

"I don't believe you."

He came closer to her face, their noses almost touching. She had read books about situations like this. They had always displayed it as romantic. But, now, there was nothing romantic about it. It was intimidating. The way that he was glaring at her. She could see the violence and anger brewing just underneath the surface. It was using his demeanor to try and intimidate her. He was trying to show his strength.

However, she was stronger than him. She could take him. That's what gave Sawyer her courage to act against Jackson.

They were caught in a staring match. Neither wanted to move against each other. It was like a game of chess and they were caught in check. One wrong move on either end and then someone would call checkmate.

It was Lydia who had saved them. "Jackson, stop it!" She yelled yanking him back. He looked taken aback by the action. His eyes widening in shock and he threw his arms out to balance himself from the sheer force of Lydia's push. Sawyer watched as Lydia started turning red in anger. Her stance had changed completely. She was no longer in a trance-like state, but, rather in a defensive position. Her hands were clenched by her sides. Her posture was leaning forward a bit, like she was ready to attack. Her jaw was set and there was a fire in her eyes.

"I told you why we were coming here." She said with a loud voice, "Why can't you just believe me?"

"Because you're hiding something!" He finally screamed out. Taking Sawyer by surprise, "I can tell that you're hiding something. The both are you are hiding something and I want to know what it is! I mean, there is no way that you would just willing hang out with Sawyer 'Poor Man' Rhodes all on your own." He gestures to her.

Lydia looked more offended that Sawyer. She had always been aware of the nickname and the origin of it. But, she honestly didn't give a shit, actually, she thought it was quite funny. However, Lydia did not seem to share the same sentiment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She spat at him.

"It means, Lydia, that ever since the incident at the video store you've been different. You haven't been acting yourself."

Lydia then glared at him, "Like you would know what that even means." She hissed at him, "Almost every day you're telling me what to do and who to hang out with. You make me hang out with the most obnoxious, incredibly stupid, deplorable people. And I hate it! I hate that you treat me like garbage, I hate that you think the only thing I'm good for is arm candy. I hate how you feel like you have to be better than everyone, that you have to be the best person in the room. I hate that you've always questioned me or have some snappy comment back to me. I hate how you make me _feel_!" She screamed at him and the whole hallway went quiet.

So, quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Sawyer felt like she had just witnessed something she shouldn't have. Something that should have been private and she felt like an outsider in the whole conversation. If there was one thing that was sure though. It was that she had just witnessed the final straw break between Lydia and Jackson. The power couple that dominated high school was no more.

Even if they had been toxic for each other. Sawyer could tell that they still cared for each other in some way. She could tell by the tears forming in both of their eyes. Jackson then straightened up and glared at Lydia. The once emotional face he wore turned into a cocky mask.

"You think being with you is easy?" He asked her rhetorically, "You think it's easy with all of your bullshit?" He asked again. "Always making sure that I'm wearing the right thing. Then we have to watch this movie because you want too. Making sure that everyone can see us. Making sure that everyone knows who we are. Lydia, our relationship has always been about you!"

Lydia's lip wobbled, "About me? Jackson, you made me this way. I did all of that because you wanted it." Her voice was now softer like she was on the verge of tears. "Everything I had done, was for you because that was what you wanted me to do. Every time I had tried to be anything more you had shut me out. You had yelled at me or made fun of me. Being this way…" She gestured to her prim and proper self, "Was the only way you ever accepted me."

"That's not true."

Lydia raised an eyebrow, "Would you have dated me if I was like Sawyer?" She asked

Jackson's shoulders slumped as he didn't answer. Although, the act of not answering was an answer in itself. In that, no, he wouldn't have gone for Lydia if it wasn't for the fact that she was who she was. Jackson would have never dated Lydia if she was anything less than a million dollars.

Taking a deep breath Lydia nodded her head, "That's what I thought." She confirmed for all of them, "So, next time you go blaming me for something. Just remember how I got here, how I became this way." Lydia then looked over to Sawyer and grabbed her hand. "Come on, Sawyer, we have a research to find."

* * *

 ** _Yeah, so, I broke Jackson and Lydia up because I had always hated them together. They were terrrible and toxic for each other. Anyway, I hope you all liked it and I promise to try harder with the updates._**


	19. They Only Momentarily Misplaced Him

_**This was originally meant to be the final part of the episode but with the way this chapter ended. I thought, what the hell, let's just make it three parts anyway. As always I hope you guys enjoy and make sure to leave a comment letting me know what you think.**_

* * *

"So, like, we should be freaking out, right?" Stiles asked as they ran down another corridor, "I mean we're trapped in a school with no way out. A bloodthirsty Alpha is after us. Then, to top it all off, we lost Cassidy."

"Stiles," Scott said pleadingly to the other boy. Hoping to stop him from any further commentary. He was well aware of everything that was happening. He just didn't need a reminder of it. They had been searching the school for the younger boy. Scott, trying to use his werewolf senses, nothing was coming up. He was too well hidden from them. Scott didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Well, actually, it was more like he ditched us. I mean, he did kind of abandon us in the middle of the hallway. Can't blame him though, the kid has good self-preservation skills. Much better than Sawyer, at least."

"STILES!" Scott growled at him as they ran down the hallway. He could hear the Alpha running after them. He couldn't tell though how close he was due to his supernatural hearing but he didn't care. All he cared about was that it was chasing him and Stiles. And if they didn't run fast enough then they would both be screwed. He had no idea where else to go, at this point, it was his feet that was leading him rather than his brain. It wasn't until he saw the familiar door did he realize where he was.

He had gone back to the locker room. The smell of teenagers and blood immediately assaulted his senses but it was also mixed with something else. It was something that he had never smelled before and he couldn't quite place it. It wasn't an object or a thing, the smell was almost like an emotion. Like, he could smell fear.

Shaking his head, he tried not to think much about it. There were much bigger things that he had to worry about. Harshly grabbing Stiles by the arm, he pushed him forward swung him around the lockers so that their backs were to the door and they couldn't be seen right away. Scott then placed a finger to his lips silently telling Stiles to just be quiet. His best friend nodded his head and Scott leaned back against the wall closing his eyes. Trying to see if he could use his other senses without using his eyes and risking more exposure.

Scott jumped when he heard the growl of the Alpha. He swore that it was like hearing him right over his shoulder. He heard him shuffling around and a few moments later he could tell that the Alpha was a safe enough distance away for them to run. He looked over to Stiles with a blank look. Stiles looked at him expectantly with wide eyes and hit the lockers behind them. Asking him what they should do.

Motioning with his head Scott gave him the signal to run. Stiles gave him a quick questioning look before accepting it and moving. Scott was right behind him and once they almost made it for the door before, they changed paths because they heard the Alpha again.

"Alright, we have to do something about this," Stiles mumbled as he walked backward, his flashlight to clutched tightly in his hand.

"Like what?" Scott replied back with a slight tremor to his voice.

"I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish upon it-just something."

The sound of glass shattering made them take a step backward. However, they were unable to due to the fact that their backs had hit the entrance to the doorway. Scott then started slowly backing out of the locker room. He stopped though when he saw that Stiles was not. His friend was just standing there looking into the room. Scott even went as far as grabbing Stiles' arm and tugging it but he just shook his off. Scott then watched in horror as Stiles reached into his one pocket and pulled out his keys. His very loud noisy keys. Scott just about lunged forward but Stiles made a motion with his arms telling him to leave him alone.

Seconds later, Stiles threw his key across the room and bolted out the door. He then slammed it shut and put his back against the wall trying to block the Alpha from coming through. Stiles then looked around and then pointed to a large desk. "Scott! Get the desk, get the desk!"

Scott didn't need an explanation. He grabbed the desk and pushed it in front of the door while Stiles moved out of the way. It was just in time too, because moments later the Alpha hit the door but was unsuccessful in moving it. Since the door was now stuck by a desk and a filing cabinet.

Scott and Stiles smiled at each other. They were geniuses.

"He can't…" Scott said astonished at the impromptu plan actually working.

Stiles smiled even more and turned to Scott almost looking like he was about to laugh hysterically. "All right."

* * *

Sawyer, for once, was at a loss for words. She didn't exactly know what to say as she walked down the hallway with Lydia. Who, for the record, was walking with a lot of determination as evident from the click of he heels against the ground. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. Was she supposed to talk about it with Lydia? It wasn't like both girls were the best with emotions.

Swallowing a lump in her throat she finally made up her mind, "So, you want to talk about it?"

Lydia shrugged not even meeting her eyes, "There's nothing to talk about. Everything that needed to be said was said."

"Yeah…" Sawyer said elongating the word, "But, it also got pretty harsh back there."

Lydia stopped and held out her arm stopping Sawyer, causing the blonde to stumble a bit. Lydia then turned to her and narrowed her eyes slightly, "Look, Sawyer, I'm glad that you're trying to be a caring friend here. But considering that there might be a bloodthirsty Alpha werewolf here in the school that wants to kill us. I think there are much bigger things to worry about then some mean words that were exchanged between Jackson and me."

Sawyer blinked because she was taken aback by the words, "Uhh, yeah, sure, I mean, yeah the Alpha is a good top priority for us to have."

She wasn't lying, she also thought that the Alpha was their top priority, she just hadn't been expecting Lydia to take the break up so well. Keeping her mouth shut, they walked through the hallways in silence, while Sawyer strained her ears trying to listen to anything. She could hear the little things like the water flowing through the pipes or Lydia's heart. Other than that, there was nothing to hear, she couldn't even hear Scott or Stiles.

They had made it all the way to bathrooms when Lydia stopped. Her whole body froze and she once again got that dazed look in her eyes. As she walked forward Sawyer heard something that sounded like footsteps or claws against the floor. She turned around to see if there was anything there and her heart sped up when she saw that there was nothing. Sawyer reached for Lydia but she was in her own world as she walked towards the trophy case that was mounted on the wall.

It was something that Sawyer had come to know well. The trophy case was one of many in the school that showed off all their sports. There was no real order into how they were placed around the school, all she knew was that some were older than the others. When Sawyer spent some of her time in the bathroom hiding, she passed the trophy case. She had never spared a glance at it, all she knew was that it had to do with basketball.

Lydia then stopped only a couple of inches in front of the trophy case. Staring at it intently, then, she breathed on the glass causing it to fog up. She then took her index finger and started drawing a spiral shape. One that Sawyer was unfortunately very familiar with. The one that she had seen in her dream with Cora, then one that Derek had told her about, how the spiral was a symbol of revenge.

Sawyer walked forward and stared at the shape in horror as it faded away. Lydia then blinked and glanced around herself in bewilderment, "What the hell?" She muttered to herself and looked to Sawyer who was still staring at the glass.

"Why did you draw that?" Sawyer asked her voice thick with emotion.

Lydia shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, "I don't know, it just seemed like the right thing to do."

Sawyer was about to say something else when they both heard the howl of the Alpha. The girls turned around in fear and looked to the other end of the hallway. Even though they couldn't see it both knew that it was close.

"Alright," Sawyer whispered as she looked around, "I think it's time we run."

Lydia nodded her head and grasped Sawyer's hand, "Agreed."

Quickly grabbing Lydia's arm, Sawyer started sprinting off dragging the other girl with her. They were both sprinting down the hallway. Although, Sawyer was more or less dragging Lydia along with her since the girl was in five-inch heels. As soon as they had some free time her and Lydia were going to have a long conversation about the wonders of flats.

Hearing another howl Sawyer let go of Lydia and crashed to the ground in pain. There was something that was crawling underneath her skin. It was itching to get out and Sawyer dragged her nails across the ground to try and stop it from coming out. She could feel herself begin to shift; the way her nails began to elongate, her canines were turning into fangs causing her jaw to her. She was trying her best to stop it from happening but the Alpha had to strong on an influence over her.

Crying out she looked up to see Lydia standing there with a terrified face. "Jesus," She breathed out. Then shook her head as she realized what was happening.

"Lydia," She managed to growl out, "You need to go."

Lydia looked bewildered by that statement, "And leave you behind?!" She yelled.

Her voice was like a screech to her ears. Everything was coming into her ears all at once it was like she could hear everything within the school and it was overwhelming. It was all too much for her and she could barely handle it. Then anger that had been bumbling in her chest came out through a roar in the direction of her friend.

"GO!" She roared at her. Her fangs had been flashing and her eyes burning a bright yellow while she lunged forward.

Lydia took a step back with a terrified look in her eyes. Looking guilty she took on last good look at Sawyer before turning around and running away. All Sawyer could hope was that she got far away from her as she could.

Laying on the grown in withering pain Sawyer closed her eyes and tried to resist her urge to kill. She then felt heavy breathing coming from right above her. Opening her eyes slowly she looked in horror to see that the Alpha was hovering right above her. Its mouth was opened wide and some of the drool coming from its mouth was making its way onto her shirt. It reminded her of the night that she was bitten. How the Alpha just looked at her with those terrifying red eyes and just like the night before it moved down her neck and sniffed her. Sawyer held her breath and when the Alpha stopped sniffing his eyes came up to meet hers. Only inches away from each other they finally met face to face and were in the middle of a standoff. Taking advantage of this position Sawyer quickly started dragging herself backward away from the Alpha.

She watched in fascination as the Alpha made no move to follow her. It sat there on its hind legs and watched her crawl away with almost a look of sadness. When she had hit a way, Sawyer forced herself to her feet and looked down at her nails to see that they were back to normal. She had somehow shifted back in her fear of the Alpha.

Panting, she staring at the Alpha wondering what it was waiting for. Then it slowly got up and walked towards her. Lacking self-preservation skills, Sawyer made the mistake of staying in place and not moving. She allowed the Alpha to get close to get and when it was once again only inches from her face. Sawyer slowly lifted a shaking hand and pressed it against its cheek and to her amazement and shock, the Alpha leaned into it. It cuddled her hand like a dog would its owner or, or… like an old friend.

That's when it clicked her head. All the visions she had been having. Why the Alpha was more lenient with her than Derek or Scott. It was because the Alpha _knew_ her.

Sawyer then pulled her hand back like she was burnt and swallowed hard. "You know me?" She asked it like it was going to answer her.

Suddenly there was a loud banging noise and both of their heads snapped it the direction of the noise. The Alpha then began to snarl and looked betrayed however Sawyer's face morphed into something of a worry. the noise came in the direction that Lydia had run to and the last thing that she wanted was for her friend to get hurt.

Taking a leap of faith, she rammed herself into the Alpha and tried her hardest to knock him down. It worked for all of a second before he was able to get back to his feet. He snarled at her and with one swipe of his arm, he sent her flying back against the lockers. Her back hit the metal and she fell limp to the floor, her body in too much pain to move. She was pretty sure that her back was broken because there was a crack there. Stars started dancing across her eyes and she watched helplessly as the Alpha started running towards the direction of Lydia.

In a moment of weakness, Sawyer closed her eyes and let the darkness take over. Not even thinking about the tears that glided down her cheeks as she did so.

* * *

So, the situation had gone from bad to worse for both Stiles and Scott. First, Derek bad become a shishkabob via Alpha. Then Cassidy had run off and was now missing inside the school was said Alpha and finally. Allison, Jackson, Lydia, and Sawyer were on in the school as well.

All in all, Scott thinks that they are pretty much screwed. Especially because Lydia and Sawyer had yet to return.

All four of them, were in the hallway waiting for Lydia and Sawyer to show up. Although Scott wasn't going to lie, he felt super uncomfortable. Jackson was standing next to Allison, which made him narrow his eyes, but he could tell that something was off with the older teen. He was clenching his jaw and his hands seem to be formed into fists. He looked like a ticking time bomb and the last thing that they needed was a Pissed Off Jackson.

Allison , on the other hand, looked a little spooked but overall very confused. She was looking at him, saying stuff, but he wasn't hearing any of it. The wolf inside of him was too much and it was trying to claw its way out. Scott had no idea how Sawyer or Derek could ever deal with this. This was Hell to him. It was like he was at war with himself and his human side was losing and the wolf was about to win.

He was about to shift when he heard something. It sounded like the clicking of heels running down the hallway. Scott only knew of one person that wore those type of heels late at night, only one person that could ever full-on sprint in them. Scott forced the wolf down and turned his head to look down the hallway. There he saw Lydia in a full-on sprint with a look of terror on her face motioning for the others to start moving.

"Run!" She yelled, as rushed down the hallway. Even now she looked beautiful while running for her life. He wondered how she did it because he knew from being a curious little boy about his mom's shoes that they weren't comfortable.

Scott was confused at first until he saw the Alpha come after her only moments after she screamed. His eyes widened and instantly grabbed Allison's arm, not even giving her time to react. The others, once they had seen the terror on Lydia's face, followed his lead soon after. They all started scrambling looking for the nearest exit. Scott saw the door and since no other option was being offered, he pushed his way through it with Allison right behind him.

It brought them to a long hallway and Scott was starting to understand Cassidy's annoyance at the architecture of the school. Because, seriously, who built this place? It made absolutely no sense when you thought about it.

Ridding the thoughts of the school's terrible ground plan, Scott ran as fast as he could as a human. He knew that he was practically dragging Allison behind him. But he just needed to know that she would be safe. If they could make it through the night then maybe this would be okay. Maybe they would be able to make it out of this with minimal damage control. Scott then looked behind him and saw everyone running just behind him. Yeah, this was going to take a lot of damage control.

"There!" Lydia screamed and Scott looked down to see that she was no longer wearing her high heels. Rather she had taken them off and was holding them by the heels in her one hand. She looked uncomfortable without them on and her toes seemed to curl and the coldness of the tile on the ground. Looking to where she was pointing Scott saw a door that seemed to be the only escape route that they had in this hallway.

"Come on!" He yelled and once again started dragging Allison. The others quickly followed behind him and in no time, they were through the doors.

Letting go of Allison, Scott quickly turned around and began locking the doors hoping that it would buy them some time against the Alpha. He then looked over and saw a bunch of chairs with his finger he motioned to them and Jackson started immediately helping, then it was Lydia and finally Allison. Together they were able to place chairs all against the doors hoping that it would block it out.

He could hear Allison in the background asking him what was going on. Thing is he was specifically avoiding that question. The last thing that he wanted to do was tell Allison all about werewolves and her family. Scott has a feeling that it might put a little bit of a damper on their relationship.

Stiles wasn't helping them. He had been standing off to the side trying to get their attention but Scott didn't have time. He just needed to make sure that everyone was safe for now, that they would all be okay, or, at least alive by the end of the night. That was a nice goal to have. Make sure that everyone left alive here tonight.

"HELLO!" Stiles yelled which has been able to grab everyone's attention.

Scott turned around to see what his best friend was going on about. He then let his shoulders slumped when he saw what Stiles was standing in front of. "Alright," Stiles said mockingly, "Great job everybody. Now, can someone tell me what we're going to do about the twenty-foot windows?" He asked while dramatically gesturing to the large windows on the wall.

Allison then grabbed onto his shoulder and Scott could hear her heart beating quickly in fear. "Can someone please just tell me what's going on because I'm freaking out here!" Her voice was panicky and he knew that he was going to have to come up with something. Allison then began looking around her gave focused in on Lydia, "Wait," she asked while taking a breath, "Where's Sawyer?" She asked.

Scott then did a mental tally of everyone in the room. There was just five of them and he hadn't seen Sawyer earlier. Slight panic started to creep in as he wondered if the Alpha has already gotten to her or not. He then saw that both Allison and Jackson's gazes had turned towards her when asking about Sawyer.

Lydia's eyes then widened as everyone's gazed turned towards her. Jackson, who had been standing close to her, took a step back. He was glaring at her with his piercing gaze and Scott wondered what must have happened there.

Clenching her jaw, she tried to calm herself, "We got split up." Lydia explained.

"You left her?!" Allison said incredulously.

Lydia glared at her, "It's not like I wanted too." Lydia spat back and then she spun around the room like she was trying to look for someone. "Where the hell is Cassidy? I thought that he was supposed to be with you guys."

Scott then let out a large sigh and he looked over to Stiles who had no started rubbing the back of his neck. Lydia's razor-sharp gaze then turned to Stiles, "What happened?" She asked him walking closer to him.

Stiles swallowed and looked guilty, "So, we might have momentarily misplaced him." He said quickly.

"What!?" Lydia screamed.

"Well, actually, now that I think about it. It's more like Cassidy misplaced us."

"Okay!" Allison finally snapped, "Can someone stop stalling and tell me what the ever-living Hell is going on?" She then let go of him and looked to him with pleading eyes, "Scott?" She asked softly.

Now was the time to panic. Letting go of her he walked his way over to Stiles and ran a hand through his hair trying to think it through. Derek was dead, Deaton was missing, Cassidy was gone, Sawyer was on her own, and now he was stuck with trying to explain it all. How did he even begin to explain it all? There was no way that he could come out of this with a plausible explanation with the events that were unfolding.

"Someone killed the janitor." He heard Stiles say and everyone gasped. Well, everyone except for Lydia who seemed more confused than anything.

"What?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, the janitor is dead."

"What is he talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison asked with a hysterical laugh. Scott almost winced because he could hear the panic in her voice.

"Wait?" Jackson then questioned, "Then who killed him?

They were about to start coming up with conclusions and since he and Stiles had been there the longest. They would look to them, him, for answers. Answers that he had but didn't want to give out because he was afraid of what would happen. His life was starting to get together and this had to happen.

"I don't get it." Lydia finally said. Scott burrowed his brow in confusion and turned around to see the red-sorry- _strawberry blonde_ standing there. Her face was confused like she was trying to figure out a complicated puzzle or math problem. It was the first time Scott had ever seen Lydia Martin look, well, a mess. Her hair was out of place, her shoes still clutched in her one hand, while her dress seemed to have a few tears in it like she fell or something.

"What do you mean 'you don't get it' Lydia. There's nothing to get, someone is here and trying to kill us." Jackson pointed out harshly for even Jackson.

Lydia then glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest, "I mean that it doesn't make sense. He's had all the opportunity in the world to kill any of us. So, what's he waiting it out for, what's his motive for all of this?"

Scott would also like an answer to that too.

"Okay, then who was it? What does he want?" Allison asked as a sob a practically breaking through.

 _THINK, SCOTT, THINK._

He couldn't though, his head was just blank. Nothing was coming up, there was no explanation for any of it. It was like he was in the middle of an exam and he just forgets everything that he had studied for. Nothing was coming to his mind, seriously, he was surprised that he could still remember his own name at this point.

"SCOTT!" Allison yelled at him. She was obviously done waiting for an answer he still had none.

"I don't know," he replied weakly, "All I know is that if we go back out there then he'll kill us."

"Who, Scott, who is going to kill us?" Lydia asked taking a step towards him more.

 _Think of something, Scott._ He told himself and he swore that the voice in his head sounded like Sawyer, _just say anything, anything at all, hell tell them it's the_ Hamburglar. _Just say something, Scott._

 _FINE!_ He yelled back at the voice inside his head. He took a couple of panicked breaths and shouted out the first name he could think of, "It's Derek." He said, "Derek Hale." He then looked to Stiles and judging by the look on his face he would probably guess that maybe it wasn't the best name to say.

"Wait?" Jackson said completely baffled by the name he had given them, "Derek killed the janitor?"

Allison was at a loss for words as she shook her head in denial, "Are you sure?"

Scott nodded his head, "I saw him." Scott confirmed.

He then looked to Lydia and the look she gave him was worrying. Because Lydia Martin, smart Lydia Martin, was not buying the lie at all. "But," Lydia started her face scrunching up in confusion, "All the others…"

Scott then cut her off, "Derek killed them all."

"All of them?" Allison asked as the realization started to finally set in.

"Yeah, starting with his own sister."

"And the bus driver?" Allison whispered.

Scott had to keep from wincing at that one, "Him, and the guy at the video store. It was Derek the whole time and now he's in here with us."

 _Bury that hole a little deeper, Scott._ The voice said in his head; he knew that it was wrong to use Derek's name. Odds are though that he was dead anyway, so, there was no harm in using it. What he needed to focus on now was getting everyone out alive. Well, maybe find Cassidy and Sawyer first, then get everyone out alive.

"If we don't get out now, he's going to kill us too," Scott said putting the final nail in the coffin. God, he just really hoped that Derek was dead.

* * *

Call it what you wanted, A Mothers' intuition, empathy, or getting some of your memories back after Talia Hale had them taken away. But Blake could feel that something was wrong with her children. She couldn't explain it, but there was just something deep in her bones that was telling her that something was off. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't shake the feeling that she needed to call Cassidy.

Sparing a glance at Chris, who still hadn't arrived at her house yet because she was terrible at directions, she fished inside her bra and pulled out her phone. She unlocked her phone and started scrolling through her contacts until she came upon Cassidy's name.

Yeah, her eleven-year-old son had a phone, sue her.

Tapping the contact name, she saw the cute photo that she had set for him. He had been sleeping and Blake couldn't have resisted snapping a picture of him. He just looked so cute sleeping there with his mouth open and drool dripping out of his mouth. It almost brought tears to her eyes thinking about how many moments she didn't have with her kids.

Shaking her head, she pressed to call button and put the phone up to her ear. She knew that Sawyer had told her he would be with Stiles and Scott that he should be fine. It was just her mommy instincts going haywire and telling her to call. She was just being paranoid after what she saw with Scott.

After six rings Cassidy finally picked up. That was her first clue that something was wrong. Her second one was the terrified voice of her son coming from the other end.

" _Mom?"_ Cassidy answered and she could tell that he had been crying or was currently crying.

"Cassidy, what's wrong." She said instantly.

There was a snuffle and a few pants, _"It's here mom and it killed Derek. It killed Derek and the Janitor and I saw it happen."_

Blake's heart almost stopped beating and she leaned forward, "What? What are you talking about? Who killed who, Cassidy? Where are you?"

Chris's eyes then snapped to hers and she glanced and him. She then motioned for him to pull over and thankfully he did so without any questioning.

There was sob on the other end, _"Mom, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking I thought this was all so cool, but, mommy…I'm really scared."_

"Cassidy," She breathed out tears coming to her own eyes, "Please, just tell me where you are?"

She heard her son sniffle a couple of more times, _"I'm at the school, hiding, I came here with Scott and Stiles. We met up with Derek and then…then it showed up, mom. Out of nowhere and it has us trapped inside the school."_

If her son wasn't fearing for his life, she would have scolded him for using the pronoun game. All things considered, she would just let it slide. Blake was by far not a genius but it didn't take her long to figure out what he was talking about. From what she had seen earlier tonight, to all the names thrown around, her memories coming back. She knew exactly what Cassidy was talking about and her heart stopped as tears started streaming down her eyes.

Swallowing a lump in her throat and wiping away her tears. She turned into mom mode. Screw, the Alpha, or whatever danger was coming her way. Her child was in trouble and he needed her. "Cassidy," She said trying to keep her voice, "Stay where ever you are, I'm going to come and get you."

 _"But, Mom."_ He pleaded.

"Cassidy, please, just stay hidden."

" _Okay,"_ he said back to her and she could imagine the little head nod he always did, _"Okay."_

"Cassidy." She said through a harsh breath, "I love you."

 _"I love you too, Mom."_

The line then went dead. She stayed there for a moment and collected her thoughts. What was she going to do? She had no car and no money, no weapons, she was useless when it came to battling an Alpha. She then turned towards Chris who was giving her a worried look and her gaze hardened. He knew who she was. He would have too. There was no way that he didn't, not after all this time, Talia wouldn't have wiped his memories also because he was an Argent. She wouldn't have been able to touch him. Chris Argent knew her and he probably knew about the Alpha in town as well.

Glaring at him she tightened her grip on her phone. "It's at the school," Blake said and Chris gave her a fake confused gave. She wasn't having it though, not when her child was involved with it, "Don't give that look, Argent." She spat out and his gaze hardened, "The Alpha is at the school and my son is trapped in there with Scott and Stiles."

His blue eyes then widened, "Scott?" he asked then his knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, and apparently it's already killed a janitor and Derek Hale."

"Derek?" He said baffled, "That wouldn't make any sense if the Alpha wants a pack then−"

Blake then cut him off by grabbing his shoulders and pushing him against the driver's door. "Look, I don't give two shits about the motivation of the Alpha. All I know is that my son is in danger and I need to help him. So, do what you Argents do best and stop thinking and start shooting."

He narrowed his gaze at her, "So, you remember?" He asked.

Blake titled her head to the side as she let him go, "Not everything, but the important stuff…" She trailed off as she leaned back in her seat, "Yeah, I remember."

"Blake…" He started but was cut off by the sound of his phone going off. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and answered it. She watched as the annoyed look quickly changed to one of panic and then realization. He slowly let the phone drop from his ear and shut it.

"What?" Blake asked.

"That was my wife," he started then put his car back into drive and did a harsh U-turn. "She just said that Allison wasn't at the house. She left a note saying that she and her friends left to go to the school to get some research for a project."

Blake's heart then dropped even more. Not only was Cassidy at the school but so was Sawyer. She gave Chris a heated look, "Fucking punch it, Argent!" She yelled at him.

She was pretty sure that the speedometer never went below seventy.


	20. Everyone Is Traumatized!

_**Well, here's the final chapter for Night School. I'm actually really happy with how this turned out and I hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry if there are any mistakes, spell check can only take you so far. I own only my OC's and known of Teen Wolf.**_

* * *

Lydia watched in dead silence as Scott had just dropped one hell of a bomb on them. It had almost taken her everything she had not to laugh at the implication that it was Derek Hale who was trying to kill them. _Derek Hale_. Did Scott seem to miss the part where she had been running away from a wolfish like creature no less than fifteen minutes ago? Because she hadn't.

Except, Allison and Jackson seemed to buy into the fact that it was Derek. Although, she had a feeling that they were looking for any explanation at this point. Derek made no logical sense but at this point logical had been thrown out the window the minute werewolves entered the equation.

"Call the cops," Jackson said and Lydia looked over to him. She tried her hardest not to glare. She understood that he was probably scared about what was happening. But there was no way that cops would be able to help them in this situation.

"No," Stiles said firmly.

"What do you mean 'No'?" Jackson asked putting a hand up to his head and shaking it.

"I mean no. Do you want to hear it in Spanish? _No_." He said the last word with a slight accent. Lydia had to give it to Stiles, even with all the shit going on around them he was still able to keep him cool and his humor. "Look, Derek killed three people and we don't know what he's armed with."

Lydia was nodding her head slightly to his argument. He was trying to reason it out with them, explain the action and motivations for why they couldn't do it. It was smart but unfortunately, Jackson was stubborn.

"You dad is armed with an entire Sheriff's department. Call him!"

Not being able to take the bickering any more Lydia was the one to volunteer. "Oh my God, I'll call them." She said in frustration pulling out her phone and dialing 9-1-1. She could hear the protests coming from Stiles but she was only doing this to shut Jackson up and put Allison's mind at ease. From the looks on it that poor girl seemed to be on the edge of a breakdown.

" _9-1-1 what's your emergency?"_

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills high school, we're trapped and we need you to…"

 _"Miss, we were tipped off ahead of time letting us know about prank calls coming in about a break-in at the high school."_

"But…" Lydia trailed off not believing what she was hearing.

" _If you do try to call again then I will trace this call and have you arrested for wasting police time."_ Then she heard the sound of the dial tone and Lydia brought the phone down from her ear. She turned around and looked at everyone and furrowed her brows in confusion. "She hung up on me." She said.

Allison lifted an eyebrow, "The police hung up on you?"

"She said they got a tip warning them that they are going to be prank calls about a break-in at the high school." Lydia then took in a deep breath and tried to calm herself, "She said that if I called again, she would trace the call and I would be arrested."

"So, call again." Allison insisted as she leaned forward.

"No, they won't trace the cell," Stiles said with his arm crossed over his chest. Lydia turned to look at him and by the expression on his face, she knew that they were doomed. "They'll send a car to your house before they would even send a car here."

"What-what-what even is this?" Allison asked hysterically while stuttering on her words.

Lydia looked to her friend who was finally seeming to grasp that something was wrong. That something out of the ordinary was happening here and she didn't seem to be taking it too well. Allison was running her hands through her hair and all down her face. In the time that they had entered this room, she's pretty sure that Allison hadn't stopped moving once. Wanting to comfort her friend she reached out and put a hand on her shoulder hoping that it would try and ground her.

"Why does Derek want to kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" Allison asked why looking around waiting for an answer.

Lydia turned to Scott and gave him a pointed look. She would love to hear an answer for that one as well. It seemed that everyone else wanted the same answer because soon everyone was looking to Scott for an answer.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Scott stuttered.

Lydia shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe it's because you're the one who said it was Derek?" She said putting the idea forward, "I mean you seem to be the only one who knows anything that's going on. Might as well tell us everything that happened before we got here."

"I can't do that." Scott answered her bluntly.

Lydia huffed, "Well, can you at least tell us if you're the one that sent Allison the text?"

"No, I didn't send her the text. I don't even know if it was Derek that did it."

Lydia felt frustration bubble up in her chest. She hated it when people wouldn't give her straight answers. When they were clearly lying to her or talking to her like she was a child. Lunging forward slightly she got up close to Scott's face and sneered at him, "They who the hell was it, Scott? The mountain lion?" She asked mockingly. She watched as his dark brown eyes widened in fear, "Either you know something or you don't know anything at all. This is not the time or the situation to bullshit yourself through."

Lydia then felt the silence of the room and slight noise of water dripping in her ear. She rubbed the back of her neck and noise was gone. Regaining her composure, she looked to Scott again, "Scott, I am going to ask one more time. Was it or was it not, Derek Hale that you saw in the hallways?"

"Yes." He said finally and Lydia narrowed her eyes at him.

Sawyer might trust Scott but Lydia now had her doubts about him. Letting herself fall back in line with the others she glanced over to Stiles. He was looking between her and Scott with what looked to be a million thoughts running through his head. His eyes briefly caught hers and he sighed in what looked like pain as he backed up Scott's proclamation.

"So," Allison said breaking the tension, "was it, Derek who called the police?"

"I don't know!" Scott roared at Allison and the girl shrunk back hurt by Scott yelling at her.

Lydia then watched as Stiles took Scott by the shoulder and lead to the other side of the room. The two were conversing she just didn't know what about. It was at times like these that she wished she had super hearing. Just to be able to overhear what the two boys were saying and planning. To be in the know of what they were thinking.

Lydia then heard the sound of dripping again. She crinkled her brow and looked around the room trying to find the source. Ever since she had arrived at the school and the moments were silent that's all that she could hear. The sound of liquid dripping onto the floor like there had been a major leak somewhere and the sound was starting to drive her crazy. She searched every part of the ceiling that she could with her eyes but found no crack or leak. There was no water dripping into the room and yet she could still hear it.

"Okay, Assheads!" Jackson exclaimed having enough of the bickering between the two other boys. "New Plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and a decent aim." Jackson then turned to them, "Are we good with that?" He asked them.

Lydia wanted to protest but she couldn't without exposing the truth to everyone. Right now, Stiles' dad was the best option for them getting out alive. They needed help if they were going to make it out of this school alive.

Scott them did something out of character that Lydia was sure she had traveled to a parallel universe. "He's right." Scott said agreeing with Jackson, "Tell him the truth if you have to, just call him."

Stiles then mumbled something to Scott that she was unable to hear. However, Jackson being the stubborn ass that he was started reaching for Stiles. Telling him to give him the phone and before she could do anything to stop him Stiles had already bitch slapped Jackson to the ground.

Lydia stood there stunned at what had just happened. Allison quickly screamed out Jackson's name and knelt beside him to see if he was okay. But she just stood there not knowing what to do. The sound of the dripping water came back and Lydia squeezed her eyes shut. Tears sprang out of the corners of her eyes and she held her breath. The noise, that stupid noise, it was driving her insane. God, it literally made her want to scream.

A push on the door made her jump and she stared at it. Another loud bang happened and she watched for a moment as the doors started to open. Releasing her breath, she scrambled to the other side of the room with the rest of the occupants. She was not ashamed to say that she hid behind all of them.

"The door to the kitchen," Stiles stated calmly as he watched the door continue to break, "the door to the kitchen it's the only way out."

"But that only leads up!" Scott yelled back at him.

"Up is better than here."

Lydia did need to be told twice. With another loud bang and a growl, she had thrown open the door and was already sprinting up the stairwell by the time the others had joined her. By the time that they had made it up the stairwell, Scott had somehow passed her in the whole ordeal. She wasn't going to say that it was his werewolf abilities, but it was his werewolf abilities.

As the five of them made it to the second floor of the school. They had all started frantically pushing on doors to see if they were locked or not. Lydia had been the one to luck out with an open door. One of the chemistry teachers must have forgotten to lock it up after staying late. She motioned for the others to join her and together they locked themselves inside the chemistry classroom. Scott had quickly blocked the door with a metal chair and Lydia hugged herself to the wall. In the distance, there was growling and she wondered how Scott could possibly explain that away. Knowing that she was panting she brought her hand up to her mouth to stop any sound coming out. As soon as the growling stopped, they all let out a sigh of relief.

And then the sound of water dripping came back and Lydia wanted to scream.

* * *

Blake stared wide-eyed at the back of Chris Argents car. It was filled to the brim with various types of guns and weapons. Some she pretty sure is illegal to own in the state of California. "God," She said gesturing to the weapons, "It's like the NRA convention back here."

"This is my 'in case of an emergency' bag." He said strapping two grenades onto his person. He noticed her perplexed expression and rolled his eyes, "Wolfsbane grenades, they're for-"

"I know what they're for," She cut him off and then pointed to the random guns in the back. "Which one is mine?" She asked.

Chris then let out a condescending laugh, "Oh no, none of these are for you," He told her pointing to the bag, "You get to go around the school ground looking for Derek Hale's body."

"Excuse me?" She snapped, "But two of my children are in there and you're sticking my with body patrol?" She asked incredulously. "I don't think so," Unable to fathom the thought she reached into the bag and pulled out what she was pretty sure a shotgun. The only reason she knew it was a shotgun was from all the zombie shows she had watched.

Chris then took hold of the gun in her hands and pulled on it. Blake pulled back and then they were both stuck in a battle of tug-a-war. "Blake, I understand you just got your memories back but this is dangerous."

"Even more reason for me to go in!" She yelled. With a quick sigh, she collected herself and glared at Chris. "Look, this has nothing to with my memories." She said and with a mighty tug, she was able to rip the gun from Chris' hands. She then held it close to her chest, "This has to do with the fact that my children are in that building with a bloodthirsty wolf monster."

Argent sighed and rolled his eyes in defeat. He then pinched the bridge of his nose and gave her a look, "Do you even know how to use that?" He asked her gesturing towards the gun.

Blake shrugged her shoulders and caulked the gun, "Point and shoot, Argent. It's not exactly rocket science."

Chris tightened his jaw and looked like he was trying to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but then went against it. He then shook his head and reached into the bad one more time and pulled out another big gun. "You know what?" He said as he checked the magazine of the gun and then clicked it back into place. "I have a feeling that anything I say or do will go right over your head. So, you know what, just try not to die in there or kill any of our kids and their friends."

Blake nodded her head, "I'll only shoot for the werewolf monster. Can't imagine he's that hard to miss."

Chris made a noise of agreement as he shut the trunk to the car. Together they walked towards the front of the school where the doors were wide open. When they walked in it was like entering a whole other world. The entire atmosphere of the air around them changed. Blake no longer felt like she was in a wide-open space. Rather, she felt like she was stuck in a small room and everything was closing in on her. It was like she could feel the fear of the people around them.

Chris held up his gun and slowly moved it around the area. Once he was satisfied that nothing was around them, he turned towards her, "We have a better chance of finding them if we split up. I'll take the right and you can cover the left."

"Alright," Blake said while loading the gun, "Let's do this."

Now, it had been a while since she had been to the school, but she can't imagine that it was hard to navigate. She had gone to the school for goodness sake and even though that had been a long time ago she still remembers some of it. Her face then cringed when made the first left, okay so maybe she didn't remember as much as she thought she did.

She held her gun up, much like Chris did, and did a quick glance around the hallway. Everything seemed to be clear and she didn't hear any signs of werewolves. Blake had to hold herself back from calling out of either Cassidy or Sawyer. She remembered about the supernatural hearing and didn't want to alert the Alpha to her position.

Trying to make sure that her breathing wasn't too loud Blake made her way down the school hallway. She didn't bother checking the classrooms thinking that they would be locked at this time of night. Blake turned another corner when she saw a body lying on the ground. She stood there shocked and lowered her gun as she recognized that blonde hair and plaid shirt anywhere.

Feeling her heart hammering in her chest Blake tossed the gun to the floor and sprinted forward. She then got onto her knees and slid the rest of the way to Sawyer. She felt tears coming out of her eyes as she looked at her daughter lying on the ground. Sawyer looked broken like she had been thrown around like a ragdoll. Judging by the dent in the lockers she was guessing that she had been.

Taking a shaking hand, she placed two fingers to Sawyer's neck and sighed in relief when she felt a pulse still. Carefully she managed to maneuver Sawyer so that Blake was cradling her as if she were still a baby. She sniffled as she moved pieces of Sawyer's hair out of her face and saw that her daughter's face was bruised. Dried crusted blood ran down from her nose, lips, and stopped when it reached her chin. She could see streaks coming down her face telling her that she had been crying when she was left like this.

Squashing all the fear and anger inside of her, Blake knew she had to get Sawyer to safety. There wasn't any real place for them to go besides the bathroom. But, anywhere was still better than the openness of the hallway. Grabbing one of Sawyer's arms she threw it over her should and used all her strength to lift her up. They stumbled a bit but Blake eventually got a stable hold on Sawyer. "Alright," She whispered to herself and Sawyer, "Come on, let's go."

Using all her upper body strength Blake practically dragged Sawyer into the bathroom and lied her down gently on the floor. As Blake stood back up and started to wash her hand of her daughter's blood Sawyer snapped awake with a painful gasp/roar. Blake turned towards her to see if she was okay but instead of her daughter's blue eyes there were glowing a brilliant yellow.

Then Sawyer lunged for her.

Blake wasn't going to lie here; her reaction time could use some work. Trying to avoid her daughter's claws and current murderous state. She started ducking to the side but it was already too late, Sawyer had grabbed her and threw her against the tile wall like a rag doll.

Pain shot through her entire body as stars danced across the edges of her eyes. She tried to stay upright but her head was starting to spin. Her back was in pain, her knees were weak, and she was pretty sure one of her ribs was broken.

She looked back up at Sawyer and saw that she was watching her, seeing what Blake would do next. Shaking her head and letting out a groan, Blake used one the sinks to stabilize herself. She wasn't going to leave her daughter in this state. Argent still didn't know that she was a werewolf yet, and she was going to keep it that way.

"Sawyer," She choked out and took a step forward, "I'm going to need you to snap out of it." Blake said in a stern voice.

Sawyer growled in response and lunged forward again. This time Blake had been able to duck and move out of the way. She found herself facing Sawyer's back and reached forward, wrapping her arms around her daughter like she was shielding her. Sawyer roared and began thrashing around trying to get Blake off of her but she was budging. She was clinging to Sawyer like a koala bear to a tree.

In her desperation to get Blake off of her, Sawyer slammed both of them into a stall door. Blake gasped in pain as both of them went hurtling through the door. Sawyer had used so much force, combined with their weight, that the door actually broke off the hinges.

Blake whole right side had fallen against the toilet breaking it. At the moment, she had let go of Sawyer, tossing her to the side. Sawyer had hit the wall of the stall hard and broke it as well causing her to fall to the ground. Blake took deep breathes and could taste the blood inside her mouth. Forcing herself into a sitting position, she spits out the blood and looked over to wear her daughter laid.

She watched as Sawyer quickly recovered and got back to her feet. Her yellow eyes were in a rage and knew that if Blake let her touch her, she would be dead. She knew what she had to do but Blake couldn't bring herself to do it. Maybe she deserved this? Maybe this was the universes way of cruel irony against her.

To die by her daughters' hands.

Sawyer strode over to her, brought one of her clawed hands into the air, and Blake rested her head against the wall. Her eyes were fighting to shut and all the energy had left her body. "It's okay," She panted out and clutched her right side, "It's fine, Sweetie, I forgive you."

Shutting her eyes, she accepted her fate and hoped that Sawyer could forgive herself.

Only the blow never came. Confused, Blake opened her eyes and saw that Sawyer was no longer there. The place that she had once occupied was now empty and let herself feel a slither of happiness. At least she wouldn't be murdered by her werewolf daughter.

Swallowing hard, Blake closed her eyes again and let herself drift off into darkness.

* * *

Cassidy's body was starting to get stiff as he stayed in his position but he could not bring himself to move. He wasn't sure how long he had stayed like this but he knew that it had to be well over an hour now. There was no way that all of the events that had happened had been less tthanan hour. It felt it had already been days since he found his way under this desk. He had no idea if he was ever going to be able to move from this spot. The cops or whoever found him were going to have to drag him out from under this desk.

It was times like this that he wished for his sister's courage. That he could be as brave as her and face the big scary monsters without hesitation. That he didn't flee every time something scared him or he didn't have to hide whenever his friends were in trouble. He just wanted to be the one that everyone turned to in times of need.

There was a sound of a door opening slowly and all the muscles in Cassidy's body tensed. This was it, he thought, that is my end. The Alpha had found him and this was how he was going to die. He wouldn't get to say goodbye to Sawyer or his mom. He wouldn't be able to help find out who the Alpha was, he was just going to be another name in the Alpha's belt.

He could hear the creek of footsteps getting closer and Cassidy pressed his body up against the desk more. He squeezed his eyes tight and tears started to well up in the corner as he shook waiting for the Alpha to find him. He tried to find something in him to move, dug deep, but there was nothing there. He could not find the courage to move. It seemed that the only movement that his body could make was the shivering.

As he heard it come closer, he closed his eyes and hoped that it would be quick. That maybe the Alpha would take pity on him. He hoped that he wouldn't die as painfully as Derek or as brutal as the janitor, that maybe the Alpha would spare him because he was so young.

Hugging his knees tighter the footsteps stopped and he knew that the Alpha was right in font of the desk. He must have changed back into his human form to do this because doesn't remember the Alpha have shoes. Holding his breath, he somehow hoped that Alpha would pass on, that if he could hear him breathing then he would leave him alone.

There was a moment of silence. Three beats he counted then…

"Cassidy?" A deep unfamiliar voice rang out.

Cassidy opened his eyes to see a middle-aged man crouched in front of him. He had a sharp jaw line along with piercing blue eyes. His hair seemed to be dark but there was gray all throughout it, he seemed to be wearing dark clothing and holding what looked to be a gun in his hand. There was something about him that seemed to be familiar to him but he couldn't place it.

The man looked at him in concern and Cassidy was pretty sure that this wasn't the Alpha. He was pretty sure that if this man was the Alpha he would have already been dead by now. Still weary he looked the man up and down with his brown eyes. The man seemed to notice because the next thing he knew he was placing the gun down by his side.

"Hey, kid, my name is Mr. Argent," He introduced himself and held out his hand. Cassidy was only staring at it with scared eyes. Mr. Argent shook it off and leaned forward a little bit, he smiled trying to make Cassidy feel comfortable. "Yeah, not much of a hand shaker myself," He said although it seemed like a lie to Cassidy, "Look, I came here with your mom, she asked me to help look for you."

Cassidy's head perked up at that.

"I know you're scared right now, kid, but I can promise you that I can get you to safety," Mr. Argent started and he put his hand out again. This time it almost looked like he was pleading with him, "But, you've got to take my hand kid."

"Where's my mom?" He asked finally being able to find his voice.

"She's looking for your sister right now." He said quickly and moved forward again, "Cassidy I can get you out of here but you have to take my hand."

Cassidy shook his head. All he could think about was Derek and the janitor. How the Alpha killed them without any second thoughts. All he could see was the blood spurting out of Derek and landing on him, the sound of the janitor's screams and then the thump of his body as he landed on the floor. He still remembered what it felt like to leave Stiles and Scott behind as he saw the Alpha across from them. He just wanted to live. Was that so bad?

"I can't," Cassidy confessed in a weak voice. "I want to but I just can't,"

Mr. Argent's eyes softened, "I know you're scared, kid, I am too." He confessed and Cassidy looked to him in confusion, "But that fear you're feeling right now, the kind that's paralyzing, that makes it impossible to move? That doesn't last forever Cassidy, it will go away but first I need you to move." He paused and sagged his shoulders a little bit, "I know you don't trust me, I'm just some random stranger, but I promise you that I will keep you alive."

Mr. Argent was half right. Cassidy had no right to trust him and he had only just met him. However, he already knew of him through Sawyer. He knew that if he wasn't careful with what he did or say then Sawyer could be in serious trouble. Not wishing to endanger his sister's life even more Cassidy reached out one of his shaking hands and clasped it with Mr. Argent's.

The older man practically tugged him against his chest. Being small had never been such an advantage before. Cassidy wrapped his skinny legs around the man's waist as his arms went around his neck. Mr. Argent quickly grabbed his gun and loaded it. He felt one of Mr. Argent's arms supporting his legs while the other was holding a gun.

"Keep your eyes closed." Mr. Argent said sternly.

Cassidy didn't need to be told twice. He squeezed his eyes shot and held on tight as the older man started running through the walls. He couldn't hear anything following them but Cassidy knew that the Alpha could very well be behind the next corner. It wasn't until Cassidy heard a very familiar set of iron doors open, did he finally let out a breath of relief. The Universe seemed to have finally taken pity of him and thought that he was traumatized enough for one night.

Mr. Argent kept walking and when they reached a car that he had never seen before he let Cassidy down. He slid slowly to the ground and looked up at Mr. Argent with expectant eyes. He then saw the man looking extremely guilty. "I need you to stay in this car kid."

"You're leaving me here!" Cassidy yelled, "Alone!"

Mr. Argent knelt down to his level, "Kid, I have to go back in there for the others. Your mother, no matter how determined she might be, can't take that thing on alone." He then let out a large sigh and put a hand on Cassidy's shoulder, "Your sister is in there," He said grimly, "and so I my daughter along some of their friends. I can't just leave them in there all by themselves, so, do you think you can stay here and hide?"

Cassidy looked down at his feet and then to the car. He was going to have to be alone again. Outside in the car of the person who was trying to kill his sister and her friend. The only other choice was to risk it with the Alpha and Cassidy knew he wouldn't win that battle.

"Okay," He said with some certainty, "I'll stay out here."

"Thank God," Mr. Argent sighed in relief and patted his shoulder, "For a second there I thought you would want to go back in."

Cassidy scrunched his nose up, "What?" He asked incredulously, "Why would I do that? I'm not an idiot."

Mr. Argent smiled like he was remembering something funny, "Nothing, it's just, you remind me of someone once."

"Cool?" Cassidy said in confusion. He then opened the car door and looked behind at Mr. Argent before getting in. "Uhh, good luck I guess."

Mr. Argent smiled even more and shook his head before nodding in thanks. He then turned around and ran back into the school his gun at the ready. Cassidy sunk back into the seat and tried to think of better things. He tried to think of a happy place where he could calm down as he closed his eyes. He didn't calm down, if anything the screams of earlier came back to him and he felt like crying.

He then heard tapping on the window and he froze. Maybe it was just the wind, maybe it was nothing. He kept his eyes tightly shut and hoped that the tapping was a one-time occurrence. It wasn't. Once against there was tapping on the window and slowly Cassidy shifted himself into a sitting position. His brown eyes widening once he saw who was at the window.

"Deaton!"

* * *

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked looking at Jackson expectantly.

Lydia's gazed traveled to Jackson and searched for his expression. It seemed thoughtful, like he was actually caring, but there was also something else there. Something that she hadn't really seen in him in a long time.

"Five," Jackson replied, "If someone squeezes on someone's lap."

Lydia had to hold back a snort, that was wishful thinking.

"Five?" Allison said in disbelief as she came forward, "I was practically sitting on top of Sawyer the entire ride here."

"It doesn't matter," Stiles spoke up and Lydia looked toward him, "There's no getting out without drawing attention."

He was right, there was no getting out without making some noise. But there was also a slightly advantage on their side. There was five of them and only one of the Alpha, there was no way that he would be able to all track them down at the same time. If each one of them made a distraction then he wouldn't know where to go. Each of them would all have to make one small distraction or one really big one.

Everyone had followed Scott over to the other door seeing if they could find a way out. She only needed a glance at it to see that it was a deadbolt. There was only one person she knew that would have a key to something like that. It would be the janitor but as the thought entered her mind a sinking feeling entered her stomach. The man on the road that she had seen earlier was wearing a janitor's uniform and Lydia was not a big believer in coincidences.

"I'm getting the key," She heard Scott say and she almost wanted to punch him.

"Are you serious?" Allison asked like she was hearing a joke, "You can't go out there unarmed."

Lydia took another looked around the room. No, he wouldn't be unarmed.

"He won't be unarmed?" She said from where she was standing.

"What are you talking about?" Allison asked looking at her for answers.

Lydia motioned to the glass cabinet where all the chemicals were being held. "I have all the ingredients I need to make a self-igniting bomb."

Stiles looked at her with a slight grin, "You want to make a Molotov Cocktail?" he asked pointing at her.

Lydia shrugged her shoulders, "You have a better idea?" She snapped at him.

Stiles held his hands up in defense, "I'm not against the idea it's just…" He trailed off and looked to the glass cabinet, "It's locked."

Lydia rolled her eyes. The locked door was the least of their worries. She turned to Jackson and motioned for him to open it for them. Even though they had a huge fight and were now broken up, he still followed her lead.

The wonders of what a life or death situation can do for you.

Taking off his jacket Jackson wrapped it around his hand and punched the glass cabinet hard. She watched as it shattered to pieces falling to the floor like rain. Giving him a fake smile, she walked over, being careful of the glass, and began to collect her ingredient. "Thank you," She said half mockingly half genuine.

Lydia grabbed everything she needed and walked to the nearest table that was clear. She laid everything out according to when she would have to use it. She had learned to make this long ago when she grew bored of high school chemistry. She had never made one before but she knew all the steps in her head like the back of her hand.

Tuning everyone out and their conversations was easier than expected. It was mostly just Scott and Stiles whispering with a panicked Allison thrown in there once and a while. She just needed to focus on making this bomb. If she could perfect this then could actually have a chance against the Alpha and getting out of here alive.

As she was about to reach for the hydrofluoric acid, she heard the sound of dripping water again. It was almost deafening this time, like it was happening right next to her. She looked up and tried to find a source for whatever this was. She nearly screamed when she saw that the ceiling was still clear and nothing was dripping. It was like a force or something was pushing on her head and the feeling nearly brought tears to her eyes.

Was she going insane? Was what happened to her grandmother happening to her as well? Would it be only a matter of time before she got a room in Eichen House? She closed her eyes and counted to ten hoping that it would make the noise go away but it only grew later. So loud, that she had to clutch the table in pain. Her nails raked against the hard-smooth surface and she thankful that it didn't make too much noise. She didn't know how much more she could handle.

"Lydia," someone called out and she forced her eyes open to see Jackson glaring at her. "Is that bomb almost ready?"

"Yeah," She managed to saw through gritted teeth, "I just need to add the sulfuric acid."

Jackson then picked up a flask and handed it to her, "Here, now let's hurry and blow this guy up so we can get out of here."

Not wanting to arguing with him even more. She yanked the flask from his hand and poured the right amount in. She then picked it up and began to swirl it making sure that everything would mix together. Picking up a corked she placed it on the bottle and handed it to Scott.

"Here," She said, "Just chuck it at him and then he should go boom."

"Boom?" Scott questioned as he held up the bottle sounding worried.

"Big boom," Lydia confirmed and even made a motion to try and show him just how big the explosion would be. "But you have to make sure to be careful with it. The last thing any of us need is you blowing up in the middle of the hallway and setting the school on fire."

Scott gulped and slowly pulled the bottle away from his face. "Yeah," He agreed with her, "That would be bad."

"Scott, wait!" Allison shouted making her voice known. "You can't go out there!" She pleaded with him, trying her best to keep him from exiting the room.

"Someone has too," Scott told her, although it wasn't a very convincing argument. If anyone should go it would be Jackson. He was supposed to be the most violent and physically fit out of all of them. On the other hand, this was kind of Scott's fault in the first place. "We can't just wait here for Stiles' dad to check his messages."

"You could die," Allison said as she leaned across the table, "Don't you get that? He's killed three people."

"And we're next," Scott said trying his hardest to convince Allison that this was a good idea. But considering the massive sigh she let out at his words, she guessing that it wasn't working. Lydia, could see how scared Allison truly was. She had tears running down her face and her eyes seemed to be red from all of crying. Her whole body was practically shaking and she was always moving, to afraid to stop.

"Somebody has to do something," Scott said solemnly and moved away from the table towards the door.

"Scott, just stop," Allison snapped while she stepped towards him. She was growing more and more agitated with Scott, that much she could tell. "Do you remember, when you told me, you knew when I was lying, that I had a tell? So, do you…" She said sadly as she looked at him. "You're a horrible liar," She sobbed, "And you've been lying all night."

Lydia almost sighed in relief, so her Allison hadn't bought the lie about Derek either. For a second there she thought that Allison was actually going along with it. Not questioning the weirdness of the situation.

She then heard a slight scoff and she turned her head to see that Jackson was smirking. Narrowing her eyes at him and the feeling of anger creeping up inside of her. She took her elbow and jammed it into his ribs as hard as she could. Jackson leaned over slightly and let out a little groan as he glared at her.

She only glared back.

"Just please don't go, just please don't leave us," Allison was pleading now and Lydia felt her heart sink. She was really starting to feel bad for her. This was probably not she thought this night was going to end. Hell, this wasn't how Lydia thought this night going to end.

"Please," She pleaded one finally time.

Lydia looked to Scott's face and for a moment it looked like he was actually thinking about staying. That he was thinking about not leaving. But then his face fell and Lydia knew that there was nothing Allison could do that would change Scott's mind.

"Lock it behind me," He said quickly and made his way for the door.

Allison then made her finally attempt at keeping Scott in the room. She grabbed his hand and brought him towards her. She reached up and cupped his cheeks and pulled his lips to hers and kissing him hard.

Lydia felt Jackson stiffen beside her and Lydia turned her gaze away from the couple and decided to focus on Stiles. He was standing there with a frown on his face as he watched them. It didn't look like he was jealous of Scott kissing Allison, it looked like he pitied them. Like he knew something bad was going to happen and that this was probably the last time the couple would be together. Which made her even more nervous because the last thing that she wanted to see was Allison in pain.

Lydia turned back to them and watched as they pulled away from each other. Allison brushed a piece of Scott's shaggy hair back and rested her forehead against his. Then with great reluctance, she let him and go without a single word. She turned around and looked at Lydia with fresh tears in her eyes as she was unable to watch Scott leave the room.

* * *

Blake woke up to the sound of someone calling her name. Recognizing the voice, Blake tried to formulate words but only managed to let out a small groan. There was the rush of feet and the next thing she knew Argent was kneeling in front of her. His hands were cradling her head as it kept lulling side to side.

"What happened?" He asked.

Blake looked at him with hooded eyes, "Would you believe me if I said that it was an accident?" She asked sarcastically. Argent glared at her and she shrugged her shoulders, "It was worth a try."

She then began shifting her body and tried to ignore the pain. "Woah, what the hell are you doing?" Argent asked her as she tried getting to her feet, he caught her as she stumbled back down to the floor.

Blake clutched her side and tried again. This time, with the aid of Argent, she was able to make it to her feet. Her balance was still off and her legs were still shaking but she didn't care all that much. Her daughter was still out there and she needed help.

"What does it look like I'm doing," She grumbled and took a shaky step forward, "I'm going to go help my daughter."

"Blake, you're in no condition to do anything," He tried reasoning with her but she was far beyond that point.

Shaking her head, she turned towards him, "Did you find Cassidy?" She asked trying to change the subject. He nodded his head and she felt a wave of relief run through, at least one of her kids was safe.

Taking a deep pained breath, she began walking forward and again Argent tried to stop her. "Blake, come on, you can't do this."

She brushed his hand off, "If I leave her then the Alpha could hurt her or worse…" She trailed off not wanting to say the words but finishing the sentence in her head. _Or she could hurt someone else_ she thought and she didn't want that. Sawyer would blame herself for if she did anything to hurt any of her friends.

Argent seemed to understand this as shook his head. He took a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Alright," He said reluctantly, "But we have to hurry, we don't have much time."

On cue a loud roar echo through the entire school and an ear-piercing scream followed. Blake and swallowed as her eyes met Argent's and said, "I think time just ran up."

* * *

 _A couple minutes earlier…_

This night had somehow gone from bad, to worse, to now apocalyptic. As Scott moved his way into the gym, he made sure to constantly look over his shoulder. He could that someone was watching him, but every time that he tried to catch them it was liked they moved. Stopping, Scott clutched the bottle in his hand and made sure that he had a tight grip on it. The last thing he wanted was to be the kid that died by accidentally blowing himself up.

Tilting his nose into the air a little more, he took in a few short sniffs, trying to find the janitor. It was strong and his body was certainly here but where here was the question. Another big sniff and his nose lead him into the direction behind the bleachers. Walking closer to them, he leaned in slightly and looked around. He took another sniff to make sure and groaned when the scent got stronger. Scott looked behind him one more time before taking a cautious step behind the bleachers.

As soon as he was a few steps in he heard the movement of feet. He whirled around, ready to throw the bottle, but slumped when he found nothing. The Alpha was toying with him, making him second guess himself, well if that was his intention that he was doing a fantastic job at it. Because right now Scott wasn't feeling particularly well with the situation.

A couple of strides later Scott found himself where the scent was strongest. The only problem, there was no janitor to be found. He was standing at the halfway point behind the bleachers and as he looked around there was nothing there. He took another sniff and confirmed that, yes, this is where the scent was strongest.

Something then dripped on his forehead. Flinching a little bit Scott brought his fingers to his head and wiped off whatever had landed on his forehead. Bringing it back down he saw that it was red and as he smelled it, he recognized the same metallic smell from the video store. It was blood.

Panicking, he looked up and saw the body of the janitor dangling from the bars that supported the bleachers. He cried out in shock and looked at the man sadly for a couple of seconds searching for his keys. Once he spotted them hanging from pockets, Scott took a shaky hand and began to reach for them. Problem was that he wasn't tall enough on his own to reach them and with great reluctance, he set down the bottle and began to climb.

As soon as he began to climb the metal beams, he heard the noise that he had recognized too much during pep rallies. He swiveled his head around and saw as the beams began to retract in, letting the bleachers come in. Picking up his pace, Scott leaned out as far as he could, reaching with all his might, for the keys.

His window of opportunity was shortening as the bleachers came closer to him. Desperate, he lunged one more time and yelled happily when he felt the keys grasped in his hand. With a hard yank he broke the chain they were connected to and the keys fell into his hand. As soon as jumped to ground Scott picked up the bottle and saw that the bleachers were right in front of him. Knowing that he literally had no time to spare he ran forward. When he saw the opening, he jumped forward and someone managed to tuck and roll onto his feet.

He smiled. Well, at least he wasn't going to die by bleachers.

The smile fell off his face as soon as he looked up. Standing there, across the gym, was the Alpha and by his side, looking pretty murderous was Sawyer.

"Shit,"

* * *

Lydia was hyper-focused on the bottle that Jackson had given her. As she was staring at it the conversation of both Jackson and Allison faded from her mind. Instead, it was replaced by the sound of the dripping that she had heard earlier. Only it was different this time, it was louder, but there something more to it. It was almost like someone was softly whispering in her ear, telling her that something was wrong with the bottle.

"Jackson," She said uneasily as she stared at the bottle, "You gave me the sulfuric acid, right? Because it won't ignite unless it had the sulfuric acid."

"I gave you exactly what you asked for," he grumbled and Lydia felt her stomach drop.

She looked up and met Stiles' eyes, having a silent conversation with him. Both of their gazes moved over to the bottle and she could tell that they were thinking the same thing. Lydia only felt the whispers getting louder and she couldn't help but feel like Scott was in trouble.

* * *

"Come on, come on," Scott repeated softly under his breath as he watched the Alpha inch closer. He was going to try his best to avoid Sawyer, who was standing pretty close to the Alpha. He didn't want her to get hurt by the bomb.

Once the Alpha was in throwing distance, Scott got to his feet and chucked the bottle at him. The bottle hit the Alpha's chest and Scott had been expecting some type of explosion to happen. That's what Lydia had said, Big Boom. But, there was no big boom, not even a little boom, just a very angry looking Alpha who was now just wet.

"Damn it," Scott mumbled as he turned around ready to run.

Only to be stopped by a hand around his ankle. He was swept off his feet and slid across the floor as he was thrown to the other side of the gym. He didn't even get time to recover before the Alpha was over him again.

His dark wrinkled face and menacing red eyes were only a couple inches away from him. He felt the Alpha but a hand on his chest to keep his squirming body in place. Scott put his head to the side, trying to avoid the drool that was coming from the Alpha. He looked up and saw Sawyer standing there in wolf form looking conflicted. Not knowing what to do, he flashed his eyes yellow, as if to tell her that he was a friend. Her eyes widened as her gaze turned towards the Alpha. She put her body in a lunging stance and as she was about to pounce the Alpha let out a loud howl. The last thing he remembers clearly before completely shifting was an ear-piercing shriek.

* * *

It was like a bomb had gone off in her head. It was too much for her: The whispers, the dripping, the howl. It was all too loud and she couldn't hold it in anymore. As soon as the howl had reached her ears, her knees buckled and she hit the floor screaming.

She screamed for what felt like an eternity. The longer she screamed the more the voices went away. The sound of dripping soon faded and it was like a wave of clarity hit her. The more she screamed the more she could clearly see what the dripping sound was. She could see the body of the janitor hanging by the metal beams behind the bleachers. She could see what the Alpha wanted. The symbol that she had drawn earlier, the symbol that had been in her head for long. She knew now what it finally met.

As her scream came to an end Lydia looked at the floor with a mixture of horror and clarity. The Alpha didn't just want revenge, he wanted death. Not just the deaths of all the people who had wronged him, he wanted their deaths.

* * *

"I think the scream came from upstairs," Blake said as they ran down the hallway towards the area of the scream.

Argent was besides, panting only slightly as he tried to keep up. "How are you running faster than me?" He asked as Blake came to a stop, "You were literally half dead only five minutes ago."

Blake brushed him off, "A lot changed in those five minutes," She said and turned around looking back at the hallway they had just come from. The truth was she hurt, a lot, her whole body felt like it was on fire but she just didn't care. She would endure this pain if it meant keeping her kids safe. Her body could heal later, but if something happens to Sawyer, she would never recover from that.

"We have to split up," She said turning back to Argent. He gave her an incredulous look and she shot him back with a glare, "The scream came from upstairs but that howl didn't."

"We don't know where the howl could have come from, Blake, the damn thing echoed throughout the entire damn school!"

"Exactly!" She exclaimed throwing her arms into the arm and instantly regretting it. "There is only one place big enough for that to happen." She watched as the dots connected in Chris's mind and he started moving the direction of the gym.

Blake reached forward and was able to pull him back, "Where are you going?" She asked him.

"Towards the gym," He said like it was obvious.

Blake shook her head, "No, I'll go to the gym, you go find the kids. I would rather have you find them than me." He looked like he didn't understand her statement so she explained further, "I would rather have the more able body man, who knows what he's doing, get the kids. Rather than the currently injured woman who can barely pull the trigger on a gun."

He sighed and once again she knew that he agreed with her. Taking the rifle that he had in his hands, he held it up like he was presenting a gift to her. "Blake," he said her name in a serious tone. He didn't say anything more but she felt like one her parent was reprimanding her.

"You need it more than I do," She said as she stared at it. A gun would nothing to help her situation. She pushed the gun back into his chest.

"Blake," he said her name again, this time with more force.

"I know you feel like you owe me, Chris," She said and their eyes met. They stared at each other for a moment and Blake was the first to break, "But do me a favor, and don't." She spat out the sentence like venom. The last thing she wanted was Argent pitying her for what happened all those years ago. She was a big girl, she could handle her own.

Blake turned around and began to jog towards the gym more determined than before. If the Alpha wanted Sawyer, then he was going to have to kill her. And Blake was damn near impossible to get rid of.

* * *

Sawyer's head felt like it was splitting in half. On one side she could feel her wolf side wanting to take over and kill anything in its path. On the other side, she could feel her human side fighting against the influence of the Alpha.

She had a vague idea of where she was and what she was doing. She knew that she was in the gym, she knew that Scott was with her and so was the Alpha. She knew that she almost harmed her mother before stopping herself. The only thing that had stopped her was her mothers' voice softly telling her that it was okay. At that moment she had been able to gain full control over herself and run away from her. Only to find herself in the gym with the Alpha looking like it had been waiting for all this time.

The Scott flashed his eyes and for a second, she had been able to regain control again. Her friend was in trouble and she needed to help him. But just as she was about to lunge forward the Alpha had let out a loud howl. She lost herself completely to her wolf side and she felt more complete than she ever had. She watched as Scott struggled not the change before her. But he too eventually lost the battle and with a loud roar, he rose to his feet. The two of them stood there, in front of the Alpha, waiting for orders.

Sawyer then heard the running of feet, as did the others, and she turned around to see her mother running through the gymnasium doors. She stopped right in her tracks when she saw the three of them standing there. Her green eyes widening a little bit and her whole body stiffening up as her gaze racked over them.

She looked better than when she left her, the blood that had been on her face was washed off. The cuts still obviously there and from the sounds of it she had a couple of broken ribs. Her clothes were dirty and torn, her hair was like a bird's nest. But, overall she looked determined.

Her mother swallowed and Sawyer could hear her heart beating faster. "Sawyer," She said cautiously as she took a step forward. "I think it's time to go." Her eyes then flickered briefly to the others around her.

Sawyer felt something inside her scream and thrash. Just her mother's voice was overtaking the influence of the Alpha. She shook her head and tried to ignore it, flashing her fangs and growling at her mother.

"Sawyer," She said again and took a step forward a hand outreaching, "Take my hand."

Sawyer's eyes turned blue again and she stepped forward, hesitantly reaching her hand out. She was about to take it when there was a roar from her side. Her mother was then on the ground with Scott on top of her. His claws ready to strike as her mother struggled against his grasp.

She felt a rage boiling inside of her. Her thoughts had become clearer and the only thing that matter was protecting her mother. With one great roar, Sawyer threw herself forward and knocked Scott off of her mom. The rolled for a second before getting to their feet, both seething in anger. They both ran towards each other again and began to fight.

It was a mess. Just a fury of claws, punches, kicks, growls, fangs, and flashing eyes. She and Scott were just fighting each other and she felt like there was no end in sight. It wasn't until Sawyer had spared a glance over to her mother was Scott about to get the jump on her. He plunged his claws into her side and she fell to the ground. Scott then snarled at her and turned around, running out of the gym.

In her pain, Sawyer had been able to shift back. She looked over at her mother and listened for a heartbeat. Sighing in relief when she heard that it was steady, she climbed to her feet looking around for the Alpha. He seemed to have disappeared during her and Scott's fight, he probably went after the others. Knowing that the others were in more immediate danger, Sawyer spared one more glance at her mother before leaving.

Scott was the more immediate threat.

* * *

"Lydia…" a hesitant soft voice said and she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

She glanced up and saw that it was Stiles who was staring at her. She blinked a couple of times trying to come up with an answer. Was she okay? Not really. Was she going to let people know that? Absolutely not?

"I'm fine," She said her voice cracking slightly causing her cringe. She cleared her throat and smiled, "I'm fine." She said again her voice more stable.

Stiles offered her a hand and she gratefully took it. He helped her to her feet and held her steady as she swayed on them a bit. She looked around feeling a little bit dizzy and saw that Jackson was clutching the back of his neck in pain. "What happened?" She asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," He said quickly as he looked over at the other. But his gaze soon returned to her, "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again, unconvinced from her answer before. "Because that wasn't an exactly normal scream."

"Yeah, well none of this is exactly normal," She snapped and instantly felt bad when she saw Stiles' eyes meet the ground. "I'm sorry," She said and his eyes snapped back up to hers, "I just…this all just…" She couldn't find the words to describe it.

"Insane?" He offered, "Improbable, unexplainable, straight out of a movie-esque?" He suggested with a hint of humor.

"Yes!" She exclaimed and snapped her fingers, "Yes, to all three of those suggestions." She then dragged her hands down her face and let out a large sigh. Her shoulders deflated as she and Stiles locked eyes, "You and Scott do realize that none of us believe that it's Derek Hale, right?" Lydia then looked over to Jackson, "Well, maybe Jackson does but he's an idiot so it doesn't count."

Stiles started to panic and looked at everything but her. "I have no idea what you're talking about," He said and scratched the back of his head, "Everything was all Derek. Derek Hale. First name Derek last name Hale. That Derek Hale."

Lydia shook her head and sighed in defeat, "Fine," She mumbled and waved her hand at him, "It was Derek Hale."

"Will you two shut it!" Jackson hissed at them and nodded his head towards the door, "I think someone's coming."

Lydia and Stiles both moved forward and strained their ears to hear any sound. Jackson was right, she could hear faint footsteps. Then a moment later they all saw a figure appear outside the door. The window was obscuring their view, but Lydia could see that it was a male figure.

The male figure stood in front of the door and began to turn the knob. It jiggled a few times and they all held their breaths. "Allison," A deep male voice said and all of them looked to the girl who stood up in confusion, "Allison, it's me, open the door."

"Dad?" She asked through the door.

"Yes," he answered harshly and was still trying to open the door, "Now open the door so I can get you guys out of here."

Allison stood there in shock before rushing forward and unlocking the door with shaking hands. She then through the door open and launcher herself into her dad's arms. "What are you doing here?" She asked as tears began running down her face. She then backed herself up and looked down to the object in his hands, "And why do you have a gun."

"I'll explain later but right now we have to get out of here," He then looked around at everyone else in the room, "Where's Scott?" He then shook his head and grabbed Allison by the arm, "Doesn't matter, we need to go."

As he started to pull her through the door, Allison ripped her arm from his grasp. "Wait, stop, I don't understand. Why are you here and how did you know that Scott was here?"

"Allison, I promise I will explain everything later, but right now we need to go."

She looked like she was about to protest but Jackson grabbed her arm and started pulling her the door. "Come on, we can question him when we aren't in the same building as a murderer." He then turned back and looked at both Stiles and Lydia expectantly, "Well, are you two just going to stand there and twirl your thumbs or are you coming?"

Lydia shook her head and made her way forward with Stiles by her side.

* * *

Once Sawyer had found Scott, again, they engaged in another battle. Except for this time, she wasn't planning on losing. It was only when she heard the sounds of sirens to she think she needed to end it. With a mighty push, Scott's body was shoved into a bunch of lockers and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground and Sawyer wasn't stopping until every mutton-chop hair was gone from Scott's head.

She straddled him and took his hands pinning them above his head. His face already looked like it was heeling but there was blood still coming out from it. Sawyer shifted back into human form and with her free hand forced Scott to look at her.

"SCOTT!" She yelled his name and she didn't miss the deep growl behind it. Her eyes had flashed yellow and she saw his flash yellow back.

She could see the influence of the Alpha leave him. He blinked a couple of times and his struggling body became limp. His face returned to normal, his claws retracted, and soon he was looking like his normal boyish self.

He blinked a couple of times and looked up at her in confusion, "Sawyer?" He asked as he looked at their position, "What happened and why are you straddling me?"

She rolled her eyes, "Before we get into any of that; how are you feeling, Scott?" She asked panting slightly.

Scott furrowed his brow and gave her a confused look, "Umm, fine, I guess?" He said like he was unsure of what to say.

Sawyer tilted her head to the side and Scott tried blowing a piece of her hair out of his face, "Nothing in particular?" She asked, "You're not feeling any murderous tendencies, fits of rage, or any anger in general?"

"No," he said confused the looked at curiously, "Why, are you?"

Sawyer rolled her eyes again and unpinned Scott. She rolled off of him and laid on the ground beside him. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of Scott moving. "Uhhh, Sawyer," He said her name with a slight tremor, "I didn't kill anyone did I?"

Sawyer snorted and then forced herself to her feet, helping Scott along the way. "As if you would ever get that far," She commented, "I think the only thing you killed was a couple of lockers." She gestured them and frowned, "If anything you were probably putting them out of their misery."

Scott chuckled uncomfortably and looked towards her again, "So, should we go get everyone else?" He asked unsure of what to do.

Sawyer pursed her lips and put an arm around his shoulder, "I think it's better if we just left."

"But the others," He began to say.

"Scott," Sawyer said cutting him off, "Listen."

He closed his eyes and watched as he strained to hear what she had been hearing. His eyes then popped open and he smiled, "The police are here!" He shouted in joy, "Stiles' dad is here."

"Yeah," She mumbled unenthusiastically. Unsure how Stiles' dad fit into all of this, just how much did she miss?

* * *

For the second time that night Blake woke with a gasp. Instead of pain this time it was a relief. She felt something soft and leathery pressing against her arm. She turned her head to the side to see that the Alpha was sitting beside her. He was practically cradling her arm and she watched in shock as black lines moved across her skin. They were moving from her arm and into his and with each line, Blake felt less pain.

At this point, her body was too tired to react to anything. She wasn't even sure that this was actually happening. She had fallen to the ground pretty hard and now her mind was playing tricks on her. Whatever it was, she appreciated the fact that he wasn't killing her or her daughter at this point.

She watched with hooded eyes as the Alpha lightly let go of her arm. It then took two of its fingers and pressed it against its lips. He then took those two same fingers and pressed them against hers and something in the back of her mind flickered.

She knew that move. She had done whenever Sawyer was little. Since Sawyer hated being kissed, she would take two fingers and press them against her lips and then pressed them against Sawyer's. It had been years since she had actually done but she still remembered the move quite well. She had no idea where it had come from. Every time she did it, it was just like second nature to her.

With energy leaving her body and nights events catching up to her Blake couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. As they started to flicker close, she felt big arms wrap around her, gently lifting her from the ground.

 _Yeah_ , she thought, _this is definitely a dream._

* * *

As soon as Sawyer exited the school she was practically tackled to the ground by Lydia. The strawberry blonde had launched her entire body at her and threw her arms around her neck. After recovering for a moment, Sawyer wrapped her arms around Lydia's body. She could hear her heartbeat slow down and become calmer.

"Thank God," Lydia whispered pulling back with tears in her eyes, "I thought you were dead."

Sawyer chuckled, "No, I'm still kicking," She said and looked over Lydia's shoulder to practically see the entire police department there. She looked over at Scott, whose cheeks became red, and then to Lydia. "Is there a reason that Beacon Hills entire police department is here?" She asked while pointing them out.

Lydia gave a deep sigh and grabbed her wrist pulling her away from Scott and towards a more secluded area, "I'll explain later, right now all you need to know is that Derek Hale is currently the most wanted man in California."

"What?!" She exclaimed loudly causing a few officers to stare at her. Lydia shushed her and soon told her everything that had happened while she was gone. From Scott claiming that it was Derek, to making a bomb, and then finally to her being rescued by Argent. Which caused her to remember that her mother was still currently inside the building.

"Oh, shit!" She shouted again and slapped a hand to her head, "I forget. My mom's still in there."

Lydia narrowed her eyes and pointed to a spot behind Sawyer, "Uhh, no she isn't, she's right over there with Mr. Argent."

"What?" Sawyer said quickly as she whirled around to where Lydia had been pointing. Low and behold there her mother stood. With Chris Argent and a big Ace bandage on her forehead. The two seemed to be in a heated conversation. Her mother must have sensed that someone was looking at her because her green eyes met hers. She stared at her for a moment and turned back to Chris Argent looking like she was ending the conversation.

"Double shit!" Sawyer said to Lydia who raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"My mom knows I'm a werewolf and she was talking to Mr. Argent, who is a werewolf hunter."

Lydia sucked in a breath through clenched teeth. Her green eyes narrowing slightly in concern as they searched her face. "Well," She said slowly, "Maybe they're talking about something else?" She suggested, although Lydia herself didn't sound convinced.

Sawyer shook her head, "I have no idea what I'm going to do."

"You'll figure something out," She encouraged her and patted her on the shoulder, "Speaking of figuring something out. I left the journal in my backpack which is still at Allison's house."

Sawyer groaned, "My car's there too," She mumbled, "When we I go to pick it up I'll get your stuff."

Sawyer then saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned slightly to see a very upset Allison running away from Scott. Her and Lydia gave looked at each other briefly and silently decided that they needed to help their friends. Letting out a large sigh, Lydia straightened her back and began making her way over to Allison. Sawyer smiled lightly but as soon as she saw Scott her smiled turned into a frown.

She was going to have a few choice words with him.

Glaring at the boy, she stomped her way over to him and shoved him harshly. "Derek Hale!" She whispered screamed at him, "That's the best you could come up with?"

"I told him," Stiles said while leaning back on the railing and crossing his arms over his chest. Sawyer then shoved him as well and Stiles let out a noise of pain, "Oh," He yelped while caressing his arm, "What the hell?"

"I put you in charge of Cassidy and this is what you do?" She accused while pointing a finger at him, "You bring him to the school late at night for a stupid plan."

"Okay, well, in my defense it was all Scott's idea." He grumbled and Sawyer turned to Scott who now looked offended. Sawyer massaged her temples, "Alright, that's another problem for another time," She mumbled.

"You're right," Scott said and Sawyer furrowed her brow. Those words weren't something that she was used to hearing coming from Scott. He wasn't fighting her on this which instantly made her more suspicious. "The Alpha, it wants me in its pack," He said and looked around to see if anyone was looking. When he was satisfied that no one was he leaned in a little bit closer, "And, in order to do that, I have to get rid of my old pack."

Sawyer's heart dropped as she realized what Scott was saying.

"What, I don't understand, what are you talking about?" Stiles said as he furrowed his brow.

Sawyer sighed and looked over to where Lydia was talking to Allison with Jackson hovering to the side. Her eyes started to water as she even began to think of the very thought. She thought of what the Alpha wanted from her. He wanted her to remember something, something she had forgotten, but he also wanted her to abandon her friends. He didn't want her to have any ties to a normal human life, he wanted her to fully embrace her werewolf side.

"He didn't want to kill you guys," Sawyer said in a monotoned voice and turned around to see a crestfallen Stiles. Something that she was hoping she wouldn't have to see more of, she didn't like seeing him sad. "He wanted Scott to do."

Stiles stood up a little bit straighter, "Wait, you mean this thing wants _you_ to kill _us_?" he then pointed to himself, "To kill me?"

"Yeah," Scott admitted and hung his head in shame, "But, that's not even the worst part."

Stiles flung his arms wide, "How, in the holy Hell, is that not the worst part, Scott?!" He exclaimed.

"Because, when he made me shift," Scott then leaned in closer to whisper the next part carefully, "I wanted to do it."

Sawyer frowned and leaned against the railing next to Stiles. She wasn't going to voice it but she knew what he was talking about. The feeling of wanting to hurt someone because the Alpha wanted it or just because you wanted to. The primal feeling of just wanted to tear everything about and the feeling of euphoria when you do.

"Sawyer?" She heard a voice ask and she turned to see that Stiles was looking at her carefully. Wanting to know if she had felt the same.

"Regardless of what the Alpha wanted at least we know one thing," She said trying to change the topic and the boys looked at her questioningly, "The Alpha's planning something," She said, "We thought this was random but it's not. The Alpha is after something specific and the sooner we can find that out the sooner we can stop him."

The boys nodded their heads agreeing but Scott's eyes soon narrowed in confusion. He then began walking off towards the ambulance. Stiles furrowed his brow and followed where Scott was walking too. He then jumped off the railing and his eyes widened, "What the hell?" He said in confusion.

Sawyer was even more confused. All she saw was Deaton in the back of the ambulance being looked at. Okay, so she was a little confused as to why Deaton was there, but she was also confused as to why half the other people were also there. "What?" She asked Stiles.

Stiles shook his head, "This whole time we thought that it was Deaton who was the Alpha, but…" He then trailed off and scoffed in shock, "I guess we were wrong."

Sawyer smirked and shoved him playfully, "Wouldn't be the first time,"

Stiles glanced at her and rolled his eyes a small smile playing on his face. "Alright, no need to rub it in. We can't be all be omniscient like you."

"It's not me being all knowing, it's just me having common sense." She countered back but then not wanting to argue she changed the subject to something she knew he would enjoy. "Speaking of common sense, I have some good news for you."

"What?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Sawyer smirked and wiggled her eyebrows, "Lydia finally saw the light and broke up with Jackson."

Stiles' entire body froze, his eyes were stuck wide open. Sawyer frowned and waved a hand in front of his face but the boy didn't even blink. She was about to smack him in the face when he finally came back to it.

He shook his head like a dog, "Sorry," he said and blinked a couple of times, "I think I just had an out of body experience. Because I could have sworn that you said Lydia Martin broke up with Jackson."

Sawyer nodded her head, "No, you heard correctly, she did." Sawyer said casually, "It was pretty dramatic."

Stiles waited a few moments before pumping his fists into the air and letting out a cry of victory. Which caused everyone to look at him, including a disappointed look from his father. But Stiles didn't care, he was rejoicing in the fact that Lydia Martin was once again single.

Even in the face of death, Stiles still managed to find a way to laugh.

* * *

Blake waited off to the side as her son was being checked out by a paramedic. It seemed that everything was okay with him. Physically speaking at least, but she could see in her son's eyes that he would never forget this night. The blood on his shirt wasn't his and she was too afraid to ask him whose it was, she didn't want thinking about it again.

She should probably get checked out as well, but she had no idea how she was going to explain her injuries. The lie of Derek Hale being the killer could only go so far, all of her injuries lined up with being thrown into a wall with an impossible amount of force. Scott couldn't have come up with someone better, or, at least a better excuse? Hell, at this point The Incredible Hulk would make more sense then Derek Hale.

"He's going to be fine," A voice said and she turned to see Argent coming up behind her. They had talked briefly earlier when she had found her way out the school.

Blake shook her head not even meeting his gaze, "No, he's not, just take one look at him he's traumatized." She then felt tears surfacing at the edges of her eyes, "He's never going to forget this," She mumbled and finally turned towards him, "And neither are you."

Argent looked down briefly, "Once word about the Alpha attacking gets out and with them all blaming it on Derek," He said shaking his head lightly, "Blake, it'll be a blood bath, they'll hunt for every werewolf in town. Beacon Hills will become a battle ground."

"Then don't tell them," She whispered harshly, "God only knows how many families you've already destroyed. Do you really want to be reasonable for more blood on your hands," She asked and crossed her arms over her chest, "Or do I need to remind you about Luca?"

"That was an accident!" he snapped back while coming closer to her. His tense blue eyes narrowing in anger.

Blake, unfazed, tilted her head to the side, "No, spilling water on your coach is an accident. Killing an innocent man who was protecting his family is murder." Blake then puffed out her chest looking like she was ready for a fight, "Stop trying to justify what your family does Argent. Call it what it is; you hunt people down and you murder them all because of some code." She said putting the last word in quotation marks. Her green eyes were full of anger as she locked eyes with Argent, "Is that really what you want Allison to become, Chris?" She asked him and his gaze hardened, "A murderer?"

He was about to speak when Cassidy called out for her. She started to walk off but turned around at the last second, "Just think about it," She told him hesitantly and then made her way over to her son hugging him tightly.

* * *

 _ **Let me know it the comments what you think about this chapter and what you think is going to happen.**_


	21. Who Says Avoidance Isn't An Art Form?

**_I don't own Teen Wolf, just my OC's and this story is unbeta so all mistakes made are my own. If you have any predicitions or just something to say about this story in general, leave them in the comments. I read every single one of them._**

* * *

Sawyer was on edge. Her entire household had been silent for the last three days and it was setting her teeth on edge. No one had brought up the incident at the school, her mother had not said a word about her being a werewolf. She just carried on like she normally did and Sawyer was beginning to question whether that not actually happened.

Then she thought of Cassidy's screams and immediately put that thought to rest.

It was almost like clockwork now. Cassidy would go to bed with their mother by his side, hugging him, waiting until he fell asleep. The peace would only last a couple of hours until he woke up screaming in the middle of the night. Then it was either Sawyer or her mom that would rush to his room and stay with him the rest of the night.

The first time that it had happened, Sawyer practically ran through her door to get to him. She thought that something bad had happened and the Alpha had come after him. But when she got to his room to only see him sitting up in his bed, with tears streaming down his face, panting she almost felt relief. Sawyer felt a small amount of guilt for what was happening to her brother because she hadn't been there to help him. Instead, she had been with the Alpha practically helping him put his plan into motion. That whole night she had been useless and it was eating her up inside to see how much her brother was suffering because of it.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Sawyer grabbed her phone to see what time it was. She groaned when she saw that it was still too earlier in the morning to do anything. "Six o'clock," She mumbled to herself, "Why do you have to be such a morning person, Sawyer?" She grumbled to herself.

With much annoyance and irritation, Sawyer swung her legs over the side of her bed. She stretched out her back, which was still sore from the other night. Then leaned down and grabbed the nearest pair of socks she could find, slipping them onto her feet. Classes were starting again tomorrow and she didn't how she was going to do it. She didn't know how she could go back to school and not think about all the things that she had done. She couldn't go back without thinking of the trauma all the others had suffered.

"Another day," She told herself as she got to her feet. That was starting to feel like her daily mantra, she would just deal with it another day. Right now, she had to focus on the main problems at home and how she was going to fix them.

It was odd, really, how her mother was acting. It wasn't malicious in any sort of way. She wasn't trying to actively avoid Sawyer. It was just like she was trying to figure out something on her own and Sawyer was a distraction. What honestly concerned Sawyer was the fact that her mother had come to the school with Chris Argent. Then she saw them talking after everything was over with. When they talked it seemed like they were familiar with each other? Yet, Sawyer can't remember a time when Argent or her mother ever could have crossed paths and met.

Sawyer paused right before she entered her kitchen. Standing there, staring blankly into her mug, was her mother. She was leaning against the counter top and seemed to be deep in thought about something. Taking advantage of not being seen, Sawyer took this time to truly look at her mother. She looked as if she had just woken up only moments earlier. Her blonde hair that was usually up was now tumbling down in waves that just passed her shoulders. Her face was free of any make-up and Sawyer could see the slight signs of aging. With a few wrinkles by the sides of her eyes and forehead, along with her smile lines. Her mother was wearing an oversized t-shirt that stopped at her upper thighs along with a pair of black leggings.

Sawyer opened her mouth to say something but stopped at the last second. She had never truly realized how young her mother still was. She still had that youthfulness to her and if she wanted to her and Sawyer could actually be mistaken as sisters. When she was younger, she had never realized it but now, as she looked at her mother, she thought about how hard it's must have been for her. Her mother had been eighteen when she had given birth to her. Eighteen. Sawyer was sixteen and she couldn't even take care of herself let alone another human being. Her mother had gone to school all while still taking care of her.

Sawyer might give her mother a lot of shit, but damn is her mother a fighter.

A bark sounded out and Sawyer looked down and glared at the dog who betrayed her. "Traitor," She whispered and bent down to pick Ozzy up. Most nights he slept in her mom's bedroom on the queen size bed. At this point, Sawyer was pretty sure that Ozzy thought that whole room was his since her mother hadn't slept in the bed in over a year.

Scratching his ear, Sawyer looked up to see that her mom was now looking at her. She blinked her green eyes a couple of times before smiling softly. "Sawyer," She said her name softly, "I didn't hear you come down."

"Yeah," She said awkwardly as she gestured upstairs with her finger, "I kind of just woke up." She then scratched Ozzy behind his ear. The stupid traitor let his tongue fly out of his mouth and panted in pleasure. She really hated that she had picked out such a cute dog. Cradling him like a child she looked at her mother nervously, "I didn't mean to startle you, I think this little rat just wants some food."

Her mother nodded her head and set her mug down on the counter. "I'll get him some food," She said softly and began moving around the kitchen.

Sawyer placed Ozzy on the ground and watched as he excitedly made his way to her mother. He began jumping up and down and barking at her as she got the food. Sawyer didn't know exactly what is was about this situation but she could feel tears begin to pool in her eyes.

When her mother turned her back around, Sawyer ran. She was a coward, couldn't face the silent and disapproving looks of her mother. She had just turned around and ran out the front door not even bothering to put her shoes on. She had never felt this way before, the feeling of being rejected by a parent. Of wanting someone you love to say something but all you get is silences and sad looks.

She needed a distraction so, Sawyer went to the only place that she could think of. She walked right next door to Scott's house. It was still earlier in the mourning and she knew that he or Mama McCall wouldn't be up. So, taking the same path that she had last time, Sawyer climbed her way to Scott's window and saw that it was still broke from the last time she had visited.

Pulling the window up, she leaned inside and saw that Scott was still, in fact, asleep. Taking her hand, she carefully started poking him in the face. Scott scrunched his face up and Sawyer watched as his brown eyes fluttered open. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and sat up facing her, blinking a few times as if he couldn't believe that she was actually there.

"Sawyer?" He croaked out "What are you doing here? The sun's not even up yet?"

Sawyer looked guilty, "Can I hang out here for a couple of hours?" She asked nervously, "It's just, things have been weird with my mom at home."

Scott was silent for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, "Sure," he then laid back down as Sawyer climbed her way through the window. She bounced a little on the bed but was able to stabilize herself as she got off. She yanked a pillow out from under Scott's head, much to his protest, and laid down on the ground.

"Try not to make too much noise," Scott mumbled into his pillow as he yanked a blanket over his head, "My mom's still here and I don't want to have to explain this."

"Don't worry," Sawyer said while letting out a huge yawn, "I sleep like a baby."

She then turned over onto her stomach and closed her eyes. It wasn't the most comfortable position but at least it was more comfortable than facing her mother. She knew that she would have to do it eventually but right now, she just wanted to get her own shit together. There was still so much that she had to do, and so did Scott.

When she woke, she would talk to Scott about training. She promised herself that she would. They couldn't keep putting this off like it was something that could be ignored. Especially with no Derek in the picture now.

As she was about to drift off to sleep Scott asked, "Wait, aren't babies notorious for not sleeping through the night?"

* * *

Lydia had the Hale journal for two nights now and she hadn't even gotten half-way through it. The seams on the journal itself were practically bursting because of how much information was in there. A book this size, Lydia would easily be able to eat up in a couple of hours. A day at most if she had other work to do.

But that was with subjects that she already had a base knowledge of. The supernatural was a whole other game in general. Something that she had never encountered before and she just wanted to make sure that she read everything carefully. However, it didn't help that the Journal wasn't alphabetized by creatures. Instead, it went by dates of the creatures and when they were first known to the world. It also contained a lot about symbols and their different meanings. Which ate up even more of her time as she continued to read it.

None of the information she had run across seemed familiar. She didn't really know what she was looking for. Lydia just knew that when she found it, she would know. Like with the janitor and how she knew that he was dead. Or how she knew that the Alpha wanted death and revenge against all the people that had wronged him. She still couldn't explain it but Lydia just _knew_ that's what he wanted.

Almost ready to call it a day, even though the sun had barely risen, Lydia turned the page one more time. She glanced down at it lazily, skimming the page for anything that felt weird or was calling to her in some way. Her eyes then caught something, a symbol that she had seen before when she was a little girl. The symbol was on a necklace that her grandmother used to wear before she was sent away. She could remember hours of staring at that necklace.

It was like a bolt of lightning had hit her. She no longer was slouching in her chair, she felt a wave of energy rushing through her. Focusing now on the words that crossed the page, she carefully read them out loud, "The _Triquetra_ has many different meanings in the supernatural community. For instance, to a werewolf, it represents the three ranks: Alpha, Beta, Omega. While for others it can represent the balance of nature or the cycle of life."

Lydia sat back in her chair in shock, just what the hell was her grandmother into? She tried to think back to anything that her grandmother did that would be supernatural. Lydia was coming up with all blanks and she hated that. She hated not knowing what was going on, she hated not understanding the situation.

Nothing was coming to mind. Nothing her grandmother did seem too cultish or supernatural to her. Then again, she was only a little girl at the time that it had happened and everything seemed normal to her. Her grandmother would also sputter off different things at the most random of times but Lydia was told that was due to her illness.

One of the last few times that Lydia had seen her grandmother she had kept going on about the voices. _"The voices are getting too loud,"_ she would say, _"I can barely hear my own thoughts anymore, it hurts too much."_

She hadn't understood what she meant at the time but now Lydia's pretty sure that she does. The thought made her throat close up. It meant that her grandmother hadn't been crazy, it meant that she was part of the supernatural world. Which meant that Lydia was also part of that world.

Wiping away tears Lydia turned the next page and glanced down at the journal. Her heart then stopped as she saw the symbol that had been plaguing her thoughts for the past three days. The spiral shape she had created in the school. The one that had put Sawyer on edge, the one that she couldn't explain about how she knew it.

She quickly read over the notes and finally found what it meant. "Revenge," She breathed out. The spiral shape had meant revenge. When she screamed the other night, she felt the Alpha's anger at people, but not just random people. He had felt anger at people that had wronged him and he wanted them dead.

Piecing the puzzles together, Lydia could see a picture starting to come together. Something terrible had happened to the Alpha and now he wanted revenge for it. So, that meant that something must have happened to him in Beacon Hills. Something, she's guessing, that was a terrible crime. Which would be found on a police report. Lydia then slammed the journal shut and started searching for a coat. She knew one person in all of Beacon Hills that had access to all crimes.

Grabbing her car keys, she bounded down her staircase and flew out the door. It was time to pay the Stilinski residence a visit.

* * *

When Sawyer opened her eyes next, a light was shinning in through the window. Scott was no longer lying on his bed and was currently missing from the room. She got up slowly, stretching out all the kinks in her neck, and looked around. She saw that there was a pile of old clothes lying on the ground next to her. They were obviously boys' athletic clothes and seeing as she had no other options, Sawyer put them on.

It was different. The pants were a pair of red basketball shorts that looked to be a size too big for her. They were baggy around her calves but somehow managed to fit her thighs perfectly fine. She could tell from the scent alone that they were a pair of Scott's old clothes from when he was younger.

The shirt was a wife-beater that was too large for her. It was so ill-fitting that the straps had started to fall down her shoulders. The scoop neck was plunging so hard that the top part of her sports bra could be seen. As she pulled the shirt up to her nose and took a deep sniff, she could tell that this wasn't Scott's. This was too big to be his, he would probably be swimming in the shirt as well, which made her wonder whose it was.

Finished with dressing, she carefully opened the door and carefully made her way downstairs. Once she arrived at the kitchen, she saw that Scott was sitting as his table eating a bowl of cereal. He held the box in one hand and seemed to be reading the back of it. As if he felt her presence, Scott turned his head and smiled once he saw her.

"You're up," He exclaimed with a bright smile of his face, "I thought you were going to sleep forever."

"No," Sawyer said as she rubbed the back of her neck. Her hair was still down and, in her way, "Just for a couple of hours."

"Well, that's good I guess," He then took a look at her appearance and frowned, "Sorry about the clothes, I couldn't find anything else."

Sawyer waved her hand as she sat down at the table with him, "It's fine," she said, "But I have to ask, whose shirt is this?" She asked as she grabbed a slight portion of it, "It's doesn't smell like you."

Scott gulped, "It was my dad's," he said sadly and looked down at his bowl, "Mom still keeps some of his stuff. I thought it was the only thing that she wouldn't realize was missing." There was a pregnant pause and Scott perked up again, "Hey, so I was thinking, maybe we can do some werewolf training today?" The way he asked it was the same way that Cassidy had asked her if they could play video games.

She opened her mouth to say no but stopped herself from actually saying the word. Training was something that they should probably do. Considering that Derek was no gone and they had no one else except each other.

"Sure," She answered him and Scott's smile widened, "Sure, yeah, we can do training today."

Scott laid down his spoon, "Good because Stiles is going to be here in about five minutes to pick us up."

"Woah, woah, woah, where exactly are we training?" Sawyer asked curiously as to what place Scott found that we hide their supernatural abilities.

Scott then gave her a sheepish look, "Well," He said elongating the word, "Remember that old playground that we used to go to, the one with the sandbox?"

"Scott," She asked calmly, "Please tell me we are not going to have werewolf training, in a children's park?"

"Where else would we go, the YMCA? I mean it's not exactly like we can practice in the backyard." Scott asked like a small child. Sawyer hated to admit it but Scott was right, they couldn't exactly go anywhere public.

Well, more public. The park that he was talking about was hardly ever used anymore due to it often over flooding. It was in more the secluded area of Beacon Hills. With woods covering 3/4ths of it the only part, they would have to be worried about was the baseball field area. That was the part that was facing the road, it would be the only place they people would be able to spy on them.

Taking a deep sigh, Sawyer ran a hand through her hair, "Alright, whatever, let's just hope that we didn't pick the one day that someone decided to come."

Scott smiled and Sawyer heard a buzzing on the table. She looked down to see that it was Scott's phone going off. He glanced at it and then was quickly hurrying around the kitchen, putting his bowl in the kitchen sink. "What's wrong?" Sawyer asked leaning forward.

"Stiles is here," He said and began rushing around trying to look for his shoes. Sawyer tried to understand why Scott was rushing so much. But as she looked at his face, she could see the excitement grow. He was excited about training, it seemed, this was something that he wanted to do.

As Scott pulled his jacket off the back of a chair, he looked over to her, "Well come on, it's not like we have all day." He said enthusiastically. Not giving her any time, Scott grabbed her wrist and yanked her out of the chair. He dragged her out the house and didn't let go of her until she was at Stiles' jeep with the door bursting open.

"Sawyer," Stiles said as she got into the back of his car. "is there any particular reason you're wearing Scott's old clothes and coming out of his house so early?" He asked sarcastically.

Sawyer snorted as she glared at him through the rearview mirror, "It's called avoiding my problems, Stilinski."

She hears him suck in a breath and turned around slightly to look at her. She saw that his expression had changed from humorous to serious. "Ah, well I am well versed in that area," He said jokingly but then quickly sobered up, "Has your mom talked to you yet?" He asked in a concerned voice.

Sawyer only shook her head, "She hasn't said one word to me."

"Well, that's good right?" Stiles asked then looked to Scott for support, "I mean, she's hasn't tried kicking you out of the house yet."

"Yeah," Sawyer agreed sarcastically, "Instead she just refuses to talk to me." There was a pregnant pause between the three of them. Sawyer could feel the unsaid words in the air, between them all. Her mother was the first person to figure out about the supernatural and so far, it wasn't going so well. Which brought up the question about what would happen with the rest of their parents? What would Mrs. McCall think or even Sheriff Stilinski? The thoughts of their parents kicking them out and no longer talking to them polluted the air around them.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and she'll think she dreamt the whole thing?" Stiles suggested but he didn't sound all that convinced.

"Stiles," Sawyer said softly, "When have I ever been that lucky?"

Stiles then let out a big sigh and turned back wound. He turned the car on and shook his head in disappointment, "Well, at least it was worth a try."

Their eyes then met through the rearview mirror and Sawyer gave him a grateful smile. He knew that she was struggling and he was just trying to get her through it. To her, that was enough, that was all she needed. It was one of the greatest gifts that she could have ever asked for.

* * *

Blake hadn't meant to avoid her sixteen-year-old werewolf daughter. Really, she hadn't, but she wasn't exactly trying to talk to her either. It was just the fact that she was still in the process of getting her memories back. Plus, Cassidy would practically wake up screaming every night and she would have to stay with him until he fell back asleep. So, talking to Sawyer had kind of went to the back burner for a little while.

She had a good opportunity this morning. Well, she did, until she heard the front door slamming shut and watched as Sawyer ran out of the house. She would have chased her but Blake felt like Sawyer needed time to be away. Like her, she needed time to understand what everything meant and what this information meant for both of them. Which led her to the problem of her memories.

Every night when she went to sleep, her memories would play in her head like dreams. But they weren't dreams, she knew they weren't, it was hard to explain but she knew that those were her memories. Not everything had come back to her though. From what she could piece together, however, was that she had been happy.

She had been working with Deaton under an apprenticeship to be an Emissary to the Hale Pack. The apprenticeship had started when she was sixteen and from what she could tell. It had ended when she was around twenty-one. She remembers that she didn't hate Talia Hale, she remembers all three of her children quite fondly, and she remembers those blue eyes. Those damn blue eyes that she dreamt of every night and every morning more pieces of his face would come together.

Every day she was remembering more and more of who Sawyer's father was and her life before.

She has the basics on him. For one, he was either related and or affiliated with the Hale's in some sort of way. Two, he had been older than her, not by much, but enough to raise some eyebrows from certain people. Finally, they had been madly in love with each other; it was something that had shocked her for a moment. Whenever she tried to think about him, Blake could feel the love that she held for this man, her heart would beat faster, her cheeks flushed. It was like she had a schoolgirl crush on some fictional person.

Feeling a sharp pain in her chest, Blake turned her thoughts away from the man she once knew she loved. She glanced down at her feet, to see Ozzy looking up at her with teary eyes, "What?" She asked as he sat down, "I already fed you."

The dog started panting and letting his tongue roll out of his mouth, some of his spit making it to the floor. Blake just gave the dog a look of disgust, "You're nasty, you know, that right?" She asked him like he was able to reply. The dog just continued staring at her.

Feeling like she needed to do something, Blake went upstairs and checked on Cassidy. She smiled as she saw that he was still sleeping peacefully. Being careful as she walked over to his nightstand, she quickly scribbled a note saying that she would be back later. And to call her or Sawyer if anything was to go wrong. She then grabbed a sweatshirt and made her way downstairs, grabbing her car keys from the side table, she made her way out the door.

Blake had a destination in mind. She didn't know if it was the safest place to go right now, but hell, she needed something more. She needed more answers about her life before and who she was, what kind of person she had been. And there was only place that she could think of that would give her the answers to her questions.

It just so happens that it also burned to the ground years ago and is practically a shell of itself.

The Hale house should have been harder to find, but it wasn't. She somehow still remembers the direction on how to get there. Driving her car there felt almost like second nature like she had done this so many times before.

As she pulled up to the house Blake stared at the burned down house. The more she stared at it the more she felt like she was being stabbed in the gut. It hurt to look at the once beautiful house and realize that it was nothing but rubble. From the memories that she did get back, she can remember how beautiful it was. How it was always filled with such life and love, kids always playing in the backyard or running around the house. Now it was just…. nothing, a ghost or an echo of a time that used to be better.

Getting out her car, Blake did a quick look around to see if anyone was there. Satisfied that she couldn't see anyone she began walking to the house. She's not going to lie here, she did it very slowly, she walked like she was a blonde in a horror movie. Which now that she thought about it, she kind of was a blonde in a horror movie. Except she wasn't dead, yet.

Shaking her head, she tried to free herself of any distracting thoughts and focus on what was in front of her. Which currently was the slightly ajar front door to the house; the door itself was bright red and it seemed to have been untouched by the fire. Something that left an even worse feeling in her stomach.

Closing her eyes briefly, Blake took a shaking hand and pushed on the door. Her heart raced as she heard the creaking of the door. She waited a couple of seconds before putting one of her feet inside of the house. She felt like she was crossing some sort of sacred barrier when she brought her other foot across the threshold of the front door.

The atmosphere inside the house was completely different from the outside. Blake felt like all the joy had been sucked out of her as she looked around at the burnt remains. The feeling of sadness overcame her and she felt tears threatening to leave her eyes. It was sad looking at all the memories that were gone. She might have only gotten her memories back but Blake understood how attached she was to this house. Or rather how attached she had been to this house and the people that lived inside of it.

Deciding that it was time to start investigating, Blake made her way forward. She didn't really know where to start or what she was looking for. So, she started with the first room that came into her view and she's pretty sure that it used to be the living room. She stood in the middle of the room and looked ahead of her at what seemed to be a fireplace.

It was covered in dust and heat from the fire had burned the brick and dark color. But as she looked at it, she couldn't help but remember what it truly looked like. A memory came back to her all at once, hitting her full force. Her head felt like it was a baseball and the memory was the batter, who had just hit a home run.

Within the span of a couple of seconds, she watched as the room around her changed. It was no longer burnt to rubble and covered with inches of dust. The fireplace had transformed back into what it had looked like before. Furniture that hadn't been there before no occupied the room, photos that hadn't been on the mantel now littered the space. And she was there.

It was like an out of body experience. She knew that it was herself but she also knew that it was her younger self. It was her younger self that was standing where she was standing, looking at the photos on the mantel fondly. She then jumped as she felt hands wrap around her middle pulling her backward. She felt her back hit a muscular chest and one of the hands that had wrapped around her middle laid a protective hand over her stomach.

Blake felt her heart constrict as she looked down and saw her stomach. It was swelled almost to the point where it was becoming noticeable to any stranger. She had never thought about her pregnancy with Sawyer. She knew that it had happened, obviously, but she never thought about the details of it. She had been young, that she remembers, but the rest was blurry.

Feeling tears coming out of her eyes, Blake grabbed onto the hand that was placed on her belly and squeezed it. She then felt the man behind her nuzzle her neck and kiss it slightly, which only caused more tears _. "I know you're scared,"_ She heard a deep voice say to her younger self and Blake choked back a sob. _"But everything will be okay."_

Everything had not been okay.

Letting her grip on the imaginary man go, Blake was then brought back to the present. Her lip wobbled slightly as she stared at the mantel place. But then she was filled with anger, she had been so close to finding out who the man was. So close to finding out whose Sawyer's father was and then he was taken away from her again. She felt like a dog and someone was dangling a bone in front of her. Well, at least she knew that the man had ties with the Hale family, so that at least narrowed some of it down.

She heard a crashing sound and Blake whirled around. Her green eyes widened the sight in front of her and exclaimed the name of a man she thought dead, "Derek?!"

* * *

Lydia rapped her knuckles against the Stilinski's door for the second time. She was growing impatient and she was silently hoping that someone would open the door. Stiles' signature blue jeep was not it the driveway so she guessed that he was out. But the Sheriff's car was still there and she wasn't leaving until she at least talked to him.

Clutching her bag closer to her body Lydia began to go over her plan. She was going to start light with the questioning. Then, when she felt like he was comfortable enough, she would start to pressure him more about the Hale case. She hoped that he would be too distracted by answering to realize where the line of questioning was going.

Hearing the signs of someone walking to the door, Lydia perked her head up and waited watched as the door opened. Sheriff Stilinski looked annoyed and ready to tell her off, probably thinking she was some salesman. But his expression changed as soon as he saw that it was her at his front door. His smile softened and his blue eyes not longer held any annoyance to them.

"Lydia," He said surprised, "What are you doing here?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Can I come in?" She asked carefully and she noted how his eye narrowed slightly, "It's just…I have questions." She finally said.

"I'm sure you do," he said and then sighed deeply, "Lydia, I understand that you might be frightened with Derek still out there but,"

Lydia stopped him mid-sentence, "What?" she asked thoroughly confused, "I'm not scared of Derek," She said and Sheriff furrowed his brow as she continued, "No, I wanted to show you something that I found with the information you gave me." She then gestured to her bag that held all of her evidence.

He then frowned and Lydia could see where Stiles got his facial expression from. They almost exactly mirrored that of his father. "What did you find?" He asked gesturing to the bag.

Lydia stood silent for a minute as she tried to think of a way to carefully word her next sentence. "The mountain lion," Lydia said and her green eyes met that of the Sheriff's, "It's not a mountain lion."

The Sheriff looked around outside quickly, before grabbing her arm and pulling her inside. He slammed the door shut and then locked it. Lydia felt her heart race as she looked at the Sheriff as he slowly turned towards her. They stood there in silence before he raised his brow at her and looked to expectantly, "Explain," was all he said.

Lydia then looked towards the table, which was filled with loose paper. "You're going to want to sit down because this might take a while." She told him. They both quickly sat down at the table and Lydia sat her bag down beside her. There was a long pause as the air around them quickly turned awkward.

"Do you want some water?" He asked her unsure of what else to do.

"No," She answered quickly, "I'm fine."

The Sheriff then ran a hand over his face and gave her an expectantly look, "Now," He said slowly, "What's this theory about the mountain lion not being a mountain lion?"

Lydia gulped, "After the incident at the video store, it got me thinking about these murders, to see if they had any connection," She then closed her eyes and was brought back to when she screamed. Then feeling of revenge coming back up. "Then, with the other night, it's like something clicked in my head." She then brought out all the papers that held the identities of all the people who were murdered on them.

He took a look at them and brought them closer to him. She continued as he read her findings, "We thought that these killings were random, but I don't think they are." She finally said, "I think somehow, all these people are connected. And if you can find out what connects them, then made you can prevent further attacks."

She watched as his eyes flickered between her and her research, "This is good but Lydia, mountain lions don't have motives." He then gently placed her findings on his table, "Plus, I've already released the statement that Derek Hale was behind all the murders."

Lydia felt as if she was slapped in the face, "On what grounds?" She asked accusingly, "Because Scott said so?"

The Sheriff shrugged, "He fits the profile and with all this evidence against him…" He then trailed off.

Lydia furrowed her brow, "But, Derek murdering all those people doesn't make any sense. Him murdering his sister doesn't make any sense." She then frowned, "And what about the wolf hairs found on her body?"

The Sheriff looked conflicted, like he wanted to tell her something but was refraining from doing so. He closed his eyes briefly and dragged both of his hands down his face, making him look even more tired. He paused for a moment before looking up at her, "I'll tell you what," He said sitting up properly, "If you can come up with an alternative theory, motive, and everything. Then I'll think about dropping Derek's charges."

"Really?" She asked a small smile gracing her face. Her heart was fluttering and she could feel excitement coursing through her veins. Her mind was racing with all the different theories and possibilities she could come up with.

"Yeah," He replied he then gave her a stern look, "But on two conditions. The first is that you have to keep this quiet, you can't tell anyone."

"Easy," She said quickly, "The second?"

"It has to be solid, Lydia beyond a reasonable doubt. I want you to treat this like it was an actual trial going to court."

Lydia thought about it for a moment. This would be challenging, she understood that, but she would also be able to bring justice. She knew that she would have to fine tune some of the facts considering that the supernatural was involved. Accepting this challenge, Lydia nodded her head, "Okay," She whispered softly, "Okay." She said firmly.

The Sheriff then put his hand out in front of him and the two shook hands. "It's a deal, then."

* * *

Both Scott and Sawyer fell to the ground again after the third time of trying to take each other down. The first time, it had been her fault with over estimating how hard she could hit Scott. The second time it had been his fault because he under estimated how fast she was. The third time, she was blaming on Stiles, who was standing there with a stop watch and an unimpressed look on his face.

Groaning, Sawyer forced herself back to her feet. She then put a handout and offered to help Scott to his feet. He gratefully took her hand and with little strength, she was able to pull Scott onto his feet. They both brushed off the dirt from their clothes and looked over at Stiles.

He was shaking his head at them, "I can't believe I'm saying this," He yelled to them, "But I think you're being too nice to each other."

Sawyer through her arms up in defeat, "What do you want me to do?" She yelled back, "Rip off his arm?"

"Well…yeah, basically!" Stiles yelled like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Scott turned toward Stiles looking offended, "Dude!" He yelled in confusion with his arms spread wide.

Stiles merely shrugged, "Sorry, Scott but it's the truth. You two need to stop being so nice to each other. If we're going after something that made Derek his little bitch, then you two need to be a little more aggressive towards each other."

Scott's eyes flashed yellow and he moved forward a little bit, "You want to give this a try?" He yelled out in frustration and dragged a hand through his shaggy hair. Sawyer wrapped her arms around Scott and pulled him back. She yanked him to the ground with a grunt, every since becoming a werewolf Scott's temper had gotten worse. Hers wasn't any better but Sawyer had always been temperamental, if anything, she now had an excuse as to why.

Scott struggled in her grasps but she pinned her on his back with her legs on either side of his hips. He wiggled and struggled but there was no getting out of her grasp. Sawyer flashed her eyes and growled at him, "You need to learn control," She said harshly.

Scott, still struggling, glared up at her, "You sound like Derek," he panted out.

Sawyer rolled her eyes and let him go. She rolled off of him and pushed her loose blonde hair out of her face. "It's the truth, Scott. If we're going to keep our normal lives then you need to learn how to control this."

Scott swatted the ground with his hand, causing small pieces of grass to come flying at her. She managed to avoid the grass but glared at Scott in response. "I'm trying!" He yelled out and then rested his elbows on the top of his knees. "It's just…" He trailed off and hid his face in his hands, "Everything is happening all at once."

She didn't say anything because she understood. Everything was changing in the span of a couple of weeks. Their whole lives had changed and now their eyes were open to a whole new world that had always been there. After she had just figured out about being a werewolf, Sawyer felt like she had been blind for not seeing the signs before. How she hadn't been able to tell that there was something more going on with this town. She had been friends with Cora Hale for Christ sakes! She should have known something.

"World's not gonna stop moving, Scott," She said and he looked to her with those big brown eyes, "It's about time that we keep pace with it."

"Yeah, well, it's going a little faster than expected." He grumbled as he started to pick at a specific piece of grass.

Sawyer smirked knowingly. He wasn't wrong and she had no counter point. This was all going so fast for them that they had no idea what they were doing. Derek was probably dead, The Alpha wanted their friend's dead, and she's pretty sure that Lydia can see the dead.

There was a whistle and both teenagers looked up to see Stiles waving his arms above his head. "Hey!" He screamed at them, "Are you two done having a moment because we still have some training to do!"

Sawyer rolled her eyes at Stiles and got to her feet. She stretched out her arms and looked down at Scott who was now getting to his feet as well. Sawyer was done with falling to the ground and bringing Scott with her. There was to be more training then just hitting each other like there was no tomorrow.

"He is right you know," Sawyer said in annoyance, "The full moon is coming up and with Derek not around, we're on our own."

"Thanks for the reminder, Sawyer," Scott grumbled as he brushed the grass stains off of his shorts.

Both made their way over to a disgruntled looking Stiles. He was wearing his signature red hoodie and whistle was around his neck. He had yet to actually use the whistle, but as soon as he would Sawyer is pretty sure she would snap the thing in half.

"What are you two doing? I thought we came here to train?" Stiles asked the two of them as they approached him.

Sawyer bit her lip and looked out towards the empty woods. An idea was forming in her head and she got a feeling that it was something that could lighten the mood. Not only would it lighten the mood but both of them would also get in some training as well.

She stared at the red hoodie that Stiles was wearing. All she would need to do is convince Stiles to go and hide the hoodie somewhere. Getting Stiles to part with the hoodie seemed like an impossible task all on its own. She might have to bribe him with something, or wrestle it off of home, she was getting that jacket either way.

"Hey Stiles," Sawyer started in a sweet voice, "Can you do me a favor?"

Stiles narrowed his hazel eyes at her while his lips formed and firm line, "What's with that voice, I don't like that voice. And why are you staring at my hoodie like you wanna kiss it or eat it?"

"I just had a thought," Sawyer said innocent but her eyes betrayed her, "How about you go hide your hoodie somewhere far away from here. Then, when you're done, Scott and I will try and go look for it."

Stiles was silent for a moment before lifting a disbelieving eyebrow, "You want to hunt my hoodie?" Sawyer nodded her head and gave a pleading look to Scott. Scott merely shrugged and thought that it was also a good idea. Stiles grumbled as he angrily took off the red hoodie, "If any harm comes to this hoodie then I am expecting to be reimbursed."

"No harm will come to the red hoodie that you are weirdly attached too," Sawyer said as she elbowed Scott to make sure he quickly agreed as well.

Grumbling, Stiles stomped his way over to the Jeep muttering curses all the way.

* * *

"Holy shit you're alive!" Was probably not the best thing to first exclaim when seeing Derek. The man was laying on the ground in obvious pain while she just stood there and watched him. It wasn't like she didn't want to do anything to save Derek, she was just in so much shock that she had no idea as to what to do.

"Thanks," Derek grunted out sarcastically as he managed to prop himself up against the wall. "No, I'm fine, it's not like I have a massive hole in my chest or anything." He remarked bitterly as he rested against the darkened wall.

The comment had managed to pull her out from her shock and she rushed over to him. Kneeling on her knees carefully touched the torn part of his shirt. He winced a little bit and she starts apologizing profusely. The wound looked bad but it also looked like it was healing itself, "I'm sorry," She finally said, "But I don't think a can do anything to help."

"It's fine," He panted out and let his head fall back against the wall and closed his eyes, "So, I'm guessing that Sawyer told you?"

Blake thought for a moment, "Well, it was a combination of things," Blakes said as she thought back to the Vet office when she saw him and Scott interrogating Deaton. There was a pang of pain in her side and remembered the pain of Sawyer knocking her down repeatedly. "I guess you could say that it was really your fault."

He looked confused for a moment before groaning and hitting his head back against the wall. "You were the one in the office that night."

"Yeah," Blake said and frowned, "He's not the Alpha, by the way."

Derek rolled his eyes and the action reminded her of Sawyer, "I know that now," He said annoyed, "But he does know something…" He trailed off for a moment before looking at her, "and so do you."

Blake cringed at the accusation and she sighed deeply trying to think of a way to explain this to Derek. Was there a proper way to explain how her connections to the Hales? She doesn't really think so because Blake herself didn't even know her connection to the Hales. She just knew that she had one and that it was important.

She glanced up at looked around the house and she could once again see it as it used to be. It was not a memory or anything like that. She just remembered what it looked like; the color of the walls, the rugs that Talia loved so much.

"I think I know a lot too," She said calmly into the silent air not even meeting Derek's eyes, "But I just can't remember how much."

Derek was silent for a moment before turning towards her more, "Why did you hate my mom?" He asked with the voice of a young child.

Blake turned towards him shocked. She doesn't ever remember telling him anything like that. She remembered Cora and Sawyer's friendship and figured that she must have told him something about it. Blake mulled it over in her head, she didn't want to trash talk Derek's dead mother, but Talia also did some pretty terrible things.

"You're mom…" She started and struggled with the words, "She always did what she thought was right, even if it wasn't…right."

Derek furrowed his brow, "She didn't something bad, didn't she?" He asked and Blake slowly nodded her head. He then sighed deeply and squeezed his eyes shut, scrunching his face up as he did so. Blake would recognize that look anywhere. It was the "I'm trying really hard not to cry right now" look and it was something that Sawyer did often.

Feeling bad, Blake hesitantly placed a hand on Derek's shoulder as she watched him fight his tears. "One bad thing doesn't make her a bad person, Derek," She told him, "Your mom just made a mistake, that's all."

He bit the inner corner of his cheek, "My mom didn't make mistakes," He mumbled out with voice wavering only slightly.

Blake smirked, "We all make mistakes," She clarified, "It's part of the natural process of learning." She then took her hand off his shoulder and got up from the ground. Wincing slightly as she did, Blake looked around the house and then down at Derek, realizing that he was staying there.

"Come home with me," She said simply and mentally cringed at the sound of that.

Derek's eyes snapped open and he looked at her widely like she was dressed as a clown. "What?" he asked.

Blake shook her head, "Not like that you weirdo, just come and stay at my house until that gaping hole in your chest closes up."

Derek seemed to ponder this idea. She could tell that he was thinking about it, weighing his options and what might happen if he did do this. Blake was becoming impatient but she didn't want to spoke to him or anything. The honest truth was that she just didn't want to stay in this house any longer and she still needed more answers from Derek. Was she a bad person by offering a functioning house in return for answers? Ah, she'll figure it out another day, her morality wasn't really important right now.

Blake reached out her hand and Derek, after a moment of hesitation, took it. She tried her best to help him up but her ribs screamed in protest. She grimaced and pain and Derek noticed it, he looked at her with a questioning look. "Are you okay?" He asked with more curiosity than concern.

Blake waved it off as she did her best to support Derek, "Yeah, I'm fine, I just have a couple of bruised ribs from the other night,"

"The Alpha?"

She shook her head as the started making their way out of the house, "No, it's was Sawyer, she threw me into a bathroom stall. I landed on a toilet and broke it, which is why my ribs are bruised."

He made a noise of impressment and carefully the two made their way down the steps. She brought him to the back of her car and leaned him against it as she opened the door. Once the car door was open, without hesitation, Derek dropped onto the backseats and laid down on his stomach. Blake opened her mouth to suggest that he might want to move but she went against it. Derek seemed pretty comfortable where he was and she didn't feel like putting in that effort to move him. Slamming the door shut she made her way over to the driver side and entered her car.

She turned the keys and the car roared to life, "Hey Derek, do me a favor and don't bleed out onto my seats," He gave a muffled response and Blake looked through the rearview mirror to see that he gave her a thumbs up. Blake took that as an okay sign and she pulled out of the driveway, leaving the Hale house behind.

The ride back home wasn't bad. It was filled with a comfortable silence and slight groaning on Derek's part every time she hit a pothole. However, the real problem came about whenever she reached her home and realized that Derek was wanted for murder. She now had figure out someway to get Derek into her house with anyone seeing him.

Panicking she rummaged through her glove department for anything that she could use. The glove department was only able to give her a pair of bright red cat-eyed sunglasses, which she hopes will work. She then looked at Derek's attired and frowned, he looked too much like Derek Hale. She looked down at herself and at what she was wearing.

She had chosen to wear a light grey shirt with a pick sweatshirt over it with a scarf wrapped around her neck. She went with her usually mom jeans and for pants and black converse that were being held together by duct tape. Hastily, Blake unwrapped the scarf from around her neck and shimmed off her cardigan.

Derek, who was now sitting up, was looking at her like she was a new species of animal. "Take off your jacket and put this on," She told him as she threw the pink cardigan back at him. He didn't comply right way and whirled around glaring at him, "NOW!" He flinched at her tone of voice and quickly rid himself of his black leather jacket.

She would have to wash that later.

Blake watched as Derek struggled to get his arms through the arm sleeves of the sweatshirt. It seemed that the only way it could stay on was if he hunched over. The bottom of the sweatshirt only came to about his stomach making it look like a crop top. She grimaced, Derek still looked too Derek, "You're still too recognizable," She then passed him the glasses and he glared at her before rolling his eyes and putting them on.

Alright, that was slightly better, but he still looked too much like someone named Derek Hale. Taking the scarf, Blake leaned back and tied it carefully around his head, making it into a head scarf that an old woman would wear. It wasn't the best but it would have to work. "I look ridiculous," He said flatly.

Blake scoffed as she rolled up his leather jacket and opened up her car door, "That's kind of the point. The last thing that I need is someone calling the cops on me."

Derek opened up the door on his side and struggled to get out, "The door is literally twenty feet away," He said gesturing to her door. Blake walked over to him and once again wrapped an arm around him, supporting him and his weight.

"Yeah, well, I don't won't to risk those twenty-feet, now shut up and move," She grumbled at him harshly as they took their first steps towards the house. Blake thought they hit smooth sailing when they were only five steps away at the door. Unfortunately, it was also the same time that her other neighbor came out to cheek on her flowers.

"Blake!" The elderly voice of Mrs. Palmer came ringing out. Blake visibly cringed at the sound of the elderly woman, "Blake," She called out again, "There you are!"

Blake rolled her eyes and tried her best to turn towards Mrs. Palmer without revealing too much of Derek's face. "Yeah, Mrs. Palmer?" She asked in a false chipper voice.

"I just wanted to ask if you could remember to lock your gate at night and make sure that your dog doesn't come out at night," She yelled nicely, "It's driving poor Mr. Pete and Toodles up a wall." The elderly woman finished with a slight chuckle as she thought about her pet birds.

Blake furrowed her brow and her grip on Derek loosened, which caused him to fall slightly and reach for the wall. Blake didn't care all that much though and she turned to look at the elderly woman fully now, her whole-body stiff.

"I don't let Ozzy out at night," Blake said calmly but a feeling of dread was overcoming her.

The elderly woman looked puzzled, "Well that can't be, because almost every night for the past two weeks Mr. Pete and Toodles have been chirping up a storm. So, two nights ago I went to see what it was about. I found that your backyard gate had been unlocked and there were paw prints in the dirt."

Derek made a grunting noise and Blake turned around to meet his gaze. Even though she could see his green-grey eyes she knew that they were thinking the exact same thing. Turning back to Mrs. Palmer, she plastered on the best fake smile she could conjure. "My mistake, I'll make sure it won't happen again."

"Oh, thank you, dear," The old woman said gratefully, "And who is that you have with you?"

Eyes widening in panic Blake said the first thing that came to her mind, "Uhhh…this is Anya, she's my cousin's husband's grandmother." Derek gave a little wave with a small smile to try and look more friends.

Before even giving her the chance to adjust her glasses, Blake through open her door and shoved Derek in it. "Oh, well, Anya very tired from her flight, jet leg and all…okay, bye, nice talking to you." Blake then rushed through the threshold of the door and slammed it shut. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief.

She then heard the smashing of glass on the ground and opened her green eyes. Cassidy was standing there, with a glass and orange juice surrounding his feet, mouth wide open. His brown eyes stared at Derek, who was resting against the arm of the couch and then to her. His face looked like it was in a struggle to figure out what was going on. Finally, after a couple of more seconds went by Cassidy opened his mouth and spoke.

"Holy shit, you're alive?!"

Oh yeah, he's totally her son.

* * *

Sawyer sprinted though the woods, trying to catch the scent of Stiles' jacket again. She had lost about a mile back and was trying to latch onto it again. She had to keep checking her phone to make sure that Scott had no found it yet. She was worried that since the two were so close, Scott would know all the places that Stiles could hide his hoodie. But, as the half an hour turned into forty-five minutes, she was starting to rethink that idea.

She stopped running and closed her eyes, trying to focus her senses like Derek had taught her on the bus. It was overwhelming at first, everything was assaulting her senses at first and she could barely latch onto the distinct smell of Stiles. Then she forced herself to only focus on that smell and nothing else, to ignore everything else in the woods. Taking a deep breath in, and the faint smell of Stiles on her mind, she found out the direction she needed to go. "Got you," She said to herself.

She then started turned west and began running for the edge of the woods. The sent was taking her more into town. Which is a good strategy on Stiles part, there were more scents the closer you got into town, more distractions. As she came closer to the edge of the woods Sawyer could make out a clearing and the faint sound of a car rushing by.

The sound caused her legs to move faster and she burst through the tree line like a bat out of hell. Stiles' scent had brought her to one of the main roads leading into Beacon Hills. She took in another deep breath and found that Stiles had decided to go south. Sawyer tried to think of possible places that he could have gone. There was the mall, although she doubted that he would have gone there, there was the bowling alley. Sawyer also doubts that's where he would have gone as well, Stiles seemed like the person to go somewhere specifically him.

An idea popped into her head and she groaned as she realized who was one person that lived on the South side of Beacon Hills. Reaching into her pocket, Sawyer pulled out her phone and quickly dialed the numbed of her friend. It took only three rings before the person on the other end picked up, _"Hello?"_ Lydia's voice rang on the other end on the phone.

Sawyer let out a deep sigh, "Quick question, is there a blue jeep parked anywhere near you right now?"

There was a rustling on the other end of the phone as she assumed Lydia went to check. After thirty seconds Lydia gave her answer, _"Aww, yeah, actually, there is,"_ She said confused, _"Wait isn't that Stiles' car?"_

Sawyer moaned and smacked her forehead, "Yeah it is," She confirmed with slight agitation in her voice, why did he have to pick her place? Sawyer scratched her nose and told herself to calm down, the wolf inside her was wanting to come out.

 _"What's he doing here and why is there a red hoodie on his antenna?"_ Lydia asked and before Sawyer could answer followed up with, " _Never mind, I don't care, I'm going to go talk to him."_

Sawyer's ears perked up, "What, Lydia, you can't," She insisted as she heard the tell-tale signs of Lydia putting on a jacket. She started walking faster in the direction of Lydia's house, knowing that she was only a short ten minute run away from there.

Lydia scoffed from the other end, _"Don't worry, I won't tell him to leave or anything like that, I'm just interested in something."_

"Interested in what?" She puffed out as she made her tired legs walk faster.

" _Stuff_ ," Lydia said and Sawyer could imagine her shrug, " _And things,"_ There was a pause, " _I'm just curious…_ " She trailed off.

Sawyer was about to reply when she heard the other end go dead. She swore to herself and pocketed her phone. With both hands-free, Sawyer used all her remaining energy and pushed her legs forward, commanding them in the direction on Lydia's house. She could feel the blood pumping in her body, and the wind in her hair, she felt like she was moving at an inhuman speed. And maybe she was, or maybe it was just the last kick of adrenaline washing over her.

As she rounded a corner Sawyer almost ran into something. No, not something, someone, specifically the one person that she was trying to beat. Both her and Scott stood there glancing at each other in surprise. Then, like a bell went off, both surged forward in the direction of Lydia's house.

They were side by side and each of them was trying to make the other slower. Sawyer put her arm out and tried to push him back. Scott, on the other hand, was pushing her slightly so that she hopefully trip on herself. She would have called it dirty but they never actually agreed to any rules.

Once the jeep became visible both of them turned into Usain Bolt. The red hoodie was situated on top of the radio antenna. As they got closer to it, they both got more physical with each other. Sawyer shoved Scott to the side and she cackled in glee as he fell to the ground.

She approached the red hoodie Sawyer jumped and grabbed onto in victory. However, the victory was short lived as she was tossed to the ground by the sudden weight of Scott jumping onto her back. The hoodie was flung from her grasp and landed a few feet from them. They both army crawled to where it was, both trying to slow each other down.

Finally, with a final reach, Sawyer had been able to grab onto it again. She grasped it tightly and shot to her feet. "I win," She panted out as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Scott looked mad which quickly turned to defeat. He got to his feet sluggishly and let his shoulders sag, a sad look on his face.

"Umm," A voice rang out and the two of them turned to see Lydia standing by Stiles with a confused expression, "Do I want to know?" She asked while shrugging her shoulders.

Sawyer's lips formed a thin line trying to come up with an answer. Fortunately, it was Scott who answered for them, "No," He said with his voice a little breathy, "Not really."

"Yeah, that's probably for the best," Stiles said looking at the two. Sawyer didn't really want to imagine what she looked like right now. Because all versions she could come up with were not good, each was as bad as the last one. She just hoped that she did not look as bad as Scott did because that boy was covered in sweat, blood, and dirt.

Realizing she still had the hoodie, Sawyer leaned forward awkwardly and handed it back, "Here you go," She said. Stiles took the hoodie back and gracefully put it back on himself, causing everyone to plunge into silence again.

Lydia clapped her hands together, making the three of them jump, "Well, this is fun and not totally awkward at all," She said cheerfully, "I'm gonna go back inside now, Sawyer do you want to come with?" She asked while giving her a look that told her she didn't really have a choice.

"Sure," She said sarcastically, she then walked over to Lydia's side and looked at both Scott and Stiles, "Scott, Stiles, it was nice doing what we did today, but I'm afraid by schedule just became busy."

"Okay," "Bye," The both of them side at the same time in equally confused voices.

Lydia lopped her arm through hers and dragged her into the house, talking to her about what she was going to wear tomorrow for school.

* * *

Upon arriving home, Sawyer had fully planned on taking a shower and avoiding her mother a little more. However, that plan was thrust out of the window and combusted and then dumped into the ocean when she opened the door.

Sitting there in her living room was Derek, her mom, and Cassidy all looking like they were a part of the show Intervention. Derek was sitting on the far end of the couch in a pink crop top sweater and seemed to have an annoyed look on his face. Cassidy was on the ground clutching Ozzy for dear life, still clad in the pajamas that he had been wearing for the past two days. Her mother was sitting on the recliner looking nervous and slightly happy at the same time.

Overall, Sawyer could only think of one thing to say, "Shit," She said looking at Derek dread filling her voice, "You're alive."


	22. The Full Moon Is A Bitch To Deal With

**_Some good stuff happens in this chapter and leave a comment letting me know what you guys think._**

* * *

"Sawyer," Her mom said happily upon seeing her, "I think it's time that we talked." Her voice was hopefully but Sawyer knew that she was nervous.

"I see that," Sawyer said as she slammed the door shut. She then took one look at Derek and furrowed her brow, "Nice sweatshirt." She commented as she walked over to the couch and sat next to him.

Derek gave her a sarcastic smile, "Jealous?" He snapped back. Sawyer growled at him, yeah, so, okay, her appearance had gotten a little ruff since leaving the house. The white wifebeater that Scott had given her was now splattered with grass and dirt stains. Thankfully, it hadn't torn but along with her hair, it did cause her to look like a hobo.

"Well at least I didn't get my clothes from a Forever 21 store," She quipped.

Derek snorted, "No, it looks like you just went dumpster diving instead," He then took sniffed loudly, "Smells like it too."

Sawyer was about to lunge when her mother cut in, "Alright, that's enough of the quips from you two," She said in her best parent voice. It worked because both she and Derek were silent after that. Sawyer turned her attention back to her mother and watched as she rubbed her hands against her thighs nervously.

"So, I think it's time for a family meeting," She finally said. Cassidy slowly raised his hand and her mom called on him, "Yes, Cassidy."

"Two questions; first if it's a family meeting then why is Derek here? Second, how is Derek alive?" He asked the second one while pointing at him.

Sawyer raised her arm and nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm a little curious as to how you're alive as well?"

Her mother clapped her hands loudly, "Okay," She said in her loud voice looking at everyone, "Can we please just get off the topic of Derek being alive. He's here, he's alive, and for the time being, he will be staying with us." Both Cassidy and Sawyer shrunk a little bit, "And can we please just address the elephant in the room?"

"I think you mean werewolf," Cassidy mumbled and her mother facepalmed. She then covered her entire face with her hands and groaned. Taking a deep breath she slicked back her hair and looked at everyone.

"Okay," She said calmly, "I think what we need to do is just, lay everything out there, on the table, no more secrets." She looked around at everyone expectantly, "Who wants to go first?"

There was silence. Long awkward silence. The type of silence that happens whenever a teacher asks a question and no one raises their hands. All of them were looking at each other waiting for someone to take the plunge and go first.

When it was clear that neither her mother nor Cassidy was going to speak up Sawyer did. "So," She said plainly, "I'm a werewolf." There, it was out in the open now. She had said it in front of her mother and brother and Derek. It was hitting her that this was a reality now, that she was a werewolf, a supernatural creature.

"Obviously," Derek scoffed looking unamused. Sawyer glared and shoved him lightly, so that he would only be in a little bit of pain.

Her mother cleared her throat, "No, he's right, I mean that's kind of obvious now. But, thank you for the effort, Sawyer, it's much apricated," She then raised an eyebrow, "Is there anything else you might want to add?"

Sawyer sighed in defeat, "Scott is a werewolf too, Allison's dad is a werewolf hunter, and there's an Alpha running around town trying to tempt me into its pack."

Her mother nodded her head, "Yep," She said softly, "That seems about right." She then turned her gaze towards Cassidy, "Do you want to add anything, Cassidy?"

Cassidy shrunk back a little bit more and pulled Ozzy closer, "No," He mumbled unconvincingly.

Her mom gave him a disapproving look, "Are you sure?"

Sawyer almost laughed at the expression on her brother's face. He looked like he had just got caught sticking his hand in the cookie jar. "I might have helped Stiles and Scott out a little bit," He mumbled again and even with supernatural hearing Sawyer barely caught what he said.

"And…" Derek pushed for him to elaborate more, rolling his hand while doing so.

Cassidy rolled his eyes, "And I helped get Derek arrest,"

"And…" Derek said again, stretching out the word more.

"And I might have helped Scott summon the Alpha to the school," he said in a low voice, but then shot an accusatory glare at Derek, "But, it's not my fault someone didn't elaborate."

"Elaborate?!" Derek said appalled, "What did you expect me to do? Give you a brochure that says 'How To Summon An Alpha', if that was the case I would have done it ages ago."

"Hey, don't yell at him!" Sawyer said loudly, "He was only trying to help."

"Him helping those two idiots ended with an arm through my chest!" He growled, flashing his eyes.

"But did you die?!" Sawyer shot back flashing her eyes as well.

Derek looked at her in disbelief as if he could not comprehend what she had just said. Sawyer knew that she had hit below the belt, but this was her brother he was going after. No one went after her brother, especially after the last couple of days he's had. She knew what her brother did was wrong, helping the boys out, but he thought he was doing something good. In his mind, Cassidy was doing the right thing and Sawyer couldn't fault him for that. Her little brother just wanted to help her and Scott out.

Sawyer was brought back from her glaring contest when she heard her mother's hand hit the table. "Enough!" She yelled and all of them jumped, Ozzy even let out a bark in fright. Her mother had gotten up from her seat. Gone was the look of nervousness and easiness that always seemed to grace her face. Instead, it was replaced with a look of steel, as her mothers' green eyes turned cold while staring at Derek. She was breathing slowly and Sawyer is pretty sure she's never seen her mother look this angry before. Everyone one of them was silent, including Derek, who seemed to be biting his tongue.

"Good," Her mother said her voice softer, "Now that I have everyone's attention, I think it's time that I explain my side."

"What do you mean?" Sawyer asked looking at her mother like she was crazy.

Her mother's face softened and her lips twitched upward, "Sawyer, I think it's time I told you some things." Her gaze turned towards turned Cassidy, "Actually, I think it's time I told you both some things."

"Mom?" Cassidy asked in a small curios voice, "What are you talking about?"

She chuckled nervously and rubbed the spot on her neck. It was something that she had always done ever since Sawyer was little. Whenever her mother grew nervous, she would rub the three little crescent-shaped scars on the back of her neck. Sawyer widened her eyes and instinctively her hand went to the back of her neck. Sawyer stared down at her feet, as the realization finally hit her.

"You knew all along," She said to herself. She then swallowed and looked back up to her mother, her hand still placed on the back of her neck, "You knew about werewolves all along?"

Her mother seemed to think for a moment before responding, "Yes," She said finally, but she sounded doubtful. "…it's complicated, but the simple answer is yes, I known about the supernatural ever since I was sixteen."

"Why didn't say anything?"

"That's the complicated part, I've only recently remembered about all of it," She then paused, "There are still some things that I don't remember. My memories, they're coming back in fragments, it's like a puzzle pieces jamming themselves together in my head. I don't know where they all go but−"

"You're just trying to make sense of them," Sawyer said finishing her mothers' sentence for her. She knew what she was going to say because she had been experiencing the same thing. Every time she had come into contact with the Alpha, flashes would appear. The dreams that were like dreams, but not really. The feeling of familiarity that she had gotten when entering the Hale house and the time when she had remembered seeing Luka Hale's tombstone. She thought the Alpha had just put that in her head but it hadn't. It had been making her remember it because she had been there, she had attended his funeral. All the times she imagined herself with Cora when she was little. They weren't dreams they had been memories. Her playing hide and seek, Talia flashing her eyes, everything had been real and not a dream.

Sawyer could feel tears collecting in the corners of her eyes, "Are you telling me," She said slowly, her voice wavering, "That all this time I thought I was dreaming, it was real?"

Her mother stood silent but the look she gave her was all Sawyer needed for an answer. Her lip wobbled and she sniffed, "Why can't I remember?"

"Because my mother took your memories," Derek answered instantly and she turned to look at him.

"What?"

He shifted uncomfortably and gave her a pitying look, "It's something an Alpha can do," he explained slowly, "It's usually a last-ditch resort because it's so dangerous. But if they want to an Alpha can take away the memories of someone."

Sawyer was silent as she processed the information. Tears fell from her eyes and made their way down her cheeks, "Why would she do something like that?" She asked tearfully, "Why would she take something like that away from me?"

Derek looked sad and guilty as she looked at him. He frowned and shook his head, "I don't know," He said honestly and almost regretfully, "But you and your mom aren't the only ones she did it too. I can't remember ever meeting you before that day in the woods. But if what you and your mother have told me is true…then we've all known each other much longer than we thought we did."

Sawyer wiped the tears from her face. She looked towards her mother as she thought about her interactions with Argent from the other night. "That's why you were talking to him," She said now in understanding.

"Talking to who?" Her mother asked, furrowing her eyebrows while doing so.

"Argent, the other night I saw you talking to Argent and I was worried…" She trailed off unable to finish her thought.

Her mothers' gaze turned annoyed at the mention of Argent's name, "While I don't remember everything, the Argent family is one memory that I remember, clearly. One that I wish I could forget if I'm being honest." She mumbled the last part to herself.

The room was silent once again. Either unsure of what to say or still processing the information, they all just remained stationed there. The only thing that was audible was the sound of Ozzy's pants as he looked around at all of them, his tongue hanging from his mouth.

"So," Cassidy said in an unsure voice, "What do we do now?"

Well, that was the million-dollar question that seemed to plague all of their minds.

"We could order some pizza?" Her mom asked them, "I mean I don't know about you guys, but I could do with some emotional eating right about now."

"Pizza sounds good," Cassidy answered the looked to her, "Sawyer, what about you?"

Sawyer, still in slight shock, nodded her head numbly, "Yeah, pizza sounds fine," She then looked to Derek. "What about you?"

Derek shrugged his shoulders as if he was unbothered by any of the information, "I've been surviving off of squirrels and bread for the last three days," He said seriously, "So, pizza sounds like heaven right about now."

Her mom nodded her head, "On that note," She said as she got up from the chair, "I think I'll go order that pizza. Any preference?"

"No," Cassidy said simply.

"Just not pineapple," Both Sawyer and Derek said in unison. Both turned to each other and raised their eyebrows, looking impressed.

"You hate pineapple on pizza too?" Sawyer asked surprised.

Derek gave a look of disgust, "Fruit isn't meant to be on a pizza," He then looked at her with great curiosity, "You agree?" He asked almost surprised by the fact.

Sawyer scoffed, "Who do I look like? SpongeBob SquarePants? Pineapple pizza belongs in the garbage along with the donut burger and mac and cheese."

Derek really raised his eyebrows at the comment, "You hate mac and cheese?" he asked in slight disbelief.

It was Cassidy who answered this time, "Sawyer's always hated any form of cheese products," He then got up from his spot and shrugged, "We never knew why she just always had this disdain for it." Cassidy then walked away in the same direction that their mother had gone. Leaving both her and Derek in the room alone together.

"It's disgusting," Sawyer said like it was the most obvious fact in the world, "The texture, the smell, the taste, just everything about it is disgusting."

"Wait," Derek said, "If you hate cheese so much then how can you eat pizza?"

Sawyer rolled her eyes, "Because I can't actually taste the cheese," She explained, "If I can't taste the cheese then I'm fine with it. But if I can smell it or taste even a hint of cheese, even cream cheese, then I will not eat it."

Derek blinked a couple of times. He looked to be very deep in thought, his eye narrowed while his brow was furrowed. His lips curled downward as he tilted his head to the side, looking over her shoulder in the direction of her mother.

"What?" Sawyer asked at the thoughtful looking Derek.

"Nothing, it's just, I knew someone who hated cheese as well," He said almost to himself, he then looked at her questioningly, "When's your birthday?"

Sawyer recoiled at the abrupt question, "That's an odd question to ask?"

"Humor me,"

"December 21th, why?" She asked narrowing her eyes suspicious.

Derek frowned and seemed to do some mental calculations in his head. His eyes then widen slightly, "And you're sixteen, right?" He asked, this time with a little more agency.

Sawyer shrugged nonchalantly, "Yeah," She answered, annoyed with his line of questioning, "Is there a reason for this?"

Derek shook his head and pressed his lips into a firm line, "Just…curious," he said and then looked away from her, towards her mother. "Hey, so I'm going to ask your mom if she has any spare clothes for me."

"Okay?" Sawyer said and watched as Derek practically ran away from her and made a beeline to her mom. Who was now in the kitchen reading the back of a brownie box thoroughly as Cassidy got the various ingredients. Sawyer felt something nudge her feet and she looked down to see Ozzy grinning her. She bent down and picked up her dog, placing him eye level to her. "That was weird," She said to Ozzy as if he was going to reply.

He didn't.

* * *

The first day back, so far, was uneventful. Well, for her at least, the school was buzzing with different rumors about what had happened. Sawyer took some pleasure in hearing the different thoughts of the other students about who had been at the school that night. Some of the guesses were just out right wild, but she was most pleased with knowing that no one had once uttered her name.

However, that seemed to change at lunch time. Specifically, when she, Lydia, and Allison walked through the cafeteria doors. The eyes of all the students in the cafeteria turned to them and were looking at them expectantly. Allison and her shared looks with each other, "Why are they staring at us?" Allison asked leaning towards her slightly, her eyes not leaving the crowd of students who were whispering widely.

Sawyer shrugged her shoulders, sharing Allison's look of confusion, "I don't know, maybe they found out about the other night?" She suggested.

Allison gulped and shivered slightly, "God, I hope not," she mumbled, "I don't think I could deal with that type of attention."

"They didn't find out about the other night because, thank God for protection of minors. They're staring at me," Lydia said as she began walking towards the food line. "Jackson has made the news of our recent breakup public," She said casually, "And now they're all staring at me, waiting for me to do something." She then began picking at her nail, not bothered by the stares, "Jokes on them though, because I'm already over it."

Allison frowned at her friend, "Are your sure, I mean you did just break up four nights ago. And it was during a very stress filled situation, I mean do you really want to?"

Lydia looked over her shoulder and gave Allison a look, "You're one to talk," She said sassily but instantly regretted it when she Allison's face fall, "Sorry, I forget that was still a sore subject."

"Yeah," Was all Allison said looking down at her feet.

Wanting to break the tension Sawyer looked at the options she had for food, "Oh look, pie!" She exclaimed pushing her way past Lydia and Allison to the counter the housed the unappetizing pie. She picked up a slice, "I don't think we've had this kind before."

Both Allison and Lydia looked unimpressed by her changing of subjects but overall they were grateful. Once they had gotten their food, the girls looked around the cafeteria for a place to sit. _It's funny_ , Sawyer thought to herself, _the cafeteria had never looked so small before_. Each table was filled with people leaving little spaces for them to sit. Sawyer glanced around to noticed that people were staring at them, waiting for them to choose their place to sit.

"They're all staring again," Allison mumbled as she sucked in a breath. Sawyer could feel how uncomfortable the girl was getting and she felt pity for her. It she was being honest, Sawyer felt uncomfortable as well. All the stares on them was making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She could feel all of their heart beats flutter in anticipation for something to happen, waiting for something to go off.

Sawyer watched as Lydia's eyes scanned the crowd. She saw the strawberry blonde's gaze lock onto something, her whole body froze. She followed her line of sight and saw that she was staring at Jackson, who was glaring venomously at her. Lydia was strong, Sawyer knew that, but she didn't need to face this right now.

"Come on," She whispered grabbing her arm lightly, "I know a place we can go."

Sawyer motioned for Allison to follow with her head and the girl nodded. Together they walked out of the cafeteria with Lydia in the middle. Sawyer could still feel the stares as the doors shut and she felt a bubble of rage begin to climb its way up. She was able to suppress it, but only barely, she's pretty sure that if she clenched her teeth any harder, she was going to chip a tooth.

Sawyer had led them to the only place she could think of in a time of need. She might get some shit for it later but she didn't care. He was out of his office and it's not like he actually did anything important in there. Coach could yell at her later.

"Sawyer," Allison said questioningly, "Why are we in the boy's locker room?"

Sawyer came up to the office door, "Because right now Coach is teaching and I happen to know that he never locks his door," She said as she kicked open the door since her hands were full, "Come on." She said to them as she walked into the office.

The girls were hesitant at first but once they saw how comfortable she was making herself, they finally entered the room. Allison was the last one in and closed the door behind her, she then looked around at the office with slight disgust.

Sawyer had placed herself in the chair and laid her lunch tray down on the desk. Lydia made herself comfortable on the one of the chairs on the other side of the desk. Allison soon followed and together they were all eating their lunch on top of Coach Finstock's desk.

When she was halfway done with her meal, Sawyer saw that Allison was just picking at her food. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

Allison sighed greatly telling Sawyer that no, not everything was alright. "It's nothing," She said but then throw her silverware down of her tray and leaned back in the chair. "It's just, I've been thinking about the other night."

Both Sawyer and Lydia stopped what they were doing and looked at each other the to Allison. "What about it?" Lydia asked cautiously.

"It's just…" Allison struggled with her words, "I heard my dad and Kate fighting about it." She shook her head, "I didn't get to hear everything but I know it whatever it was about, they both were budding heads about it." Allison then bit her lips and leaned forward adding more, "And then this morning my Aunt was being all weird about it."

Sawyer shook her head trying to appear normal, "I'm sure that they were both worried about you,"

"Yeah, I'm mean we did almost die that night," Lydia added trying to back her up.

Allison nodded her head, accepting their words. However, she leaned forward again with a curious expression on her face. She placed her elbows on the table and seemed to be deep in thought, "Yeah, but, this seemed more serious," Allison then looked towards Sawyer, "Here's the weirdest thing, they mention you and your mom, Sawyer."

"What?" She asked completely blindsided by this.

"Yeah, before I had to leave, I heard them say something about your mom…" She crinkled her brows trying to remember the words, "Something about remembering something or someone," Allison rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair, "I don't know maybe I heard wrong."

"Yeah," Sawyer said calmly even though she was freaking out on the inside, "maybe."

Lydia gave her a concerned, "Well, maybe we should move on from this depressing topic and onto a happier one," She suggested and Sawyer gave her a look of thanks for moving the topic. "For instance, we still never had our sleep over."

Allison perked up and Sawyer watched as the girl grew more excited, "We could do it again, tonight, after the game."

Sawyer then remembered what tonight was. It came crashing at her like a five-ton bowling ball and she suddenly understand why she was feeling off the entire day. Tonight, was the full moon. Tonight, was the night that she would have to transform on her own, without much help. She would have gone to Derek but he said that she needed to learn how to do it on her own. He told her that she needed to focus and relax and she would be fine. Which was easier said then done, because Sawyer? She had no idea what relaxing looked like. She was always tense and she pretty sure that even when she was sleeping, she was always tensing up. Her teeth were able to attest to that.

"I can't," She said trying to think of an excuse, "My mom, she's been extra skittish these past couple of days. The last thing I think she would want me to do is sleepover at another person's house."

"Oh," Allison said in disappointment, "Well, then maybe we can have the sleepover at your house?" She suggested hopefully.

"No!" She yelled quickly almost spilling her drink over because of it. When she saw the confused glance that Allison was giving her and she tried to think of another excuse, "It's- it's just…Ozzy has been having stomach problems. He's pooping and vomiting all over the place, real stinky nasty stuff, and I would hate it if some of your stuff got ruined because of it."

Allison grimaced and Sawyer knew that she was in the clear, "Okay, well, then maybe another time?" She suggested, "Preferably when your dog isn't at risk for ruining my stuff with it's poop."

Sawyer nodded her head and gave Allison the thumbs up, "Sounds, great."

All of the sudden the door opened and Finstock walked in, clipboard in his hand. He looked up and stopped right where he was standing, looking at the girls like zoo animals. He took in everything, from their trays to their seating, and started shaking his head.

"I don't want to know," He said calmly, "So, I'm just going to pretend that I didn't see anything and walk away."

Sawyer nodded, "Good idea, Coach," As he turned around on the balls of his feet and started walking away Sawyer yelled to him, "See you in E-con!" She then looked towards Lydia and Allison who looked baffled by the whole incident. "What?" Sawyer asked shrugging her shoulders, "I enjoy his class."

* * *

"You know, Derek, has anyone ever told you that you're not subtle?" Blake asked as she checked the chart for a German Shepard. She could tell that the younger man was behind her because she could practically feel his stare. Then from the way he had been hounding her for answers this morning, she just knew something was up.

Turning around, she saw him standing there. His arms were crossed and he seemed better than he was yesterday. Blake frowned at him, "You're lucky that Deaton's out for lunch or else it would have gotten really awkward in here."

"I need to talk to you," He said roughly.

Blake rolled her eyes and laid continued to look at the chart. Unimpressed by Derek's attempt to be intimidating. "Can't this wait until tonight?" She asked as she checked something off, "I mean, it's not like you don't know where I live."

"That's the thing, we can't wait until tonight because it's the full moon," That caused Blake to pause. Her movement stopped and she glanced up at Derek, who seemed glad that had caught her attention. "Sawyer's going to be changing tonight and the Alpha will probably be after her."

Blake lifted an eyebrow, "Do you know this as a fact?" She asked.

"No," He said shifting a little bit, "But with everything we have, I would bet good money that he's going to try something." He then came closer to her, "Think about it, Blake, he's been after Sawyer and Scott both, but with her it's more personal. He wants her for more than just a pack, he wants her…and I think he wants you too." He finished looking a little uncertain at his own words.

Blake looked at him for a moment. She was stone faced and resembled a statue that could be found in the museum. Then she started to laugh, laugh so hard that a snort or two were able to escape. "You think the Alpha wants me," She laughed out while pointing at herself, "What gave you that impression?"

"Uhh, everything?" He said like it was obvious. She chuckled some more and went back to her work. Derek then started to follow her like a puppy, "Oh come on, what about what your neighbor said yesterday?"

Blake shrugged, "Maybe Ozzy has been sneaking out at night," She suggested and gave him a fleeting glance, "That dog can do some impressive feats."

Derek rolled his eyes, a motion she has to note, that was very similar to Sawyer. Now that she looked at him more Sawyer could see a few similarities between the two werewolves. They both had the same high cheekbones and angular jaws. Though Derek's jaw was a little more pointed while Sawyer's was square. Blake could still see the bone structure was the same and thought back to last night when they sat together. That's when she really saw the similarities shine through. With the head tilts and the way they had been sitting.

She had been told many times that Sawyer looked like her but Blake could never truly see it. Maybe the shared the same body types but even then, Sawyer was taller than her. She was more lean than willowy like herself. Blake had always struggled with putting on muscle or weight in general, while Sawyer just seemed to do it naturally. Then her nose that was not hers, and her eyes that Blake knew Sawyer shared with her father. The only really thing that Blake knew they shared was their blonde colored hair and even that was slightly different.

Blake always thought that she shared more features with Cassidy then with Sawyer. Yes, he did look quite a bit like his father, but there was still some of her in there. The roundness of his face along with his bony structure. They shared the same eye shape and the same smile, they even shared the same laugh. Cassidy was the one who she could always relate to more, he was the one that she could see herself in more. Blake's not saying that she loves him more than Sawyer, because she loves both children equally, but Cassidy was just a little easier to figure out.

As she had spaced out, she noticed that Derek had been saying something. She shook her head a little bit to realign her thoughts. "What did you say?" She asked him and watched as he groaned.

"I said that your stupid dog practically took up the entire bed last night. The little terror kept forcing me to the one side on the very edge."

Blake nodded, "That would make sense, Ozzy is very territorial, I'm pretty sure he thinks that bed is his."

Derek shook his head and put his hands out in front of him, "We're getting off topic, I didn't come here to talk about your stupid dog. I came here to warn you about Sawyer and the full moon."

"I thought we already covered this topic?" She asked and pointed the pen over her shoulder, "Like five minutes ago?"

Blake thought that Derek's eyes might roll back into his head. He looked to be both frustrated and annoyed at her blasé over the whole situation. "No, I made a few comments about it but we never talked about it," He told her slowly, "You need to be prepared tonight, there's a good chance that Sawyer won't have control."

"Well, then why can't you help her?" She asked a bit too loudly while gesturing to him with the clipboard.

"Because Scott needs my help more," He said and she could tell that he meant it, "Look, Sawyer is practically a natural at this, but Scott? Scott is like a puppy learning how to walk for the first time and from what Cassidy has told me. He's going to need even more since his break-up with Allison the other night."

Blake rubbed her face with the hand that was carrying the pen. He was right to a certain agree, tonight was the full moon and Sawyer would need help. Except the only thing she could think of doing is chaining her in the attic.

She didn't want to do that.

"I'll figure something out," Blake reassured him, "By the time it happens tonight."

"I hope so, for your sake," He said seriously.

There was the sound of a door opening and a Blake gave him a look telling him that he needed to go. He nodded at her and she returned the nod, both having a silent agreement. Blake turned around and knew that the next time she turned around, Derek wouldn't be there.

* * *

As the day progressed, Sawyer was noticing that it was becoming increasingly harder not to wolf out. Every step she took felt like pure torture and don't even get her started on the noise. God, the noise was the worst part out of all of it. She felt like she could hear everything and it was so bad that she just wanted to curl up into a ball.

She didn't though, she toughed it out and managed to fool Allison and Lydia to a certain degree. They knew she wasn't feeling well, but Sawyer just played it off as period cramps. Honestly though, she would rather have those then what she was feeling right now.

Excusing herself from her two friends, Sawyer ran to the nearest possible alcove. Which just happened to be an empty classroom near the boy's locker room. She slammed the door shut and was pretty sure she almost ripped it off of its hinges. She let her back rest against one of the walls, trying to cool herself down. Slowly she slid to the ground as her breathing started to quicken and sweat formed on her forehead.

She felt like her skin was on fire and she just wanted to claw it away. All she needed to do was take her claws and rip at her skin. Then the pain would all be over and it wouldn't hurt anymore. All she needed to do was shift and the soreness in her jaw would no longer be there. All she needed to do was one little thing and it would be over. She slid to the ground and laid on her back trying her best to control what was inside her.

Sawyer could feel it climbing in her body. She could feel it tearing at her insides, waging war against her. She wanted to give in, she wanted to let it free and let the wolf run wild but she uses what little determination she had left to resist it.

The door to the room opened and Sawyer pried her eyes open to see Stiles standing there. He looked shocked at seeing her, frozen at his feet. Then he blinked a few times and rushed over to her and knelt on his knees. He was in his lacrosse gear, she noted, and then she remembered that there was practice after school.

Stiles did his best to cradle her head and she grimaced. His touch was like white hot flames across her skin. Each time he touched her she felt like he was over-flooding her all her sensors, "Stiles," She groaned out, "What are you doing here?"

"Scott ran out during a test and had a panic attack earlier, said everything became too much for him. Figured the same thing was going to happen to you and a tried to find you, but someone has been avoiding us."

Sawyer managed a smile, "Sorry, but it was kind of a must with Allison hanging around all the time," she mumbled, "Plus, Lydia was doing her best to avoid Jackson."

She watched as Stiles' face lit up and the mention of the strawberry blonde. "You don't know how much that makes my day," He told her and noticed the pain she was in, "Are you good to sit up?"

"I have to," she said and Stiles then helped her sit back up, "Derek said something to me a few weeks ago. He said that pain can help with the transformation, it can help with control." Sawyer extended her claws and mentally counted to three before plunging them into her thigh.

The pain was almost immediate and Stiles had cried out in disgust and shock, "Holy crap," He said looking down at her self-inflicted wound. He then shook his head, "Of course Derek's method of control would be inflicting pain on yourself, because he just loves pain."

Sawyer wanted to laugh but couldn't. It wasn't working, in fact, she's pretty sure she's made it worse as she got to her knees. The pain wasn't working, the wound had just healed right up and the monster inside her wanted out now more than ever.

"Stiles!" She cried out and he turned his attention back to her. She looked up at him pleadingly, "It's not working," She almost sobbed out.

Stiles looked panicked for a moment. His eyes scanning the room for anything that he could possibly use to help her. Once his gazed reached hers' again he sighed, "Oh, screw it," He mumbled and cupped her face in his hands.

He leaned forward and harshly put his lips to hers.

His lips on her hers felt like an electric shock to her body. She felt time around them freeze and the two of them were stuck in this position. Her mind and body were frozen and she had no idea how to feel. All that she knew was that Stiles was kissing her and she had no idea why.

Sawyer, whose mind was finally starting up again, brought a hand up and rested it against Stiles' cheek. Her eyes closed and she instinctively kissed him back. It only happened for a second before realizing what was happening and who she was kissing. Opening her eyes wide, she pulled back and stared at Stiles in shock. He looked both guilty and anxious to see what her reaction was, and Sawyer was struggling to come up with words.

"What…" She trailed off and then shook her head, unable to understand his actions, "What just happened?"

Stiles opened his mouth but closed it as if he realized what he was going to say wasn't good enough. He chewed on his lip and his hazel eyes looked around the room as if searching for an invisible answer. "Have you ever watched Doctor Who?" He asked her suddenly.

Sawyer shook her head, "No, never even heard of it,"

Stiles blinked a couple of times, looking baffled, but then shook his head. Realizing that her never hearing of Doctor Who was not a problem. "Basically, I just figured that your body needed a shock, to distract it from transforming," He then smiled and chuckled nervously, "I guess it worked."

Still in shock, Sawyer could only nod her head numbly, "Yeah, I guess it did," She then noticed his gear and then the time on the clock, "Don't you have practice to get too?"

"What?" He asked while turning his head frantically towards the clock on the wall. Once he noticed the time he scrambled to get to his feet, "Shit," He mumbled under his breath, "Coach is going to kill me." He then stopped for a moment and looked at her worryingly, "Are you going to be okay?"

Sawyer swallowed a lump in throat and waved a hand in the air, "I'll be fine," She reassured him, "Go, and next time you see, Scott can you tell him to call me?"

Stiles nodded his and smiled, "Sure," He then rushed for the door yelling a quick, "Bye, Sawyer!" Before running out the door on his way to lacrosse practice.

Sawyer say there on the ground and ran a hand through her blonde hair. She looked around the room, still confused and shocked over what just happened. A thought then entered her mind, and cautiously she brought two fingers to her lips. She brushed them against her lips and feeling of familiarity washed over her. It was something that her mother used to do when she was younger because she had hated being hugged.

A sudden assault of flashes entered her head. She closed her eyes and cried out in pain. There were flashes, so many of them, of different people. Some of the faces she could place but others she could not. If she wasn't mistaken, Sawyer is pretty sure that she saw both Derek and Cora in the flashes. But what stood out most was a faceless man, doing the same two fingers to her lips as her mother had.

Sawyer couldn't see his face, but she could hear his voice and she knew that he was important.

* * *

Cassidy was staring at his lunch tray looking as if he was having an existential crisis. His hands were buried in his curly brown hair and his eyes had not blinked in quite some time. The full force of what his sister was and what was happening to his family had finally hit him. He no longer thought of it as a game, but now a constant string of life or death situations.

Looking up from his food he trailed his eyes around the sea of young kids. They were all laughing and happy, careless to the world around them. If they had any idea what he knew, they would probably piss their pants. Yet, here they were, acting as if nothing matters except _Pokémon_ or the new _Smosh Food Battle_ video. There was something about that fact that got him angry, but he's not sure at who. He wasn't sure who he should even be angry at. His sister? His mother? Derek? The Alpha? There were just too many people that could be blamed for his anger but he couldn't find himself actually doing it. He couldn't find it in himself to actually be mad at them.

Grabbing his tray, he marched angrily over to the trash can and threw all the contents away. He had no appetite and just wished to be alone. Knowing that he still had twenty minutes of lunch, then another half an hour of recess, Cassidy made a beeline to his safe haven. The tree behind the school, were no one dared to entered. They all thought it was haunted because of some stupid wise tale, he never believed it. Although, since his discovery of werewolves he might need to start rethinking that.

It didn't take him long to reach it. He knew the school like the palm of his hand. Grabbing the lowest branch, Cassidy began the climb up the tree. He was an expert and climbing the tree by now. He knew all of it's little notches, all the weakest and strongest branches. It had taken him a while and lots of trial and error, but eventually mastered the art of climbing this particular tree. He was so good at it now, that he could reach the top and look down at the school.

It was a feeling that Cassidy loved, especially when there was a breeze. He would just watch all the others kids interact. All the people that were bigger than him, that made fun of him, they were all smaller than him. Up here, in his tree, he was bigger than all of them. No one could touch him and he was free to do whatever he wanted.

Lost in thought, Cassidy placed himself in between two think branches and leaned back. The two branches created a little hamic for him and he was able to just relax. He was free to just close his eyes and just relax. Let all his worries blow away with the breeze…

"Psst, Cassidy," A deep familiar voice yelled causing him to snap his eyes open. He maneuvered himself to glance down below. There he saw Derek standing there, waving his arms, trying to get his attention.

Cassidy frowned as he looked at Derek. He wasn't in the clothes that he was in yesterday but he wasn't in any clothes that fit him either. Instead of seeing him in the usual black attire or his mothers' pink hoodie, it looked like he was wearing, "Are you wearing my grandpa's?" He asked and then squinted his eyes to get a closer look at his shirt. "Oh my god, you are."

Derek rolled his eyes and sighed, "Can you just come down?" He asked annoyed that Cassidy kept questioning his clothing choices.

Cassidy pulled his best stink eye, "Why don't you just come up here?"

Derek curled his hands into fists and then seemed to calm himself down, "Alright, you know what, I will," He then did some arm stretches and stared down the tree as if he was about to fight it. Seconds later Derek put a hand and a foot and tried to climb the tree.

You would think for a werewolf he would be more graceful?

Cassidy watched with pity as Derek climbed the tree. If he was making a comparison, Cassidy would say that Derek looked like a cat trying to climb a tree. He was doing it, but he was just regretting every movement he made.

After five agonizing minutes Derek made it to him. He collapsed in another nook panting like he had been holding his breath the entire time. He probably was. "I guess I know what your weakness is," Cassidy said staring at the older werewolf, "If I want to hide from you, I'll just climb a tree."

Derek just glared at him and gripped another branch for stability, "Shut up," He grumbled then took a look around the tree, "What are you doing up here?"

Cassidy shrugged, "I like it up here," He answered, "What are you doing wearing my grandfather's?"

Derek shook his head, "They were the only thing that fit me, well in a relative sense," He confessed, "All of the other clothes were either your mom's or Sawyer's and well." He said while grabbing the extra fabric of the item of clothing and fanning it.

Cassidy grimaced and waved him off, "Yeah, I get it, no more details, please," He pleaded with him and Derek nodded his head. Understanding that Cassidy didn't want to hear the details and Derek didn't really look like he wanted to give the details.

There was another pregnant pause, "Are you okay?" Derek asked finally, staring at him curiously but Cassidy could see the slight concern in his gaze.

Cassidy thought about it for a moment. Was he actually okay? Physically he was fine, there wasn't even a bruise or small cut on him. Mentally though, he wasn't sure. He wasn't exactly sure; he had never been in this situation before. He had never had that feeling of being completely helpless. So, was he okay? Cassidy answered truthfully, "I don't know," He said, his voice hollow. "I think…" He started but then stopped, "I think I will be."

"I'm glad," Derek murmured softly, "I know what happened with you was…a lot."

Cassidy nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, seeing you getting skewered was not exactly something I would like to see again."

"Neither would I," He agreed.

Derek then rubbed the back of his neck. It was the first time Cassidy had ever seen Derek nervous. "Tonight, is the full moon," He told him and Cassidy raised his eyebrow waiting for him to continue, "You know what that means right?"

"I'm assuming that you're pertaining to the fact that Sawyer will probably become a rage monster tonight."

Derek smirked, "Yeah," he then wiped the smile from his face and cleared his throat, "I want you to know that I'm gonna make sure she stays safe tonight. I'm not gonna let anything happen to her or Scott, or you."

Cassidy smiled but instead, he had the feeling that Derek does not possess that power. "Thanks," He said but he did not mean it. How could he? Derek was making promises that he could not keep. He wanted to believe the man in front of him, truly he did. But, there was something in him that was not allowing him. That was making doubt the words that came out of Derek's mouth.


	23. Totally Not Overthinking Anything

_**Ahhh, I'm back, three cheers for me. In this chapter, we have the conclusion to episode 8 and I'm so excited because that means we're getting closer to the season finale. Anyway, let me know what you guys think in the comments, thoughts or suggestions. I own nothing except my OC's, hope you all enjoy.**_

* * *

If Sawyer had known that Allison would say yes to Jackson, she would have avoided this entire school day. She didn't even know about it until Lydia had dragged her away from her math class. Lydia had been waiting for her class to end. As soon as she came out, she took her hand and dragged her towards the bathroom.

She slammed the door shut and kicked down the stall doors, making sure they were alone. She then turned towards Sawyer, fury in her eyes. "Did you know," She asked her voice low and her eyes glaring at her as she stalked towards her. She thought, for once, that she was the prey and Lydia was the predator.

"Know what?"

"About Allison,"

Sawyer let out a nervous huff and pointed her finger at her friend, "Okay, you're going to have to be more specific there."

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Jackson asked her out, she said yes, did you know about that?"

Sawyer's eyes widened comically. What had happened in the hour that she was gone? It seemed that the entire world had just flipped on its head. Lydia narrowed her eyes at her and pursed her lips. She jutted her one hip out to the side and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm judging by the expression on your face that you didn't know?" She asked although it seemed like she already knew the answer.

"No, I didn't know," She then paused and Sawyer's face turned into a look of confusion and disgust, "Jackson?" She asked in disbelief and Lydia nodded her head in confirmation, "It's just…Jackson?"

Lydia rolled her eyes, "It's just his way getting back at me for dumping him," She then frowned, "Although, I have no idea why Allison said yes?"

Sawyer shrugged her shoulders hopefully, "Maybe they're just going as friends?" She suggested but even she didn't sound convinced.

Lydia huffed, crossing her arms over her shoulders and biting her lip, it was then she noticed something off about her. Her lipstick was slightly smeared, something that Lydia never did, and her lips appeared to already be swollen.

"Wow," Sawyer said, wiggling her eyebrows, "Already on the rebound?"

"What," Lydia asked her but then seemed to realize what she was talking about. Her whole demeanor shifted and she was no longer as confident as usual, "Oh, no, it was just…well, I don't really know what it was. I just wanted to talk to Scott and the next thing I knew he was kissing me."

Sawyer hitched her eyebrows up, "And you kissed him back?!" She asked shocked at this action of Lydia.

Lydia shook her head, "No, well, yes, I did, but that was only because I was so shocked. I pushed him away after I realized what was happening."

Sawyer shook her head and leaned against the bathroom sinks. She took in a few deep breathes and tried calming herself. What was it with today and kissing werewolves? "Alright, let's agree to never tell Allison," She said to Lydia.

Lydia nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that seems like a good idea," She then took a step closer to her and placed a gentle hand on her arm, "Hey, Sawyer, are you alright?" Her voice was laced with genuine concern.

Sawyer bit her lip. Was she alright? No, she didn't think so. The full moon was already taking effect and it hadn't even come out yet. She gripped the sink harder, hearing the material crack under her hands, "I'll be fine," She gritted out, "I just need to get through tonight and then I'll be fine."

"Shit," Lydia swore and then pulled a booklet out of her bag, "I completely forget tonight was the full moon." She then flipped through a few pages until landing on one in particular, "Do you have a plan?"

"Tough it out?" She suggested not sounding at all convincing. Her face was scrunched up in pain and she was trying to calm down. The notion that Scott had kissed Lydia and that Allison had agreed to go out with Jackson was making her anxious. She then thought about how it felt when Stiles kissed her. How her whole body calmed down because of the great shock to her system.

As she focused more on herself, her steel grip on the counter loosened. She was no longer cracking it and she no longer felt like hitting anybody. She felt like she was in control of the wolf for the time being and, at least until the moon rose, she wasn't going to have any more freak outs.

"Come to my lake house," Lydia said to her, rubbing her back lightly as if she was sick, "It has a basement and you'll be safe there."

"What about you?" She asked turning her blue eyes towards her, fear evident in them.

Lydia's gazed softened, "I've been reading somethings in this book and if I do everything right, then I'll be fine."

Sawyer shook her head, "Lydia I don't know if I can take that risk. I mean, what if the Alpha comes looking for me and he comes across you? The last time that happened I nearly killed my mom and beat the shit out of Scott."

Lydia reached out and grabbed her shoulder, forcing Sawyer to turn her body completely towards her. Lydia soothed her and rubbed her shoulders; she held a determined look in her eyes. "If he comes," She said a slight smirk gracing her face, "Then we'll be ready."

Sawyer smiled, her eyes watering, "And if we're not?"

Lydia frowned her expression becoming solemn, "Then let's hope that I'm not dead by morning."

That didn't make her feel any better but it's not like Sawyer actually held a plan. She hadn't thought about what she was going to do. Derek already said he couldn't help her and didn't elaborate any more than that. She couldn't be near Cassidy in fear that she would hurt him and she couldn't risk her mother either.

"Okay," Sawyer said agreeing to the plan, "Okay."

* * *

Chris Argent was silent as the rest of the hunters looked over the map. Their faces were twisted into concentrated looks. Each of them focused on finding out where Derek could possibly be or where the Alpha might be hiding. He, himself, had already checked his house but there wasn't any recent sign of him there. He thought about asking Blake to see if she had seen any sign of him, but he doubts that she would give anything to him.

"Chris?" Kate called out his name and he looked up to her, "Are you even paying attention?"

Chris rolled his eyes and shrugged. It was simple and he never understood why Kate wanted to complicate things more. "Yeah, I am," He said, "Find Derek and then kill him, simple as that."

Kate nodded her head in agreement but he could that she was still suspicious of him. She was still mad at him because he wouldn't tell her what happened at the school. Well, that was a lie, he wouldn't tell her the full truth about what happened at the school. He was more than willing to tell her the details about how he rescued the kids and how the Alpha got away.

He then watched as Kate sent the other men off, each of them fleeing from the room. Kate eyed him, arms crossed over her chest, and walked over to him. She placed herself in front of him and leaned back against the table, her eyes never leaving his.

"We never used to keep secrets from each other," She said glaring at him.

Chris scoffed, "That's bullshit, we always kept secrets from each other," He then shook his head and looked towards the ground, "We were just that kind of family."

Kate rolled her eyes, "I not talking about whether or not you took dad's car for a joy ride. I'm talking about the secrets that affect this family, that affect our work."

He was silent once again. Kate was wrong once again but he wasn't willing to tell her that. She was never tolerant of people questioning her judgment or authority. His sister was scary not because she was smart and calculating. She was terrifying because she was a wild card, because of the pure amount of joy she got from spilling blood. She was terrifying because she enjoyed what she did.

Maybe he had been too when he was younger, but now not so much. He didn't like what he did anymore. He was proud of his work, he will say that, but he didn't like doing it. All he saw was Allison's face whenever he killed someone. Telling himself that she was the reason he was doing this. That he was keeping her safe from monsters. Now, he's not so sure who are the monsters anymore.

Chris scratched his stubble, trying to think of what to say to his sister, "Derek's smart, he wouldn't hide anywhere we can find him."

Kate rolled her eyes and slouched, "You overestimate him," She mumbled.

"And you underestimate him," He snapped back then sighed, "Look, This Alpha, it seems like he's not the biggest Derek Hale fan."

Kate narrowed her eyes at him and puckered her lips like she had just eaten a lemon. "So, what are you suggesting then?"

"We take our eyes off Derek for a little bit and focus on finding the real problem. The Alpha," Kate still looked suspect and Chris bit his cheek trying his best not to lash out at his sister, "Look, Derek holds no real power here, he's all alone. The Alpha is the one that can create Betas here, and if we take him down then we can take everyone else down."

Kate seemed to buy this judging by how she was nodding her head. However, she still looked like he wanted to say something. "What?" he asked annoyed.

"Blake, she was at the school, with the Alpha," She said and Chris thought that his heart was beating out of his chest. Kate stopped leaning against the table and came closer to him her face getting right in his. She was trying her best to intimidate him, to outsmart him, like she had tried and failed so many times before. "She and her two kids were there and you don't think that's suspicious?" She asked him, "You're telling me that you don't find anything off with that?"

"She was a concerned mother that went after her children. So, no, I don't think it's outrageous to think she wanted to do everything to help her children." He quipped sarcastically.

Kate chuckled but there was no humor in it, "Ahh, yes, her children," She said and pointed at him, "Who could forget those darling little angels." Her lip then curled and Chris could see his sister's teeth bared in a snarl, "The young boy who's around eleven and her daughter, you know, the one who is a daughter of a Hale. The very same one you said wasn't."

"So, I was wrong, Kate, that does happen from time to time."

Kate shook her head, "Not this, you're never wrong about things like this," She then poked his chest, "I don't know why but you're protecting them."

Chris raised a defiant eyebrow at her, "Good luck proving that,"

"Oh, I will, and when I do, I'm finally going to show dad why I'm the better leader." She whispered menacingly.

There was a knock on the door and they both turned to see his wife standing there, a tray of cookies in hand. "If you're not to busy plotting the death of Derek Hale, would any of you care for a cookie?"

Chris shook his head, waving at his wife, "No, honey, we're fine down here," He moved around Kate, purposefully bumping her shoulder, "Actually we were just finishing up."

Kate stood there, fuming and Chris shook his head. What was Kate thinking, that Derek Hale was just chilling at Blake's house?

* * *

When Sawyer got home, she was greeted by the scene of Derek laying on her couch with a blanket draped over him. He looked like he hadn't showered yet and she could see the scruff that had grown on his chin. His hair was messed up, not in a stylish way, it was sticking up at all ends and she could already tell he was still wearing clothes that were not his.

"Hey," She greeted him and made her way over to the couch, tossing her backpack to the ground, and sat on the other end. "What are you watching?" She asked as she stared at the TV.

Derek sighed heavily and placed an arm behind his head, "Animal Planet," He mused tiredly, "There running old episodes of _Meerkat Manor_." He scrunched his face up a little bit like he was thinking of something, "It's funny how alike they are to werewolves."

Sawyer opened her mouth to reply but then shut it and shook her head. This wasn't the time to say anything to him. He looked like shit and couldn't exactly tell if it was from the full moon or something else.

She felt something nudge her thigh and she glanced down to see Derek's foot poking her. He was trying to get her attention so she looked over to him and leaned back on the couch. "What?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you have a plan for tonight?" He asked more curiously than worriedly, "Because your mom doesn't exactly have one."

"Yeah," Sawyer grumbled, "I have a plan." She let her head loll to the side and her body relaxed further into the couch. The damn piece of furniture was sucking her in and she just felt like her body needed to relax. She was not planning on telling Derek about Lydia because Lydia was her secret to keep. If Derek found out there was no doubt he would probably explode and say something cryptic then say something about a code. Really, Sawyer thinks he's making half of this stuff up as he goes. She knows there's no pamphlet or little booklet on how to be a werewolf. But she also highly doubts that there are as many rules as Derek has stated to her thus far.

"What's your plan with Scott?" She asked as she looked to him.

Derek's gaze left that of the TV and turned towards her, "Probably scare the shit out of him," He confessed then shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe give him a little hell since he made me the most wanted man in California."

Sawyer chuckled and swatted his feet, "They had the best intentions," She argued but also somewhat agreed with him, "I don't know if you've noticed but Scott's not exactly good in stressful situations."

Derek glared at her, "It's been noted," He grumbled. Derek then yawned loudly and stretched his arms out like a cat. "Well," he sighed out, "I guess it's that time."

Sawyer looked down at her phone and noticed the time. School hadn't even been out an hour and Derek was acting like he was going to confront Scott in broad daylight. She didn't argue with him, not feeling it right now, and instead got up. "I guess you're right," She said and began making her way up to her room not knowing what to pack.

Lydia had said that they would meet at her lake house for the full moon. But just how long did that mean? Would she have to stay till morning and would Lydia have to stay up all night with her, alone? Their whole plan brought up a lot of questions but Sawyer knew that it was probably the best one she had right now. The alternative would be running around with Stiles and Scott and she's not sure that would be the smartest of plans.

She just worried about The Alpha and what he might do to Lydia. It had been made clear the other night that the Alpha held no real intentions of hurting her. He just wanted her to hurt the people around her, the people that would make her stray from his path.

It was times like these that she wished for Cora. That she wished she still had her best friend around to help her understand what to do. Lydia helped, but she couldn't understand, not the way Cora would have been able too. It was one thing to see the transformation but it another to actually go through it. The pain that you felt when your bones shifted and moved. The utter rage that coursed through your veins as the full moon climbed higher into the sky. The battle that raged inside you, one part wild and one-part human, each side battling for dominance.

Feeling tears threatening to leave her eyes Sawyer ran to her closet and threw the door open. She knelt to the ground and pushed all her clothes on the floor to the side. It had been so long since she had opened the box that she made years ago. A box that contained all of her memories of Cora Hale, all the pictures, gifts, and notes that they made for each other. Pushing aside the last bit of remain clothing she finally found the box she was looking for.

It was a simple shoe box, nothing special. There was a certain level of dust that laid on the top telling her that it hadn't been disturbed in years. She had avoided touching at after all these years because the pain that came with the memories was still too much. But with her life moving now, and with her new abilities, she felt that it was time to take a look at what she had hidden from herself all those years ago. She had never told anyone about it, it was her secret, but now she felt like she needed to share it with someone.

Among some of the trinkets was a picture of Derek's family. Cora had gifted it to her on her birthday saying that it was the only gift she could have thought of giving. Sawyer had treasured it forever and every birthday since she would think about this picture. She would kneel down in front of the box and stare at it trying to open it. She never would, the dust evident of that, but she would think about all of the contents of the box. She would tell herself that next year was the year she would finally open it.

Well, it seems that year was this year.

Taking a deep breath, she carefully brushed the dust away from the top of the box, Sawyer opened up the box. She had an immediate reaction and teared up at the contents of the box, her eyes roaming the inside of it. The box had held so many memories for her and many of the objects held some important part of her life.

She had been thinking about what Stiles had said to her, about control. The kiss had been a shock to her body and that made her phase back. However, as she thought more about it and what Derek had said before about finding an anchor. The pain was not her anchor and it was not shocking either, but rather her anchor was memories. All Sawyer had to do was remember someone or something, a particular feeling, and she was able to control it.

Digging around the box she came to the one present that seemed the most priceless. Holding up the grey spiral necklace, she delicately unclipped it and put it around her neck. She had never been a jewelry person but she would wear this with pride. Cora had given this to her to symbolize their friendship, their bond. It was a symbol of family, she had told her, and now she would wear this for her, for Cora. She would wear this for all her friends and her family. She would control this.

* * *

"Tell me again why you have this house?" Sawyer asked as she threw her backpack to the side. She looked around the bigger lake house that was owned by the Martins. Looking to Lydia she saw the strawberry blonde shrug her shoulders.

"I don't know," She confessed and traced a finger over a wooden table, "My grandmother just always insisted that we keep this house, it was in her will and everything." Lydia then looked back to her and looked at her with critical eyes, "New necklace?" She asked.

Sawyer put a hand over the necklace, "Yeah, thought I would try something new,"

"It's the symbol of the Hales," Lydia pointed out and put a hand to her bag, "I read about it in the journal."

"Would make sense, Cora gave it to me after all, I thought I would wear this in her honor."

Lydia nodded her head and she remained silent. She was looking at Sawyer like she was an equation that she was trying to be solved. "Are you ready for tonight?" She asked in a curious voice, not even a hint of fear.

"Yes," Sawyer sounded confident, which surprised even herself. Lydia looked impressed and she smirked at the confidence in Sawyer's voice.

"Alright," She said coolly then opened her bag and pulled out a pair of chained linked handcuffs. The kind that would usually be seen on a convict on trial. "We'll just use these as a backup plan then."

Sawyer's eyes widened comically, "Uhhh," She pointed a finger at the handcuffs, "Where did you get those?"

"You wouldn't believe the stuff the police station houses in their evidence lockers,"

"You stole from the police station," Sawyer asked with a slight laugh.

Lydia playfully glared at her and placed a hand on her hip, with the chains in the other, "I only temporarily borrowed them," She then rolled her eyes and jiggled the large chain, "Besides it wasn't like they were going to use them anytime soon."

"Whatever," Sawyer said and walked over to her, grabbing the cold metal from Lydia's hands, "The full moon will be rising soon. And even if I think I'll have control, I don't want to risk it."

Lydia's gaze grew serious and she nodded her head before walking over to a door in the back of the room. It wouldn't take a genius to guess what this place was, the basement that they had both been planning on using. Looking down at the dark stairway now, was an even less appealing then what she thought it was going to be.

"Ready?" Lydia asked over her shoulder.

"Ready," Sawyer replied, placing a hand on the railing and slowly descending into the basement.

* * *

Blake stared at the note that laid on the kitchen table. She glared at Sawyer's handwriting and tapped her nails against the table as she read it, processing it. She had come home from work, totally ready to help her daughter out. Only to find out that she had created her own plans and was not planning on coming home until tomorrow morning. Honestly, her biggest problem with the whole note is that Sawyer was planning on staying out on a school night. Blake wished she knew who she had plans with and what the actual plan was. She trusted her daughter, really, but she still worried for her because there was an Alpha out there that wanted her. On top of all that Derek was now out trying to find Scott and help him, so her daughter was on her own.

"Mom," Cassidy's voice rang out, and she turned around to see her son standing behind her. He held a grim expression and she could tell that he was worried. He was cracking his knuckles and rubbing his hands together telling her that he was nervous. He was still dressed in his clothes from the school day and Blake noted that he was starting to outgrow them. They would need to go shopping soon for new clothes. If Cassidy was going to be anything like his father than Cassidy was going to shoot up in height in the next few years.

"Yes," She rasped.

"What's going to happen?" He asked in a small voice, "What are we going to do?"

Blake reached out a hand and Cassidy took it immediately. She pulled him in close and let him sit on her lap, even if he was too big. "You, my little detective," She mumbled playfully and ruffled his brown curly hair, "Are going to stay home and finish your homework."

"What about you?" He mumbled into her shirt, "What about Sawyer?"

Blake was glad that her son was cuddled into her neck, unable to see her face as it turned grim. "She has a plan and I have a plan," She sighed and pulled him closer, "Sawyer will be fine tonight."

"But what about us, what if the Alpha comes after us?"

"He won't," Blake insisted but even as she said it she could tell that she didn't believe it. "He wouldn't dare."

Just as she said that Blake felt like someone was staring at her through the kitchen glass doors. The hairs on the back of her neck and her arms stood up. She felt a deep chill run throughout her entire body and she did everything she could to keep herself from moving. From turning her head and looking out the window to see if there was anyone there.

She had thought more about what Derek had told her earlier in the day. About how the Alpha might try something with her. Every time she thought about something the Alpha might do to her, some evil terrible thing, she thinks back to the night at the school. How he took her pain away, how he placed his fingers against her lips. He cradled her and placed her outside in the soft grass, and made sure she was safe before leaving. Maybe he was trying to gain her trust or make her feel safe before killing her?

But, if that was true, why hadn't he already done at the school? The Alpha has had plenty of opportunities to kill her and yet he hasn't. He has done everything in his power to make sure that she stayed safe and that nothing would happen to her. Blake rubbed the back of her neck where the crescent-shaped scars lied. If she knew more then maybe she would be able to figure this out faster, then maybe she could find out who the Alpha was before it was too late.

Pulling herself from her thoughts, Blake patted Cassidy's arm and he shifted from his spot, "Alright, enough moping and worrying, time for homework,"

He groaned, "Mom, do I really have to do my homework, I mean we could die tonight!"

Blake smirked and chuckled softly, "A little dramatic Cassidy," She told him, "Go upstairs and do your homework, I call you down when dinner is ready."

Cassidy rolled his eyes but obeyed her regardless. He took his backpack from the couch in the living room and began walking upstairs, albeit at a very slow pace. She watched as her son disappeared upstairs and as soon as he was out of her eyesight, her smile vanished. Blake got up from her seat at the table and made her way over to the glass kitchen doors.

She peered outside then gripped the handle and pried the door open. There was nothing that she could see, just the forest and her backyard. But she could feel that someone, or something, was watching her, waiting for her to do something. She placed a bare foot onto the deck and held in a hiss from how cold the wood was.

The wind then blew causing the trees to bend slightly and move. She narrowed her eyes at a particular point in the woods. She thought that she had seen a flash of something but she couldn't be sure. Taking a step further, the wind had picked up again, and Blake could see it clearly this time. It was only for a second but a second was all she needed to confirm what she was feeling.

Hiding in the woods, she saw the glowing red eyes of the Alpha. Its massive black form sitting there, so patient and still, waiting for her to make a move. The sight of it made her heart beat faster and fight or flight senses were in overdrive, causing her to remain still. Once the wind died down and the trees no longer moved, he was once again hidden from her sight. When the wind picked up again and she looked to that spot, Blake could no longer see the red eyes of the Alpha.

* * *

The basement of the Martin summer house could be described in one word: depressing. There was much to it a lot of it was just bare, no boxes or anything. The only thing that seemed to occupy the space was her.

Sawyer pulled on the chains a little bit, making sure they were still tight. She grimaced as her arms were forced to be pulled back down by her side. She couldn't lie, it wasn't the most comfortable positions to be chained to a pillar in a basement. Lydia had wanted to stay down with her but Sawyer had convinced her to stay upstairs, where it was safe. Well, at least safer than being down in the basement with her during the full moon. She had said she was confident in making sure she wasn't going to shift this moon. That she was going to be in control the entire time, but still she wanted to be safe rather than sorry later on.

However, she was starting to regret letting Lydia stay upstairs because now Sawyer was left in the silence of the basement. Well, not completely silent, she could still hear some things with her werewolf hearing. She could hear the water running through the pipes in the walls. She could hear the mouse that was running around in the house somewhere. She could also hear Lydia tapping her nails against the counter in the kitchen table. Even though she was a floor away, Sawyer could still hear them clear as day.

Shifting slightly, she glanced out the window to gaze up at the night sky. The sun was almost set completely and the moon was beginning to make its entrance. She could feel it calling to her, it was a feeling that went deep into her bones, her very being. It was calling out to her, trying to coarse her into shifting, into unleashing the beast. But Sawyer resisted the call, she closed her eyes, feeling the heavy weight of the necklace around her neck, and fought against the call.

The moon had yet to reach its apex and she was already struggling; boy was she in for a long night.

She took this time to herself to reflect all that has happened to her. Ever since becoming a werewolf her life had become chaotic, but at the same time better. Her mother and she were talking again, her mother is sober, something she never thought would happen. She had gained new friends in the past couple of weeks and enjoyed their company. Cassidy was becoming more independent and was no longer seeing her word as law. Which some could argue was a bad thing but to her, it was good because it meant that he was becoming his own person. Scott and she had somehow become friends that weren't awkward around each other and Stiles…

She blushed thinking about Stiles, which she hated. She hated now that every time she thought about him and his stupid grin, she blushed. She knew that kiss didn't mean anything, that he was still in love with Lydia. Sawyer would never be anyone's number one compared to Lydia, she would always be the second choice. But, when Stiles kissed her that afternoon, and she felt that little spark of just pure _emotion_ , she could have sworn she was on a high.

It had not been her first time kissing someone, not by a long shot, but it was the first time that she felt something when doing it. All the other times she had kissed a boy there was nothing there, just spit and too much tongue. When kissing Stiles happened though, it had been nice and pleasant, almost innocent in a way. She could tell that he was a little inexperienced but he was also trying to help her so he probably wasn't focusing too much on the kissing like she was.

Sawyer tilted her head to the side and huffed, she get's why the kissing worked now. Stiles had somehow figured out that she would either think about it too much or get inside her head. Damn for as much as she calls him stupid, that boy truly is a genius.

Her thoughts then turned to Derek. The man, well young adult, that had come into her life and tried mentoring her. She thought about him lying on the couch, looking like a college student and all worry was erased from his face. She thought about how he looked his age at that moment, about how he had no worries. It was odd, she thought, how much the two of them were actually alike. He wasn't Cora, not in any way, but he still made her feel excepted and worried about. He still made her feel like a little sister even though they weren't related. Just thinking about Cora made her whole body at ease. The metal of the necklace cool against the heat of her skin. Reminding her who she was doing this for and why she needed to stay in control.

Just as she thought everything was fine and maybe she could get through the night, a loud crash echoed through the house. "Lydia!" She yelled out hoping that the strawberry blonde would respond. When she didn't Sawyer started to panic a little bit. "Lydia!" She called again louder this time, moving closer to the door and straining her ears to see if she could hear anything else.

Suddenly, a loud scream assaulted her eardrums. It was similar to the scream she heard the night at the school. The loud one she thought could break windows and cause people to go deaf. The scream she heard when people died.

"LYDIA!" She screamed and struggled against the chains, only to become more frustrated when they pulled her back. She wouldn't stop though, not until she knew her friend was okay. She pulled on the chains as hard as she could, using all of her werewolf strength, being careful not to give in completely. She tugged until her wrists were bloody and raw but Sawyer barely felt the pain as she was too focused on the rapid beating of her own heart. With one more great tug, Sawyer was able to escape from her bonds and darted upstairs, practically throwing the door of its hinges, to get to Lydia.

She found her on the floor, hands over her ears tangled in her hair, and tears streaming down her face. Sawyer's breath caught in her throat and she kneeled down slowly, putting a gentle hand around her friend shoulder. "Lydia," She asked softly, "What happened?"

"I don't know," She stuttered out while a stray tear fell from her face, "I was painting my nails when all the sudden I heard this noise. It sounded like wood burning, then I could smell smoke and I thought a fire had started but I could see anything on fire. Then these voices started whispering, telling me things, and it became too much and the only thing I could think of was…" She trailed off and choked on a sob.

"To scream," She finished for her and Sawyer paused for a moment, "Lydia, last time you told me that you saw the dead janitor, what did you see this time?"

Lydia wrapped her arms around herself and leaned into Sawyer's touch, "A man, he was burning and screaming out in pain," She sobbed, "He was in so much pain but he also felt regret too."

"Did you see him?" Lydia nodded her head, "Do you think, that may be…that maybe you could show me?"

She swallowed harshly and thought about it for a moment. Sawyer didn't want to push Lydia too hard but this was becoming more and more frequent. The voices in Lydia's head, the death, all of it had to be hard for her. But Sawyer had a feeling in her gut that this was the right thing to do.

"Sure," She whispered but then looked at her, "What about you?"

"I'll be fine," She insisted, "I think I have it under control."

Sawyer then stood up and reached out her hand which Lydia took gratefully.

* * *

Eventually, Lydia had led her to a place that Sawyer knew personally. It was a place that teenagers often went to when they wanted to drink. Police never really checked there since it was a secluded part of The Beacon Hills Reserve.

Except for tonight.

Police cars were everywhere, she noted, as Sawyer pulled her car up a fair amount of distance away from all the commotion. She looked to Lydia, he seemed to be mesmerized by the scene in front of her. Her green eyes seemed to finally lock on something and Sawyer held in a breath when she saw what it was. A body laid with a sheet covering it, alone arm hanging from the stretcher, "Is that him?" She asked Lydia.

She shook her head, "It's not hard to tell from this distance," She then clicked her seatbelt off and opened the door.

"Lydia," Sawyer called after her and squabbled to follow her, "Lydia we can't." She insisted.

It was like all her pleas had fallen on deaf ears as Lydia approached the dead body. Somehow unseen by the sea of police officers surrounding her. Sawyer grumbled to herself and jogged ahead to catch up with the other girl. Sawyer watched with great apprehension as Lydia found herself next to the body, examining it with great confusion and intrigue.

Sawyer approached her slowly, staring down at the same arm as Lydia was. "What is it?"

"He was burned," Lydia said slowly and looked back up at the sheet, "Like someone held him down and made him burn."

Sawyer grimaced, "Who would do that?" She wondered.

Lydia gulped and looked to her with fear, "Someone who wanted revenge," Lydia's eyes widened, "Someone who wanted them to feel what he felt."

Sawyer opened her mouth to say something but she found that the words could not come out. She couldn't place it but the fact that the Alpha killed someone in such a human way was odd to her. All of his killings had been animalistic but this one was different, this one had cruelty attached to it. This one was personal and The Alpha wanted this man to feel his pain.

"The night of the Hale fire," Lydia said quietly, pivoting to her slightly, "How many survivors were there."

Sawyer furrowed her brow, "Three. Laura, Derek, and their Uncle Peter," She said putting up a finger as she listed them. "It can't be Laura because she's dead, it's not Derek because he's a beta, and Peter is catatonic."

"What if they weren't the only ones to survive," Lydia said, "What if someone else got out of the house that night."

Sawyer shook her head, "Lydia, that's impossible, nobody made it out of that house alive," She argued, "And even if they did why not go to Laura and Derek, why not go back to their family?"

"Maybe because the Hale fire wasn't faulty wiring, maybe because it was arson," She said darkly, "Did Derek ever explain how the fire started?"

"No, all he said was that it was the Argent's faults."

Lydia bit her lip and before she could say anything else another voice called out to them, "Sawyer! Lydia!" Stiles yelled worriedly as he ran towards them, "What are you guys doing here?"

It was impressive to watch Lydia's persona switch so quickly. She was once worried and full of dread only a minute ago. Now she had a smile plastered on her face as if she was standing over a dead body, "We came to hang out," She lied smoothly, "But was caught off guard by this." She gestured to the body lying on the stretcher.

Sawyer's eye searched around but she couldn't find Scott, a feeling of dread filled her stomach, "Where Scott?" She asked not even trying to hide the fear in her voice.

Stiles began to fidget a little, "He, uh, he wanted some time alone, went for a run in the woods," His lip then started to wobble, "He's been gone for a while and I've been looking for him."

"And you came here?" Lydia asked.

Stiles' gaze turned towards her, "We were here a couple of nights ago, when Allison and he broke up, though we could drink the pain away."

They both made a noise of understanding. Stiles then started to fidget more, "Hey, have you've seen my dad around? I've been trying to call him all night but he hasn't been picking up his phone."

"No," Sawyer said shrugging her shoulders, "I'm sorry Stiles, we haven't seen him here."

It was then Stiles caught sight of the body and finally processed that someone had been killed. He stared down at the badly burned hand with tears threatening to spill. He took a step forward and reached a handout, ready to pull back the sheet when an older voice stopped him.

"Stiles!" The Sheriff called out and Stiles turned around to see his dad walking towards him, relief flooding his face. "What are you doing here, kid?" The older man asked again.

Stiles did not even hesitate to throw his arms around his father and hug him. He held him close as if he was going to disappear at any moment. Sawyer frowned and wondered what had happened earlier in the night that warranted such a reaction. She can only hope that whatever happened between him and Scott, it wasn't life-changing.

The Sheriff pulled back from the hug and stared at his son in confusion, "Do I want to know what that was about?" He asked and Stiles only laughed shaking his head. The older man's gaze then turned them and his frowned deepened, "Does anyone want to explain to me why three teenagers are standing the middle of my crime scene." He then turned and looked at the officers around him, only to scoff and shake his head, "I swear it's like I'm dealing with idiots half the time."

"To be fair it is late and dark," Sawyer chimed in.

The Sheriff only tsked, "Hold on," He said then cleared his throat and shouted out a name, "Parrish!" He yelled. A young man who had to be in his early to mid-twenties perked his head up and looked in their direction. Sawyer heard Lydia hummed in approval beside her as she examined the young man in uniform and Sawyer couldn't blame her.

The man wore the ugly beige uniform well, filling out every part of it quite nicely. He was tall and had mousey brown hair that could almost be considered a dirty blonde to some people. His eyes were blue and full of life. When he finally arrived over, he smiled at them and Sawyer noted that she liked his smile.

Sheriff Stilinski through an arm around the young man, "Parrish, I need you to make sure that these three gets home," He then gave a pointed look towards Stiles, "And make sure that they stay there."

Deputy Parrish saluted the older man and the Sheriff just sighed while rolling his eyes, "Yes, Sir," Parrish responded then turned a friendly face towards them. "Come on guys let's get you home."

Sawyer raised her hand, "Actually I drove here, so can I just opted to drive home?" She asked.

Parrish pursed his lips and turned to the Sheriff who was just rubbing his temples, "I guess so," He said with a sigh,

"Okay, well if Sawyer gets to drive home then I think I'm allowed too also," Stiles interjected.

Sheriff Stilinski's gaze then turned towards Lydia, "You want a say in this?"

Lydia shrugged, "I came here with her," She pointed towards Sawyer.

"I can take you home," Parrish said quickly and all eyes turned towards him. He then panicked a little, "If that's alright with you?"

Lydia looked indifferent, "It's fine with me," She then turned towards Sawyer, "Are you going to be fine tonight, I mean at home, with everything?"

Sawyer thought about for a moment. The pull of the moon still calling to her, matching her bones ache and skin crawl. She thought about the wolf inside her clawing at her insides wanting to get out. She then put a hand to the necklace and took a deep breath in then out, "Yeah," She said on the exhale, "I'll be fine. Besides, I think you'll be needing more sleep than me."

Lydia smiled and looked grateful. She then hugged her lightly and Sawyer could smell the Chanel number five perfume she was wearing. Its scent assaulting her nose, "Call me," She whispered, "First thing, tomorrow morning, I don't care what time, call me."

She then pulled back and brushed a piece of her blonde hair back. She turned to Parrish and Sawyer watched as the two of them walked off together heading towards his patrol car. Waving slightly when they were pulling out.

"I'll walk you to your car," Stiles said and she didn't object to that idea.

The walk was silent as neither of them had said anything to each other. Neither of them knowing what to say to the other as too many thoughts raised through their head. "Can I ask you something," Stiles finally said as they arrived at her car.

"What's stopped you before," Sawyer asked humorously.

Stiles chuckled and lifted his brow in agreement, "True," He chuckled out but his expression turned serious, "It's just… earlier tonight Scott had told me that he kissed Lydia and that she had kissed him back." He frowned and looked towards her, "Do you think that she'll ever like me, Lydia, like that?"

Sawyer frowned, "Can't say," She told him honestly, "I don't control Lydia, I can't predict her actions or her emotions." Stiles looked defeated and Sawyer bit her lip, she then took one of her hands and placed it on his shoulder, "Don't look so defeated Stiles, you still have two more years to win her heart."

His lips twitched upwards, "Two years is a lot of time, but what if by the end of it I don't love her anymore. What if I find out that she's not the elusive one that everyone is always talking about?"

Sawyer snorted and bit her lip to keep herself from laughing, "Then I guess you'll have to keep looking and if you don't find her then there's always the internet." she then opened her car door and entered it, buckling herself in and turning the key to start the engine. Sawyer then rolled down her windows, "Oh and Stiles," She called to him over the roar of the engine, "What happened between her and Scott, it was a one-time thing, don't think too much on it."

"A one-time thing?" He asked hopefully.

Sawyer smiled, though she could not say that it was genuine. "Yeah, a one-time thing," this time her mind flashing back to the empty classroom. Their lips crashing together and her leaning into his grip and she felt euphoria spreading in her veins. Sawyer rolled up her windows and gripped her steering wheel hard, "A one-time thing," She told herself.

A one-time thing.


	24. Not A Puzzle, But A Bob Ross Painting

_**Holy Moly does time fly by! I can't believe I've been writing this for two years now and regretfully still on season one. Although, I am going to try and change that soon enough. I've got a schedule planned out for when I'm writing and everything. Oh, and sorry for the lateness on this; I got super swamped at work, then moved back up to school, then proceeded to get super sick. So, ah, I did what I could, but I am very happy with how this chapter turned out and I can't wait for the next one, which won't take three months, I promise.**_

 _ **Anyway, I don't own Teen Wolf, just my OC's. Any grammar mistakes made in this are my own. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"I still don't understand why Derek let you drive the car," Stiles complained from his spot in the back seat of Derek's car. Scott rolled his eyes but Sawyer could tell that he was also a little disappointed that he wasn't driving the car either.

"I'm driving because I'm clearly the better driver," She mocked and glanced at him through the rearview mirror. Scott and Stiles scoffed at the same time and Sawyer looked at them curiously, "What?" She asked.

Scott smirked, "You are not the best driver," He told her, "I've gotten a ride home from you before and I about died from a heart attack."

Sawyer rolled her eyes, "That sounds like a you problem," She pressed her foot harder against the gas, the pedal almost hitting the floor. She glanced at the rearview mirror and saw that the Argents were still trailing them. "Damn it!" She exclaimed then took a sharp turn causing Stiles to fall over in the back.

"Would you be careful!" He exclaimed.

"Stiles, I can't really be careful because we have deadly hunters right behind us," She yelled back, "So if you would kindly shut the hell up, it would be very much apricated." She took another sharp turn and kept forward. She glanced behind her again to see that they were still following her. She couldn't tell much from the windshield but Sawyer was positive that it was Kate following them.

"SHIT!" Scott shouted as he looked at his phone with wide brown eyes.

"What?" Sawyer asked worried as she looked over to him, "What, what is it?"

"Derek just texted me, he said the cops caught him at the High School," He turned towards her, "He said that he needs to be picked up."

Sawyer heard Stiles groaned from the back and she was nearly tempted to join him. She revved the engine again and soon they were taking off. The sheer force of how fast they were going pushing them all back into their seats.

She drove for a little longer, took a few more turns, but eventually, she noticed that Kate was no longer following them. Sawyer slowed down a little bit and glanced in the rearview mirror, "What the hell?" She muttered to herself.

"What?" Scott asked in a concerned voice.

"She's not following us anymore," Sawyer pointed out.

"Shit!" Stiles exclaimed and fumbled with something in his hand. Sawyer spared a look back to see that he was gripping his walkie talkie. He turned the volume knob and soon they all heard Derek's current location over the radio.

"Shit!" Sawyer angrily exclaimed and changed the gear on Derek's car, revving the engine and soon going fast again.

"God, sometimes I wish my dad wasn't so good at his job," Stiles sighed out while closing his eyes and looking extremely done with life. He then looked to her, "Do you think you will be able to get to him in time?"

Sawyer pressed harder on the gas pedal, "I don't really think we have a choice," She mumbled. She took a sharp turn and everyone held on tight. Her driving was reflecting on how she had been feeling the last couple of days coming down from the full moon.

She hadn't exactly gone straight home the night of the full moon. She knew that Derek would still occupy her house and she wasn't ready to face him yet. Her mind had raced with thousands of scenarios of how the Hale house fire happened. Derek had only told her that the Argents were to blame and she believed him. She didn't question how they were to blame and she had wanted to slap herself in the head for being so stupid. She believed Derek without question, not even thinking to ask any questions because she thought they were friends. Now, now she didn't know what to believe.

No, she couldn't go home, not right away. She couldn't go to Lydia's either and Allison's was out of the question as well. So that had left Stiles or Scott and considering the weird feelings she was having for Stiles, Scott's it was.

It wasn't hard sneaking into his house and this time she had even used the front door. Melissa had been working the late shift so Sawyer had just walked through the house. She slowly walked up the stairs and opened the door to Scott's room. There was no one there, a part of her wishes that had been, and Sawyer trudged forward. She shed the jacket she had been wearing and faceplanted onto his bed and inhaled the scent of his pillow.

His pillow smelled bad, not body odor bad, but Scott used way too much body spray bad. It was like walking into the boy's locker room at school. Her nose was assaulted with the scent of cedar and some type of weird spice that she didn't know the name of. She shook her head and cleared her mind of all thoughts. She had closed her eyes and let the awful smell of Scott's axe lull her to sleep.

She had woken up in the morning with a blanket draped over her and Scott sleeping on the floor. They hadn't really talked about that night and she's almost sure they will never really talk about it. Scott was the one person that would not judge her. She was also probably the only other person that would listen to him bitch and not say anything.

Back in the present, Sawyer slammed on the brakes, making everyone launch forward. She could see the blue and red of the police lights along with the feeling she got whenever there were hunters around. She turned around and flashed her eyes at Stiles, "Door!" She yelled and Stiles leaned over, pulling up his hoodie, and opened the door.

Derek launched himself into the car and Sawyer was already taking off with Derek still half hanging out the car. Stiles dragged the rest of Derek's body in as she sped off down the road, being chased by both cops and hunters.

Derek grunted and contorted his body so he would be able to fit into the back of his own car. "Took you long enough," He grumbled at all of them.

Sawyer scoffed, "I'm sorry, but who just saved your ass from the hunters and cops because you got caught?"

"It wasn't my fault," He growled back, "The Alpha was there, and I think he might have got your Chemistry teacher."

"Harris?" All three of them asked at the same time, and Sawyer had to keep herself from not taking her eyes off the road. "Why would he be after Harris?" She paused, "Wait, why were you after Harris?"

"He knew something," He insisted, "I was about to get it out of him when the Alpha showed up. And I would have had him if the police hadn't showed up."

"Woah, okay, hey lay off, they're just doing their jobs okay," Stiles said trying to calm him down. Which was probably the wrong thing to do.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who made me the most wanted man in the state of California," He growled looking to Scott.

"I'm sorry okay," Scott pleaded throwing his hands up in surrender. "I made a dumbass mistake; can we please move past this?"

"Okay!" Sawyer yelled trying to calm down the tension that was building in the car. "Can we agree that we all made mistakes the other day?" She asked and when there was a grunt from Derek. Sawyer rolled her eyes and added, "Some more than others. But, regardless, we are all in this together now and we can't really change that."

"Can you at least try to trust us, Derek?" Scott asked.

"Or maybe just some of us?" Stiles added a beat later.

Derek shifted in the back of the car, "Look, all I know is that my sister came here only knowing two things. The first one was Harris,"

"Are you sure she meant our Chemistry teacher, Harris?" Stiles asked and Sawyer was inclined to agree with that statement. She always thought that he was a terrible person but for him to actually be one, that was a whole other thing.

"Why him?" Scott asked and Sawyer listened carefully.

"I don't know yet," Derek stuttered out, clearly frustrated with the line of questioning and not getting what he wanted with Harris at the school. She couldn't blame him, after all, he was one of the most wanted men in America because of them. That had to put a lot of stress onto a person.

"Well, then, what's the second thing?" Scott asked.

Derek, again, moved around and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. He leaned forward and unfolded it so all of them could see what it was. When Sawyer took her eyes off the road for a moment and glanced at it, she could have sworn her frustration levels went sky high.

Scott must have been on the same page as her because he was looking just as over it as she was. "Son of a bitch!" She yelled and slammed her hand against the steering wheel of the car. Scott leaned his head back and let out a large sigh. "You've got to be kidding me," he muttered, "You've got to be freaking kidding me."

"I take it you both know what this is?" Derek asked sarcastically.

Scott pinched the bridge of his nose, "I've seen it on a necklace," he grunted out. He looked to her and together they both said, "Allison's necklace."

Sawyer then pressed the pedal and zoomed off, looking for safety.

* * *

"Wait, so you got to be in a high-speed chase last night, while I was stuck doing math homework?" Lydia asked her as they came up to her locker.

Sawyer sighed into her locker and reached for some books, "It wasn't as exciting as it sounds," She reasoned with her, "Besides I thought we were keeping the whole you knowing about the 'supernatural'," She lowered her voice when she said that word, "A secret."

Lydia scoffed, "We are but that doesn't mean I have to miss all the action," She teased playfully. Her face then turned serious, "Speaking of action, what are you going to do about Allison's necklace?"

Sawyer groaned and had the sudden feeling of wanting to become a blanket burrito, "I don't know," She answered honestly, "I guess just let Scott deal with it." She then huffed out a breath, "I know that sounds horrible but I can't help but feel like I really shouldn't help him with this."

Lydia narrowed her eyes, "Is it a gut feeling or just overall motivation?"

She frowned, "Both I think," she then shook her head, "I don't know, let's not think about it. Instead, let's focus on something that's actually going somewhere. Let's focus on your investigation into the Hale House fire."

Lydia expression, which had been happy, turned to mirror Sawyer own. "I've dug up almost every newspaper archive that I legally can and nothing is coming up." She let out a breath of frustration, "Nothing about someone else who escaped the fire, nothing about any foul play, it's like nothings been touched since it happened."

"Maybe it hasn't," She suggested and then thought of something, "Maybe we're just going at this wrong and focusing on the wrong things." She leaned against her locker and looked to her friend, "I mean, lets lay out the facts, we know about three survivors. Derek, Laura, and Peter. One is dead, the other is cationic, and the other is just as clueless and only one of those people were at the fire that night."

"Which means that the only person that could have known something is currently in a coma-like state." Lydia said referring to Peter, she then bit her lip and crinkled her brow in concentration, "I haven't finished the journal yet, but there was something in it that could help up."

"What was it?"

"Each werewolf pack had Emissaries, people with magical capabilities that would act as buffers for the packs."

"So, like, witches?" Sawyer guessed.

Lydia shook her head, "No, not really, more like people who use nature as a magical conduit. They help keep werewolves attached to their humanity. Anyway, besides the point, the Hale family had to have one and they have to have some knowledge about that family or that fire."

"Do you think you can find out who it is?"

Lydia smirked, "Of course I can, just give me till the end of the day."

Sawyer smiled and was about to hug her friend when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes wandered over to where Scott's locker was located. "Oh, that's not good." She mumbled as she stared at Jackson talking to Scott with quite a lot of smugness. Jackson being smug is never a good sign. She honed in her hearing and listened in on the conversation they were having. Once she heard the words "bite" and "scratch" she knew exactly what they were talking about.

Jackson had found them out.

She was about to rush over there when Lydia grabbed her by her collar and yanked her back. "Don't," Lydia whispered calmly into her ear, "If you do, he'll make a scene and you don't want that, trust me."

Sawyer stood still, seething with anger, as she glared at Jackson, "I can't let him get away with this," She sneered.

"You can," Lydia told her as she motioned to something down the hall, "You can if you don't want her to figure anything out." Sawyer saw who she was motioning too. Allison was just down the hall, talking to somebody about something, completely oblivious to what was happening just a few yards in front of her.

She wanted to think that Allison wouldn't tell her family about her, she really wanted to. But Sawyer also knew that Allison was too close with her family to not tell them about it. Any normal teenager in their sane mind would tell at least someone, if not a family member, about werewolves running around their school.

Sawyer then thought of something, an idea, a stupid one, but one that might just help them both out. "Lydia," She said her friends name as she turned towards her, "scratch our previous plan. Leave the name to me and see if Harris had anything to do with the fire."

"Harris?" her friend asked carefully, "Okay, fine, I'll look into it."

"Good, because I have an idea. A really stupid one, but an idea nonetheless." She shoved her backpack back into her locker and grabbed her keys from her pockets. "Cover for me okay, say I went home because I wasn't feeling well."

"Sawyer," Lydia called out, "Where are you going?"

"To go check on something," She called back then mumbled to herself, "I have a certain hunter to see."

* * *

In the twenty minutes that she had left school and cement her place outside of the Argent residence. Stiles had managed to call her thirty times. Sawyer's not even sure how that's possible but somehow Stiles had managed to do it. Her phone rung again and this time she had picked up, "What," She growled into the phone.

"Where the hell have you been?" Stiles yelled into the phone, "I have been blowing up your phone for a while now. Did you not see any of my texts?"

Sawyer thought back to all the unread messages, "No, I saw them."

"And how are you not concerned about this! Jackson knows, he knows Sawyer, how is this not concerning."

"Look, I'll help you guys with that later, right now I just need to take care of something," She then saw Mr. Argent walks out of his house and Sawyer knew that this was her only moment to talk to him, "I have to go Stiles, talk to you later." She hung up the phone before Stiles could get another word in and got out of her car.

He was getting into his car and by the time she arrived there, the engine had already started. Letting all her fear go, Sawyer swallowed hard, and opened up the passenger door. She climbed inside, slammed the door shut and looked over to Mr. Argent who was baffled, angry, and confused all at the same time. "What are you doing?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"I have questions and you're about the only person that can answer them."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Look, I don't know what you think you're doing with this little ambush. But if you think I'm going to help you,"

He didn't get the chance to finish as Sawyer cut him off, "All I need is five minutes of your time and then we can act like this never happened."

Mr. Argent looked her up and down and sighed, "Five minutes?" He asked.

Sawyer nodded, "Five minutes, not including drive time."

Mr. Argent rolled his eyes and backed out of his driveway and onto the main road. "So," he said, "What are these questions?"

"Well, I'm not really going to beat around the bush about this, so, I need to know who the Emissary was for the Hale family." The words tumbled out of her mouth quickly and she feared for a moment that he hadn't been able to understand her. However, considering how his gripped had tightened on the wheel and his heartrate elevated, she guessing that he had heard her.

"Why would you need to know that?" He asked slowly.

"Because maybe they could help with the Alpha," She said hopefully.

Chris gave her a glance, "So it's true then," He said, "You're one of the Betas."

"Yep," Sawyer answered with little emotion in her voice. She didn't want to come off like she was scared to be in a car with him. Even though she totally was. She could never let him know that that was how she felt.

"Why do you want to know about the Hale Pack Emissary?" He asked her, this time with more confusion. Then something lit up in his eyes, "You think that the Alpha is a Hale? Don't you?"

Sawyer bit her lip, "I don't know," She said loudly, the softened it once she said it again, "I don't know."

Mr. Argent must have taken pity on her because he sighed loudly as if he was losing a battle, "The Hale family Emissary, well one of them, was you mother," He told her and Sawyer could feel her jaw drop, "Well when we last saw each other she was."

"What do you mean?" Sawyer demanded.

"Your mother, the whole reason she was close to the Hale family, is because she was training to become the pack Emissary."

"So, she would know about the family?"

Mr. Argent sucked in a breath, "Maybe, but with the memory loss, I wouldn't bet any money on it. You're better off with going to her mentor, The Emissary before her, Deaton." Argent turned the wheel the car going with it, "I think he works as a vet now."

"Wait Deaton was the Emissary before her?" She asked and Mr. Argent nodded his head, "Then why hadn't he said anything to my mother."

Mr. Argent shrugged his shoulders, "He was retiring, I think that last thing he wanted was to get even more involved with werewolf drama." The car had stopped, he had driven them to the laundry mat, and Sawyer knew that her time was running up. She opened the door and was ready to exit when Argent grabbed her hand.

"Sawyer wait," He called out her name, "Close the door, there are some other things that you need to know about."

She paused for a second not knowing if this was a trick or not. He could just be winding her up, telling her lies so that she would come to trust him. However, that's not the feeling she got from him. Mr. Argent seemed genuine when answering all her questions. He hadn't done anything so far that would put her life in danger. So, for that reason, she would stay in the car.

"What?" She asked him in a low voice.

He looked ashamed for a moment, then guilty, "If we're being honest here, then I have to tell you something," He turned towards her and gave her a concerned dad look. "There's a reason that your mom and I were talking the other night. There's a reason that we knew each other."

"Well, yeah, if she was the pack Emissary then,"

He cut her off, "No, this was after that," He insisted, "This was after all of that." He then sighed and ran a hand through his shortly cropped hair, "You were so young that even with your memories you probably wouldn't remember."

"What is this about Argent?" She snapped getting angry at him skirting around whatever he wanted to tell her.

"There was a misunderstanding that happened between my family and the Hales. It happened twelve years back, you would have been three or four. This misunderstanding resulted in the death of Derek's dad, Luca."

"I know," She said in a calm voice, "I remember him sometimes, his voice, his laugh. I've visited his headstone once." There was a pregnant pause, "What does this have to do with my mom?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "She was there for it when it happened, and so were you." He shook his head, "It's probably the whole reason Talia took away your memories in the first place."

Sawyer snorted, "Why, to spare me the pain of seeing someone die?" She asked sarcastically, "Like you said I probably wouldn't have remembered it in the first place."

"No," Argent said slowly, "She took away your memories to protect you from us."

Sawyer leaned forward, curiosity and dread fluttering in her stomach, "What are you talking about?"

"We didn't know at the time if you were a werewolf or not. Talia was probably afraid that we would keep hunting you down if you were. She was right, of course, but still, if she hadn't there's no telling what situation we would be in."

Sawyer let his words sink in and her butterflies turn into balls of lead, "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Well, people who are born werewolves are always different then those who are bitten," He explained and Sawyer felt her heartbeat against her chest. "Then tend to have more trouble with holding onto their humanity than those who are bitten."

"Argent," Sawyer said his name slowly, "I wasn't born a werewolf." He turned towards her shocked and their eyes meant for a second. Confusion in hers and realization/regret in his, "Why did you think I was born a werewolf?" She asked tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Argent's face softened, "I thought you knew," he said softly, like a father telling his daughter bad news, "I thought she would at least leave those memories."

"Why did you think I was born a werewolf?" She said again her shaking with anger as her body shook with shock.

He was silent for a moment and looked to the passenger side door, "I think it's time you leave now," He said leaning across her and opening up the door.

"You can't just not answer my question." She yelled, "You can't just say something like that and not explain yourself."

"Sawyer," He said calmly, "You should really go now before you do anything you'll regret."

"Why did you say it!" She demanded as she slapped her hand against the dashboard.

There was another pregnant pause, "You know why I said it," He told her firmly, "Now please, get out of my car before I make you get out of my car."

She obeyed him and got out of his car feeling numb. Sawyer watched as he backed out of the parking lot and back onto the main road. She stayed in her spot, never moving, numb to any feelings around her. She could have stood there for thousands of years and never once would she move. There was only one thing going through her mind. Her father was a werewolf. He was apart of the Hale pack. He probably died that night in the fire. Then another thought came to her. Laura was her family. Cora was her family. Then the final shocking thought.

 _Derek is her family._

* * *

Blake had to give it to Deaton; the man had an amazing work ethic. Even now, not even a week after being beaten to a pulp by Derek, he was back at work. He was acting as if nothing had happened like he hadn't been kidnapped or anything of the sort, but Blake knew better. Had she been her old self she would have shrugged her shoulders and let it go. But she wasn't her old self, she was attentive now, she was no longer going to be passive. She was going to get answers because it was her life damnit!

Which lead her to where she was now. Looking over a chart while Deaton worked on the dog, a German Shepard named Bark, waiting for the moment to ask. She was waiting for that perfect moment to ask him why he kept her old life a secret. Why he didn't mention anything to her about knowing the Hale family so well. Or, the biggest fact, why he didn't mention that she could do FREAKING MAGIC! Well, at least from what she could remember. And it wasn't even really magic _magic_ , it was rituals and such. Like a weird form of baking almost.

She was getting off-topic, here. Her main goal of the day was to confront Deaton about his radio silence of her life. Because from what she was aware the two had been friends and for him to keep this from her hurt.

"What is it, Blake?" Deaton asked as he was stitching up Bark. When she didn't reply he spoke again, "I can feel your stare from here."

Blake gently placed the chart down and leaned back against the table. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Deaton. It was almost memorizing watching him work, seeing how skilled he was with a pair of sutures. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked in a steady voice.

"Tell you what?" He said as he tied off another stitch.

"Tell me about my life, what I was, who I was," She answered him, "Why didn't you tell me about any of it."

He faltered in his movements, his hands losing the grip on the needle for only a moment. He recovered quickly and tried to play it off cool. "So, I take it you remember then," He said and let out a large sigh, "I will admit I thought it would last longer, but you always have been stubborn Blake."

"This isn't funny Deaton," She snapped at him, "Half of my life was taken away from me and you knew about it. I want to know why you would ever agree to something like that."

He finished up with his suturing and started wrapping Bark's leg up, "That's not all you want is it?"

She shook her head, "I want them back," Blake demanded, "Whatever was taken from me, whatever memories they were, no matter how terrible or horrifying, I want them back."

"You don't know what you're asking for," He started but she cut him off.

"They were mine!" She yelled and slammed her hand against the cold metal table, "They were mine and they weren't for the taking." She could feel tears sting her eyes, "Do you know that I can't even remember my own daughter's birth. I can't remember her before the age of four." She leaned in closer, "Do you know how that feels, to not be able to remember giving birth to your first child. To not remember holding them? Soothing them when they were in pain? Now I don't care what shit I did or what shit was done to me. But I want them back, I want to remember all of it."

Deaton looked away ashamed for a moment let out a deep sigh. She could see him thinking about helping her. Truth be told, even if he didn't help her, Blake was still going to find a way to get her memories back. She was done with weird dreams and painful headaches. She needed to know what happened to her in full. No more puzzle pieces that painted a picture, she wanted the full goddamn photograph.

"I want you to know that I did to protect you and your daughter," He said regretfully, "Talia, she made some mistakes in her time but taking away your memories was not one of them."

"Let me be the one to decided that." Blake said coldly.

When he let out another sigh, a long one, a regretful one, Blake knew that she had won. He reached into his coat pocket and grabbed out a script paper along with a pen. He laid the script paper down and began writing something out. Blake waited for a couple of moment for Deaton to be finished writing and grabbed it from his hands when he was done. "What's this?" She asked.

"A ritual," He said calmly, "I take it you remember how to do one."

Not really. "Of course," She lied and stared down at the odd ingredient list, "That's a lot of milk." She commented. "Does it have to be whole, or can I go with two percent?"

Deaton shrugged his shoulders, "Whole milk is preferable, but whatever works really."

Blake nodded her head and shoved the piece of paper into her coat. She looked to Deaton, silently asking him permission to leave. He nodded his head, letting her know that she was allowed to leave and Blake turned around quickly. She was practically running out of the clinic when Deaton stopped her by the sound of his voice, "Blake," He called her name out and she turned around to look at him. He looked hurt and broken like he regretted making the choice but not the choice itself. She could see that he truly felt bad. That all he wanted to do was help her, but in giving his help he would be hurting her, his friend. "I am sorry that I hurt you."

"I know," Blake said truthfully. She believed him when he said that he was only trying to help and not hurt her. That he wanted to protect her and Sawyer from the Argents and all hunters that would be after their family. "But it still doesn't change the fact that what you did hurt my family."

She left the vet clinic feeling worse than when she entered this morning.

* * *

Lydia is a loyal friend. Once she befriends someone, she befriends them for life and she would probably cut a bitch if one of her friends asked her too. But when Allison asked her to sit with her and Jackson at lunch time, she thought about splitting. Then she remembered who she was. She was Lydia Fucking Martin and Jackson was not going to make her look bad. She was bigger than him, she was better than him, but still, a part of her hurt inside. When she sat down on at the table and watched everyone around her converse. They acted like nothing had happened like nothing was different even though everything was different.

However much she hated Jackson she could still tell when something was up with him and right now? Right now, something was very much up with him. He had that stupid face he always wore whenever he was overly cocky about something. Like he knew he was going to win or get something that he had been begging for.

As the lunch period went on Lydia couldn't help but focus on Jackson. Something was just so off about him and his usual demeanor. He had been ignoring her this entire time, hadn't once made a jape to her, or some snide comment. His focus was somewhere else and she slyly followed his gaze, quickly understanding what his main focus was on.

Scott and Stiles were staring directly at them. They both had instance looks of worry and fear; Jackson's smirking finally made sense. This was bad and she shouldn't be here for this, she shouldn't be here and be apart of Jackson's torment. Lydia stood up suddenly, causing everyone at the table to give her curious glances, "I just remember I have a paper to do," She told them and they still remained silent. She turned towards Allison, "Bye Allison, see you later."

Allison muttered off a quick goodbye but Lydia could barely hear it as she was already leaving the cafeteria. She had a free period after lunch and she had been spending most of her free time in the Library anyway. Listening to her heels click along the tiled floor, Lydia quickly made her way into the Library.

She actually liked her school's Library. It was nice and big, there were just so many places where you could just hide. Her favorite spot was on the second floor, at a table that was behind multiple bookshelves. It was a section that no one really touched, which was Autobiographies, and on certain days Lydia would stay there until the sun disappeared from the sky. Having made her way to her spot Lydia emptied all of the contents of her bag onto the table and grabbed for the police reports and her spiral notebook.

She opened up the notebook, which was filled with different documents and police notes. Statements and findings about the day the Hale House went up in flames. There was a mixture of her notes and photocopies of Sheriff Stilinski's messy handwriting. Plugging in her earbuds and cracking her knuckles, Lydia began to work.

Instrumental music helped her work. It helped keep her focus on the task at hand, drowning out any other noises. She had always been this way, ever since she discovered what instrumental music was. She would listen to it for hours on end. Lydia can still remember being little and staying at her grandmother's house. Her grandmother had an old record player in one of the spare rooms and together they would lie on floor and just listen.

" _Can you hear it?"_ Her grandmother would always ask with some type of wonderment, " _Can you hear it, Ariel?"_

Lydia always thought her grandmother had been referring to the sound of the music. Now though, she was pretty sure that her grandmother had been referring to the voices in her head. Maybe she knew that Lydia would eventually be able to hear the voices. Maybe her grandmother somehow saw the future and knew what would eventually happen to her. Which made Lydia wonder if could potentially see the future. All of it was still very new and confusing to her.

Turning another page of the police report, Lydia noted that the handwriting was different. Actually, the whole page was different. It wasn't an informative page, but rather a written confessional of some kind. It looked different from all the others like it had been added in more recently. She began reading it with keen interest and her eyes widened as she got halfway down the page as she realized who it was writing.

"No way," she whispered to herself as she continued reading, "No fucking way."

As she got farther down the page, the music faded away and whispers returned. Voices that were in her head, telling her things, telling her so many things. A feeling of pure guilt washing over her and the urge to scream that she was becoming all too familiar with returned. Lydia felt her eyes start to well up with tears and the space around her seem to darken. Literally, she meant, it was as if someone majorly dimmed the lights. It was cold, she noted, and as she looked up, she was no longer in the Library but in a forest. She stood frozen with shock as she saw the mutilated body of her Chemistry teacher in front of her.

Not being able to hold it back anymore, Lydia screamed. She screamed until the voices left her and all she was left with was the music in her ears. She screamed until she was no longer in a forest. She screamed until she was back in her safe spot in the Library. She screamed until her throat was raw and she felt like she wouldn't be able to speak for days.

She found herself on the floor when she came back. Her back pressed up against the wall and her whole body shaking with fear. Lydia could hear voices shouting below, asking her each other who screamed, or what the hell what that? She couldn't face them though, not now, not after what she just saw.

Feeling fearful of what she saw, Lydia grabbed her things and ran. She ran out of the library and then out of the school. She ran to her car and her heart did not stop pounding until she found herself in front of the Beacon Hills Preserve. She slowly exited her car, and swallowed thickly as she took her first steps into the woods.

It was a haze after that. She walked for hours it felt like, she walked until it was dusk outside. She walked until the sky turned the color of burnt orange. She walked until her feet stopped and she stared at the body of her dead Chemistry teacher in front of her. With tears streaming down her face and shaking hands. Lydia reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, dialing the only number she could think to call at this time. "Umm, yeah, Parrish," She said in a shaky voice as the other side picked up, "I think I need to report a murder."

* * *

Sawyer had wandered the streets of Beacon Hills for hours. She felt numb as she walked with a destination going nowhere. She was still processing the information of Derek being her family, the information that her father was a werewolf. There was also a good chance that her father had died that night in the fire. He had died along with Cora and seven other members of the family that she couldn't remember.

She looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was starting to set. It was probably for the best that she starts to get home. Home. Just the thought of going back to that house and seeing Derek again made her sick to her stomach. She needed to feel something, anything, anything other than what she was feeling now.

A horn honked, causing her to jump, and Sawyer turned to see the flashing lights of the Sheriff's car. "Hey!" Sheriff Stilinski yelled at her as he rolled down the window, "You alright Sawyer?" He asked with concern.

How was she supposed to answer that? Was she alright? No, not really. She was anything but alright, in fact, she was the antithesis of alright. Not being able to use her words, she merely shook her head like a little girl.

That caused the Sheriff's face to fall, "You need a ride home?" He asked, and again, Sawyer shook her head with a silent answer. "Did something happen?" Sawyer thought for a moment then nodded. The Sheriff sighed, "Why don't you get in and I'll take you back to my place. Stiles should be home by now so, at least you won't be alone."

Stiles. He made her feel good. She thought back to how she felt when he kissed her, how in control she felt. Yeah, Stiles sounded good right about now.

Moving forward slowly, Sawyer yanked open the passenger side door and sat herself down. The Sheriff made failed attempts at small talk, trying to engage her in conversation. She wasn't having it though, she feared that if she opened her mouth to talk, nothing good would come out of it. She would somehow incriminate herself or even worse, she would incriminate Derek.

There were no real words that could express what she was feeling. Not a single word in the English language that could even come to close to how she was feeling right now. The shock, anger, satisfaction, sadness; everything all at once and it was all so much. It was like she was feeling so much that she hardly felt anything at all.

She had been so lost in her thoughts that she barely noticed the car coming to a stop. She blinked a couple of times and looked out the window. They were here, at the Sheriff's house, and he was talking to her, probably asking her something.

All of thoughts came together and the only thing she managed to say was, "I'm sorry, what?"

Sheriff Stilinski smiled kindly and motion to the blue jeep in the driveway. "It looks like Stiles is here," He said, "Maybe you two can talk about, whatever is going on in your life."

Sawyer held in the urge to snort, yeah like that was possible. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she got out of the car and opened up the door to the Stilinski residence, with the Sheriff right behind her. She looked over to the older man, asking a silent question, "He should be in his room," he replied then looked as if he doubted his own statement. "Stiles!" He shouted loudly and Sawyer, with her heightened hearing, heard the sounds of something fumbling upstairs. The Sheriff smiled and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "He's upstairs." He told her happily with a smile.

Sawyer shrugged and quickly made her way up to his room. She had only been in Stiles' room a handful of times. All because she had a project to do with him, and the entire time Stiles had talked her ear off while she sat at his desk silently waiting for the sweet release of death. However, this time was going to be different because she didn't exactly have a purpose for being here. It would probably seem odd to him that she came by just because she was feeling a little in the dumps. Then again, he did call her and tell her about Jackson, so that could be her excuse for being here. It didn't matter really, as long as she could avoid seeing Derek and that awkward mess, then she was okay.

She arrived at Stiles' bedroom door and did the polite thing and knocked. "Stiles," She said loudly so he could hear her through the door. "It's Sawyer, obviously, I think we need to talk." There was the sound of movement, then a muffled yelp, and Sawyer become suspicious when the door did not open. She put her hand on the door and turned to open it only to see that it was locked. "Stilinski," She growled, "Open the damn door." She jiggled it a few times, anger rising up from earlier today, "Damn it, Stiles, now is not the time."

Silence.

"To hell with this." She grumbled to herself, then promptly proceed to break the lock causing the door to fly wide open. "What the hell is up with you today," She started to say but what cut off by the sight of Derek standing in the middle of the room. His hands had Stiles grasped by the collar of his shirt and it looked like he was in the middle of threatening him when she came in.

Everything in her body seized up and it was like the world narrowed in on Derek. Her body felt frozen to the spot and she felt her lungs contracting as she only took small little inhales. It was weird that only a small sentence could do to a person. How such a little statement could have so much of an affect on someone.

"Stiles! Sawyer!" The Sheriff's voice rang out, snapping Sawyer out of her state of shock. His voice was close and she could hear his heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. She quickly went into action by lunging forward, grasping Derek, and harshly shoving him into Stiles' closet. It was just in time too, as the Sheriff had just entered the room. "Hey," he greeted them but gave Sawyer an odd look as she was leaning against the closet door, looking overly casual.

"Hey," She greeted with a wide toothy smile. She looked over at Stiles and gave him a look that said to do something to get rid of his dad.

Stiles swallowed harshly and nervously chucked, "Hey, Dad, what's up?" He put his hands in the back pocket of his jeans, trying to look casual. Except, it made him look even odder because it was not something that Stiles did normally.

"Yeah," Sheriff Stilinski said at the sight of the two-looking odd, "I got a call from the station, there's been another body, but I promise that I'll be there tonight."

Stiles cocked his head in confusion, "Tonight? What's tonight?"

"Your first game," He stated the obvious.

Stiles' eyes went wide, "Shit, that's tonight!" He exclaimed loudly in panic. Sawyer cleared her throat and he quickly tried to play his panic off as excitement. "I mean, yes, shit, that's tonight. I am so ready for it. Can't wait to be on the front lines, playing lacrosse."

The Sheriff looked confused, shook his head, and then turned to Sawyer, "Hey, are you sure you're going to be okay?" He asked in concerned.

Sawyer nodded her head vigorously, "Oh, yeah, I'll be fine, besides Stiles can take me home, after the game of course." The Sheriff didn't look that convinced but he knew he saw that there was no point in arguing.

He took a deep sigh and looked at the two, "Just, be careful you two," Sawyer immediately felt her cheeks heat up and she shared a look with Stiles, whose cheeks were now red as well. The Sheriff caught on and backed tracked, "Not that, I mean, yes, be careful with that as well." He stuttered and took a deep sigh, pitching the bridge of his nose as he did so, "I just meant, please be careful, there is a murderer or mountain lion, or whatever!" He paused, "Out there and I just don't want any kids getting hurt, okay?"

"Okay." Both she and Stiles replied at the same time.

The Sheriff awkwardly left the room and Stiles waited until he was down the stairs to slam the door shut. As soon as the door to the room was shut, Derek threw open the closet door and shoved Sawyer against the wall. "You do that again," He began to threaten, his eyes shifting blue.

"Or what? We're in the middle of the Sheriff's house. It's a yell from me and a one-way ticket up the river for you."

Stiles then wedged himself in between the two werewolves. Using what little strength, he managed to make Derek back up a little bit. "Alright, let's calm down here before any of my stuff gets broken," He told them and then looked to Derek, "Look, if I'm harboring your fugitive ass here, then you got abide by my rules. And rule number one, is that we don't rough house the guests, got it?" He asked in an authoritative tone. He then raised an eyebrow and Derek backed off more. He almost gave Stiles a look of respect and nodded his head.

Stiles rolled his head and turned to look at her, "Now am I going to have any problems with you?"

Sawyer tightened her jaw and clenched her fist, she would endure. "No." She replied simply.

Stiles clapped his hands together and gracefully fell into his desk chair, "Great, now that we're not all going to kill each other. Am I allowed to ask what the hell the two of you are doing here?"

Both Sawyer and Derek leaned forward, a finger raised, and had opened their mouths to speak. They both saw the other doing this and glared at each other until one of them broke. She broke first, thinking that maybe what she had to say was not best done in front of Derek. Letting defeat set in, Sawyer sat down at the edge of Stiles' bed.

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked.

Stiles let out a great big sigh, letting his head lean back as he did so, "No. He's still working on it, but there's something else we can try." Derek made a motion for Stiles to continue. "The night we were trapped in the school Scott sent a text to Allison to meet us there."

"So?" Derek asked shaking his head in confusion.

Stiles leaned his head forward as if the answer was obvious, "So it wasn't Scott."

Derek narrowed his eyes, "Can you find out who sent it?"

"No, not me." Stiles then turned around and pulled up his email, "But I think I know somebody who can."

* * *

"So, what exactly were you doing in the woods again?" The Sheriff had asked her for the third time.

And for the third time, Lydia held back the urge to groan. This was the third person to interview her about Mr. Harris, and like all times before, they were asking the same questions. She knew what they were doing though, asking her the same questions to see if there were any holes in her story. To see if she slipped up and changed it. She wasn't a witness she was a suspect.

"I told you," Lydia replied, her voice hard as steel, "I was taking a walk in the woods."

The Sheriff glanced down to her four-inch heels. "In those shoes?"

Lydia held in the urge to roll her eyes, "Do I look like I wear sneakers?" She asked sarcastically. "Look, I've been having a really weird and traumatizing day. So, if you're not going to charge me with anything, then can I go home? I have some passive-aggressive posters to make." They both gave her odd looks and she rolled her eyes. "It's my exes lacrosse game tonight, and he's one of the co-captains on the teams. Except, he hates being a co-captain, so I just want to remind him that he's always going to be second best." They both raised their eyebrows and she shrugged, "What, I like being petty.

The Sheriff glanced to Parrish, and the two had a silent conversation. The older clicked his pen and gave her a look, "We just have a few more questions."

Lydia didn't hold back the groan this time.

* * *

Cassidy glanced at his phone for the fourth time in under a minute to check the time. His mom was supposed to pick him up almost twenty minutes ago. He had tried to call Sawyer, but her phone went straight to voicemail. He tried Scott but it was the same as Sawyer's. Voicemail. He sighed as he looked at the dipping sun. His science club had at the right time and Cassidy was forced to watch as all the other kids went home with their parents.

Alright, if no one got back to him within the next minute, he was walking home.

He bounced his leg up and down waiting for someone to pick up. He stared at his phone, trying to will it to ring, but it didn't. He watched in anticipation as the number turned from 01 to 02. When it did, he closed his eyes let out a disappointed sigh. How was it that he was forgotten so easily? Like, he was eleven and hella cute. If anything, he should be the first person that everyone thought about.

Just as he got himself up from the sidewalk a teenage boy, around Sawyer's age, came biking by. He glanced over at him and stopped his riding. "Hey," He asked, "You need a ride?"

Cassidy did a once over of the boy. He was Sawyer's age, had a goofy looking face, blue-grey eyes, and curly blonde hair. His clothing was very similar to that of hand-me-downs and Cassidy could have sworn that he had seen him before. "I want to say yes," Cassidy replied, "But you could be, like, a serial killer or something."

The boy laughed and nodded his head in agreement, "That's true, but if it makes you feel any better, I'm not." He then held his hand out, "I'm Isaac, by the way, I go to school with your sister."

"A lot of people go to school with my sister." He snipped back rudely. Give him a break, he was tired, hungry, and agitated.

"Also, true, but I also happen to be on the lacrosse team," He jerked his head back to the huge duffle bag, "I have a game tonight and I know that Sawyer usually attends them. I can give you a ride there if you want?"

Alright, well, Isaac had him there. Sawyer was known to attend the game even though she utterly hated the sport. He asked her the one time why she went and the only real answer that he got was something along the lines of supporting Coach. Which, again, didn't make any sense to him because Cassidy had no clue who the hell this Coach was.

Cassidy also didn't really want to walk three miles home. Like, he really, really didn't want too.

"Fine," He said to Isaac, who smiled at him and took off his helmet and handed it to him.

Cassidy held it with annoyance, "I'm eleven, not six."

Isaac smirked, "My bike, my rules, not get on before I change my mind."

Cassidy rolled his eyes and begrudgingly put on the bike helmet then placed himself on the back on Isaac's bike. His two feet placed on the two metals tubes that came out of the back wheels. He wrapped his arms around Isaac's shoulder's the best he could with the duffle bag in the way. "Hold on!" Isaac yelled at to him.

Cassidy didn't complain there.

* * *

"You're a terrible person," Sawyer said to Stiles as she watched Danny pull into the driveway through his bedroom window.

Stiles, who was rushing to move things around in his room, merely scoffed, "Please, Sawyer, this is the least illegal thing that we've done this year alone."

"Yeah, but we never did anything like this to Danny before," She argued back, "Danny's nice and is one of the least problematic people I know. I just feel really bad about blackmailing him."

Stiles, who was now throwing papers into a desk, just gave her a disbelieving look, "You're not even the one blackmailing him, I am."

"Yeah, but I'm an accomplice."

Stiles scoffed, "By that logical then so is Derek," He gestured to the older male who was standing silently in the corner looking…not happy.

Sawyer shrugged, "Well, I mean, he is," She countered, "Is there really no other way that we can do this?"

The doorbell rang and Stiles gave her a questioning glance, "You really want to put all of your eggs into Scott's basket?" He asked her.

Sawyer thought about it for a moment; no, no she really didn't. "As you were." She told him and he preceded to run out of his run and down the staircase to answer the door. Which left her with a slight problem. She was now alone in a room with Derek and she had a feeling that he wanted to say a lot of things.

"You've been avoiding me." Derek said to her as slumped down onto Stiles' bed.

"We live in the same house; how could I possibly be avoiding you?" She asked while refusing to make eye contact with him. If she looked him in the eyes then he would know that something was up.

"Well, considering you won't even look me in the eyes, is also a pretty good tip-off."

Sawyer bit her cheek and cursed herself for her inability to act natural. She turned around and forced herself to meet Derek's eyes. "See," She spat at him, "I'm looking at you now."

"Yeah because I asked you too." He retorted, "I mean, these last couple of days you've been acting… weirder than usually."

Sawyer felt a surge of anger come to the surface, "Jeez, Derek, I can only wonder why that's there," She said sarcastically as she got to her feet. She flung her arms out in exaggeration as she continued, "It's not like I'm actively being hunted down like some animal. Oh, and it's certainly not the fact that I'm harboring a wanted fugitive in my house. And it can't be the fact that every- _fucking_ -time I try to solve a problem. About six more turns up and take its place."

He didn't say anything, Derek was silent and she noticed that his eyes were no longer on her face, but rather a few inches lower. Her first immediate thought was to cover herself up and make a face of disgust. Because, well, they were related somehow to each other. But then she noticed that his eyes weren't focused on her cleavage, they were focused on her neck. More specifically what was around her neck.

"Where did you get that?" He growled out, his eyes turning from their natural pale green to glowing electric blue. Derek wasn't transformed but Sawyer thought he had never looked more menacing. His entire demeanor changed and the more wolfish features of his face came out.

Sawyer put a hand to the pendant, "It was a gift," She told him, "From a friend."

It was at that moment Stiles burst through the door with Danny in tow. And Sawyer could not be any more thankful for Stilinski and his timing.

However, it took Danny only one look around the room to realize that he wasn't here for a project. He let the backpack fall from his one shoulder and glared at Stiles, "Seriously?" He asked in annoyance, "I came over here to do lab work. Not," he gestured to them, "Whatever the hell this is."

"I know," Stiles exclaimed in an exhausted tone, "And we will, once you help us trace a text."

"And what makes you think I know how?" Danny asked in a defiant tone.

"He looked up your arrest report." Sawyer answered before Stiles could. Danny turned to her and looked slightly betrayed.

"You're in on this too?" He asked indignantly while pointing at her.

She frowned sheepishly and sucked in a breath. "I'm sorry," She said trying to conciliate Danny, "But we really need your help with this."

He shook his head and turned back to Stiles, "I was thirteen and the charges were dropped so, whatever," He insisted as he pulled another chair over by Stiles, "We're doing lab work."

Stiles looked to her with a 'Can you believe this guy' look and she returned in by motioning for him to persist on. He rolled his eyes and returned to his persuasion of Danny. He tapped on his computer a couple of times, loudly she might add, and pulled up his lab work.

Sawyer looked over to Derek, who looked annoyed and impatient, now sitting in a chair reading a science book. He met her eyes and he nodded his head, silently telling her to make it go faster. She nodded her head back telling him that she was doing all she could. He narrowed his eyes and flashed them blue. She narrowed hers back and flashed them yellow while sticking her tongue out.

"Who is he again?" She heard Danny ask.

Sawyer widened her eyes. Shit, they hadn't really thought about that explanation yet. She heard Stiles fumbling for an answer and then the words just rolled out of her mouth. "He's my cousin," She said quickly, the words coming out of her mouth like some deep dark secret. All eyes were no on her and she tried to think of something quick. "He's my cousin, from Napa Valley."

"And what's his name?" Danny asked.

Shit. "Miguel!" She exclaimed quickly, thinking of the first thing that came to her mind. She fucking curse Maya and Miguel to the high heaven. Stiles gave her a 'WTF' look and was unimpressed by her improvising.

"Miguel?" Danny said again like he didn't hear her the first time. Disbelieving that the man in front of her name could be fucking Miguel "Really, Miguel?"

"Yeah," She sighed out, disappointed in herself. "Yeah, Miguel."

Danny then pointed to Derek, "And is that blood on his shirt?"

Sawyer turned to look at the said shirt. Yeah, yeah that was blood on Derek's shirt. A lot of blood on Derek's shirt. Derek, what the hell, why hadn't you changed your shirt! Sawyer didn't know how to explain that one away.

Thankfully she didn't have too and Stiles covered for her. "Yeah, he gets these terrible, horrible, nose bleeds sometimes." He swiveled around in his chair, "Hey, Miguel, I thought I told you, you could borrow one of my shirts."

Derek, sorry, Miguel clenched his jaw tightly and glared at the younger boy. He slammed the book shut and threw it angrily onto the bed, glaring at Stiles the entire time. He made his way over to the dresser while Stiles continued trying to convince Danny to help them. Derek then took off his shirt and Sawyer subtly looked away. Not before glancing at the giant back tattoo of the symbol she wore around her chest. Well, that reaction from earlier now makes more sense.

"Stiles," Derek said while pulling at the shirt, "This…no fit."

"Then try something else on." Stiles told him in an irritated tone.

It was this exact moment that both Sawyer and Stiles saw the way that Danny was looking at Derek. It was the same way she looked at a picture of Zac Efron. Wanting and thirsty for more. As if something clicked her and Stiles shared a look, a quick, nod, and a planned was formed.

Derek, unfortunately, was not in on this plan. "Hey, Danny, what do you think of that one?" Stiles asked, referring to the hideous blue and orange stripped shirt Derek had put on. Sawyer quickly wondered why Stiles even had that in his wardrobe.

"Huh?" Danny replied, taken speechless by the sight of Derek shirtless.

"The shirt," Sawyer insisted, motioning over to Derek, "What do you think of it?"

"It's not…" Danny swallowed harshly, "It's not really his color."

Derek glared at them as he took the shirt off and threw it back into the dresser. "You might swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you Danny boy." She heard Stiles saw to Danny.

"You're a horrible person," Danny replied with no hesitation.

"I know, Sawyer's already told me, it keeps me awake at night." He then paused for a second, "Anyway, about that text?"

"Stiles!" Derek yelled out sharply, "None of these fit."

Danny shared a look with Stiles, then with her, and finally a shirtless Derek. "I'll need the ISP number and the exact time of the text." He rambled off as his fingers began working on the computer. Sawyer looked to Derek and gave him a thumbs up. He glared at her and continued his search for a shirt that would properly fit him.

Ten minutes later he finally found one and Danny was near complete with his task. "Alright," he said, taping a few more keys on the keyboard, "This is where your text came from."

All three huddled around him, staring at the address on the screen. "That account number?" Derek asked, pointing to the screen.

"Yeah, that one." Danny replied.

"No, no, no, no, that can't be right." Stiles insisted as he read the address over and over again.

Sawyer let out a large sigh, "Oh, Mamma McCall, what did you do?"

* * *

Blake grunted as she poured the last gallon of whole milk into the tub. She had spent, in her opinion, too much time and money on milk, herbs, and time. But this was what the ritual needed in order for it to work. And she needed this ritual to work. She was tired of not remembering everything. She was tired of having a portion of her life missing. She wanted the truth, the whole truth, and she wanted that now.

Blake stood up and took off her clothes, leaving her in her bra and panties, then entered the tub. "Fuck!" She hissed out. The damn thing was cold from all the ice she had to put in it and the milk was helping the temperature as well. She eased her body into the tub more, letting the liquid cover her entirely, except her face, and gritted her teeth at the coldness of it all.

When she felt like she was ready, she took in a deep breath and submerged herself completely.

* * *

 _ **Leave comments and let me know what you think! I'm always excited to see what people think is going to happen and how they feel about my characters.**_


End file.
